Termina Conmigo
by DannySk
Summary: Esto empieza conmigo amándote, y termina conmigo amándote. Quizás no es la historia más romántica de todas, ni la más linda. Es solo como es.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con esta historia en particular, sé todooo lo que piensas de ella pero aquí estás. lo que demuestra que eres un amors!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Junio 2012**

A veces las cosas están justo detrás de nosotros, como sombras, pisándonos los talones, como un ladrón sigiloso, observando nuestros movimientos, y aún sabiendo que algo extraño nos está por ocurrir, miramos hacia otro lado. Bella después recordaría esto mientras contemplaba a su marido.

Edward estaba extraño.

No es como si pudiera reprocharle nada, lo había lanzado a la boca del lobo al conseguirle un trabajo que implicaba endurecerse, un trabajo que no era lo que quería y además con un tiburón como lo era su jefa Rosalie Hale. Su carácter había cambiado con el tiempo, ya no era aquel chico sonriente de mirada dulce, más bien sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto planos y astutos, y su expresión pétrea. Tampoco era de extrañarse que manejando una banda como lo era Resistance, cambiara, con cuatro semi adolescentes llenos de problemas, pero aun así solo le resultaba… diferente.

—¿Estás enojado porque no fui al parecer a una playa en México? —preguntó mirando la arena cayendo de entre las ropas de su maleta, pero Edward ni siquiera la miró mientras continuaba desempacando. A Bella estaba por darle un tic nervioso mirando aquello, pero decidió seguir concentrada en ese detalle de la arena cayendo, que en su semblante, o ese denso y raro silencio que nunca había habido entre ellos.

—No, en realidad no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

—Solo es cansancio. —Bella asintió, mordisqueándose el labio inferior—. ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Pensé que seguirías en Portland.

Bella parpadeó, sonrojándose ante la pregunta inesperada. Aunque después de todo, ella tenía más de medio año sin mudarse con él. Lo cual, ahora que pensaba bien las cosas, era bastante extraño, puesto que estaban casados, y que ahora se vieran más como los novios que fueron muchos años atrás, cuando él venía entre giras, resultaba ridículo.

La joven suspiró, retorciendo las manos de forma nerviosa, cuando Edward había aceptado el trabajo con Warner y con Rosalie, trabajo que ella le había… digamos que hecho hincapié en que aceptara, nunca pensó que al mismo tiempo su mundo colapsaría, que su padre tendría ese final y que ella se vería en la necesidad de quedarse en Portland, y no en Seattle con su esposo, como habían acordado.

Se había dicho que podrían vivir igual que cuando fueron novios, en lo que ella solucionaba los problemas con Swan, su empresa, pero ahí, mientras la pregunta la tomaba con la guardia baja, por primera vez se sintió como una… intrusa en su propia casa.

—Quería estar aquí cuando regresaras. —Él no respondió, por lo que se aclaró la garganta—. No puedo creer que encontraras a Derek, ibas dando tumbos de ciego…

—Es increíble cómo Ethan y Caden pueden encontrar pequeños detalles. Nunca más dudaré de su habilidad para eso, no fue fácil dar con esa pequeña playa, pero como el lugar no era muy grande, y ellos me dieron pistas precisas… así que sí, lo arrastré de vuelta. Tampoco fue fácil ver el rostro de Rachel, su madre, cuando lo llevamos a rehabilitación, todo es… —suspiró mirando fijamente su equipaje, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza—. Voy a ducharme y a acostarme, estoy muerto.

—¿No te gustaría cenar lo que preparé?, podemos relajarnos con una película, y…

—Hoy no, Bella.

La joven se quedó contemplando su musculosa espalda mientras se desnudaba, tirando la ropa en su camino al baño, y cuando apreció los rasguños en su espalda, se preguntó con qué se los habría hecho.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que lamentaba con todo su corazón siempre anteponer a Swan por sobre su matrimonio, pero estaría mintiendo. Swan era el legado de su familia, su padre había sacrificado muchas cosas en su vida para sacar adelante a la empresa, como si tuviera miedo a que ella y Emmett se quedaran sin nada, así que no, Bella no renunciaría justo ahora, haciendo realidad esos temores que claramente su padre presentía que pasarían.

Edward lo entendía, ¿verdad? De hecho, Bella podía ver que comenzaba a sufrir los efectos del otro lado de la moneda, ahora siendo el mánager y no el artista. Teniendo que dar la cara y salvar el barco con su banda. Estaba segura de que la entendía, él mismo había dejado todo por buscar a ese tal Derek, poniendo en peligro su reputación y matrimonio cuando sacó al guitarrista de su casa en solo sabría Dios qué condiciones, sin avisar primero a las autoridades. Suspiró levantando la ropa, antes de ir a buscar una escoba, estarían bien.

.

—Yo creo que la idea de disminuir las utilidades, es genial, podrás salvar este año.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —asintió Quil, su abogado. Sus astutos ojos azules dándole la confianza que necesitaba—. Ya que no podrás disminuir el sueldo de esa mesa directiva tan amena que tienes, al menos, si modificamos las ganancias, sí que puedes darles un golpe bajo por ahí.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —aseguró Emmett, su hermano, pero Bella lo ignoró mientras se lanzaba extasiada a los brazos de su abogado.

—No puedo creer que lo vayamos a conseguir, ¡una buena noticia al fin!

Quil le sonrió estrechándola entre sus brazos, antes de ponerla con suavidad en el suelo y deslizar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—No es como si todo se solucionara, No Signs tiene mucho que pelear todavía.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, aún sonriéndole—, pero algo es algo, con que podamos sostener a la empresa por otro par de meses, estoy segura de que conseguiremos un nuevo artista que revolucione la industria y nos ponga de nuevo en el mapa, verás… algo tiene que salir.

—Edward nos está pegando duro con Resistance, ¿has escuchado su disco debut? Realmente vino a despertar al rock que parecía en coma. —Bella parpadeó, mirando a Quil.

—No yo… no me gusta el rock.

—Bueno, esos tipos son unos pequeños dioses del funk, están en los primeros puestos de popularidad subiendo como la espuma, incluso gracias al integrante drogadicto y todo su drama en rehabilitación, Edward lo tiene todo con ellos —dijo sonriendo.

—No ha sido fácil, Edward ha trabajado mucho para eso.

—No entiendo por qué trabaja para Warner y no contigo, Resistance sería la salvación de Swan, si Edward estuviera con ustedes… —Bella desvió la mirada, pero su hermano contestó por ella.

—Porque papá no lo hubiera querido aquí. De hecho, nunca lo quiso en nuestro sello discográfico.

—Emmett…

—¿Qué, Bella?, esa es la verdad. Incluso ustedes dos iban a buscar trabajo en otro lado, antes de que papá falleciera, tener una familia, ya sabes. Se mudarían a Seattle, pero no era de extrañarse que te quedaras en Portland, solo Edward fue tan ingenuo como para creer otra cosa.

Bella lo miró, no podía entender realmente por qué Emmett se estaba comportando así últimamente. Desde que falleció su padre, había sentido una conexión diferente con su hermano, un lazo que los unía y los volvía una sola persona con un mismo propósito, pero qué equivocada había estado.

Emmett seguía siendo su hermano el despreocupado, ese inútil que seguía pensando de la empresa lo mismo que había pensado desde que su padre dijo que se quedaría como jefe: que era una carga, la detestaba, y ahora que tenía que ser el jefe-a-fuerzas, sus intentos por involucrarse no eran los mejores, trayendo artistas extraños y para nada redituables, hundiendo más a la compañía, y a eso podía sumarle esa extraña y reprochadora mirada que lograba ponerle, por alguna razón, la carne de gallina... Sacudió la cabeza, ignorándolo.

—Ya lo pasado, se queda en el pasado. Lo importante ahora, es lo que está diciendo Quil, quizás también deberíamos potenciar una banda de rock, eso sería algo estupendo.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres hacerle competencia a tu propio esposo? —la miró como si estuviera loca—, diablos, mejor divórciate, hermanita. —Bella se estremeció.

—No tiene nada de malo tener varias bandas en el mercado compitiendo, solo genera más polémica, más audiencia, te lo aseguro. Es un ganar-ganar para las dos compañías.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró Emm, rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, iré a comprarme algo de comer, ¿vamos? —preguntó Quil, pero Bella negó.

—Prefiero esperar a Edward aquí, es la primera vez que viene en un par de meses, Resistance estuvo de gira.

El abogado pareció ligeramente decepcionado, pero lo enmascaró con una sonrisa, saliendo y dejando solos a los hermanos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Emmett caminó hacia ella, desplegando toda esa altura sobre el escritorio cuando se inclinó para decirle:

—Entonces… ¿estás coqueteando con el abogado?

* * *

**¡Hola hola! lo sé, usted creía que ya me había retirado pero... ¡solo andaba de parranda! **

**Nah, no es cierto, solo había estado ocupada precisamente escribiendo, y esta historia en particular, se me vino a la cabeza como Edward y Bella y no pude resistirme a plasmarla aquí, aunque también lo haré en Wattpad con sus personajes originales. Muchas gracias por continuar por aquí, para las personitas que aún quieran seguir leyendo mis locuras y pues bueno, ¡comenzamos!**

**Esta historia además se desarrollará presente-pasado, así que ténganle paciencia y cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme por aquí o en el grupo, un abrazo para tod s **


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo el embrollo que traemos en los capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Junio 2012**

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Bella, mirando a su hermano.

—No te hagas la tonta, los he estado observando. ¿Y lo de hoy?, lanzándote a los brazos de él, las miradas, la forma en la que te toca… —La joven rodó los ojos.

—Por eso sigues solo, tus estúpidos celos siempre espantan a todo mundo.

—No soy ciego, Bella, y Quil tampoco.

—No sé qué rayos quieres decir con eso, no todos son tan… tan como tú —dijo haciendo un gesto de mano hacia él—. Además está casado, por si no lo sabías.

—Solo ten cuidado, hermanita, a veces creo que ustedes las mujeres no se dan cuenta de lo que en realidad significan esos gestos para un hombre.

—¿Qué clase de gestos?, ¿los buenos días y las gracias?

—Los abrazos y las comidas a solas.

—Pues que miserable existencia la de los hombres que piensan que porque una a veces invita la comida, o hace un gesto afectivo, ya los queremos en la cama. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nos manejamos más bien por nuestro lado primario —dijo riéndose entre dientes ante su expresión horrorizada.

—Estás demente, hermano.

—En fin, le preguntaré a James sobre lo que quieres hacer, conoce algunas bandas de rock, veremos qué sale.

La joven asintió, aunque dudosa, James, el mejor amigo de su hermano, y el esposo de su mejor amiga, Victoria, no era precisamente alguien a quien tú buscarías para un consejo sobre cualquier cosa, era igual que su hermano, de mente soñadora y planes tontos que nunca los habían llevado a ningún lado, pero bueno, a estas alturas aceptaría cualquier tipo de ayuda.

—Gracias por usar tu lado pensante, Emm. Ahora, ¿sabes si Edward ya llegó?

—Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea hacerle competencia.

—Lo sé, pero si Quil lleva razón… quizás debamos diversificarnos.

—He intentado traer el reguetón a esta empresa como algo bastante _diversificable_ y siempre has dicho que no —dijo acusadoramente, pero Bella le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que ese género ya va de salida, pero en cambio el rock no. Si Edward consigue hoy que les firmen el primer disco, deberíamos verlo como una señal para incursionar exactamente en lo mismo.

Emmett la miró fijamente, antes de negar.

—A veces pienso que te la pasas jodiendo a Edward, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Bella le aventó las plumas de su escritorio mientras su hermano se iba, y luego, se quedó revisando la futura reducción de utilidades. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró su glorioso marido. Verlo siempre le resultaba como un golpe a los sentidos. Con ese cabello cobrizo, lacio y descontrolado, increíbles ojos verde azulados, labios suaves y delgados curvados por lo general en una sonrisa torcida, era algo de ver para creer. Además, se había puesto más grande en los últimos meses y el traje parecía incluso vérsele chico, en alguna oportunidad lo acompañaría de compras. Solo que cuando sus ojos se encontraron, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Bella se tensó, lista para recibir malas noticias. Nada bueno podía venir de sus ojos chispeantes, oscurecidos.

No lo había conseguido.

Seguro no había podido llevar a Resistance a otro nivel y consagrarlos como banda para empezar a tocar en estadios. Bella sintió como su rostro se endureció, su corazón ralentizó sus latidos, era como si todo su cuerpo ya estuviera listo para la catástrofe, como si de alguna manera, ya fuera de lo más normal vivir en constante desdicha. Y cuando su marido iba a hablar, se adelantó.

—No te preocupes —susurró, dejando los papeles a un lado para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz—. Sabíamos que iba a ser sumamente complicado, de todas formas Quil dice…

—Ellos aceptaron.

—… que podemos hacer una banda… —Lo miró, callándose mientras contemplaba una hermosa sonrisa extenderse por su rostro.

—No te voy a decir que fue fácil… —dijo acercándose a ella—. Con Derek entrando y saliendo de rehabilitación, sinceramente llegué a pensar que los altos ejecutivos desconocían de la banda en su propio sello discográfico, pero Rosalie llevaba razón, y finalmente Warner les hará el primer disco, promoción, giras…

—Edward, no juegues con esto —balbuceó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Nunca jugaría con esto, ¿lo ves?, no he perdido mi encanto, creo que… Rayos, Torpe —susurró sin aliento cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos y por poco se caen en el proceso. Edward la sostuvo, pero durante unos segundos la miró con cautela a cierta distancia, antes de atraerla súbitamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy mejor que bien, y muy feliz por ti.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, Bella se lanzó a su boca, amando todo. La sensación de bienestar, de júbilo, el sabor de sus labios, lo fuerte de sus brazos… Los dedos de su esposo descendieron lentamente por su espalda, y su boca continuó calmada, saboreándola. Pero Bella necesitaba más, hizo un puño su corbata, y lo sorprendió al subirse sobre el escritorio, él la miró aturdido un par de segundos, antes de que se posicionara entre sus piernas abiertas, y su boca, cuando se encontró de nuevo con la suya, ya no era dulce o necesitada, sino hambrienta, voraz.

Bella jadeó entre sus labios, y cuando su marido le sujetó con fuerza el cabello y se presionó contra su núcleo dejándole sentir su excitación, un doloroso gemido escapó de sus labios. Dios, qué bien se sentía tenerlo así, hambriento de ella. La joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus apasionadas caricias, y cuando sus largos dedos se colaron por sus bragas buscando su interior, un jadeo de shock escapó de sus labios ante la inesperada penetración, sus músculos se sacudieron alrededor de sus dedos, se sentía indefensa ante las sensaciones, enterró los dedos con fuerza en sus hombros, asustada de que…

—Bella, me topé con James y… ¡mierda! —Emmett gritó tapándose los ojos mientras Edward se reía entre dientes, apoyando la frente en su hombro. En realidad casi bloqueaba toda la vista de su hermano, pero aún así—: Por Dios, ¡ese es el escritorio de papá!

—¡Vete! —chilló turbada.

—Por eso no dijiste nada, ¡te lo sigues jodiendo!

—¡Largo! —Su hermano se rio entre dientes, azotando la puerta, haciendo que un marco cayera de la pared—. Oh, Dios mío, eso no pudo haber pasado… —gimió horrorizada.

—¿En qué nos quedamos? —susurró Edward, besándole el cuello, totalmente inmune a lo recién acontecido. Sus largos dedos de nuevo comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Detente, Edward, esto ya no… solo no. —Lo empujó con suavidad intentando bajarse, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto. En estos días su marido se había puesto como un tanque.

—Por favor, no me detengas —suplicó contra la piel de su cuello, presionando su erección contra su centro.

Bella jadeó cuando la inquietud comenzó a disminuir su excitación. Edward malinterpretó su silencio como una señal, y su mano retomó sus movimientos, y antes de que pudiera frenar la reacción, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Él se dio cuenta, y después de unos momentos de jadear en su cabello, de sus corazones martillando uno contra el otro, se retiró, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio, pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinado, mirando los papeles en el escritorio.

—Bella, ¿cuándo te importó eso? —preguntó de pronto, sin levantar la mirada mientras ella se bajaba del escritorio.

—¿Que nos vean en público? —Sopló un mechón fuera de su rostro—. Ya no tenemos veinte, no todo se me hace fácil ahora. —Él la miró de una forma indescifrable, antes de ponerse de pie.

—Igual tengo que hablar con la banda, Warner les dará una bienvenida oficial a la casa discográfica mañana.

—Espera. —Se bajó rápidamente del escritorio, acomodándose el vestido antes de sujetarlo por el brazo—. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?, preparé cena, pondré tu disco y podemos seguir justo donde nos quedamos… —Jugueteó con su corbata.

—Tengo que volver a Seattle, lo iba a hacer mañana temprano pero creo que mejor desde ahora —dijo retirándole las manos para ajustarse la corbata—. Lo más seguro es que vaya con los chicos a la fiesta después de su presentación, me aseguraré de que no hagan algo idiota, sobre todo Derek, así que quiero estar descansado.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Sé que tienes mucho trabajo esperándote, así que...

El rostro de Bella cayó, él nunca… la había rechazado, mucho menos esta clase de negación, era como si no quisiera que supieran que estaba casado. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoica?, o solo… Trató de disimular sus inseguridades sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, trabajo es trabajo, ¿no? Mucha suerte, cariño.

—Nos veremos —dijo dándole un beso que se sintió frío.

Ella lo observó irse. Y pensó que era increíble cómo alguien podía tranquilizarte y al mismo tiempo hacerlo incluso peor.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Que estoy súper contenta con su recibimiento, la verdad me hicieron sentir muy querida y todas esas ondas cursis que se les ocurran pero es la verdad. ¡Mil gracias por todas sus palabras!**

**A las chicas que me comentaron**: Tecupi!, nydiac10, Adriu saludos hasta Ecuador!, Diannita Robles saludos hasta MTY, terewee, kaja0507!, Gloria!, krisr0405!, injoa un gusto saludarte nena, y actualizaré 3 veces por semana, supattinsondecullen, rjnavajas, Luz, tulgarita patymdn!, Melany, Leah De Call, Roxy Sanchez!, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Yoliki, Maribel 1925, angryc, AnnaLau2, Santa, Lizdayanna morí de risa con tu comentario, Bitah, Tata XOXO!, somas, saraipineda44, torrespera172!, Vanina Iliana, Lore562, Gabs Frape, Yani B, y todas las chicas guest.

**Tengo un montón de nostalgia con muchísimas de ustedes, que nos conocemos algunas desde el inicio y a otras sobre la marcha, al final son años en el Fandom, y bueno, les cuento que hago alusión a la banda Resistance, de la que ya había sacado un fanfic, esta historia es sobre el manager de la banda, no necesitan haber leído Resistance para entender esta, pero si les interesa saber todo el embrollo que trae atrás, el libro Hard, de la serie Resistance está en una lectura conjunta la cual compartí en el grupo y en mi página, para que lo puedan leer de manera gratuita, y así mismo esta historia con sus personajes originales está en Wattpad. **

**Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntarme o ahí en el grupo les contesto, un abrazo para todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto 2012**

—Entonces le dije que si no le gustaba que solo se fuera a la mierda.

—Bien dicho.

—Par de idiotas, moderen el lenguaje, los niños están por allá —siseó Victoria mirando a su hermano y a su esposo con horror.

—Lo siento, lo bueno es que estás tú para pensar en las criaturas —canturreó James, ganándose una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta por parte de Victoria, haciendo reír a Bella.

—Ya sabes, Vic, para otra podemos rentar un salón, al menos el ruido impedirá que este par se escuche tan fuerte —dijo la castaña entre risas.

Estaban en el jardín de la casa de sus amigos, disfrutando de un pequeño convivio para los gemelos. Había muy pocas personas, en realidad era más bien algo simbólico, y mientras Bella veía a los pequeños gemelos correr bajo la cálida tarde, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de remordimiento.

Su bebé tendría un año y medio. Y por primera vez, se preguntó cómo hubiera sido, qué nombre le habrían puesto. ¿Edward o Charlie?, ¿qué color tendría su cabello o sus ojos? Seguramente ya sabría caminar, sería muy listo. Los Swan y los Cullen eran listos, probablemente ya hablaría, ¿le gustaría cantar? Estremeciéndose ante los pensamientos que no tenían ningún tipo de sentido, sacudió la cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?, se preguntó. Se suponía que él y la banda terminarían temprano, y conduciría directo a Portland. Sacó su teléfono y le echó un rápido vistazo. No había mensajes de texto o llamadas de su esposo, y por un momento, consideró marcarle.

Negando con la cabeza, guardó el móvil y se reenfocó en la fiesta. Él nunca la molestaba cuando sabía que estaba ocupada, y seguramente él venía manejando en carretera, y no sería ella la culpable de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

**§ § § § § § §**

Cuando Edward sintió el viento frío que aullaba sobre su espalda, se sacudió.

Incluso vaciló.

Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró observando con detalle la estructura de Sphera, el lugar que había adquirido con esfuerzos e ilusiones para él y para… Bien. No la mencionaría. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente tóxico como para siquiera imaginarlo.

La verdad era, que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, a todos. Era un jodido mentiroso. Entrando al lugar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba agitado, como su mente. Era sábado por la noche, ¿qué esperaba? Incluso su vecina Marie lo saludó. Genial, era un jodido bastardo. Entrando rápidamente al ascensor, presionó el botón que lo llevaría a su piso, y luego se quedó mirando su reflejo en las puertas.

Traje oscuro y corbata ligeramente suelta del cuello, cabello cobrizo, ojos un tanto enrojecidos. Era un desastre, miró la hora en su reloj. Lo último que quería hacer era mirarse a sí mismo. En cuanto el elevador se detuvo en su piso, salió casi corriendo y, de la misma manera, deslizó la tarjeta para entrar en su departamento, donde fue recibido por una iluminación con velas que lo sorprendió bastante. Era un resplandor suave, romántico y olía a canela.

En medio de la sala, la mesa estaba servida con lo que parecía una cena exquisita y en el centro, una botella de su vino favorito estaba puesta así como un par de copas. Ella había traído la botella especialmente de Londres para él, había sido otra grata sorpresa, con ella estaba siempre sorprendido, claro, así es como estaban los traidores como él. Siempre esperando ser sorprendidos de cualquier forma.

Antes, cuando su mujer se pasaba por este lugar, lo sorprendía de diferentes maneras. Desnuda sobre su tapete favorito, ese que se había traído con él desde casa, ese donde habían hecho el amor incontables veces. Ella a veces lo esperaba en la cama, desnuda y complaciente, sin importar la hora de la noche. Con el tiempo, ella lo esperaba dormida y cansada, y Edward no se sentía capaz de molestarla. Porque resulta que cuando amas a alguien, quieres solo lo mejor para ella.

Ahora bien, ella no había pisado este lugar por… ¿meses?, él era quien viajaba a Portland, de hecho, viajaba como a visitar a una amiga, una vieja conocida a la que estimaba mucho, porque su relación se había convertido en una especie de amistad. No dormían juntos, porque no vivían juntos. De hecho, no hacían nada juntos, sexualmente o de otra manera, ya ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez.

_«¿Realmente vas a seguir con esto?», _preguntó su conciencia.

Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente, mirando hacia los estantes en su cocina. Estaban casi vacíos. Cuando se había mudado, había traído comestibles para él y para Bella, y cuando quedó bastante claro que ella no regresaría de Portland, y que él prefería comer fuera o traer algo hecho, todo se fue pudriendo, en aquel momento se preguntó si no fue lo mismo que le pasó a su relación, y si ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con la comida que no servía: tirarlo todo.

Al menos algunas botellas de tequila estaban donde debían estar, y no eran para su invitada, no. Eran para él, para poder ahogar esto. Y era ridículo que todavía a estas alturas se siguiera sintiendo aturdido por el giro que había dado su vida. Por otra parte, él nunca había visto lo que un matrimonio sólido era. Sus padres no se querían, su madre trabajaba en una escuela, y su padre era doctor en una universidad. Cada uno de ellos perdido en la noche en su computadora o su libro en turno, eran como compañeros de habitación, ¿para qué mierda lo habían adoptado?, ¿acaso solo porque tener hijos era lo que la gente esperaba del matrimonio?

¿Cómo podría Edward prever esto?

Que acabaría como la vida que tanto había despreciado, y de la que había huido. Con su padre engañando a su madre, y ella haciéndose de la vista larga. Al menos no tenía un hijo con Bella. Y el puro pensamiento, otra vez lo llenó de furia y desasosiego. Se preguntó si fue eso lo que les faltó en su matrimonio. Bueno, al menos, sí fue eso lo que le faltaba a su vida. Bueno, eso y Bella. Ella era la gran ausente aquí después de todo.

Ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se sintió conectado a ella, cuando fue la última vez que vieron una película, se lanzaron palomitas, o solo hablaron. La imagen de un bar le vino a la mente. Estaba ahogado en licor viendo otra cosa más que borrachos, cuando de pronto, un ángel había entrado al bar. Bella estaba hermosa, con su largo cabello caoba y esa inquebrantable resolución en sus ojos. Había ido por él, lo había sacado de ese hoyo, y más adelante, justo aquí, en este departamento, lo había salvado del infierno en el que parecía no tenía otra opción más que caer. Había sentido tal alivio de sentirse sostenido por ella, de saber que estaría realmente para él cuando la necesitara...

Lo que hablaba mucho de él.

Al principio, había acudido a ella cada vez, con cada problema, con cada metida de pata de Derek, y después, cuando las cosas empeoraron y tuvo que ir a buscarlo a México, y le había pedido a su esposa que fuera con él, y ella no quiso, entendió que no podía seguir bajo sus faldas, necesitando de sus consejos o su apoyo. Eso la tenía harta, ¿no? Qué mujer quería casarse con un maldito dependiente, un tipo sin carácter. Ella necesitaba un verdadero hombre, uno que trajera cosas y no quitara, uno que no pareciera un marica llorón cuando las cosas se pusieran feas. Solo que estando allá, tratando de resolver las cosas por su cuenta, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Sirviéndose un gran vaso de tequila, se lo tomó mientras el ardor en su garganta casi lo hacía escupir fuego y en su cabeza se instalaba un familiar zumbido. Todavía prendió un cigarro para empeorar las cosas, mientras esperaba por milésima vez que el curso de sus pasos a su alcoba se detuviera y esto fuera diferente, y entre tanto, era vagamente consciente de que estaba buscando una respuesta de lo que estaba roto. Estaba buscando que su jodido cerebro le indicara otro camino, otra salida de esta infidelidad, a pesar de que su mente era justamente la que no era confiable.

La puerta de la alcoba que compartió por tantos años con su esposa se abrió, y el tenue brillo de las velas se posó sobre una mujer que lo esperaba con una camisola transparente y largas ondas, su piel pálida bajo el reflejo parecía cremosa y apetecible, y pese a las similitudes, sabía que esa de ahí no era su Bella.

Dando una última y larga calada a su cigarro, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, las conjeturas de la mayoría de ustedes fueron acertadas, acá nuestro chico anda haciendo cosas extra maritales, ¿me siguen acompañando para ver que los llevó a esto?**

_Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios:_ **Adriana Molina, jupy, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, kaja0507, miop, Diannita Robles **jajaja "date cuenta"morí de risa**, CHRCullen, **claro nena entiendo lo de Face, entonces por aquí te contesto cualquier duda, gracias por la bienvenida, **torrespera172, ****LuAnKa, **balde de agua helada para todas!,**Maribel 1925, Rebe!** un enorme abrazo para ti también mi Rebbe, acá me tienes dando guerra todavía a tantos años después de haber iniciado, un gusto saber de ti, ** , Melany, Somas, Bitah, Leah De Call, Gloria, **** .rosyCanul, carolaap,** mil gracias por tus palabras cariño!, **angryc, Mss. Brightside,** hola cariño, despejando dudas, Edward es el manager de la banda Resistance, y trabaja como la competencia de Bella, saludos!, **krisr0405,tulgarita, patymdn, Tecupi, Santa, Injoa,indii93, nydiac10, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO,** Hola nena, pues en Resistance la historia del fanfic, Edward se queda con Bella al igual que en el libro, esta historia sería de otro personaje, el que fue el manager en la historia original, para que no creas que luego se me ocurrió casarlos y pelearlos, no sé si me entiendas? me dices, saludos!

**Nuevamente mil gracias por todas sus palabras, ya pronto les voy a explicar desde el inicio, por así decirlo, gracias por comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto 2012**

—Solo haces estupideces.

Bella sonrió mientras miraba a James y Victoria discutir. Eran una pareja peculiar, a veces parecía como si todo el tiempo se odiaran, pero Bella había estado presente en cada tropiezo que James había dado, y apreciado como Victoria recomponía su matrimonio una y otra vez. Era como si su amigo tuviera la necesidad de reinventarse, como si tuviera hormigas en los zapatos, y al igual que Emmett, nunca pudieran encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Bella a duras penas podía soportar eso con su hermano, ¿imaginarse a Edward comportándose de esa manera? Sonrió. Ni siquiera le habría dado una sola oportunidad.

—Oye, Bella, ¿nos vamos?

—Por supuesto —le respondió a Emmett mientras buscaba su bolso.

—¿Qué pasó con Edward, se está convirtiendo ya en tu versión? —James estaba sonriendo mientras uno de sus gemelos le daba pastel. O lo obligaba a comer pastel, mejor dicho, el niño tendía a meterle comida a la boca como si James fuera un extraño muñeco.

—No, él solo… seguro surgió algo —murmuró concentrándose en la suela roja de sus Louboutins.

—Claro, salúdalo de nuestra parte —comentó Victoria, asesinando a James con la mirada otra vez, y por motivos diferentes, mientras los despedía.

Una vez que ambos hermanos subieron al auto de Bella, Emmett se palmeó el estómago.

—No voy a poder seguir viendo a Rosalie si sigo comiendo de esta manera.

—¿Por qué habrías de ver a la jefa de mi esposo? —Emmett rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué, Edward no te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —dijo alternando la mirada entre su hermano y la carretera.

—Al parecer, le gusto a la señorita Hale, hemos salido un par de veces los tres a comer.

—Espera, ¿ustedes qué? —Lo miró aturdida—. Hemos salido con Rosalie, y jamás ha mencionado querer conocerte, ella no…

—¿Hace cuánto saliste con ellos? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Bella meditó eso, y su mente no le trajo nada. ¿Hacía cuánto que había ido a Seattle a cenar con Edward y su jefa?—. Sabes, Bella —Emmett suspiró, mirándola de una extraña manera—. Pienso que deberías tomarte un tiempo libre, con Edward, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros—. Todo lo que hacen es dedicarse a trabajar.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿no vengo de una fiesta? —Emmett negó.

—No recuerdo la última vez que Edward organizó una comida, antes le gustaba mucho hacer parrilladas.

—Seguimos haciéndolas.

—¿Cuándo fue, Bella? ¿O no fui invitado? —dijo acusadoramente. Bella parpadeó, no recordaba nada de nada, tal vez su hermano tenía razón.

Estacionándose fuera de la casa que fue de su padre, y donde ahora residía Emmett, miró de nuevo su celular, y cuando vio que todavía había una gran nada en la pantalla, no le quedó más remedio que suspirar.

—Le diré que organicemos algo este próximo fin de semana, ¿te parece?

—Claro, pregúntale si puede invitar a Rosalie otra vez. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—Adiós, Emm.

Dicho eso, arrancó su auto y mientras conducía a casa, repasó su lista de pendientes. No Signs no estaba de acuerdo con el dinero que recibirían, Quil le ayudaría el lunes a elaborar otro acuerdo, junto con el nuevo plan de austeridad…

Pensó en llamar a Edward y preguntarle dónde rayos estaba, pero entonces una sensación incómoda se alojó en su pecho, y le llevó bastante tiempo entender de qué se trataba. Parpadeando, se quedó fuera de su residencia, incapaz de creer a la conclusión que había llegado, ¿cuándo se sintió como una interrupción? Como si fuera una intrusión intentar llegar a él, y entre más consideraba la tensión en su pecho, más claras se volvían las cosas.

¿Cuándo en la vida comenzó a creer que estaba molestando a su esposo si le marcaba?, él no era su abogado, o un amigo, ni un colega, por Dios, Edward era _su esposo_, lo que la dejaba en una delicada línea que no se había atrevido a analizar en los últimos meses. Recordó cuantas veces dejó que sus mensajes se quedaran sin leer, o sus llamadas sin contestar, porque efectivamente, él la estaba interrumpiendo, lo hizo tantas veces, que gradualmente todo fue disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en esta gran nada.

Miró hacia su residencia, ocupaba casi el bloque entero, tenía el porche cubierto y los ventanales eran enormes, dejando entrar bastante luz durante el día, el interior era de madera cálida y brocado elegante, y Lauren procuraba que siempre hubiera flores frescas… aun así se sintió de pronto vacía, sola.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había viajado a Seattle? Miró hacia sus uñas recién pintadas y recordó que fue en marzo. Inmediatamente sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago. ¿Cómo rayos habían pasado cinco meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Se sintió enferma. Con la respiración repentinamente acelerada, encendió el auto de nuevo, y condujo fuera de ahí, tenía un propósito, un destino, pero cuanto más lejos iba más se agolpaba la sensación de terror enraizando en su estómago… aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Estaba yendo a Seattle. A ver al hombre que amaba.

¿Por qué eso la preocuparía?, ¿por no hablar antes de ir?, por favor, era su marido, su casa, no tenía por qué hacer una cita. Esto no eran ellos.

Tenía que ser la situación con No Signs. La tensión en su cuello era simplemente ansiedad por saber que el lunes iba a enfrentar a la mesa directiva, con despidos en mano. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Unos cientos y cientos de kilómetros más tarde, se estacionó fuera de Sphera. El recepcionista que había visto durante los últimos, meses, años… le sonrió pareciendo sorprendido, mientras la miraba tomar el ascensor. No era de extrañarse, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Dentro del elevador, comprobó su reflejo, ajustando su gabardina Stella McCartney antes de pasarse un mechón tras las orejas.

Luego, por alguna razón desconocida, dio un respingo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y una vez que llegó a su piso metió la tarjeta, solo que cuando iba a girar la manivela, un sonido la detuvo.

Era música.

El disco favorito de Edward. Había sido el primer disco con No Signs, él le había confesado que era su número uno, había sido lo que siempre quiso escuchar, cuando Charlie aún los dirigía y les permitió componer un par de canciones. Edward decía que esa siempre sería la real esencia de No Signs, llamando música barata y comercial a todo lo demás. Bella amaba ese disco también. Y todo estaba bien, salvo porque Edward nunca ponía ese disco si no estaban juntos, celebrando algo o teniendo…

Una sensación de frío entumecedor golpeó la parte superior de su cabeza y sintió las piernas débiles. Quitó la tarjeta y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y escuchando a la distancia la música. Parte de ella, le decía que no abriera esa puerta, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que encontraría ahí dentro. Y cuando náuseas la invadieron, sintió todo demasiado real. Como si su marido realmente estuviera ahí metido con alguien más.

_«A la mierda»,_ pensó volviendo a meter la tarjeta. Isabella Swan nunca había tenido miedo de nada, y no lo tendría justo ahora…

Nadie estaba en el departamento. Bella frunció el ceño, mirando al que consideraba su otro hogar. Olía ligeramente a canela, lo que resultó por demás extraño, ya que Edward nunca había sido de los que encendieran velas, aunque tampoco era de los que fumaban y ahora… La música aún sonaba de fondo, había algunos platos sucios en el fregadero y nada más.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —murmuró mientras recorría el lugar vacío.

Edward no estaba aquí con otra persona, él no había tomado la decisión en la que ella tenía que ponerse como la loca esposa en potencia. No. Nada de eso. Nada de decepción, nada de su corazón cayéndose y quebrándose en el suelo, solo un mal entendido. Seguramente, ahora que vivía solo, dejaba las cosas encendidas, sin ella estando ahí para joderlo con que recogiera las cosas el tipo se había vuelto un adolescente desordenado. No le extrañaba para nada. Sintiendo que el alma volvía a su pecho, Bella pensó que había estado demasiado, _demasiado_ absorta en Swan. Lo que sin duda, no sería una excusa para una infidelidad por parte de Edward, pero explicaba a la perfección la distancia que, por primera vez en meses, o hasta en años de casados, realmente podía ver. Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era por qué había estado tan asustada sobre todo esto.

Sacando su teléfono, se sobrepuso al ridículo temblor que aún la aquejaba, seguramente por la adrenalina y el cansancio de conducir hasta Seattle, y le mandó un mensaje a su marido: _Hola, amor. Vine a Seattle, estoy en casa, no tardes, nos haré algo de cenar._

Un mensaje sencillo, amoroso, diciéndole que ya estaba en casa y no esperando a sorprenderlo… intentando encubrir que había estado loca de celos, miedo y llena de inseguridades segundos antes.

A medida que los segundos pasaban y no había un mensaje de vuelta, su corazón comenzó a tronar duro contra sus oídos otra vez. Santo Jesús, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?, de pronto, era como si estuviera en la preparatoria otra vez y estuviera intentando conseguir que el chico guapo de americano la mirara en aquella fiesta de Alice, la chica popular del instituto. Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió esperando, ahora sentada frente a las enormes ventanas que dejaban ver la hermosa vista de Seattle, no se había molestado en encender las luces, tampoco en hacer la cena, estaba muy nerviosa, incluso las palmas de la mano le sudaban. Se dijo que esto le serviría como un enorme método de aprendizaje.

Nunca se habría sentido así, si supiera que las cosas con Edward estaban bien. Años atrás, sorprenderlo en este departamento, únicamente portando una gabardina, no se había sentido como una intrusión, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que si su esposo no contestaba a sus mensajes fuera porque… Dios. Enterró la cara en sus manos. Tomaría esto como una advertencia, un… "esto te podría pasar por no cuidar lo que es tuyo", o lo que fuera.

En cuanto Edward llegara, se lo cogería hasta hacerle olvidar su nombre, su distancia, sus silencios. Le demostraría que estaba recuperada de cosas que no se había dado cuenta que la tenían realmente hundida. La muerte de su padre, el bebé, el casi tener que asumir la presidencia. Diablos, necesitaba irse con Edward. Podrían viajar a cualquier playa, a Cancún, donde Emmett había dicho que quería vivir de lo maravilloso que era, no se llevaría el celular, ni la laptop, estaría al lado del cuerpo complaciente y desnudo de su esposo, sin responsabilidades, ni problemas ni bandas, ni nada. Solo ellos dos, como antes. Haciendo comida juntos, bailando mientras escuchaban música o solo… existiendo.

Cuando la puerta dio su clásico pitido, anunciando que alguien más estaba introduciendo el código de acceso, se puso de pie de inmediato, y sintió una oleada de… ¿felicidad?, ¿esperanza? Y sí, rayos, era otra señal de que las cosas no habían estado bien para ellos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con ese acento en su voz aterciopelada, encendiendo las luces.

Tardó solo unos pocos segundos para que Bella se adaptara a la luz del lugar, los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos y solo entonces, la castaña se dio cuenta de que sus palmas seguían sudando y su corazón haciendo esas patadas como golpes de caballo contra su pecho. Por un instante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue absorber la visión de él.

Entre su inteligencia, su musculatura física y sus increíbles ojos verdes, era casi un modelo, alguien que ponía a chillar a masas de chicas. Salvo que nada de eso estaba aquí esta noche. Edward tenía los hombros inclinados hacia adelante, y el agotamiento era como una nube grisácea a su alrededor. De pronto el olor a canela la tenía nauseabunda.

Sus ojos como preciosas piedras jade, estaban embotados por la culpa mientras se enfocaban en ella. Bella comenzó a retroceder incluso antes de que él se moviera de la puerta y caminara hacia adelante.

* * *

**Hola chicas! ¿creen que la engañó o se arrepintió en el último momento?**

**Muchas gracias por comentar:kaja0507,** sí que tienes una vista bien completa del panorama!, **Bitah, krisr0405, Adriu, Gibel**, jajaja entiendo tu catarsis pero esperate que vamos arrancando, **angryc, Anne, Lizdayanna** jajajaja te quiero nena, perdoname ya me conoces!, **Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Gloria**, morí de risa con tu comentario, jajaja no te me enojes, **Diannita Robles**, ya me conoces! jjaja, **Adriana Molina, Somas, carolaap, patymdn**, si entendiste bien nena, **Maribel 1925, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, Marce Ortiz, Jupy, LuAnKa, saraipineda44, Milacaceres11039**, ni hablar cariño!

**Guest que me dejo un comentario super bonito, dejame tu nombre para agradecerte como es debido, jeje mil millones de gracias por tan lindas palabras!**

**Gracias nuevamente a todas por sus palabras, hacen que me de cuenta de que volver realmente valío la pena! Espero les siga gustando y me cuenten!**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero 2003, nueve años antes.**

—Por favor, por favor, Emmett, tienes que parar con esto.

Emmett ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, su vista clavada en los altos edificios que se desplegaban alrededor de ellos.

—Esta es mi vida, papá. Quiero ser un maldito cocinero en un puesto de comida rápida —resopló—. No entiendo cuál es el problema, ¿el puesto?

—El problema, hijo mío, eres tú. No terminaste nada en la Ivy League, ni siquiera quisiste ir a la universidad local, ¿cuándo vas tomar las riendas de tu vida? Solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más me quede de vida, y me daría miedo ser una jodida alma en pena que no pudiera encontrar el descanso eterno sabiendo que no eres nada.

—¿Que no soy nada? —preguntó entre dientes al tiempo que lo miraba bruscamente.

—No.

—¿Solo porque no quiero seguir tus pasos no soy nada?, quédate con la puñetera empresa, Swan para mí no es nada tampoco.

—Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar y lo sabes, solo quiero que te quedes en mi puesto, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?

—Porque no me gusta esta industria, papá, nunca jamás en la vida me ha gustado la música para otra cosa que no sea escucharla, odio supervisar los negocios de alguien más cuando difícilmente puedo con los míos.

—¿Y entonces qué?, ¿Swan se termina aquí?, ¿con tu egoísmo?

—Papi…

—Ahora no, Isabella, por favor —dijo, agitando la mano en su dirección, como si se tratara de una molesta mosca.

—¿Por qué ahora no? —replicó Emm, apuntándola—. Ahí está Bella, su maldito sueño es dirigir esta compañía, asesorar y todo eso, solo dale el puesto y a mí déjame tranquilo.

—Modera tu lenguaje, y te recuerdo que esto no es un juego, Emmett.

—¿Ah, no?, ¡perdóname, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más!

Solo hasta ese momento Bella parpadeó. Había estado escuchando el ir y venir entre su padre y su hermano, llevándolos a la misma eterna discusión de siempre, su hermano no encontrando su destino, su padre forzándolo. No era nada nuevo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión hubo algo que detonó también su pasiva observación…

—¿Por qué estás diciendo que termina aquí, papá?

—No, Bella, de verdad que no es buen momento…

—¿Entonces cuándo lo será?, ¿cómo que empresas Swan termina aquí porque Emmett no quiere hacerse cargo?, ¿y yo qué, es que estoy pintada para ti?

—Cariño, no… —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. No quise decir eso, lo estás sacando de contexto… ¡Emmett! —gritó, levantando la vista a donde su hermano prácticamente estaba escabulléndose por la puerta—, ¡esto no ha terminado! —Se giró hacia ella, sujetándola por los hombros—. ¿Podemos dejar esta discusión para después?, de verdad necesito alcanzar a tu hermano. Deja esos papeles en mi oficina.

Y sin esperar respuesta, la dejó sola.

Bella se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de pensar qué exactamente estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre, y cuándo en la vida dejaría a Emmett solo… ser. La situación entre esos dos se estaba volviendo cada vez más insostenible, y sin una madre que pudiera guiarlos o poner una maldita línea, la dejaba a ella tratando de fungir a veces como madre, a veces como hermana, y muy pero que muy raras veces, como hija.

—¿Señorita Swan? —interrumpió Jessica, su recién contratada secretaria—. El señor Jacob está en la línea.

—Gracias. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tomaré la llamada desde aquí.

Se apresuró al lado del escritorio, sentándose en su enorme silla ejecutiva.

—Cariño…

—_Bella, ¿cuántas veces?_ —La joven suspiró cerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento.

—_Es la segunda vez en esta semana que dejas plantada a mi familia para el té. La segunda._

Bella apretó los labios, intentando no soltar una maldición.

—Emmett se peleó con papá, estábamos en medio de una discusión y…

—_No me importa_ —gruñó—. _Ven a casa. Ahora_.

La joven se quedó mirando la bocina del teléfono casi con la boca abierta. El imbécil colgó. De verdad no se encontraba de humor para aguantar ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, pensaba casarse con él. _¿Estás segura?, _murmuró por millonésima vez su molesta voz interior, y por millonésima vez, la ignoró. Tomó su bolso, así como un par de carpetas que había llevado a su padre con nuevas bandas, y se apresuró al ascensor. Una multitud de personas salió empujándola sin querer, y cuando intentó tomar equilibro y entrar de una buena vez al elevador, uno de sus tobillos se dobló y las carpetas salieron volando hacia dentro, justo mientras ella caía sobre sus rodillas.

—Mierda —gimió intentando levantarse—. Doble mierda —dijo mientras veía las puertas cerrarse junto con toda su papelería.

—Esa es como mucha mierda.

La joven cerró los ojos, no esperaba además escuchar una suave voz masculina justo detrás de ella, pero claramente había un miembro del sexo opuesto a sus espaldas, así que intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero el dueño de la voz aterciopelada extendió una mano, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que tomarla.

—Tus papeles huyeron por el ascensor.

—Ya vi, muchas gracias. —Sacudió la mano fuera de su toque, se enderezó el traje y presionó el botón de descenso, con suerte sus carpetas no habían sido pisoteadas aún.

—¿Eres nueva?

—¿Disculpa? —Se giró en redondo hacia él y lo miró despectivamente—. No soy nueva por aquí, ¿ya? Gracias por la ayuda, espero haber amenizado tu mañana, pero estoy de un humor de perros y no quiero hablar con nadie, así que te suplico… es más, te exijo que esperemos en silencio a que el ascensor regrese. ¿Está claro?

Entonces pasó.

Él sonrió de una sensual forma torcida. Quizás ahí debió ver venir los problemas como una manada enfurecida, ¿recuerdan aquella escena donde el pobre de Mufasa estaba intentando salvar al inútil de Simba?, bueno, la misma estampida vino igual de rápido hacia ella en forma de sonrisa, cabello cobrizo y un par de chispeantes ojos verdes. Cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó de nuevo, alertando que estaba en su piso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, no fue sino hasta que la voz aterciopelada habló de nuevo que salió de su estupor.

—Los papeles siguen intactos, ¿quieres pasar primero a recogerlos o solo los piso? —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero pasar primero, y tomaré este ascensor sola, muchas gracias.

Así que dio un paso dentro, presionando el botón de cerrar, pero cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, el idiota metió su bota, impidiéndolo.

—Necesito subir ahora, mi futuro jefe me espera y escuché que estaba de muy mal humor, peor que el tuyo.

—Ugg. —Bella se agachó a recoger los papeles, y pronto, _Terciopelo_ estuvo a su lado, ayudándola.

—¿Al menos puedo saber quién es tu jefe? —preguntó, pasándole una de las carpetas.

—No te interesa.

—Vaya, la gente aquí no es muy feliz, ¿verdad? El jefe está molesto, la secretaria está molesta... —Bella apretó los labios ante su errónea clasificación de puesto.

—¿Y a qué vienes exactamente, la limpieza? —Él sonrió torcidamente, Jesús, basta con esos labios.

—Voy a ser intérprete en el nuevo grupo que están formando. —Eso la detuvo en seco, incluso la mareó un poco.

—No puedes ser tú —gimió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Oye, gracias por el voto de confianza, pero te aseguro que si miras por donde vas, y eres menos gruñona, un día puedes obtener un autógrafo mío. —El elevador se detuvo—. Mi parada, nos vemos por ahí, _Torpe._

* * *

**A esta parte la llamo, el comienzo. Como les comenté al inicio, les iré mostrando como fueron llegando a donde nos encontramos ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**A las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios: ****Patty,** jajaja me encanta tu intenseo, tu no te preocupes,**Jasbleydi Lizarazo, **gracias!,** Gloria, **piensa mal y acertaras!,**Lizdayanna, , Esal, nydiac10, Vicky Masen,** saludos!, **rjnavajas, Vanina Iliana, Diannita Robles, **jajaja oh oh!,**florcitacullen1, ****LuAnKa, angi marie cullen, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Maribel 1925, Lidia Withlock, Yenix304, **aqui va otro capi para la agonia, jeje **gracias **por tus palabras!,**carolaap, krisr0405, Jupy, Jo, **saludos!** Tulgarita, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Milacaceres11039, kaja0507, **jajajaja gracias a ti nena!**torrespera172, Adriu, Maysan, Leah De Call, Rosy Canul, Roxy Sanchez, ya **me conoces! ajjaja **Mss. Brightside, Meemii Cullen, Bitah, indii93, nataliastewart**

**Gracias a todas, me encanta leerlas ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero 2003, nueve años antes.**

—Isabella, querida. ¿No te gustaría más dedicarte a la confección de telas exóticas?

Bella casi se atraganta con el puñetero té.

—¿Disculpe?

—Verás. —Jacob se acercó, viéndose todo conciliador cuando sujetó su mano—. Mamá quiere abrir una tienda exclusiva para los nativos de La Push, está cerca de Forks. Al parecer, nadie se dedica a la confección de sus ropas y siguen vistiéndose primitivamente.

—Oh —murmuró, secándose delicadamente los labios—, eso suena increíble.

—¿Verdad?, Samuel ha decidido invertir en una tienda en el centro de Forks, y pensé, ¿por qué no invitar a mi nuera consentida?

—Soy su única nuera —susurró con sarcasmo.

—¿Te parece si mañana vamos juntas a ver el local?

—¿Qué? Oh, no. Lamento declinar la oferta, señora Black, pero mañana llegarán unos nuevos cantantes a Swan, vamos a mostrarles nuestras ideas para el disco y hacerles una oferta. —La señora arrugó la nariz.

—Eso suena como un montón de hombres hablando de negocios, ¿por qué querrías estar ahí? —Bella casi tuvo un tic nervioso al mirar a su suegra, a su lado, Jake sujetó su mano.

—Cariño, por favor… Mañana salgo de viaje otra vez, y me gustaría que acompañaras a mamá, es importante para mí, estoy seguro de que no perderás mucho tiempo y cuando regreses, todo estará igual en Portland. —Sus ojos oscuros eran sinceros, sin embargo, Bella apretó los labios.

—Lo siento… —Se soltó con suavidad de su mano—. Papá de verdad me necesita, ¿quieres que lo defraude?

—No queremos eso —interrumpió Samuel—, mándale saludos de mi parte, Bella.

—Por supuesto, señor Black.

* * *

—Esto no puede estarme pasando, Bella, estoy harto.

—Emm.

—Nada de Emm, estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre, algo como Xavier, Xavier… ¿cómo es que se apellidaba mamá?

—Dwyer.

—Xavier Dwyer, de ahora en adelante quiero ser llamado así.

—Emm…

—¿Qué mierda fue lo primero que dije, Bella? ¡Soy Xavier!

—Estás portándote como un idiota, ¿por qué no solo me ayudas y ya?

—Odio con toda el alma esta empresa, contratos, facturas, ¡giras!, ¿no puedes entenderlo?, lo detesto, no quiero ser un jodido mánager, y tú, mírate… —La apuntó—. Estás vestida como una señora de iglesia que está perdiendo sus mejores años bajo todos esos deprimentes trapos, ¡estás lista tanto para manejar un convento como una banda!

—No son trapos —murmuró ofendida—, este es Gucci, para tu información.

—Me vale pito tus pantalones de vestir aburridos. ¿No lo entiendes?, solo quiero un jodido delantal, salir y mostrarle al mundo lo buen cocinero que puedo ser.

—Ayer querías ser corredor de motocicletas.

—Bueno, hoy quiero cocinar, ¿qué tiene de malo perseguir los sueños?, ya suenas igual que papá.

Bella se desplomó en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo mientras observaba la enorme araña que colgaba en el techo, un candelabro delicado y del año de la inquisición que su papá adoraba.

—Lo único que siempre he querido es ser como papá. En realidad, no me estás insultando, quiero heredar la empresa y dedicarme a crear nuevos artistas, manejar bandas. Adoro además el papeleo, le pone sabor a todo, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

—¡Nada! Solo encárgate de heredar tú la empresa, porque si yo lo hago… la voy a vender, y voy a poner mi puesto a lo grande, ¡un restaurante!, James incluso…

—Espera un momento, ¿que tú qué? —Se levantó encarando a su enorme hermano.

—La voy a vender.

—Emm, maldición, tú… —Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su repentina jaqueca—. Ni siquiera vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendiste?

—Es Xavier, y ¿qué no quieres que diga?, ¿que la voy a vender?

—¡Solo deja de decir eso!

—¿Por qué no, Bella?, te daría tu jodida parte, no es como que sea un oportunista o algo.

—No es eso lo que quiero, ahora eres tú el que no entiende. —Lo miró directo a los ojos—. Swan es el imperio que papá ha construido con esfuerzo para nosotros, y no te dejaré destruirlo solo porque no sabes lo que quieres.

—Charlie te ha poseído.

—Solo dices incoherencias, Emmett. Ya basta de esto, no quiero escucharlo.

—Puedes taparte los oídos y cantar una canción en tu mente, pero voy a hacer lo que se necesita hacer, no podemos seguir viviendo en el pasado, al menos yo no.

Y entonces se estaba yendo, James, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, lo estaba esperando en su motocicleta. Quizás en algún momento Emm se pudo haber caído y sufrido una lesión craneoencefálica, porque no era posible que su propia sangre rechazara lo único que tenían.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras iba por la carretera, el viento golpeaba fuerte en su rostro, el aire frío seguramente cortaría su cara, pero no importaba, Isabella Swan amaba el clima de Portland, amaba cómo sus piernas abrazaban la motocicleta y el zumbido del motor enviaba una sensación vibrante entre sus piernas, era casi un acto erótico montarla, un deleite para sus oídos el ronroneo del motor, algo para lo que había nacido, no como Emmett, que no sabía qué quería de la vida.

—Guau, solo… guau. Necesito saber cuál es tu puesto.

Terciopelo tenía una manera de decir las cosas que agitaba su sangre. Tenía que ser ese tono, entre ronco y profundo, era solo… agradable, pronunciaba las cosas con una suavidad tal que era un contraste total con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Tenía este acento vagamente británico… ¿cómo habría conseguido casi erradicarlo si había nacido en Londres?, ¿y cómo se sentirían esos delgados labios susurrándole cosas al oído?

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Con que yo sepa qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí, basta. —Miró su reloj—. Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde —dijo, quitándose rápidamente el casco, pasándose al instante los dedos por el cabello.

—Mierda, en serio… solo no hagas eso.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso —la apuntó—, agitar tu cabello de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no ha de hacerlo, Edward? —La vibrante voz de su padre, justo detrás de ellos, le robó un respingo a Terciopelo.

—Por nada —repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Buenos días, señor Swan.

—Veo que estás llevándote bien con el resto de los compañeros de la empresa.

—Sí —asintió mientras caminaba a su lado, pidiéndole con una mirada que le pasara sus carpetas. El imbécil. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Bella las apretó aún más contra su pecho mientras le lanzaba una dura y negativa mirada—. Bueno, casi con todos, aquí Torpe no me deja ayudarla.

—¿Cómo has llamado a mi hija?

* * *

**Hola, hola de nuevo chicas, cómo pueden ver en el principio Edward no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era Bella, ni su puesto en la compañía pero la atracción estuvo desde un inicio, ¿me siguen acompañando para descubrir más?**

**Gracias por comentar:** **Tecupi, Vicky Masen, nydiac10, nicomartin, Gloria, **jajajaja un muerto de tres días, te pasaste . **kaja0507, Roxy Sanchez,** mil gracias a ti cariño, **rjnavajas,** **Diannita Robles, Jupy, Leah De Call , Maribel 1925, Yoliki, Bitah, florcitacullen1, Tata XOXO, carolaap, Patty, krisr0405, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Meemii Cullen, valentina delafuente, Injoa, **jajaja gracias cariño! **saraipineda44,** nooo como crees? a veces no veo bien y como ando cortando y pegando seguro se me fue, pero te tengo muy presente por supuesto, gracias por siempre comentar!, **Vanina Iliana,** a ti!, **Mss. Brightside,** te toca esperar jejeje** Rosy Canul, Lizdayanna, Tulgarita, Gasparin, **te recuerdo de fics anteriores, como que la ardilla en mi cabeza quiere recordarte cómo que empiezas con P y terminas sabrá Dios donde, como la beta malvada que va y viene y su futuro en nuestra relación es incierto, pero al igual que tú, sé que están ahí para echarme porras y tomates cuando ando escribiendo, repórtate por inbox no seas ingrata, saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero 2003, nueve años atrás.**

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su futuro mánager, Edward no podía dejar de mirar los alrededores. Aquello no parecía una mansión ordinaria, sino más bien era un enorme complejo de entrenamiento, como una especie de máquina hacedora de estrellas.

No podía negar que estaba deslumbrado viendo cada pared cubierta de discos de oro enmarcados, y cuando chocó con unos tipos bastante musculosos, se dio cuenta de que iban hacia un pasillo que llevaba a otro enorme salón, donde practicaban movimientos de baile y canto. Esto no era sin duda una mansión, más bien parecía lo mismo que el rancho de Michael Jackson, salvo que esta versión de Neverland era más para adolescentes.

Esperaba en Dios no estar yendo con un jodido pervertido.

—Tienes una voz impresionante, Cullen.

—No es nada. —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de no verse ni tan intimidado ni tan ansioso frente a un magnate como lo era Charlie Swan.

—Pecas de modestia. —Charlie agitó la mano—. Veo que ganaste varios premios de canto en el teatro en Reino Unido, ¿qué rayos te trajo a este lado del mundo? —Edward suspiró.

—Me llegó una invitación de su departamento de promoción, necesitaban nuevos cantantes para hacer una boy band… —sonrió para sí mismo—, la carta era muy convincente.

Charlie miró entonces a su hija, Isabella, ahora sabía su nombre. Ella estaba sonrojada, acomodando unas carpetas cerca del escritorio, y Edward inmediatamente supo que ella la había escrito, solo no podía creer que los términos y la pasión con la que escribió la carta, procediera de una mujer. Siempre se imaginó un tipo más bien ambicioso y con un montón de conocimientos en el área. Saber que sus palabras podían codearse fácilmente con cualquier mánager lo hizo sonreír.

—Supongo que mi hija puede ser muy apasionada en esto.

—Lo soy —contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—En fin, me alegra que le des una oportunidad a tu carrera, no solo con el teatro. —Charlie tiró de las mangas de su traje—. Este fin de semana estamos planeando una bienvenida para el resto de la banda, ¿vendrás?

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré.

—Bien, me aseguraré de que no te falte nada mientras estés residiendo en Portland, sé que no es más que un pueblo pequeño, pero verás que con nuestra asesoría y promoción, los llevaremos muy lejos. Dios sabe que la juventud nunca termina y aman las boy bands.

—Seguro que sí.

—Entonces, si gustas pasar con Seth, te dará la bienvenida junto con algunas otras cosas.

Edward asintió saliendo del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Bella. Ella también lo estaba observando, y su ropa recatada y su cabello largo y en rizos solo la volvía más intrigante. ¿Cómo una mujer con esa ropa y ese cabello podía fácilmente montar una motocicleta deportiva? Quería conocerla. Pronto.

El joven terminó con una tarjeta de crédito y mucho tiempo de sobra. Así que, aquí estaba, en un lugar que no distaba mucho del ambiente de Londres, y para prueba, la niebla otoñal no dejaba ver más allá de unos metros de distancia. En Londres su departamento era más bien sencillo, el que podría adquirir aquí en lo que sacaba algo de dinero era horrible. Nada que ver con la mansión, complejo, que tenía Charlie Swan en el distrito de Pearl, el cual era bastante estrafalario, un vecindario agradable, seguro y caro, donde se respiraba dinero, ¿aquí?, el olor a suelo húmedo y musgo estaba en el aire, junto con el de una panadería cercana. _No me quedaré a vivir aquí_, ese era su mantra. Edward aspiraba a más, quizás un condominio en Seattle, pero eso tendría que esperar a ver cómo se iban dando las cosas con la banda, aunque por eso había dejado el teatro, porque quería reconocimiento.

El fin de semana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se encontró inmerso entre el personal de la empresa, sus futuros nuevos compañeros… e Isabella. Peinada de esa forma tan meticulosa, claramente educada y deliciosamente perfumada, ella era alguna clase de anormalidad encantadora.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Charlie, llamando su atención—. Como sabrán, una nueva era del pop se viene con nosotros, la semana siguiente vendrá Tanya Denali, la reconocida coreógrafa, y con ella las largas jornadas de baile; además practicaremos algunas presentaciones, este año, ¡seremos la nueva boy band del momento! —Sus compañeros gritaron al unísono, Charlie sacudió la cabeza, sus manos apoyadas en la cadera—. Bueno, como mis hijos dicen que yo hablo demasiado y puedo abrumar a todo mundo, no quiero hacerlo antes de tiempo, solo les diré algo: bienvenidos a Swan, y ¡comencemos por disfrutar! Adelante, chicas, ¡salud!

Y entonces varias mujeres en diminutas prendas comenzaron a entrar al lugar, todos sonrieron y se acercaron a ellas, pero Edward no podía ver más que la cara de Isabella, era un poema mientras veía a las chicas con horror, haciéndolo reír.

**§ § § § § § §**

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Su papá respiró hondo, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa.

—Papi, o sea, ¿estás usando los recursos de la empresa para esto?, ¿es en serio?, ¿qué concepto pones?, ¿diversión, etcétera?

—Bella, Bella. —Su papá le dio un beso en la frente—. Los muchachos necesitan motivaciones, van a empezar a trabajar en serio y no los quiero…

—Ya, qué asco, papá, no sigas hundiéndote, por favor.

—Así es el mundo del espectáculo, bebé, ¿y así te ves siendo mánager de algún artista en Hollywood?

—Como sea, no lo esperaba de mi propio padre. —Charlie rodó los ojos.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Emmett?

—¿Te refieres a Xavier? —comentó burlona ante el rechinido de dientes de su padre—. Lo vi con James esta mañana, pero no lo he vuelto a ver.

—¿Sigue con lo de su jodido puesto?

—Lo más seguro.

—Mierda, se suponía que iba a presentarlo aquí —murmuró apretando los dientes—, voy a llamarle.

Charlie comenzó a irse mientras marcaba el número de Emmett, Bella todavía no entendía ese maldito afán de su papá en traer a su hermano cuando estaba claro que a Emmett no le importaba un pepino la presentación de la banda, la empresa, o la familia en general.

**§ § § § § § §**

—Te ves súper cómoda —cuchicheó cerca de su oído, provocándole un respingo.

—Dirás sorprendida, y eso es porque me acabas de hablar al oído como alguna clase de pervertido. —Edward se soltó riendo.

—Así que eres la hija de nuestro representante.

—¿Pensaste que era una de esas estríperes?

—Con esa camisa cerrada, me fui con el engaño. —Ella se ruborizó, y sí, era hermosa.

—¿No piensas irte con alguna de ellas?, veo que mi papá trajo de sobra, lo que me tiene entre consternada y a punto de darle un tiro.

—Te ves más como una chica justiciera, definitivo, y contestando a tu pregunta, la respuesta es no. Es normal que el mánager contrate compañía femenina para nosotros… no es la primera vez que sucede, solo buscan incentivarnos, no deberías ser tan dura con tu padre.

—Eso no respondió a mi pregunta. —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Dije que no, no me iría con ninguna de esas chicas.

—¿Por qué no? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos que me gusta más seguir a la chica que quiere dar tiros y esas cosas.

Isabella sonrió, moviendo la pajita en su bebida sin agregar nada más, al parecer no le era tan indiferente o ya lo hubiera corrido, ¿cierto?

—Edward, de nuevo conversando con Bella. —Charlie Swan tenía un tono de voz fuerte, autoritario, alguien que fácilmente podría trabajar como sheriff local.

—Sí, estaba hablándome de Portland. —Bella le lanzó una mirada, escondiendo una sonrisa tras su bebida.

—Debes cuidarte de ella, ¿sabías que quiere ser la heredera de Swan?, en una de esas termina por volverse tu jefa.

—Eso sería increíble, se ve que tiene el potencial —comentó, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Bella, ¿por qué no vas adentro y me haces un favor revisando la escala del vuelo de Tanya? Me preocupa que llegue a Seattle y el chofer no la esté esperando para traerla.

—Claro, papi —asintió, inclinándose para darle un beso—. Nos vemos, Edward.

El joven miró a Bella hasta que desapareció, le gustaba mucho esa chica, desde su sonrisa tímida, su temperamento, hasta sus aburridos trajes…

—¿Cullen? —Sorprendido, Edward levantó bruscamente la cabeza, mirando a Charlie—. Te quiero lejos de mi hija, ¿está claro?

* * *

**Hola ¿qué tal su fin de semana?, acá podemos ver como al parecer, para Charlie, Edward siempre fue persona non grata, ¿por qué creen que haya sido eso?**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: patymdn, Liliana Macias, **bienvenida! **Lizdayanna , Gloria, miop, torrespera172, Diannita Robles, Jupy, krisr0405, Leah De Call, carolaap, Adriu, Rosy Canul, Yoliki, Mela Masen, Somas, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Tecupi, nydiac10, Santa, Meemii Cullen,saraipineda44, Tecupi, Guest, **más adelante explico si amo a Jake o no

**Gracias a todas por comentar, guest, fantasmas, lectoras nuevas, y mis lectoras de siempre, un abrazo para todas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto 2012**

Edward sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho mientras miraba a su esposa. Ella no necesitaba hablar para expresar en sus ojos todas sus emociones.

De alguna manera, se había salvado por segundos de que lo atrapara con otra en la cama, pero eso no significaba que ella no lo supiera de cualquier forma.

—Bella, espera… —dijo precipitándose hacia ella.

Y cuando la sujetó por el codo, se puso rígida bajo su toque; no era una reacción nueva, pero la situación era completamente diferente. Ella nunca se había alejado de sus toques casuales, y una punzada de miedo le perforó el pecho. Llevaba un largo suéter azul que la hacía lucir pequeña, y unos sencillos leggins, pero terminaban en unos escandalosos zapatos de aguja. Su cabello caoba suelto, y sus grandes ojos oscuros adornando su hermoso rostro. Ella era dolorosamente familiar, y a la vez, diferente. Por primera vez, era como una extraña. _«¿En qué momento nos pasó esto?»_, pensó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, deteniéndose solo porque había chocado contra la enorme ventana detrás de ella.

Un dolor crudo, del tipo que amenazaba su poca cordura, se encendió en su pecho. Ella no estaba segura de nada, en sí, las velas o las copas sucias no decían nada, ¿verdad?, podía mentirle, salvar su matrimonio diciéndole que estaba malinterpretando las cosas… Pero eso sería hacerlo un total cobarde, una peor escoria de lo que ya era. La miró ahí, luciendo tan pequeña, tan distante, tan diferente a todo lo que había construido a su alrededor, y supo que tenía que ser sincero.

—No fue mi intención hacer lo que hice, Bella.

—¿Lo que hiciste?, ¿tú… estabas… estabas con otra? —susurró, el sonido de su voz incluso fue estrangulado, haciéndole sentir como si le hubieran enterrado una daga en el pecho, Edward dio otro paso en su dirección.

—Ella no significa nada, te lo juro.

—¿Por qué...? —Ella puso una mano sobre su boca. Luego la dejó caer—. Edward, ¿por qué?

Como un corte preciso, Edward sintió que sus intestinos salían fuera de su estómago.

—No sé, Bella, lo siento tanto... —Dio otro cauteloso paso hacia ella.

—¿No... no lo sabes? —A medida que su enojo comenzaba a manifestarse, su expresión de asombro cambiaba al tipo que auguraba una lenta muerte—. ¿Conoces a otra mujer a mis espaldas y no sabes por qué lo hiciste? —sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados—. Por favor, Edward, eres más inteligente que esto.

—Nunca quise que esto nos pasara.

—¿Ah, no?, ¿y en lugar de decírmelo pasaste directo a la acción?, ¿era eso una extraña manera para reconectar? —gritó, y eso lo hizo levantar su mirada del suelo.

—Tú nunca quisiste reconectar, tú tiraste lo nuestro primero.

Bella se llevó las manos al pecho, pareciendo entre dolida y sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Me dejaste, Bella. Hace mucho tiempo que abandonaste lo que teníamos, me dejaste aquí, para vivir tu vida.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, Edward?, yo no te dejé, tú querías esto, tú te mudaste…

—Querías que fuera mejor, dijiste que en Seattle encontraría un buen empleo, me prometiste muchas cosas, tú… —se mordió la lengua—, me lanzaste fuera de tu vida.

—Espera… —Bella caminó en su dirección, pinchándole el pecho—. ¿Estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de que me engañaras?, ¿en serio estás volteando esto?

—Con la muerte de Ellen, te necesité a mi lado y tú…

—¡Vine en cuanto llamaste! Desde Portland hasta Seattle en menos de tres horas para ayudarte, pero eso no te parece suficiente, nunca nada es suficiente contigo…

Ambos estaban ahora pecho contra pecho, gritándose, con el rostro distorsionado, con las palabras más hirientes que podían encontrar, y en el fondo de su mente, Edward sabía que habían tocado fondo. Que esto se había terminado, que a esto se habían reducido. A traiciones, reclamos y mentiras, este tipo de peleas borraban todo lo bueno que alguna vez hubiese pensado que tenían, y como si su matrimonio estuviera construido por simples naipes, lo vio arder y desmoronarse, cayendo en cenizas imposibles de reconstruir.

—Todo el tiempo solo pensé en lo mejor para ti... —gritó Bella, mirándolo con lágrimas no derramadas. Porque claro, Bella jamás lloraba.

—¿Para mí o para ti, Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Era feliz haciendo teatro, arreglando automóviles, era feliz _viviendo contigo_, pero eso nunca fue suficiente para ti, querías que fuera más, y heme aquí —extendió los brazos, abarcando el lugar—, manejo una exitosa banda de rock, sin embargo te pregunto otra vez, ¿era esto lo mejor para mí o para ti?

—No te atrevas a seguir volteando las cosas, detén esto —lo apuntó, sus oscuros ojos taladrándolo con asombro.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero ya no podía con todo esto yo solo. Me cansé de suplicarte que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, de mendigarte por una maldita cita, solo… me cansé.

—¿Y no podías decírmelo?

—Si los ruegos no son una forma de hacerlo, entonces no sé lo que lo es.

—Quizás podrías haber sido más directo y no andarte con rodeos, algo como: "Bella, siento que no estamos funcionando, regresa o mejor divorciémonos", eso hubiera sido más eficiente.

—¿De verdad? —La retó con la mirada—. Si te hubiera dicho eso vendrías a casa, o solo hubieras contestado con algo como: "divorciémonos entonces".

—¡No lo sabremos porque no lo hiciste! —rugió furiosa—. Eres un mentiroso que busca excusas, un patán como me dijo mi padre, hiciste exactamente lo que le aseguré que no harías, le grité que eras diferente, dejé… dejé otra vida por ti… —Lo miró sin aliento—. Y ahora acabas de ensuciar lo único bueno que tenía en la jodida vida…

—Tuviste un aborto.

Sin previo aviso, Edward dijo una verdad que venía carcomiéndolo por dentro, pudriéndolo con los días, dificultándole las noches de sueño e inquietándolo durante el día, dijo algo que le impedía respirar de forma natural, y quizás fue la expresión en su rostro la que la hizo retroceder un paso.

—¿Q-Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —preguntó desconcertada, incluso palideciendo.

—Nunca, ni una sola vez, me preguntaste cómo me sentía respecto a eso —murmuró, negando con la cabeza. Bella miró hacia otro lado.

—De todas maneras, ya no importa —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza—, continuaste como si no pasara nada, ¡conseguiste a Resistance esa misma noche!

—Nunca me preguntaste cómo me sentía al respecto, ese es mi jodido punto.

—¿Acaso tú me has preguntado cómo ha sido mi vida desde la muerte de papá? —Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas—. ¿Ni por un instante pensaste que mudarme en ese momento no era lo adecuado? Me dejaste sola para luchar batallas que no eran mías, me dejaste sola con un montón de hombres furiosos para enfrentar, cada noche la pasé en vela extrañándote, me sentía mal, ¡tú me dejaste sola también!

—Verás, Bella —comentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello—, necesitas ver esto desde mi punto de vista. Me estás golpeando por abandonarte cuando todo lo que hice fue seguir tu ejemplo. Nunca hablas de tus problemas conmigo. Desapareces detrás del escritorio de tu padre como si fueran el camuflaje perfecto para esconderte. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Sentarme frente a ti en el escritorio hasta que te dignaras a pedirme que te consiguiera un bocadillo? Que se joda esa mierda, no soy tu maldito criado.

—Lo que sea, Edward. —Sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos golpeando los lados de su cara—. Te dabas una vuelta por Portland después de estar de gira por meses, llegabas medio muerto, arrastrando los pies, se te cerraban los ojos del cansancio, estabas tan harto de Derek. Te acostabas ignorando mis cenas, lo cual, era más seguido de lo que quieres recordar...

—Ahora me echas en cara hasta la puta cena.

—¡Era mi forma de reconectar! —espetó, llevándose las manos al pecho—. Sabes que no soy muy buena con las demostraciones de afecto, yo sabía que estábamos portándonos como amigos lejanos, y por eso estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

—Siempre has preferido a Swan —dijo interrumpiéndola, Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres considerar por medio segundo mi situación?, ¿cómo crees que sería para mí perder el único legado que nos dejó papá? A eso súmale la cantidad de desempleos que habría en Portland si quebramos, sabes que solo está en el mapa gracias a la compañía, ¿cómo crees que sería para mí tomar una mala decisión y mandar a todos al carajo?, familias enteras, personas de la tercera edad, todos, sin finiquito, sin jubilación, botarlo todo, _por seguirte,_ porque nunca te gustó mi familia, porque no puedes aceptar que me querías mejor en esta casa —escupió, abarcando el lugar—, atendiéndote, fuera de toda la industria, si lo que tú querías era una mascota, hubieras conseguido un maldito perro.

Edward la miró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Has dejado muy en claro qué es lo primordial, estoy muy familiarizado con eso.

La miró y se sintió absoluta, completamente nada como lo que había sido. No tenía idea de cómo se había transformado en este sumidero de mierda, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que ya no seguiría así. Él no era un mendigo. Él no era esto. Nunca había escuchado a sus padres ni cedido a sus caprichos, él se consideraba un alma libre, estaba listo para tragarse el mundo. No iba a culparla por ser… lo que sea que era ahora tampoco.

Eran dos personas que habían tomado caminos separados, hecho mil elecciones a lo largo del tiempo y que terminaron alejándolos de su relación en lugar de hacerlos más fuertes. Su estúpida decisión de engañarla en realidad había abierto todo un nuevo mundo frente a ellos, dejándolos en esta dimensión desconocida, pero que habitaban desde hacía bastante tiempo sin darse cuenta.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo mirándola desde toda su estatura—, nunca quise hacerte esto, solo mírame, me conoces, y suelo ser estúpido; pero para eso estás tú… —Tiró nerviosamente de su cabello—. Acepto que me odies porque tomé una de las peores decisiones en nuestro matrimonio, pero no fui el único. Nunca más voy a volver a verla, y te juro por lo más sagrado que puedo tener… que es la memoria de nuestro hijo, que no volverá a pasar.

Ella lo miró durante un largo tiempo, no había lágrimas ahí. Y por supuesto, antes de que ella hablara, supo la respuesta con solo perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos. Después de todo, esa era Bella.

—Espero que haya valido la pena, porque en lo que a mí respecta, hemos terminado.

* * *

**¿Y sí mejor seguimos en el pasado? Allá todo esta bien ;) jeje espero les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: LicetSalvatore, **Saludos! **Adriu, Gloria, Diannita Robles, , Tecupi, Liliana Macias, rjnavajas, paupau1, **hola nena, actualizo lunes, miercoles y sábados, son cortos, pero vamos rápido, saludos!,**Maribel 1925, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Leah De Call, tulgarita, Lidia Withlock, patymdn, jupy, Vanina Iliana, torrespera172, Yoliki, Guest, **te cuento que empezó siendo reclutado para una banda de pop, llamada No Signs, que son los que traen en la actualidad demandada a la empresa de Bella, ya te iré contando como acabó siendo manager de una banda de Rock, saludos!

**¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?, nos leemos en el próximo**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—No, es que tú me lo prometiste, Jake, dijiste que llegarías hoy y directo aquí.

—_Bueno, las cosas se retrasaron, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿mandar a los clientes al carajo?_

—Tus pretextos siempre son los mismos, no sé por qué siquiera te lo creí —dijo, presionando el puente de su nariz.

—_Bella…_

—Bella, nada. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, es porque escogí teatro y no alguna de tus películas basura, ¿verdad?

—_Sabes que no es por eso, nena, es más, te compensaré mañana con una cena, ¿sí?, solos tú y yo, nada de té con mis papás._

—¿De verdad?

—_Es una promesa._

Bella suspiró al colgar y luego se quedó de pie ahí en el concurrido lobby, sintiéndose de lo más basura, pese a que llevaba su bolso Michael Kors y su ropa de diseñador.

Ahora no estaba segura si valía la pena o no entrar a la obra, nunca lo había hecho sola, la verdad es que casi toda su vida social giraba en torno a Jacob. Y Jacob… bueno, él giraba en torno a su vida laboral, y no podía culparlo, ella también adoraba lo que hacía.

Quería ser la heredera de Swan, no como Emmett, que esa misma tarde había hecho enojar tanto a su papá que ella tuvo que sentarlo en el sofá y traerle unas pastillas para la presión. Las cosas entre esos dos estaban escalando cada vez más a un lugar solitario y triste, donde no iba a haber salida. No mientras Emmett quisiera hacer tacos, o comida china, o solo Dios sabría qué tenía en mente. Con su hermano jamás se sabía.

Quizás debería regresarse a Swan, de hecho ella también tenía mucho trabajo, tenía que hablarle a la asistente de la ridícula de Tanya Denali y preguntarle si le habían llevado las rosas que pidió frescas en un jarrón, y con las que amenazó que si no contaba no podía empezar, o si el helicóptero había traído al promotor, también tenía que ver si la primera portada de los chicos como banda estaba lista, así que lo mejor sería regresarse por donde…

—Bella.

—Mierda. —Las entradas se le cayeron, junto con el costoso bolso, haciéndolo reír.

—Contigo, básicamente todo se resume a eso —comentó entre risas mientras se agachaba a su lado, ayudándola a recoger su bolso.

—¿Qué te crees cuchicheando en mi oído todo el tiempo? Pervertido.

Edward se veía impresionante a pesar de su sencilla camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, sus ojos brillando de esa manera, y esos labios…

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

—¿Qué?, no, claro que no, yo…

—Te dejaron plantada.

—No, ¿qué rayos te hace pensar eso? —Edward le pasó las dos entradas, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera de mil colores—. Bueno, ya sabes, me gusta comprar entradas y quedarme en el lobby, si mi papá puede derrochar los recursos de Swan trayendo estríperes en el helicóptero de la familia, ¿por qué yo no? —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Algo me dice que no eres del tipo al que le gusta gastar en vano.

—Obsérvame, soy una Swan.

—Sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran, ¿puedo entrar contigo?

—Vienes saliendo. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías saber que soy un fanático del teatro. —Bella suspiró, sujetando las entradas contra su pecho.

—¿Y tu cita? —Edward parpadeó confundido, mirando alrededor.

—Solo eran unas chicas que vinieron con el resto de la banda, no es nada, ¿entonces, puedo ir contigo? —Bella miró hacia su mano izquierda.

—Esto no es una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? —Levantó su mano, mostrándole su flamante anillo—. ¿Te pesa mucho?

—Estoy comprometida.

—Oh, mira, felicidades.

—Gracias, entonces… por eso creo que no deberíamos, ya sabes, entrar ahí juntos.

—¿Es porque está oscuro?, ¿temes que haga algo más que cuchichear en tu oreja? —Bella se sonrojó y casi tuvo una conmoción ante su tono oscuro, y el ridículo espasmo contra su clítoris que su voz ronca provocó.

—Definitivamente eres un pervertido, meterás en muchos problemas a mi papá cuando arranque la banda, estoy segura.

—Mientras tanto, ¿entramos?

—No, yo creo que mejor me voy. Estoy comprometida, trabajas para mí, estás por volverte más famoso… no necesitamos esto.

—Sería solo una salida de amigos, ¿qué diablos te estás imaginando?

Bella se ruborizó, definitivamente era una pueblerina, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Como amigos entonces, está bien.

**§ § § § § § §**

Edward lo sabía, era tan claro como el agua y tan obvio como que no existía Santa Claus, entonces, ¿por qué rayos seguía buscándose problemas?

—Esa parte me choca, donde la mujer llora porque el hombre la deja —murmuró Bella, dando un sorbo a su _chardonnay._

Él no podía darse esa clase de lujos, así que cuando ella le preguntó que si quería, tuvo que decir que no, jamás pasaría por la vergüenza de no tener para pagar algo como eso… al menos en estos momentos.

—¿Tú no llorarías? —Ella lo miró como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente.

—Pft, no, qué patética.

—Entonces no estabas tan enamorada.

—Entonces ¿tiene una que llorar para verse enamorada?, ¿estás hablando en serio?, ¿tú llorarías, por ejemplo?

—¿Porque alguien a quien amo me mandó a la mierda?, sí, probablemente lo haría, soy un poco _dramático_ —contestó con sarcasmo, haciéndola reír.

—¿Quieres que me fije en tu lado blando? —Edward miró hacia su propio regazo.

—Si tú quieres… —Bella se ruborizó profusamente, atragantándose con el vino, escupiéndolo casi sobre él y logrando que varios espectadores les sisearan y callaran.

—Dios mío —dijo recuperando el aliento, todavía dándose suaves golpes en el pecho—, eres un idiota, lo juro.

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió meter a mi entrepierna a la conversación.

—¡No! —chilló buscando una servilleta, pero Edward se adelantó, sujetando su mentón para ayudarla a limpiarse.

—A la siguiente veamos algo de comedia, así podemos disimular más.

—No habrá otra salida, Edward.

Él sonrió mientras limpiaba con cuidado la comisura de su boca, esa boca tan tentadora y carnosa; su piel era tan suave y sus ojos tan llenos de misterios, además le encantaba verla toda ruborizada, se la imaginaba luciendo justo así después de horas de maratónico sexo y sí, pese a las advertencias, cada vez le gustaba más Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Hola! bueno chicas volvemos al pasado donde nuestros chicos están empezando a conocerse y aprendiendo a manejar la atracción entre ellos, ¿me cuentan qué les parece?**

**Gracias por comenta**r:**kaja0507, miop, Diannita Robles, **puedo darme una idea cariño, y lo siento muchísimo, son temas delicados los que voy andar tocando en esta historia, y lo último que quiero es molestarlas o producirles algún efecto negativo, espero te encuentres mucho mejor y aunque a la distancia, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, un abrazo! **Tecupi, **gracias por tus palabras!** fernyyuki, krisr0405, Mss. Brightside, jupy, patymdn, tulgarita, Esal, **palabras muy ciertas cariño, un saludo! **rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, Yoliki, Adriu,carolaap, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Gloria, Camilla Fava, valentina delafuente, Somas, Rero96, rosy canul 10, Liliana Macias, saraipineda44, melina, Lidia Withlock, Leah De Call, Injoa, torrespera172, Lizdayanna, LuAnKa, DanitLuna, Jasbleydi Lizarazo **


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Abril, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—¿Y, además de pasear en el helicóptero de tu padre, qué hacen normalmente en Portland para divertirse?

Bella chilló asustada, tirando los papeles que tenía en la mano, antes de levantar la cabeza bruscamente.

—Lo juro —lo apuntó—, si vuelves a asustarme voy a pedirle a papá que te corra.

Edward se rio entre dientes y Jesús, justo ahí era la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera visto nunca. Cuando su papá le pidió que buscara caras y talento para la nueva banda, había visto cientos de chicos apuestos, de hecho, todos en la banda eran hermosos. Mike, Peter, Eric, Paul, y por supuesto, el adonis aquí presente.

Todos tenían una cualidad, un timbre de voz especial, cada uno era hermoso y talentoso a su manera, pero Edward lo tenía todo, era el que destacaba con su voz ronca y con ese ligero acento británico, era el más guapo, el más atlético, el más arrogante, Charlie no necesitaba siquiera sugerirle cuál sería su papel en la banda, porque él solo ya era una joya por sí mismo. Era líder sin habérselo propuesto.

—Al menos esta vez no susurré en tu oído.

—Ni creas que te voy a dar las gracias, ridículo. —Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, esos musculosos hombros.

—¿Y bien? —_¿Y bien?_, Bella sacudió la cabeza lejos de esos ridículos músculos.

—Puedes ir a las cascadas de la garganta del río Columbia, todo mundo va ahí —dijo agitando la mano, tratándolo como si fuera un turista molesto.

—Ya fui.

La joven levantó la mirada de sus papeles hasta encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos verdes, quería preguntarle con quién, ¿con la chica del otro día?, ¿con el resto de la banda?, pero no lo hizo porque ella estaba felizmente comprometida, y no quería escucharse como alguien intrusivo con una ridícula pizca de celos.

—Pues entonces deberías pedirle a tu guía turístico que te sugiera otro lado.

Bien, con eso demostró que no estaba celosa o interesada, para nada. Y cuando él levantó una ceja, se hundió poquito en su enorme silla, sintiéndose estúpida.

—No creo que conozca otro lado, también es nueva aquí.

—¿Nueva?

—Sí, fui con Tanya.

—¿Denali? —¿En dónde rayos estaba su filtro?

—Sí, el caso es que necesito salir, me muero de aburrimiento después de los ensayos.

—¿Vas a salir nuevamente con ella? —Diablos, en serio, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?

Él la miró largamente, sus ojos no demostrando absolutamente nada, su metida de pata creciendo conforme el silencio los rodeaba, hasta que tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Te lo pregunto para sugerirte un lugar, claro está.

—_Claro._ —Sonrió torcidamente—. Pero no, en realidad me gustaría salir con los chicos, o contigo, si te gustaría venir.

—No acostumbro a salir con nadie que no sea Jake. —Edward elevó una ceja.

—Lástima, te veías independiente y dueña de ti misma.

—Soy todas esas cosas —bufó mirándolo.

—Entonces ven conmigo esta tarde a algún lugar, tú escoges.

—No voy a caer en esa trampa —rodó los ojos.

—¿Trampa, o miedo?

—Estás loco, solo… —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Solo estás tratando de confundirme, y deberías entender que yo no soy como todas esas chicas con las que has salido, ni Tanya, ni ninguna otra _escort_ que se te haya cruzado. —Él se rio, y el jodido sonido no debería ser permitido nunca.

—Andaré por aquí a las seis, y si da la casualidad de que todavía estás por acá… quizás podemos ir a conocer algún sitio.

—No gracias, y adiós —murmuró abriendo una carpeta e ignorando su presencia.

**§ § § § § § § **

—Eres lo más molesto que me ha tocado tratar en este año.

—Uff, debe ser terrible, porque ya estamos en abril —canturreó. Bella ajustó el bolso en su brazo, tenía una delicada sonrisa en lugar de su malhumorado tono de más temprano.

—No voy a aceptar una cita.

—No es una cita, solo quiero conocer un lugar donde beber algo y con suerte… que me pasees en ese pedazo de bestia. —Ella se ruborizó, mirando su motocicleta, y la manera cariñosa en la que sus dedos se deslizaron por esta, le robó un escalofrío.

—Seguro has paseado en un montón, no me vengas con esa línea barata.

—La verdad es que nunca he paseado en una. En Londres normalmente andaba en bicicleta, me he subido a autos lujosos, aviones, pero nunca a una motocicleta, menos una deportiva como esta.

Bella lo miró, esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones suyos sondeando posibilidades, bien podría estar pensando cómo sacarlo fuera de su camino, o en otra cosa como cuál reloj ridículamente costoso ir a adquirir esa misma tarde, o quizás en qué diseñador les haría el vestuario, con ella nunca se sabía.

—Bien, puedo llevarte. —Edward comenzó a sonreír cuando ella levantó el dedo—. Pero yo conduzco, nada de "solo préstamela para una vuelta"; solo… no.

—¿Ni siquiera porque no he manejado nunca alguna, y quería ver que se siente?

—No.

—Aguafiestas —resopló caminando hacia ella, amando la forma en la que sutilmente dio un paso hacia atrás, evadiendo sus ojos mientras se ponía el casco.

—No tengo uno para ti, por lo que esperemos no te pase nada. De igual forma estás asegurado por la empresa, así que supongo que estamos bien.

—Vaya, es tan halagador cuando dicen que soy como un pedazo de mercancía sustituible.

—Por nada. —Se subió, mirando sobre su hombro—. Sube.

De pronto ya no parecía tan buena idea, y no por el hecho de que ella menospreciara su integridad completa, de hecho, entendía que Bella tenía suerte de tener dinero para protegerse de los babosos o de los peligros. La mayoría de las mujeres no tenían ese lujo, por lo que no iba a llorar demasiado por sus contextos, el problema era verla reclinada sobre la motocicleta. Con el culo ligeramente levantado, casi provocándole una erección.

A lo largo de su vida, y su paso por el teatro, Edward había visto chicas desnudas, cambiándose rápidamente tras vestidores, las había visto cuando sus otros representantes, como Charlie, las habían llevado a cenas para divertirlos, las había sentido desnudas sobre su regazo, en fin, todo se resumía a que esto era un error. Uno grande. Que podría costarle su carrera, su cordura y por supuesto, una bochornosa sorpresa cuando Bella lo sintiera presionado contra ella.

—¿Entonces no? —preguntó mirándolo, había curiosidad y cierta chispa de inseguridad en sus ojos.

El mohín en su boca le dijo que de alguna jodida manera estaba acostumbrada al rechazo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio la había rechazado?

Bueno, ciertamente no sería él.

—Andando —dijo, subiéndose detrás de ella, tratando de mantener un poco de espacio entre sus cuerpos, e ignorando la piel de gallina que cubrió sus brazos, mientras los deslizaba alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

—Sujétate, tigre —canturreó mirándole de una manera que lo iba a despertar por las noches, y no precisamente asustado, antes de salir disparados de la empresa.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal estuvo su fin de semana, espero que excelente, por acá les dejo capí, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**

Gracias por comentar: **patymdn, Gloria, Diannita Robles, Somas, miop, nydiac10, paupau1, Lizdayanna,** qué te puedo decir? soy igual, demuestro de otras maneras que estoy ahí, siempre, quizás no con besos y abrazos, pero a veces, las personas realmente necesitan escucharlo, también me ha pasado :(** Adriana Molina, krisr0405, carolaap, Rosy Canul, Maribel 1925,** **Rero96**, tengo algunos capitulos escritos pero todavía no lo finalizo ni de cerca, por eso no sabría decirte sobre su final :(** saraipineda44, Leah De Call, rjnavajas, valentina delafuente, DanitLuna, Liliana Macias, Yoliki, Tecupi, ****Camilla Fava, Tulgarita, torrespera172, melina, Lidia Withlock, Injoa, **jajaja es que son más del pasado, luego el presente y así hasta que nos emparejemos con la fecha actual,** Adriu, **rimo! jajaja saludos cariño, **Mss. Brightside, Tata XOXO**

**Mil gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios, a mis chicas guest y lectoras silenciosas, un abrazo también!**


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Abril, 2003. Nueve años atrás. **

—Eso fue… —Edward respiró profundo, pasándose los dedos por ese magnífico y revuelto cabello bronce—. Sin duda fue lo más impactante que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué modelo dices que es?

—BMW Race.

—No esperaba menos de ti, tienes clase hasta en esto. ¿Desde cuándo conduces?

—Desde que cumplí dieciséis.

—No veo cómo el señor Swan te lo permitió, noto… cierta sobreprotección en el aire.

—De hecho tienes razón, la odia —comentó Bella, con una sonrisa—, si por él fuera, preferiría darme dinero para que lo siguiera malgastando en Jimmy Choos de oro —murmuró molesta, mirando los dedos de sus pies pintados dentro de ellos—, pero con Emmett siendo un asno todo el tiempo, su atención siempre está dividida, de hecho… más inclinada a lo que sea que está haciendo mi hermano.

—¿Solo son ustedes dos? —Ella asintió—. ¿Y tu mamá?

La joven dio un sorbo a su taza, tratando de que la pregunta no calara en su pecho.

—Ella murió cuando tenía quince.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Su voz adquiriendo un tono incluso conciliador. Edward realmente era un encanto.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —explicó, estudiando la multitud de anillos enjoyados en sus dedos, pensando en cualquier otra cosa que en los recuerdos—, ¿y tus padres, tienes hermanos?

—Ellos viven en Londres, soy hijo único.

—¿Y cómo te permitieron venir hasta acá? —Él le sonrió torcidamente.

—Si mis decisiones se basaran en lo que mis padres quieren para mí, estaría trabajando en una oficina, más de ocho horas de mi vida sentado. —Ella se soltó riendo.

—No es tan malo —susurró, todavía pensando en lo orgullosa que estaría su madre con lo que estaba tratando de hacer en Swan.

—Pero no es lo que yo quiero, a veces tenemos que ir en contra de ellos, ¿no crees?

—Por eso conduzco una motocicleta, internamente deseo darle un infarto a papá.

—Le das un infarto a cualquier hombre que te ve llegando en ella, créeme. Mi corazón aún no logra reponerse de la primera impresión.

Bella sonrió detrás de su taza de té, no quería que viera cuán placenteras le resultaban sus palabras, sus halagos. Edward no había dejado de parlotear acerca de lo emocionante que había sido sentir la velocidad, incluso ignorando el dolor que seguramente debería sentir en su cara cortada. Aclarando, el viento helado lo había hecho, no ella. Su papá quizás la mataría por arruinar un poco ese perfecto cutis, pero… bueno, nada de eso importaba.

—¿Te comprarías una?

—¿Y perderme el placer de que me lleves? —bufó mirándola como si estuviera loca—. Nunca.

La joven dio otro sorbo a su taza. No quería pensar aún en todo esto, en lo bien que se había sentido cuando él la rodeó con sus enormes brazos, en cómo su pecho se había presionado contra su espalda de una manera que la tuvo fantaseando en cómo se sentiría empujándose detrás de una chica. Tosió ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

No. No lo estaba. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esta clase de pensamientos cuando estaba por casarse? Y como si fuera un presagio, su anillo destelló bajo el reflejo de la pequeña lámpara sobre ellos. A Jacob nunca le había gustado su motocicleta, la odiaba, no había querido dar un solo paseo nunca, sus papás tampoco la aprobaban, de hecho, nadie en su círculo cercano la aprobaba, y por ende… Jacob nunca la había sostenido de la manera en la que lo hizo Edward. Parpadeando, por alguna razón recordó, que Jake había sido su primero en todo, su primer amigo, ya que su papá y Charlie eran mejores amigos, su primer novio, su primero en el sexo y sería su marido.

Quizás era normal sentirse de esta manera, como que algo le faltaba, como que necesitaba explorar más antes de atarse, quizás eran los nervios habituales, o quizás le habían puesto droga a su té. Tenía que hablar con Victoria en cuanto pudiera.

—Claro. —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de juntar su mierda—. Deberíamos irnos. Tengo algunos pendientes respecto a la banda, y…

De pronto, una enorme mano salió disparada sujetando la suya, y era tan ridícula la forma en la que por primera vez notó como de pequeña era alrededor de Edward.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —Bella levantó los ojos de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí. —Sonrió cálidamente, calentando su corazón de una manera que no debería—. Estábamos bien, y de pronto… solo desapareciste.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, sigo aquí, hola. —Él sonrió de nuevo, y de verdad tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

—No, no estás aquí. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

—¿Es otro de tus talentos?, ¿intentar leer a las personas?

—Sí, ¿quieres ver?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Tienes dos versiones; Isabella Swan, y Bella Swan, a mí me gusta más Bella Swan, la que estaba conmigo hasta hacía dos minutos; no te voy a negar que con su tono autoritario y su nariz arrugándose cuando algo no le gusta, Isabella logra calentarme como nadie, pero Bella es a la que prefiero.

La joven boqueó ante su confesión, ruborizándose profusamente sin poder evitarlo. No había escuchado que nadie la pretendiera nunca, estar con Jacob había sido su principio y sería su final, como se suponía que tenía que ser. Ellos habían sido amigos por muchos años, hasta que en la preparatoria, él finalmente dio ese otro paso y le pidió que fueran algo más. Se había sentido ligeramente forzado, como que sus padres lo habían impulsado, o al menos Bella así lo había sentido, pero no podía negar que había estado feliz. Sintiéndose querida y siendo el centro de atención de alguien. Desde que su madre había muerto, su padre se había distanciado y Bella había resentido muchísimo la falta de cariño.

Sin embargo, su relación con Jake escaló rápidamente, con sexo en la parte trasera del auto, y con ella sintiéndose querida y amada como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía.

—No deberías estar diciendo esas cosas —sancionó, sacudiendo la cabeza—, estoy comprometida.

—No te molestes en mostrarme nada. —Tomó su mano—. He visto la joya suficientes veces.

—Quizás deberías verla más de cerca, como que no te queda claro.

—Tienes razón, algo no me queda claro.

—¿Y qué es?

—¿Cómo es tu novio?, ¿por qué no lo veo en la empresa yendo por ti para comer, o solo llevándote flores? Eres alguien a quien yo buscaría cada minuto.

—Tenemos toda la vida juntos —murmuró, ruborizada por sus palabras—, ese tipo de cosas las dejamos para cuando estábamos en la universidad.

—Son detalles, los detalles son importantes.

—¿Además de leer mentes también eres psicólogo?

—Solo son cosas que yo haría contigo.

—¿A qué hora, Edward? —sonrió mirándolo—, ¿cuando estés de gira?, ¿o cuando estés rodeado por un montón de fanáticas chillonas lanzándosete encima?

—Siempre hay tiempo, Bella. Además puedes viajar conmigo, conoceríamos todo eso juntos.

—¿Ya estás proponiéndome un futuro juntos? —expresó incrédula—, creo que nos pusieron algo en el té, ahora estoy segura. ¿Nos vamos?

Edward suspiró, sus ojos nunca dejando los de ella, de alguna manera diciéndole que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

—Vámonos.

Y fue triste verlos apagarse un poco, cuando ella tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, lista para abandonar esas extrañas conversaciones.

* * *

**Hola, hola chicas, aunque ustedes no lo crean voy dejando por ahí pistas de porque nuestros protagonistas son como son, ¡mil gracias por leer!**

Un abrazo para las chicas que me comentaron: **Gloria, **morí con lo del diablo es puerco jajajaja,**Lizdayanna, Nere, nydiac10, Esal, Diannita Robles, Melina, miop, Yoliki, Jupy, valentina delafuente, carolaap, Lidia Withlock, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, tulgarita, patymdn, Injoa, **jajaja atragantado morí! **Rero96, Liliana Macias, krisr0405, Adriu, saraipineda44, ****Leah De Call, Somas, guest y fantasmines!**

**Me pidieron mi perfil en Wattpad, es Daniela Masen, o en mi perfil de face, ahi subo las actualizaciones de esta misma historia pero con sus personajes originales, gracias!**


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto 2012**

Cuando Bella escuchó las palabras salir de su boca, había una parte de ella en agonía, en completa y absoluta conmoción.

Se sentía como un espectador de un accidente de trenes, viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo sin poder hacer nada. No había esperado que las cosas escalaran a este punto, por Dios, nadie llega a casa esperando encontrarse con que su marido tiene a otra, pero sus emociones habían tomado lo peor de ella y aquí estaba. Dejando que la frustración, la ira, el resentimiento y todo el dolor se hicieran cargo.

—Espera, Bella, no es eso lo que necesitamos.

—¿Tú y quién más?, ¿la otra a la que tenías aquí minutos antes de que llegara? —Arrugó la nariz—. Te juro por todo lo sagrado que de ahora en adelante odiaré la canela.

En el silencio que siguió, analizó las facciones de su esposo. Apuesto, alto, encantador, facciones de un tipo que le resultaba familiar, y sin embargo, era un completo extraño. Su cabello cobrizo revuelto, increíbles ojos verdes, de hecho todo en él estaba igual, solo no… no lo reconocía.

—Regresaré a Portland.

—No esperaba más. —Eso sin duda la sacó del estupor en el que se encontraba.

—Solo te recuerdo que no fui yo la que nos engañó aquí.

—Bella —exhaló frustrado—, necesitamos hablar de esto.

Edward dio un paso más en su dirección, con las manos en alto, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, quizás así lucía, quizás porque justo así se sentía, y lo odiaba más por eso.

—Quiero que dejes de acorralarme, quiero que me dejes en paz.

Él se detuvo, y la amargura y tristeza en sus ojos se cristalizó, volviéndolos fríos, distantes.

—Entonces vete de aquí, vete a la que consideras tu casa en Portland, a tu maldito trabajo, a tu jodida empresa, y si alguna vez decides que podemos hablar, siempre voy a estar aquí.

—Ah claro, porque en esta charla, en algún momento acabaste siendo la Madre Teresa.

—Quizás.

Bella apretó las manos en puños, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Desearía nunca haberme casado con alguien como tú.

Edward parpadeó, sus ojos perdiendo ese brillo natural, sustituyéndolo por algo oscuro, dolor y furia mezclados.

—Lo sé, casarte con un perdedor fue la peor de tus decisiones, en eso coincidimos, ojalá tuviera champaña para celebrar por eso.

—Adiós, Edward.

Él se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar.

—Buena suerte, Bella.

Entonces estaba marchando fuera del que consideró su hogar por muchos años, fuera de la vida de su esposo, y mientras bajaba por el ascensor, la idea de acurrucarse y hacerse un ovillo fue muy tentadora, pero siendo Isabella Swan, se abstuvo.

Mientras caminaba a su auto, en el fondo de su mente sonaba como banda sonora, una muy molesta, por cierto, la cantidad de veces que su padre le dijo que Edward era como todos los demás; quería arrancarse la cabeza, golpearse contra el volante hasta que parara, hasta que se detuviera el dolor en el centro de su pecho, salvo que entre un punto y otro, se encontró detrás del volante solo… cediendo.

Lloró por los consejos de su padre que había ignorado, lloró por la presión en su pecho, en el centro de su corazón, lloró por esas mañanas alegres al lado de Edward, por las canciones que le dedicó, por sus abrazos, su risa, por los desayunos en las mañanas, por las largas pláticas en la noche, _por él_. Por todo lo que ese hombre de fantasía le prometió. Minutos después, cuando cesaron sus lágrimas, se dijo que nunca más lloraría por un tipo. No iba a ser una mujer rota a la que todos tuvieran que ver con condescendencia, después de todo era una Swan, y había nacido para algo más grande que esto.

De regreso a Portland se negó a que esta situación la hundiera, Edward había sido completamente irracional, haciéndose la víctima al final y poniéndola a ella como el verdugo con el hacha en la relación. Estacionándose fuera de la casa que también compartió con él, descendió sintiéndose un maldito ángel vengador, estaba segura de que si tuviera alas, las desplegaría, o una espada la levantaría en lo alto lista para atacar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, mientras marchaba hasta su habitación, esa que por años había compartido con Edward.

—Debería de quemar su ropa —le dijo a nadie en particular.

Abriendo uno de los closets, sacó una maleta, lista para comenzar a guardar ahí sus trajes y después llevarlos al patio, quemarlos y quizás hacer una danza alrededor… salvo porque nada se sentía correcto. Se encontró sacando sus mejores blusas, algunos pantalones y trajes, sujetadores y bragas, fue al baño, tomo su cepillo de dientes y algunas cosas del cabello… y tenía de pronto la maleta lista.

No podía vivir aquí. Estaba como… contaminado.

Entonces, mientras veía todo alrededor, pensó en la vida de las personas, los comienzos y los finales de los períodos, las eras en que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta en las que estabas… hasta que terminaban.

Iría a la casa que fue de su padre, y mañana a trabajar como cualquier otro día, porque después de todo, ahí era a donde pertenecía, donde era necesaria y deseada… Aun así, no pudo evitar hacer una llamada.

—¿Victoria?

**§ § § § § § §**

—Entonces… alguien ha estado teniendo unas divertidas noches en el culo del infierno.

Los demás se rieron en voz baja, mientras Edward ignoraba aquél ameno comentario, enfocándose en sus apuntes. Necesitaba algo más práctico que papel, ¿una laptop, quizás?, demasiado bulto, una tablet, sí tal vez.

—No te está prestando atención, Caden, deja a Edward en paz.

Después de haber pasado la semana en el culo del infierno, como bien dijera el baterista, Edward había estado tentado seriamente a tirarlo todo. Después de todo, estaba aquí, dirigiendo una banda a petición de Bella, y resultaba ridículo ahora que las cosas no parecían ir bien para ellos dos, el que siguiera cumpliendo un sueño que nunca fue suyo.

Tampoco había comido nada decente desde la noche que discutió con Bella, pero bueno, hacía tiempo que se manejaba solo, nada que un café mocha y un pastelillo no pudieran suplir. Aunque la verdad, su mente solo daba para arrastrarse hasta el recuerdo de Bella en donde sea que estuviera, quería mendigar alrededor lo que tuviera que mendigar, pero estaba seguro como el infierno que podría arrastrarse tras ella por años sin éxito.

—Bien —dijo Rosalie, llamando su atención—, basta de juegos, chicos, los quiero ver en el estudio de grabación ahora.

Todos se levantaron con júbilo, la energía de hacer el disco crepitaba en el aire como electricidad, todos salvo Derek, que arrastró los pies mientras iba detrás de ellos.

—Va a ser complicado —susurró la rubia, negando al mirar al guitarrista—, Derek es un dolor de cabeza.

—Ni que lo digas. Las terapias tal vez no están siendo suficientes, pero internarlo…

—Eso por una parte, por la otra… ¿qué rayos está pasando contigo?

—Nada —carraspeó, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que tenía—. ¿Te dije que una tal Carmen ha estado intentando comunicarse con nosotros?, me parece que tiene que ver con Ellen, la esposa de Derek…

—Sueles enviarme mensajes de texto con lo que vamos a comenzar a trabajar, y por el contrario, no me has mandado nada esta semana.

—He estado muy cansado.

Se concentró en los papeles, ordenándolos. Las canciones que Dylan había escrito en su mayoría eran buenas, necesitaban un poco de pulido, y sobre todo ritmo. Pero con Derek enfocado en ninguna otra cosa salvo respirar, era difícil concentrarse en un tipo de ritmo diferente que no fueran sus malditas exhalaciones.

—Así que Emmett tenía razón. —El nombre logró congelarlo.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Bella y tú, teniendo una fuerte pelea.

Claro, con Rosalie no tenía ningún tipo de sentido andarse por las ramas, en ese sentido era igual a Emmett, les gustaban las cosas simples, claras, ¿por qué Emmett sabría?, ¿es que Bella ni siquiera esperó un poco para gritarle a los cuatro vientos que había sido un bastardo?, no podía culparla de todas formas.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, porque era su manera de encerrar esa mierda, o era propenso a lanzar un golpe… y con los chicos molestándolo, estaba a dos milímetros de cruzar esa delicada línea.

—¿Qué te dijo Emmett?

—Bella entró cortando cabezas de la mesa directiva hoy en la mañana, al parecer su tono ofendió a más de uno y la quieren demandar por despido injustificado. Emm dice que normalmente es histérica, pero que desde que regreso de acá es… bueno, insoportable. Sin contar con que se regresó a vivir con él a casa.

—¿Isabella hizo qué? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ella va a estar bien, yo lo estoy, nada se está yendo a la mierda, es… solo son unas complicaciones.

—Suenas tan convencido que me dieron náuseas —dijo con una media sonrisa—, ¿entonces qué pasó?

No, Edward no quería hablar sobre Bella dejándolo porque era un bastardo. Más que eso, no, no quería explicarle a nadie más que pudiera haber notado por qué él y Bella no estaban saltando felices donde quiera que fueran. Respiró profundo, buscando una evasiva para todo eso, cuando su celular sonó. Una parte muy pequeña de él deseó que fuera Bella, y no es porque no quisiera con todo su ser que fuera ella, el problema era que Bella nunca llamaba, mucho menos después de la pelea que habían tenido, y… efectivamente, no lo era.

—Cullen.

—_Soy Carmen, necesito hablar con Derek Chancellor._

—¿La madre de Ellen, cierto? —Miró a Rosalie, quien también parecía preocupada—. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede hablarla con su abogado.

—_Mató a mi hija, ¿sabe? Me quitó las ilusiones, nos quitó todo a mí y a mi pequeño hijo, ¿cómo es que un homicida puede estar tan tranquilo mientras los demás tenemos que vivir con esto?_

—Lo siento mucho, señora, pero Derek no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

—_¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces por qué actúa como uno?, ¿por qué no vino al entierro?, ¿por qué no contesta mis llamadas, mis mensajes, por qué se esconde? ¡Vivían juntos, por el amor de Dios!, era su esposo, ¿no se supone que debería saber lo que realmente pasó?_

—Le repito, cualquier duda, puede comunicarse con su abogado.

—_Claro, esto no es bueno para su carrera, pero si no me escucha por las buenas, entonces acudiré a la prensa, tendrá que verme en televisión._ —Edward apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente?

—_Una indemnización. De por vida._

Edward cerró los ojos. Dinero. Claro. Por supuesto, el maldito dinero era lo que movía a todos, ¿o no?

* * *

**Tocaba la actualidad, ¿seguimos?**

**Muchas gracias por comentar**: **Gloria, Diannita Robles, bbluelilas, miop, Tecupi, carolaap, patymdn, Esal, rjnavajas, Yoliki, nenitaal, kaja0507, Lizdayanna. Guest, Jupy, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Adriu, Meemii Cullen, Nere, Rero96, torrespera172, kaja0507, Leah De Call, Liliana Macias, somos, krisr0405, Lidia Withlock, **Bitah, espero todo mejore por allá, te mando un abrazo y mucha fuerza!,**valentina delafuente, ****Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Injoa, ****paupau1**

**Gracias guest, y lectores silenciosos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Mayo, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—¿En dónde está Jacob? —preguntó Victoria, su ceño fruncido mientras cargaba con una caja llena de platos.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —bufó, empujando la caja con los costosos manteles bordados a mano que compró su hermano para la ocasión—. Dijo que vendría para la inauguración.

—No me extrañaría que ese zoquete no viniera. —Emmett le quitó la caja, poniéndola sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada—. Él y mi papá son exactamente lo mismo, no apoyan este tipo de cosas. ¿No te da miedo querer casarte con el clon de papá?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio, sabía bien que su papá no quería presentarse, no quería ni siquiera ver a Emmett inaugurando su restaurante de comida japonesa. Estaba más allá de mortificado y al borde del aneurisma desde que James y Emmett habían conseguido el lugar en un nuevo y privado suburbio. Cuando Bella le había dicho a Jacob, él había hecho una mueca de desprecio también, pero dijo que estaría ahí para comer el primer platillo y palmear o patear a su hermano, según fuera el resultado.

Pero no estaba aquí.

—Bueno. —James sonrió, atrayendo a Victoria a un abrazo para robarle un beso—. Es hora de que inauguremos esto.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —canturreó soñadora, y cómo alguien podía estar orgullosa con tan poco era algo que le resultaba desconcertante.

—Vamos, Bella, no tengo una chica, así que di que estás orgullosa de mí.

—Papá va a matarte, Xavier. —Victoria y James se miraron sin comprender por qué lo llamó así, al parecer Emmett no había corrido el rumor de su nuevo nombre.

—Rayos, ¿esa es tu mejor frase pre inauguración?, no me extraña que por eso te vistas como monja y te vayas a casar con Jake, eres una amargada, pero gracias por llamarme por mi nuevo nombre.

—Solo soy realista. —Puso sus manos en jarra—. Estás haciendo que papi tenga un colapso en la casa, estás tirando dinero a la calle, ni siquiera sabes cocinar. Es más, sin irme tan lejos, ni siquiera saber prender una fogata.

—No necesito de conocimientos culinarios para hacer buena comida, y pese a tu negatividad, lo voy a hacer.

—Entonces,_ Xavier_, baja un poco la flama, no queremos pollo rostizado —bromeó Peter.

Bella se sorprendió al mirar a los integrantes de No Signs, como ya eran conocidos en el mundo del espectáculo, en la empresa se había corrido el rumor de que el hijo de Charlie Swan pondría un negocio, era una especie de comidilla este asunto en Portland, siendo un lugar pequeño, cualquier cosa podía volverse un escándalo, así que había decidido invitarlos como si fuera cualquier cosa, y no algo que tenía a su papá en el borde.

—¿Te ayudo?

La voz con ese mínimo acento británico, se deslizó a través de la castaña como una caricia, pero después de todo, por eso cobraba. Por tener una voz tan increíble y profunda que ya comenzaba a derretir a las fanáticas.

—Edward, de verdad voy a castrarte si vuelves a hacer eso.

—No lo harás, no creo que esa parte esté cubierta dentro del seguro de Swan, y sé que nunca harías nada para perjudicar a tu propia empresa.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero… siempre puedo alegar que lo hice en defensa propia. Diré que eres un acosador.

—Si me dejas intentar sobrepasarme, aceptaré el trato. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿Te dejarías castrar por tan poco?

—Dependiendo hasta dónde me dejes acosarte.

—Ya veremos si es cierto… —Y entonces garabateó su nombre y su teléfono en una servilleta, antes de besarla asegurándose de dejar sus labios marcados—. Acósame cuando quieras, será un placer castrarte.

Edward parpadeó mirándola antes de soltar una de esas carcajadas suyas de mandíbula batiente y que arrugaban sus ojos de una forma encantadora, pero justo cuando Bella iba a trozar la servilleta, terminando con la broma, él se la quitó de las manos.

—Estás loco, nunca voy a contestarte —dijo riéndose.

—Ya lo veremos.

Fue así que una hora después estaban comiendo un intento de sushi, James incluso se había quemado el codo de alguna manera, mientras que Emm esparció arroz por todos lados.

—Creo que es el principio y el final de esto —murmuró Bella, intentando sujetar con los palillos uno de los rollitos que más bien parecían bolas de arroz.

—Dale un poco de crédito a tu hermano, tienen buen sazón.

—Sí, en eso tengo que darte la razón, a pesar de que están raros, están buenos.

—Ese puede ser su eslogan "raros, pero buenos" —canturreó Victoria a su lado—, además mi pobre bebé puso todo su empeño, voy a tener que darle un masaje en los pies llegando a casa, ha estado de pie todo el día.

—Asco, Victoria, ¿en serio agarras pies?

—Oh, cariño, he agarrado cosas peores —comentó, moviendo las cejas, haciendo que Edward estallara en carcajadas mientras Bella se ruborizaba.

A ciencia cierta nunca había hecho masajes ni le habían hecho tampoco, Jacob era más del tipo "pago para que lo hagan", y en cuanto a agarrar otras partes… bueno, difícilmente eso pasaba, sus sesiones de sexo se limitaban bastante, no era ciega, había visto porno, y a ella y a Jacob les faltaban como mil posiciones por experimentar, de hecho, era triste que solo se limitaran a un par, a él se le hacía vulgar todo lo demás, o le daba flojera, no lo sabía en realidad.

—Entonces… —Victoria se inclinó hacia ella—, ¿qué tiene este Edward contigo?

—Le gusto —murmuró esa noche cuando todo terminó, restándole importancia mientras entraban arrastrando los pies a la casa de James.

—¿Así, tan engreída? —La codeó juguetonamente.

—Ese es su problema, sabe que voy a casarme.

—Con un tipo que te dejó plantada por millonésima vez.

—Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir al primer restaurante de los siete, que estoy segura, inaugurará Emmett este año.

—Como sea, fue lindo verlo ayudando.

La verdad es que había sido muy lindo… verlo en general, incluso cuando la banda se había ido, Edward se quedó a ayudarles a recoger todo, se encargó de que ella no cargara con nada, y estuvo coqueteando con ella a escondidas de su hermano, pero para su absoluto asombro, no le molestó. Cada vez era más fácil estar a su alrededor y convivir con él, para ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, le hubiera dolido más haberlo invitado y que no hubiera ido. Claro, no lo invitó solo a él, invitó a toda la banda, pero el mensaje implícito fue tomado de cualquier manera, lo supo cuando le sonrió en esa forma arrogante.

—Victoria, ¿siempre te llevas bien con James? —Su amiga ladeó la cabeza, mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

—No, a veces quiero matarlo.

—¿Verdad?, es que eso me pasa seguido con Jake.

—Pero Jake es diferente, hace mucho tiempo _yo_ lo hubiera matado, pero no has querido.

—Nunca te ha caído bien. —Rodó los ojos—. Eso ya lo sé.

—No es que no me caiga bien, el tipo no es un completo asno, incluso es gracioso cuando intenta jugar americano con los chicos —dijo mirando a Emm y a James—, es solo que parece más nuestro amigo que tu prometido.

—Vict…

—Escucha —la interrumpió, acomodándose mejor en el sofá con un pie debajo del trasero—. Sé que te sientes muy comprometida con todo esto, desde que tu mamá murió, no has hecho otra cosa que no sea cuidar de tu familia, te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma a Swan, has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tus manos para que todos estén bien, ¿pero tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que yo?

—¿Estás realmente bien con todo esto?, ¿amas a Jake, o solo es un compromiso más que tienes que cumplir para agradar a tu papá?

—Amo a Jake, deberías estar feliz por nuestra inminente boda.

Su amiga rodó los ojos antes de ser distraída por James, abordándola en el sofá y besándola como si fuera lo único en este mundo, y aunque no quería, Bella sintió otra vez esa extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho.

* * *

**Espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana, y que me cuenten qué les pareció el capi, saludos!**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, **entraste barrida en este capi, jaja,**kaja0507, Liliana Macias, Diannita Robles, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Vanina Iliana, Jupy, Tecupi, paupau1, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Esal, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Somas, Leah De Call, carolaap, Rosy Canul, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, gracias por apoyarme también en Wattpad!, torrespera172, valentina delafuente, Rero96, rjnavajas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, Yenix304, **hola cariño, gradualmente nos iremos acercando con el pasado hasta su actualidad y mientras tanto les voy contando un poco de ambos, muchas gracias por comentar!**LuAnKa, Injoa, **ajajjaja ladrón y bufón me muero!

**Guest, y lectores fantasmas, espero no se me haya pasado nadie, un abrazo mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y teorías!**


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Mayo, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—Jake, ¿podrías pasar por una sopa caliente para mí?

—_¿Qué no tienes a Victoria para eso?_ —Bella suspiró.

—Es mi amiga, no mi sirvienta.

—_¿Hoy no trabajaste?_

—Es domingo, Jake.

—_¿Realmente estás tan enferma? _—La joven presionó el puente de su nariz.

—No, en realidad estoy fingiendo los mocos y la tos, ya sabes que soy una mitómana. —Jake bufó del otro lado de la línea.

—_Sabías que hoy era importante para mí, ¿lo haces a propósito?, juegan los Sox y…_

—¿No dijiste que era su peor temporada?

—_¡Pero pueden remontar!, los chicos ya están en casa de Embry y nos están esperando._

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro mirando hacia afuera, el día estaba lluvioso y se sentía como una maldita incubadora de gérmenes.

—¿Sabes qué?, no vengas.

—_Ese tono no me gusta, Bella, solo pasaré por la maldita sopa y estaré en veinte._

—Te lo digo en serio, Jake. Me siento mal, solo quiero dormir en realidad.

—_¿Segura que no es una de esas veces donde tengo que decir que voy en lugar de irme con mis amigos?_

—Segura.

—_Mañana sale mi vuelo por la tarde, supongo que nos veremos hasta el otro fin de semana._

—¿No piensas venir en la mañana?

— _Si voy a ir con los chicos, seguramente no regresaré temprano y dormiré hasta tarde, necesito estar descansado para el viaje._

Cuando colgaron, Bella eludió, como tantas otras veces, esa sensación extraña en su pecho. No necesitaba una niñera. Jacob no tenía por qué dejar de pasar un buen rato porque ella estaba enferma, o venir a despedirse; de todas maneras, aunque eran unos adultos, Jake podía ponerse bastante niño si no veía ese juego con sus amigos, por eso prefería mejor estar sola y así dormirse sin escuchar sus quejas, igual nunca le había gustado el béisbol. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a sonar su celular, Bella no pudo contener la alegría en su pecho, imaginándose que él hubiera cambiado de opinión.

—_Entonces, ¿qué haces los domingos para divertirte en Portland?, de verdad que creo que ya le di la vuelta a todo el lugar._

Bella cerró los ojos, la voz de Edward era una especie de bálsamo, siempre se sentía bien después de escucharlo, incluso tenía el demo de la banda y lo reproducía seguido en su auto, no que él necesitara saberlo, su ego ya estaba demasiado inflado.

—Sabía que nunca debí anotar mi estúpido teléfono en esa servilleta.

—_¿Bella?_

—No quiero que me acoses, Edward, puedo cumplir mis amenazas y castrarte.

—_¿Sigues enferma?_

—No, al parecer hoy amanecí con deseos de sonar gangosa.

—_Toma tus medicamentos. Suenas peor que el viernes cuando te vi en la oficina._

—No quiero —suspiró—, me hacen sentir cansada y mañana hay que ir a trabajar.

—_No me importa, el descanso es lo que necesitas, duerme todo el puto día, eres la hija del jefe, por favor, Bella._

—Eso no importa, nunca he faltado. _—_Él bufó del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Vas a ver a Jacob hoy?_ —Bella frunció el ceño ante el cambio abrupto de tema.

—No…

—_¿Está tu papá?_

—No, se fue con unos amigos a ver el béisbol —murmuró rodando los ojos, su papá también era fanático, y de hecho estaba con el papá de Jake—. ¿A qué vienen ellos al tema?

—_Bien, estaré ahí en un rato._

La joven se quedó mirando el celular después de que él colgara. No quería a Edward aquí, menos que viniera y la viera así, como un desastre de nariz roja, ojos llorosos y piel fría. Lo llamó de regreso pero no contestó, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no iba a cambiar de opinión, y así fue cuando se apareció en la puerta de su casa. Gotas resbalaban por su cabello broncíneo y caían en su camisa azul remangada hasta los codos, en sus manos sostenía…

—¿Me trajiste sopa?

Bella no pudo negar que sintió una extraña emoción por la forma en que la mirada de Edward se demoró, solo por una fracción de segundo, en el escote profundo realzado por su bata rosada, antes de que él se encogiera de hombros.

—Siempre que me siento mal es lo único que puede ayudarme. —Bella sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Él sacudió sus botas antes de pasar y seguirla hacia a la cocina—. Mierda, si que vives en una especie de mansión.

Ella sonrió sacando un plato.

—No es para tanto. —Edward murmuró algo ininteligible mientras sus ojos vagaban por la ventana hacia el jardín—. ¿Y… por qué realmente estás aquí?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —La miró como si estuviera loca—. Te sentías mal, estás sola. A nadie le gusta estar solo cuando está enfermo.

—No estoy tan mal, solo me veo horrible —murmuró dando un sorbo a la sopa, gimiendo ante lo deliciosa que estaba—. ¿Dónde compraste esto?

—No te ves horrible, sabes que eres hermosa. —Bella se ruborizó, haciéndolo reír—. Y no compré nada, la cociné yo mismo.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con la cuchara a medio servir, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta cocinar, desde que me fui de casa me he vuelto un chico grande.

—Bueno, te quedo… _vaya._

—Lo sé. —Le guiñó, haciéndola rodar los ojos—. ¿Quieres que veamos alguna película?

—No deberías estar aquí —contradijo mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia sus ojos.

—No conozco esa película, pero podríamos ver alguna de La era de hielo.

—Edward…

—Bella —sonrió viéndola—, solo somos amigos que ven películas… por ahora. —Ella suspiró, evadiendo cualquier rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pero terminando la película, te irás. —Él solo le sonrió rodando los ojos.

Así que un rato después estaban en la sala, Emm, mejor conocido como Xavier, estaba trabajando en su negocio y su papá no regresaría temprano, nunca cuando estaban jugando las grandes ligas lo hacía. Bella bostezó y, de pronto, lo siguiente que supo es que una mano cálida y suave estaba tocando su frente. Renée siempre tocaba su frente cuando estaba enferma y colocaba un paño frío susurrando que pronto pasaría. Parpadeando abrió lentamente los ojos esperando encontrar a su mamá, pero otros ojos muy verdes y preocupados le devolvieron la mirada.

—Bella, ¿no quieres ducharte? _—¿Qué?_

—¿Así es como lo haces? —Se alejó mirándolo—. ¿Traes sopa, ves una película, y después saltas a la ducha? —Él parpadeó antes de reírse entre dientes.

—No me excitan las chicas con fiebre, lo siento —murmuró todavía sonriendo.

Bella lo miró, se sentía tan horrible que ni siquiera podía juntar la fuerza para decirle que se fuera al diablo, lo más vergonzoso es que había acabado con la cabeza en su regazo, y por supuesto, hoy que estaba luciendo absolutamente terrible y sin nada de maquillaje.

—No quiero ducharme. —Él sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu alcoba? —Bella lo miró antes de negar.

—Tienes que irte, si papi te ve cuando regrese…

—Solo déjame llevarte a tu alcoba y darte el medicamento, me iré después de eso. —Bella lo miró, sopesando sus opciones, pero la verdad era que se sentía terrible.

—Bien.

Entonces la estaba levantando, sin ninguna dificultad, en volandas, robándole un grito que más bien sonó como un horrible graznido, se sentía mareada y muy agotada, así que solo dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Edward maniobró con ella mientras movía las sábanas y la acostaba.

—¿Cómo supiste que esta era mi alcoba? —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Dudo mucho que Xavier o Charlie tengan alfombras purpuras en sus alcobas. —Bella sonrió, recostando la cabeza en la almohada fría, y sufriendo un escalofrío.

—Me muero de frío. —Edward se recostó a su lado dentro de las mantas y la estrechó—. ¿Esto es lo que haces con las chicas enfermas, te aprovechas? —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Me iré en cuanto entres en calor, Bella, por más que me gustes, hay cosas que ni yo haría.

La joven bostezó, enterrando la nariz fría en su pecho. Tan cálido y grande. Era tan fácil dejarse llevar estando toda mareada por las medicinas y la fiebre, de todas formas no se engañaba, Edward la hacía sentir cosas que solo había escuchado por Victoria, o que había llegado a leer en libros románticos, sentimientos que francamente nunca pensó que fueran reales, y sin embargo aquí estaba, hundida en otros brazos y sintiéndose curiosamente a salvo.

—Tócame, Bella, no muerdo, que incómoda posición —dijo. No se lo estaba pidiendo, le dijo que lo hiciera, arrastrando sus manos hacia su pecho.

Poco a poco, Bella recorrió su pecho mientras, él se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios a centímetros. Era solo levantar ligeramente el rostro y sus labios se encontrarían. Dios, su mente, aunque nublada, comenzó a correr en agonía. Quería que la besara, no quería que la besara, estaba llena de gérmenes, estaba horrible justo hoy… Sus manos por el contrario no tenían dudas, recorriendo los anchos hombros, Edward tenía muchos músculos, claro, necesitaba de su físico para la banda, pero de verdad… solo quería tocarlo en todas partes.

—Te ves asustada. —Su voz fue suave, por lo que asintió.

—Sí, tengo miedo. —Horrorizada sería la palabra. Una leve sonrisa torció sus labios.

—Me gustas asustada, siempre estás al mando, en control de ti misma, nunca de esta manera. —Finalmente se encontró con su mirada, oscuros y afilados ojos encima de ella.

—V-Voy a dormirme, tienes razón, estoy cansada. —Edward suspiró, asintiendo y solo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Bella cerró los ojos, pero no pudo deshacerse de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Sería tan fácil perderse en él, simplemente pasándola en su cama todo el día, besándolo, sacándole la ropa y tocándolo por todas partes. Sabía que sería un amante increíble. Solo… lo sabía, Jake carecía de todo eso. Sin embargo, esto era solo la emoción de sentirse querida por alguien más, y eso no era amor y compromiso. Bella no quería ser una de esas estúpidas chicas que caían por el chico cantante dejándolo todo.

Su carrera era incluso más importante que todo eso, no importaba lo bien que Edward podía hacerla sentir.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hacen mi día!**

**Gracias por comentar:** **bbluelilas, Diannita Robles, Gloria, Tecupy, Jupy, valentina delafuente, carolaap, kaja0507, Esal, Yoliki, carlita16, Lidia Withlock, Adriu, somas, tulgarita, rjnavajas, patymdn, torrespera172, Liliana Macias, krisr0405, Adriana Molina, Leah De Call, Injoa, **ajajajja tu comentario,**Meemii Cullen, Bitah, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, ****DanitLuna,** gracias a ti!,

Guest, gracias por sus comentarios!


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Junio, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—Uno, dos, ¡arriba!, quiero verlos sudando chicos, ¡uno!, ¡dos!

Bella observaba atenta mientras Tanya Denali ponía a los chicos una rutina más y ellos se quejaban comenzando con los pasos. La rubia estaba increíble, con ajustados pantalones de deporte y un top, ponía en ridículo a cualquier mujer en toda la empresa. Quizás en el mundo. Sin embargo, era una… extraña mujer, bueno físicamente era increíble, pero mientras a ella le exigía rosas y agua de pepino por las mañanas, junto con un desayuno gourmet y sesiones de spa, con los chicos podía ser dulce y amable.

Rara.

—Tanya, ¿podemos por favor parar un momento? —Ella sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Mike, dame solo dos series de _hopscotch_ y terminamos —canturreó.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo prometo.

Todos se veían aliviados esa tarde después de que terminaran con las clases de baile. Incluso la misma Bella se sentía aliviada. Suponía lo difícil que sería cantar y hacer coreografías sin nada de condición. Bella no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, le encantaba poder dirigir en dónde serían los espectáculos, o a cuál público conquistarían con una canción, pero ¿hacer ejercicio o cantar?, no gracias.

—Edward, ¿qué dices de ir a esa Snaks?, escuché que tocan música _jazz_ en vivo.

Bella no debería estar ahí, su ocupación no era esa. Su papá era el mánager de No Signs, no ella. Definitivamente sus funciones eran más administrativas, buscar otra banda, crear grupos prefabricados de chicos guapos que provocaran el delirio de las mujeres, como Edward, mostrando esas franjas tonificadas, que descendían por su ombligo marcando su pelvis hasta… carraspeó, definitivamente no espiar tras bastidores.

—Se escucha bien, ¿irán los demás chicos?

—Pensaba que podíamos ir tú y yo.

—Oh… —Sus pobladas cejas se elevaron, mirando a la rubia—. ¿Tú dices hoy?

La joven apretó los labios, saliendo de ese lugar, ¿cómo podía salir con una chica como Tanya?, una mujer que era frívola con todos los demás empleados, egocéntrica y un tanto paranoica, ¿cómo podía decir que era hermosa, intentar besarla, y luego cambiarla por algo como Tanya? Molesta consigo misma, abandonó el lugar y se subió a su motocicleta, enojándose más cuando se puso los auriculares y Edward arrancó la primera canción que se escuchó. Jesús, tenía que… solo parar. Por suerte su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo el tormento, así que contestó de inmediato.

—Isabella Swan.

—_Suenas tan jodidamente caliente respondiendo así._

—Cambiaré mi número esta tarde, Edward, no vuelvas a llamarme.

—_Oye, ¿es uno de esos días de chicas?_ —La joven solo apretó los dientes.

—No, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿alguna tarjeta, reservaciones en algún restaurante, quizás?

—_¿También haces eso?_

—Soy hija del mánager, digamos que entra dentro de mis funciones tu comodidad.

—_Entonces, sí, me gustaría ir a un nuevo restaurante_. —El corazón de Bella dio un tropiezo, no podía ser cierto, no quería hacerlo—. _Y me gustaría que fueras conmigo. _

La joven parpadeó, deteniéndose a un lado de la carretera.

—Pensé que irías con Tanya —se escuchó balbucear.

—_Así que espías las conversaciones ajenas. _—Bella se ruborizó de mil tonos mientras lo escuchaba reírse—. _¿Es por eso que estás enojada? _

Maldita sea. Él podía ver a través de ella tan fácil, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No es eso…

—_Si no quieres aceptar que entre nosotros pasa algo, está bien, pero por favor, no mientas_.

Edward tenía una de esas voces que eran tan expresivas, realmente Bella podía imaginarse la cara que tenía en este momento, seria, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y esos hermosos ojos un poco más oscuros.

—Edward, yo… solo, no creo que debas salir con Tanya, es su coreógrafa, es muy buena en lo que hace y sería un desperdicio que si por algo ustedes se involucran y terminan, ella se vaya.

Del otro lado de la línea Edward suspiró, y se lo imaginó molesto y mortificado con todo esto. Bella sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no quería aceptarlo, aceptarlo sería como engañar a Jake y no quería hacerlo ni con el pensamiento, estaba en una relación con él. Iba a ser su futuro marido, y Edward solo era un cantante más de paso por la empresa de Swan.

—_¿Y eso qu__é__ tiene, Bella? Es muy común que pase en este medio, puedes conseguirnos otra coreógrafa_. —La joven se sintió enferma del estómago, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—No lo haré, buscaré la cláusula donde dice que no puedes acostarte con el personal.

—_A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de ti cogiéndote a Jacob__,__ y no por eso voy a portarme como un idiota. _

—¡Edward! —chilló—. ¿Qué demonios? No me puedes decir esas cosas.

—_¿Por qué no? _

—Porque es grosero y… —Y curiosamente la encendía escucharlo diciéndola, sacudió la cabeza—, no te interesa mi vida privada, por eso.

—_¿Pero tu si puedes enojarte porque voy a salir con Tanya?, ni siquiera voy a cogérmela, Bella, de verdad tienes una idea errónea de mí._

—¿Podrías dejar de decir coger? Es asqueroso. —Y malditamente caliente—. Aunque bueno, en algo tienes razón, con quién estés acostándote no es de mi incumbencia.

—_No estoy con nadie _—gruñó.

—Sí, claro.

En el silencio que siguió a eso, Bella se sintió estúpida. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta clase de conversaciones? Esta pelea estaba mal, los celos no estaban permitidos, no tenían ni siquiera sentido, pero Jesús, estaban aquí, arrimando su fea cabeza entre los dos.

—_Bella, no quiero pelear. Solo quiero verte._

—Tú empezaste. —Sí, Bella tenía cuatro años ahora.

—_Bueno, supongo que todo se salió de lugar. No estoy acostumbrado a nada de esto, y solo tú me haces sentir celos. Discúlpame por ser un idiota. _

—¿Saldrás con Tanya?

—_También estás celosa, ¿no?_ —dijo triunfalmente, como si esto fuera una competencia.

—No. Si ella es lo que te gusta, eso es perfecto.

—_Me gustas tú, ¿cómo diablos tengo que decírtelo?_

Bella se quedó callada, con el corazón tronándole en los oídos de tal forma que un pitido molesto se instaló ahí, mareándola. Había dejado de respirar. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentirse de esta manera, pero Edward lo hacía siempre, con su voz, con su sonrisa… Cerrando los ojos, se permitió saborear la sensación de sentirse tan querida por alguien más, alguien que le demostraba frecuentemente cuánto la quería. Con una visita, con una sonrisa, con palabras, se imaginó cómo sería estar del otro lado. La sensación era tan embriagadora que podía ahogarse en ella. Con un suspiro intentó serenarse, pero no le llevó más de un segundo en volver a la escena de la mañana, donde él había estado practicando sus pasos de baile. Un segundo y ya estaba ahí, viendo esos músculos de su abdomen, hasta esa franja que conducía directamente a su…

—_¿Ya te desmayaste con mis palabras?_ —Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Difícilmente.

—_No voy a salir con Tanya. _

¿Internamente? Bella dio saltos y aplaudió, sin embargo respondió:

—Como quieras.

—_Igual ha__z__ la reservación en el restaurante, solo iremos a comer como un buen par de amigos, nada excéntrico__,__ no te vueles la cabeza._

—No voy a salir contigo, Edward.

—_A las nueve, te veré ahí. No me dejes plantado, sería horrible y de mal gusto._

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Como un pequeño regalito les traigo un capitulo antes!**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, Jupy, Esal, Diannita Robles, Miop, rjnavajas, Bitah, LicetSalvatore, **te entiendo!**, lagie, carolaap, valentina delafuente, Yoliki, krisr0405, Maydi94, Tecupi, Adriu, Leah De Call, Somas, tulgarita, Lidia Withlock, Liliana Macias, patymdn, torrespera172, Vanina Iliana, **no te preocupes y gracias por comentar!**, saraipineda44, Meemii Cullen, angryc, ****Tata XOXO**

**Gracias también Guest, y lectores fantasmas! Nos leemos el sábado!**


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Septiembre, 2012**

—¿Crees que estoy vieja?

Emmett rodó los ojos mientras Bella se miraba a conciencia en el espejo. Estiró la blusa hacia abajo y cuando soltó la seda estampada, esta mantuvo su forma perfectamente simétrica. Se podría decir que… se veía igual que siempre.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Edward y tú?

—¿La ves? —dijo Bella, enfocándose ahora en su rostro—, es una arruga, es permanente, ¿crees que debo ponerme botox?, he escuchado en la empresa que Jessica lo hizo, la verdad tiene un cutis admirable, quizás deba preguntarle si duele, odio el dolor pero…

—¿Discutieron, o fue algo más cercano al divorcio?

Bella se tensó, su estómago hizo incluso una pirueta extraña dejándola sin aliento. Le costó un momento dejar de lado su rostro y sus cavilaciones, pero se negó a caer del todo frente a su hermano, la sola mención de divorciarse le provocaba casi las mismas náuseas que recordar a Edward acostándose con otra en la que consideró por años su casa. Dando un paso atrás, se pasó el cabello tras las orejas y se puso su abrigo de invierno de cachemira de Marc Jacobs.

—Lo que pase en mi matrimonio no debería importarte tanto como lo que pasa en la empresa —espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada—, mejor háblame de ese estúpido de Marco.

—Es un buen tipo, ya te dije que lo conocí en Riviera. —Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿Habla inglés siquiera?

—Aprende rápido, en realidad es colombiano. —La joven suspiró.

—Hablaré con Quil, después de todo él sabrá asesorarnos con esto y… bueno, también me comentó que quería presentarme a unos chicos nuevos. Tocan varios instrumentos, al parecer tienen una estupenda voz que les ha abierto muchas puertas en Nuevo Orleans.

—Otra boy band —suspiró mortificado—. En fin, veremos entonces a cuál nos conviene firmar para nuestro próximo movimiento, yo tengo apoyo de Cielo Music.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo confundida.

—Es una discográfica en México, no estuve perdiendo el tiempo, hermanita. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los cantantes tienden a abrirse paso primero en México, antes de hacerse mundialmente reconocidos, al menos los del habla hispana.

—Ni siquiera hablas bien el español.

—Eso no importa, James sí, así que… Trae una propuesta de tu tipo, y yo presentaré a Marco el lunes en la mesa directiva.

—¿Este mismo lunes? —gimió incrédula.

—Date prisa, hermanita —canturreó Emmett.

Bella pasó a su lado golpeándolo en el hombro. Dios sabía que amaba a su hermano casi en la misma medida en la que deseaba matarlo. Desde que Charlie había muerto, el imbécil había tenido una especie de… visión. La muerte de su padre supuestamente "le había abierto los ojos", y ahora quería meter sus narices de lleno en la empresa y ser el jefe que nunca fue cuando su padre estuvo con vida.

Mortificada, dejó la oficina y llamó a Quil, quien le contestó al instante. Así que mientras conducía a casa, acordó una cita con él, necesitaban hablar de la banda, así que quedaron de verse en un prestigioso restaurante en el corazón de Portland, la citó a las seis, lo que le dejaba dos malditas horas para alistarse. Con esa cantidad ridícula de tiempo desperdiciado, podría dormirse un poco.

Bella entró a casa y subió directo a su vieja alcoba, la que fue suya cuando era niña, y de nuevo una sensación de estupor la invadió al sentirse sola y totalmente fuera de lugar, realmente su fachada era una máscara resquebrajándose con los días. Se había traído un poco de ropa y algunos zapatos desde que había abandonado su casa hacía algunos días, no había sido capaz de volver desde entonces, y no lo haría ahora, se pondría cualquier cosa, después de todo, no estaba para andar impresionando a nadie; además Quil la conocía desarreglada, enfurecida, llorando, de buenas, en las malas… aun así, el orgullo femenino que pensó que ya no tenía, apareció para picarle el ego.

Edward había buscado en otro lado lo que ella no le daba, ¿verdad?, ¿qué exactamente habría sido?, ¿el cuerpo curvilíneo?, ¿maquillaje?, ¿ligueros? Enojada, dejo de autocompadecerse, se levantó y se metió a duchar, el agua caliente relajó poco sus músculos entumecidos, sin embargo no menguó ni un poco sus deseos de arreglarse. Tenía treinta y cuatro años, y la verdad se sentía como más cerca a los cuarenta que nunca, y con un cansancio de ochenta. ¿Era eso?, ¿estaba teniendo una crisis de edad?

En fin, sacó un ajustado vestido negro y sonrió con malicia al recordar que fue justamente Edward quien se lo regaló. Al principio, cuando lo desempacó, optó por ir inmediatamente tirarlo a la basura, pero algo la detuvo, y ahora resultaba una terrible coincidencia que fuera a utilizarlo para ir a una cita con otro que no era su marido. Bueno, era una cita de negocios, pero daba lo mismo. Se rizó las puntas y se puso maquillaje, no muy cargado, pero lo suficiente para resaltar sus ojos. Miró sus botellas de Gucci, Prada y Dior, todas ellas alineadas en una bandeja de cristal con asas de bronce, al final escogió Joy, era la más fresca. Luego optó por sus Manolos negros y cuando se vio en el espejo, sintió una extraña alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se esmeraba tanto en sí misma, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se pagó un spa, o que se compró ropa, tenía que cambiar eso, cuanto antes mejor.

—Te ves… Bella, estás preciosa.

Quil se puso de pie, sus ojos brillantes mientras tiraba una silla hacia afuera para que se sentara, haciéndola ruborizar por todo ese extraño procedimiento caballeroso; por lo general, ellos eran más colegas que otra cosa, iban a comer seguido y nunca se había mostrado así. Tendría que vestirse más seguido de esta forma, ¿no?, al parecer abría puertas desconocidas.

—Gracias, estás increíble también. —Él miró hacia su traje, haciendo una mueca.

—Lo dudo mucho, vengo directo del despacho.

—¿No fuiste con Vanesa? —Sus ojos azules brillaron con algo desconocido.

—No, en realidad no… estamos en un buen momento ahora.

—Ni que lo digas —susurró apesadumbrada.

—¿También tienes problemas con Edward? —El nombre de nuevo mandó ese golpe a sus entrañas.

—Digamos que… tampoco estamos en un buen momento.

—Pero seguro que no están por divorciarse como nosotros. —Bella parpadeó, había visto a Quil extraño las últimas semanas, pero nunca pensó que estuviese atravesando por lo mismo que ella.

—No lo sé, la verdad… ya no sé nada cuando se trata de Edward. —Y eso era sumamente triste. Quil estiró la mano, sujetando la suya, haciendo extraños círculos en el dorso.

—No somos tan diferentes, Bella. —Ella miró de su mano a sus ojos.

—No… al parecer no. —Sacudió la cabeza y retiró la mano de la suya—. Entonces, Emmett trajo a este tipo, Marco, dice que será una sensación, viene respaldado por una disquera de México, me tiró un rollo para nada convincente… —Y procedió a contárselo.

Ambos se rieron, comieron y bebieron mientras charlaban, la noche fue más agradable de lo que Bella esperaba, normalmente hacía esto con Quil, pero en alguna cafetería y teniendo que correr de vuelta a la oficina, en cambio ahora todo fluyó de otra manera, una más acogedora.

—Desgraciadamente en algo debo darle razón a Emmett, el mercado latino es el que más fuerza tiene ahora, y ese género que tanto odias…

—¿El reguetón? —Quil se rio.

—Ese mismo es lo que mueve las masas, incluso los artistas que no entienden ni un poco de español quieren hacer duetos con ellos. —Estiró de nuevo la mano, sujetando la suya, haciendo esos extraños círculos reconfortantes—. Tendremos que competir con Emmett, si presenta un fiasco a la mesa directiva, un tipo raro y que sea peor que todo lo que ha traído, pero que por alguna razón los convenza… quizás sea el último clavo de Swan.

—No digas eso —gimió Bella, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, Quil se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y le tendió la mano, ella lo miró cansada, aceptando y saliendo del lugar.

—No deberías estresarte tanto, Bella, te puede dar algo, en serio, la forma en la que tus ojos pierden el brillo y tu cuerpo se hace pequeño ante las desgracias es preocupante, me preocupas.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? —sonrió con tristeza, frotándose los brazos en la fría noche—. Creo que tienes otras cosas más importantes en qué enfocarte.

—La verdad es que no. —Se encogió de hombros antes ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo—. ¿Quisieras seguir hablando de los chicos del grupo en mi nuevo departamento?

—¿Ya no vives con Vanesa? —Quil negó.

Por alguna razón, Bella miró su celular. Y qué mortificante pensar que estaba esperando la llamada de Edward con una disculpa. Sin embargo, quizá no debería contener la respiración esperando, y su corazón se volvió a hundir, quizás Quil vio todo eso en su mirada cuando dijo:

—Entonces… ¿vamos?

* * *

**¿Debería ir? **

**Gracias por comentar:** **bbluelilas, krisr0405, Tecupi, paupau1, Gloria, jupy, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Leah De Call, Valentina delafuente, Diannita Robles, saraipineda44, Liliana Macias, Adriu, angryc, carolaap, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Lidia Withlock, Somas, patymdn, Injoa, cada vez que leo tus comentarios tengo una pequeña muerte de risa, jajaja Tulgarita, rjnavajas, Melina, torrespera172, Bitah, Meemii Cullen, LuAnKa**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, guest, y lectores silenciosos nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Junio, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

Bella se cambió al menos en seis ocasiones de ropa.

Y mientras definía las ondas en su largo cabello castaño, se dijo que esto no era una cita. Estaba solo cenando con uno de los vocalistas de No Signs, los managers pasaban mucho tiempo con las bandas… ¿verdad? Finalmente, se decidió por vaqueros y una blusa con un escote cuadrado que no enseñaba mucho, pero definitivamente no era de un convento como diría Xavier. Lo acompañó con botas altas hasta más allá de las rodillas. Había pensado en ir en su auto, pero de último momento se decidió por la moto, y nada tenía que ver con Edward halagando cómo se veía en ella. Anteriormente, Jake la había llamado diciéndole que estaba en Seattle, y que llegaría mañana por la noche, pidiéndole que se vieran hasta pasado mañana porque estaba muy cansado.

Le habló de Edward y que iría a cenar con él a un restaurante porque querían hablar sobre su carrera, él había murmurado algo como "cantantes excéntricos" y no le había dado mayor importancia. Lo que la hizo sentir entre mal y frustrada, mal porque de alguna manera estaba saliendo con Edward, no precisamente a platicar de su carrera, y estaba mintiéndole a Jacob; frustrada porque él ni siquiera se había portado un poco celoso, lo que la llevaba a sentirse mal de nuevo porque se tenían tanta confianza que no tendría por qué sentirse celoso, lo que la frustraba porque no había ni una chispa en su relación, lo que la tenía en un jodido circulo que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

El restaurante era muy acogedor, pequeño y decorado con focos vintage a lo largo de toda la entrada y el jardín, los centros de mesa eran pequeñas velas artificiales que parpadeaban y suave música jazz provenía de una banda instalada en el fondo. Edward se puso de pie en cuanto la vio.

—Te ves hermosa. —Se acercó, sin tratar de ocultar sus ojos vagando sobre su cuerpo.

—Gracias... Te ves muy bien, también.

Realmente lo hacía. Dolorosamente. Su cabello broncíneo estaba brillante bajo las luces, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, vaqueros desteñidos y botas con puntera metalica. En él no había trajes costosos, o brillantes y ridículamente caros gemelos en la camisa. Su cabello moviéndose con la suave brisa nocturna, sin productos para mantenerlo fijo y a prueba de tempestades, sus ojos brillantes y no negros, como los de Jacob. De repente, Bella se sintió entre mal y tímida en torno a él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Siempre te ha gustado trabajar para tu papá?

—¿Trabajar para…? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, pero no lo veo como un trabajo, lo veo más como un modo de vida, me encanta lo que hago. —Eso lo hizo sonreír—. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando el éxito de la banda termine?

—Ni siquiera tengo para pagar esta cena, supongo que debería preocuparme por mi futuro inmediato —contestó, haciéndola ruborizar—, es broma —aseguró riéndose—, y sí pagaré esta cena.

—No es necesario, no…

—Lo voy a hacer, Bella —sentenció, mirándola intensamente—, y suponiendo que tenga éxito descomunal, y luego termine, yo… puedo dedicarme al teatro, siempre ha sido mi otra pasión, también puedo reconstruir autos, no lo sé, las opciones son muchas.

Bella sonrió con cariño antes de enfocarse en el menú.

—Estoy entre pedir mozzarella frita o dip duo —susurró Edward, escogiendo curiosamente entre dos de las cosas más baratas.

—Tal vez deberías pedir champiñones rellenos de mariscos, son lo mejor, o quizás lasaña frita. —Él levantó los ojos del menú.

—¿Ya habías venido a este lugar?

**§ § § § § §**

Apenas la pregunta abandonó sus labios, se sintió como un jodido idiota.

—No, pero conozco algunas cosas, amo la comida.

Edward no intentó ocultar su sonrisa, ni tampoco lo aliviado que se sentía con su respuesta. Bella era, por mucho, la chica que más le había gustado en toda su vida. La quería con él, no como una estúpida necesidad de coger con alguien solo porque estaba prohibido, la quería para despertar con ella entre sus brazos cada mañana, la quería para que pateara su culo cada vez que dijera algún comentario fuera de lugar, la quería como la madre de todos sus hijos, la quería y punto, y escucharla hablar de ese jodido bastardo le provocaba una jaqueca que lo impulsaba a… querer golpear la mierda fuera de alguien. Lo que resultaba ridículo porque tan solo tenía un par de meses conociéndola.

De igual forma no podía ignorar su belleza, estaba hermosa esta noche, su camiseta verde azulada fluía sobre sus pechos y se balanceaba sueltamente en sus caderas con cada paso. Un collar de cuencas grueso y los pendientes y el brazalete a juego le agregaban elegancia a su atuendo informal. En realidad, Bella era inalcanzable de muchas maneras.

Cuando les trajeron la comida, varios platillos llenaron rápido la pequeña mesa, Bella sonrió como si hubieran traído su dulce favorito, y lo sorprendió al servirse un poco de todo, incluyendo su platillo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó después del tercer bocado.

—No le temes a la comida. —Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y una mueca.

—¿Temerle?, ¿qué parte de amo la comida no entendiste?

—La parte donde ni siquiera estás respirando por servirte más.

Ella se ruborizó, ese bonito tono que coloreaba sus mejillas y vidriaba sus ojos, y la hacía lucir como la mujer más hermosa para él. Había visto a Bella en varias ocasiones atiborrarse con la comida, y era un espectáculo para la vista. Especialmente cuando su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios llenos para atrapar un chorrito de vino que se había escapado, como ahora.

—No voy a tomarme eso como un insulto.

—Me alegra, solo te estoy molestando. En realidad, me encanta verte comer así, ¿una chica que no le teme a la comida en una cita?, es como algo en extinción.

—Primero —dijo limpiándose los labios—, esto no es una cita; segundo, ¿por qué en la vida le tendría miedo a la comida o al qué dirás?

—Exacto —la apuntó—, nunca lo he entendido.

—Eso es porque sales con puras anoréxicas como Tanya. —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Mi error, lo lamento.

Ella negó riéndose mientras comía de nuevo, y estaba perdido. Se veía jodidamente increíble en vaqueros y botas de motorista negras. Era un puto sueño, ¿cómo iba a sacársela de la mente en un futuro cercano?, ¿por qué diablos estaba con alguien como Jacob?

—¿Cómo conociste a Jacob? —Eso sin duda pareció lograr lo que cualquier otro comentario estúpido de su parte no lo hizo, y apartó el plato de la mesa.

—¿Realmente vamos hablar de él? —inquirió, aclarándose la garganta torpemente, y cuando levantó la vista, con un toque de vino brillando en sus labios casi lo perdió.

¿Era una locura que quisiera lanzarse a besarla? ¿Cómo se sentirían esas uñas pintadas de color oscuro clavándose en sus hombros durante el sexo? Mierda. A regañadientes desvió la mirada, y se metió un pedazo de pan de ajo en la boca antes de volver hablar.

—Tú trajiste a Tanya a la mesa, ahora yo solo quiero saber más sobre tu novio. —Bella suspiró, mirando hacia un punto por encima de su hombro.

—Nuestros padres son mejores amigos, siempre bromearon con que deberíamos casarnos para seguir con su imperio, su papá se dedica a la publicidad. Jake y yo crecimos juntos, nunca pensé que realmente nos íbamos a enamorar, pero pasó.

—¿De verdad estás enamorada? —Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que lo estoy, Edward, de hecho me voy a casar.

—¿Sabes? —La miró con atención—. Puedo ver cuánto amas a tu padre, cuánto esfuerzo pones en Swan y cuán organizada y responsable eres con las cosas. —Ella elevó una ceja.

—Gracias… supongo.

—Te lo digo porque quizás no amas a Jacob. —Ella dejó escapar un bufido, rodando los ojos—. No, escúchame. Quizás solo estás con él para agradar a tu papá, no precisamente porque lo ames.

—Lamento romper tu pequeña epifanía, pero lo amo, y me voy a casar con él. Vine aquí porque hace mucho quería comer comida italiana y no había podido, y eso es de hecho… —Negó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz como hacía cuando estaba exasperada—. Me tengo que ir.

Y entonces se estaba yendo. Edward lanzó un par de billetes a la mesa y la alcanzó en el estacionamiento, estaba al lado de su motocicleta, intentando ponerse el casco.

—Ya basta de esto, Edward, ¿querías hacerme sentir como una zorra infiel?, bueno, felicidades, lo has logrado. —Se veía tan caliente así toda furiosa que no pudo evitarlo y tiró de ella en su contra, impidiéndole irse en la motocicleta—. ¿Qué rayos estás…?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de irse o abofetearlo, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, suaves pero persistentes. Tocándolos sin tocarlos. Ella se alejó un poco, pero no, no iba a dejarla, así que se inclinó de nuevo, buscándola y entonces… ella dejó escapar un gruñido, en parte mortificado, en parte sonando a rendición, y estaba devolviéndole el beso, tímidamente su lengua encontrándose con la suya.

Un pequeño gemido se le escapó a Edward, la deseaba como a nada, lo tenía sin aliento ahogándose en el beso. Bella era todo esto. Hablaba de muchas cosas casi en forma tímida pero con una curiosidad que continuaba sorprendiéndolo. En su experiencia, aquellos con mucho dinero eran ingenuos acerca de cómo vivía la gente normal, pero el sexo no era una de esas cosas. Y sin embargo, había algo muy… fuera de lugar en Bella. Ella era claramente mundana, inteligente y rica, pero había una autenticidad subyacente e inocencia que no encajaba con lo que estaba en la superficie, como la manera en la que lo estaba tocando. Pequeñas manos rodearon su cuello, tirando del cabello justo bajo de su nuca, ella también lo deseaba, y su toque y su sabor lo hicieron necesitar más.

Necesitaba mucho más que esto, mucho más de ella. Su boca era suave debajo de la de él, lo mismo que sus pechos contra el suyo y sus caderas contra su verga... Ella era suave y caliente y lo hacía desear la clase de cosas en la que quería enterrarse y permanecer para siempre. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a besarla salvajemente, devorando su boca hasta que casi estaban haciéndolo contra la motocicleta, podía sentir como el control lo abandonaba a pasos agigantados, por lo que alejándose un poco, la miró, su respiración pesada, sus ojos vidriosos.

—Voy a parar ahora, Bella —dijo con la respiración entrecortada, pero las frentes unidas—. Y no porque no esté loco de deseo por ti, sino porque necesitaba mostrarte que esto podía ser así entre nosotros, somos perfectos juntos.

Bella quiso hablar, seguro para decirle que no quería liarse con un hombre como él, con el que no tenía nada que hacer a menos de diez metros. Y aunque fuera cierto, Edward no quería escucharla, así que la besó de nuevo antes de separarse abruptamente.

—La semana que viene vamos a estar en una pequeña gira, tu padre nos ha conseguido presentaciones en algunos lugares y comenzaremos a darnos a conocer. —Se inclinó contra su cuello, respirándola, besándola en el proceso y robándole un pequeño gemido—. Voy a estar fuera un montón de tiempo por lo que vas a poder pensar en esto, y cuando regrese, me dirás qué es lo que quieres.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado!**

Muchas gracias por comentar: **Liliana Macias, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Diannita Robles, Adriana Molina, **no me llegaban cariño, pero este sí!** Gloria, Tecupi, paupau1, nydiac10, krisr0405, Lidia Withlock, Esal, Jupy, Valentina delafuente, rjnavajas, tulgarita, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Pichilina de micora, Andy, **Fijate que si me inspiró esa serie! algunas escenas que vi me encantaron y dije tengo que plasmarlo en un fic, pero en si, esta historia esta relacionada con mi libro uno y dos de la serie Resistance, saludos! **Adriu, Somas, Rero96, LicetSalvatore, gigi, Maribel 1925, AngryC, LuAnKa , carolaap, Meemii Cullen, saraipineda44, Bitah, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call**

**Gracias también a las lectoras silenciosas y guest. **


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿L-Lo que quiero? —Jacob suspiró mortificado.

—Fresa o chocolate, Bella, no puede ser tan difícil.

—Lo que no puede ser tan difícil es que en todos estos años no sepas que el chocolate es mi favorito, va sobre cualquier otro sabor —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dos conos de chocolate, por favor —pidió antes de mirarla—, tan fácil que es escoger, no sé por qué tardas tanto siempre.

Bella lo ignoró mirando a la pareja de enamorados frente a ellos. Claro que no quería eso, sonreír como tonta mientras el novio le embarraba helado, por favor, el helado era para comerse, no para desperdiciarse de esa manera, pero venir discutiendo por una nieve tampoco era bueno, por ningún lado que se le viera...

Es que la culpa de todo la tenía Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla besado así?, si besara horrible, si fuera feo, pero no. En cambio le dio el tipo de beso que podía dejarte sin sentido, sin habla, sin...

—Entonces… tu papá contrató a este tipo Volturi. —Bella suspiró, asintiendo. En esta clase de temas debía enfocarse.

—Aro, es un completo asno desde que lo conozco.

—Un asno muy reconocido, les irá bien.

—Emmett se rehúsa hacerse cargo de la compañía, y papi se siente como… no sé, perdido, dice que ya no está para giras, o presentaciones, solo está haciendo tonterías, yo podía sola, pero no quiso que manejara a No Signs.

Jacob suspiró, había estado mirando a las personas frente a ellos, pero sus ojos ahora estaban enfocados en ella.

—Bella, déjame pensar cómo explicarte esto sin que te lo tomes a mal. —Ella elevó una ceja, ya tomándoselo mal por anticipado, haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo—. Ser manager de una muy probablemente exitosa boy band, no es un trabajo para chicas.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo.

—¿Estás queriendo decir lo que creo que estás queriendo decir? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, nena…

—No me llames nena. —Jacob bufó.

—Solo quiero decir… en ese medio todo es un descontrol: las mujeres, el dinero, las drogas, hasta el maldito sexo. No Signs son un montón de adolescentes.

—Edward tiene veinticuatro. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, salvo ese idiota, pero el más chico de ellos, Paul, apenas va a cumplir diecinueve, están en pleno despertar, por llamarlo de algún modo.

—¿Despertar?

—Oh, Bella. —Se soltó riendo, lanzando la envoltura del cono en un cesto—. Están descubriendo su sexualidad, el alcohol, la diversión, maldita sea —negó sonriendo—, todo lo que hace uno de adolescente, ahora imagina todo eso con dinero.

—Yo tengo la edad de Edward y no caería en esas banalidades.

—No todos son chicos buenos, Bella.

—Tú, por ejemplo, a esa edad no te metías con prostitutas o te andabas drogando, te vas a casar, no veo por qué ellos iban a estar en algo que suena como la perdición. —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Nena, me voy a casar porque tengo veintinueve, además esos niños no son como nosotros, ya sabes.

—No te estoy siguiendo. —Jacob rodó los ojos.

—Nunca nos ha faltado el dinero, ¿no puedes verlo?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—A su edad, no estábamos eufóricos porque es algo que siempre hemos tenido, la mayoría de esos chicos no crecieron con ello, y están un poquito animados con el dinero, Charlie le contó a mi papá que Peter viene del Bronx, al parecer su papá los dejó cuando eran muy jóvenes, y su mamá no tenía a veces dinero ni para pagar la luz eléctrica, solo por mencionar un caso. Es natural que se porten así.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio pensando en todo eso, ¿Edward estaba drogándose?, ¿teniendo sexo con un montón de prostitutas?, ¿cegado por dinero? Si bien lo había visto pedir cosas como agua en lugar de vino, o lo más barato del menú, no creía que… Rayos, en realidad no lo conocía.

—A lo que voy, cariño, es que tú eres una chica bien, no puedes andar dirigiendo una banda de revoltosos; supe que te espantaste con las escort que tu papá les consiguió, ese es un mundo para hombres. No me gustaría que ya casados, te fueras de gira y anduvieras metida en esas cosas, no son para ti.

—¿Estás diciendo que crees que no puedo sacar un montón de prostitutas y llevarlas con ellos?, ¿que no puedo patear el culo drogadicto de alguno de los integrantes?

—Eh… técnicamente.

—¿Quieres que cuando nos casemos me dedique a las telas exóticas?, ¿es eso?

—Admiro mucho lo que haces, Bella, pero honestamente, con estos nuevos chicos ni siquiera a mí me gustaría que anduvieras metida —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Todavía eres muy joven, y si alguno te faltara al respeto estando drogado en la gira, quizás me volvería loco. Preferiría que pensaras lo de las telas con mi mamá, no me gustaría estar de viaje y preocupado por ti.

Bella desvió la mirada, meditando mientras tiraba el cono que casi se derretía en su mano. Ella podía con todo eso, si quería ser una manager, no iba andar escogiendo solo mujeres, podía con una boy band, una de rock, era decidida, ingeniosa y capaz. Estaba más que lista para manejar cualquier cosa, desde un Snoop Dogg, hasta un maldito Yandel, solo necesitaba que confiaran en ella, se había preparado para esto, lo había respirado, lo había vivido por veinticuatro años. Apestaba ver a ese tal Aro trabajando con su papá, solo porque su hermano estaba empeñado en tirar todo por la borda. Aún así, lo que la tenía realmente mortificada era que temía que a Jacob nunca iba a gustarle nada de esto.

**Septiembre 2003**

_Aro se ha dedicado a llevarnos a cada secundaria que ha podido, nadie sabe quiénes somos pero a él parece no importarle, fuimos a Arizona, Texas, Nebraska… ya sabes, son shows gratuitos pero valen la pena, ahora estamos en Chicago, es una hermosa ciudad y todo, pero yo como que me estoy enamorando de Portland._

**¿De qué, del musgo y la niebla? **—escribió con una sonrisa.

_Sí, puede ser, me recuerda a casa._

**Hablando de casa, ¿cómo está tu familia?**

_Supongo que están bien, no he tenido oportunidad de hablarles._

**Tienes más de medio año fuera de Londres, ¿está todo bien contigo?**

Bella se mordisqueó el pulgar, presionando enviar. ¿Cuál sería la historia de Edward?, todos tenían cierta disfunción familiar y otras cosas que los habían impulsado a audicionar, o solo… quizás su papá había buscado en todos un pequeño drama para poder sacarle más provecho a la banda completa. No se cegaba, a veces Charlie podía ver una mina de oro en cuanto estaba frente a él, nunca daba un paso sino estaba seguro de que le dejaría dinero.

_Bella, tengo que dejarte, Aro nos está llamando, al parecer consiguió que toquemos en un lugar aquí, y no es una secundaria, dijo que se llama Broadway, ¿qué locura, no?_

**Sí, aunque estoy segura de que ****al paso que ****van, pronto tocar****á****n en algún lugar más importante que solo escuelas, te lo aseguro. **

_Gracias, te mandaré mensajes cuando termine la presentación, ¿has pensado en nosotros?_

Bella se mordió el labio mirando el mensaje. Incluso por alguna alienigena razón, presionó sus muslos entre si.

Mentiría si dijera que no amaba leer cada mensaje que Edward le mandaba, o que había fantaseado con el beso que se dieron, más veces de las que cualquier individuo promedio fantasearía, incluso se engañaba diciéndose que no lo extrañaba cuando no sabía de él, y atribuía todo eso a que ella hubiera querido ser su manager...

Pero estaba claro que Edward no era tan bueno y franco como parecía, le estaba ocultando cosas, ¿aunque por qué habría de contarle sobre su familia si no eran nada?

**Edward, no existe un "nosotros"… además estaré ocupada.**

No hubo respuesta después de eso, y Bella se sintió mal. No entendía qué le pasaba con Edward o por qué su pecho dolía, solo habían compartido un beso, absolutamente nada más. Él tenía que entender que solo eran amigos, ella se iba a casar. No podía haber mejor conflicto de interés que ese.

* * *

Me dicen qué piensan ;)

Gracias por comentar: **Liliana Macias, kaja0507, Gloria, Pandii23, nydiac10, Yoliki, Leah De Call, somas, Injoa, Perla Maciel, Diannita Robles, Rero96, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Tecupi, patymdn, angryc, LuAnKa, Tulgarita, nenitaal, Esal, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Naara Selene, carolaap, rjnavajas, Meemii Cullen, Tata XOXO, valentina delafuente**

**Gracias también a las lectoras sin nombre, un abrazo!**


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2003. Nueve años atrás. **

—Eso estuvo increíble, ¿viste a esas chicas? —canturreó Mike.

La adrenalina aún corría entre ellos, como una especie de sangre por las venas. Edward había participado en diferentes obras, había cantado en diversos teatros, pero nunca había abierto el show de una reconocida banda, bailando y cantando para una multitud de chicas enloquecidas. Y aquella atención se había sentido no solo bien, sino jodidamente increíble. Su cuerpo vibraba extasiado y su corazón latía todavía al ritmo de la música, sencillamente era cosa de otro mundo.

Había nacido para esto, para cantar y para presentarse frente a cientos de personas, y mientras seguía a los chicos al bar, y bebían en su celebración, por primera vez se sintió un artista, pese a que las presentaciones eran gratuitas y no había ingresos reales todavía. Lo único que resultaba chocante de todo eso, algo que no tenía pies ni cabeza, era el extraño sentimiento de querer celebrarlo con Bella. Extrañaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando le contaba algo sobre la banda, o su risa cuando la molestaba. Sus dedos hormigueaban por mandarle otro texto, pero no tenía ningún sentido. Ella estaba ocupada viviendo también su vida, paseando en su motocicleta o en su Rolls-Royce, o quizás solo estando al lado de su novio, y aunque eso último le carcomía las entrañas, la verdad era que Bella estaba fuera de su liga.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Edward sacudió la cabeza antes de dar un buen trago a su cerveza.

—No es nada.

—¡Deberías estar feliz!, estoy segura de que esto fue un enorme salto. —Él sonrió.

—Lo fue, nunca creí que lo diría, pero tus pasos de baile las hacen caer rendidas. —Tanya se soltó riendo.

—Solo le muestro a las chicas lo que a mí me gusta ver.

Tanya los había estado acompañando desde el primer día que partieron en esta especie de reconocimiento, Edward no podía llamarlo "gira" porque no lo era, más bien era darse a conocer a lo largo de los Estados Unidos, pero mientras lo hacía al lado de los chicos, detrás de ellos también venían algunos productores y su coreógrafa. Casi no tenían tiempo para ensayar, pero lo hacían, tenían horarios maratónicos donde dormir estaba sobrevalorado, si conseguían a veces poner la cabeza en la almohada por más de cuatro horas, ya era un lujo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué esa cara? —Edward sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, mirando a la rubia.

—Solo estoy cansado.

—Por favor —resopló, empujando un mechón fuera de su rostro—. Vamos a divertirnos, no puedes estar cansado, ya un día serás viejo y podrás estar recostado todo el tiempo.

—Tienes razón —concordó, chocando su botella con la de ella.

—Entonces… ¿quieres bailar un poco? —Edward hizo una mueca.

—No, Tanya, por favor nada de bailes que estoy hecho polvo.

—Eres tan exagerado, esto no es una coreografía, solo es pasarla bien —aseguró tirando de su mano, obligándolo a seguirla a la pista de baile.

**§ § § § § §**

**Noviembre 2003**

—Papá, solo digo que no me gusta cómo ha trabajado Aro. ¡Míralos! —Bella apuntó la fotografía—. Lucen bastante incómodos.

—¿Cómo que incómodos?, ni siquiera los conoces —regañó, haciéndola ruborizar. En realidad solo estaba viendo la cara de Edward, pero él parecía incómodo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cuando normalmente estaba sonriente y con los ojos brillantes—. Además, he visto el trabajo de Aro y nunca me ha defraudado, incluso consiguió su primera portada, sé que los va a catapultar.

—¿Pero de verdad era necesario ponerlos ahí luciendo traje… con los pantalones en los tobillos? —hizo una mueca mientras negaba.

Claro que se veían impresionantes, con piernas musculosas y demás, todos ellos tenían cuerpos trabajados pero… era demasiado. ¿Qué estaría pensando Edward con todo esto?, su corazón se apretó un poco, sus llamadas habían desaparecido y los mensajes eran por demás escuetos, incluso varias veces se encontró con que era ella la que le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas, o sabía de él solo por medio de Charlie.

—Son carne de cañón, cariño. Aro está utilizando técnicas para que los chicos comiencen a darse a conocer. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso incluye volverlos carne de público adolescente y del colectivo gay.

—Los convirtió en un objeto.

—Eso es lo que son, Bella, y hablando de gente que debería ser y no es, ¿dónde está Emmett? —La joven suspiró.

—Estaba en la casa, con James, estaban viendo… —sonrió mirando sus anillos, como si no le importara—… cómo extender el negocio.

—¿Extenderse?, ¡están al borde de la quiebra! —dijo colérico, haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Papi, te recomiendo que no te pongas así, te puede dar algo, siéntate.

—¡Hola, ho…! —Xavier se interrumpió al verlos antes de retroceder—. Vuelvo después…

—Emmett, entra de una maldita vez. —Su hermano suspiró, entrando, pero quedándose apoyando contra la puerta cerrada—. Qué rayos tengo que hacer para que entiendas que esta empresa es todo lo que me queda en la vida, ¡es mi jodido legado!

Su hermano suspiró, arrastrando una mano por su rostro en un gesto por demás cansado.

—No has entendido la responsabilidad que esto conlleva, no has querido ver que Portland no es una gran ciudad, y tus jodidos sueños no entran aquí, ¿no puedes verlo?, sin Swan este pueblo ni siquiera estaría en el mapa, ¡no serían nada!

—Claro que entiendo la responsabilidad, y entiendo que Bella te está ayudando y es perfecta en lo que hace, pero yo nos voy a llevar a otro nivel papá, mi negocio va a posicionarnos como los pioneros en…

Su papá bufó, rodando los ojos.

—Mira hijo, para mí siempre has sido emprendedor y listo. Para tu madre fuiste un chico encantador y creativo, ¿pero para Swan?, ¡no eres jodidamente nada!

—Un balagardo quizás.

—Basta, Bella, no necesito que te metas en esta discusión. —Ella resopló, rodando los ojos—. Así que conviértete, por el amor de Dios, en un hombre.

—¿Quieres que conduzca una motocicleta?, Bella es más hombre que yo.

—Oh, por favor…

—Era una broma, papá, lo entiendo —convino sonriendo.

—No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas bromas que sueltas a cada rato —regañó, agarrándose el pecho como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre él—. Solo quiero que asumas tu responsabilidad, tienes que madurar de una buena vez.

—¿Pero por qué yo?, ahí esta Bella —la apuntó—, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por esa jodida banda, se sabe los gustos de todos, ¡pregúntale por ejemplo por… por Edward!

Bella inhaló lentamente, como si pudiera tomar el cálido aroma a azúcar que había asociado con la belleza de cabello cobrizo desde la primera vez que se topó con él.

—¿Edward?, ¿qué tan bien le conoces? —preguntó su padre con una nota de suspicacia.

—Lo más íntimo que sé de él es que le gusta la leche deslactosada con el café, de hecho, menos de un cuarto de cucharada no debería ser considerada una taza de café, le pone además tres cucharadas de azúcar, y lo bebe con donas. De chocolate. Puede comer como, cinco de esas. No puedo creer que lo haga estando en la banda, es como si no le importara su físico. Pero no engorda el maldito. Es la cosa más extraña que he visto alguna vez.

Ah, y olía comestible. Muy, muy comestible. Las cejas de Charlie subieron.

—Son muchos detalles para decir que le gusta el café y come como un caballo.

—Noto cosas, eso hacen los manager, a diferencia de los que no quieren tener nada que ver con este medio —desafió Bella, viendo a su padre para que dijera lo contrario.

Ella tenía un buen ojo para los detalles y un cerebro que grababa y archivaba minucias con la eficiencia de un ordenador, y su padre lo sabía. Solo que de cualquier manera, Charlie no quitó esa mirada rara antes de enfocarse en el idiota de Xavier.

* * *

**Creo que Charlie ya se dio cuenta de que algo pasa con Bella, incluso primero que ella, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

Muchas gracias por comentar:** kaja0507, **un abrazo karla!**, Diannita Robles, Gloria, krisr0405, Esal, Lizdayanna, **nooo como crees! sí me encantan tus comentarios y los reconozco obvio, como que no te he mencionado! no tengo perdón de dios, una disculpa!,** saraipineda44, paupau1, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, valentina delafuente, Tecupi, Jupy, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, nydiac10, Meemii Cullen, **es que tiene una mente muy cuadrada y le asustan las cosas nuevas**, patymdn, Yenix304, te entiendo por completo, por eso tengo que explicarles como llegaron ahí ;), Leah De Call, tulgarita, torrespera172, carolaap, somas, LuAnKa, angryc**

**Gracias otra vez, guest, lectores sileciosos, espero les siga gustando, nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Septiembre, 2012**

—Así que… lo que siempre soñé que pasara, ¿dónde rayos estabas?

Bella se sobresaltó llevándose una mano al pecho, sin a atreverse aún a mirar hacia atrás, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejando las llaves de su auto lentamente sobre la encimera de cedro, donde habitualmente las colocaba.

—¿Bella?

—Pues, mientras tú estabas buscando a un maldito rapero, sabrá solo Dios quién, Quil y yo decidimos… asociarnos para traer a un nuevo grupo.

—¿Otro grupo?

—Nunca pasan de moda —dijo a la defensiva, acomodándose disimuladamente el cabello.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuánto te ofreció para asociarse contigo?

—Quinientos.

—Y los aceptaste.

—Sí.

Emmett dio un paso hacia ella, era enorme, nada que ver consigo misma o con su padre, quizás su mamá tuvo una cana al aire y perdió los estribos con algún entrenador de gimnasio, porque su hermano era todo lo menos parecido a un Swan.

—Eso no cubre ni para mandarles a hacer su puto vestuario y lo sabes, Bella, no jodas.

La joven se sobresaltó, sujetando por muy poco su bolso antes de que cayera contra el suelo, Emmett estrechó entonces los ojos, y se preguntó si estaría notando el rubor en sus mejillas, o solo…

—¿Estás borracha?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —Se pasó nerviosamente un mechón tras la oreja—, ¿¡qué mierda haces!? —chilló cuando él se acercó y comenzó a olfatearla.

—¿No te bañaste antes de tu reunión o qué?

—¡Ay, por el amor a todo, Emm, quítate! —ladró, golpeándolo, haciéndolo reír.

—Mira, no me importan tus malditos hábitos, Bella, como por ejemplo que estés usando la loción de Edward ahora que no está...

—¡No es su maldita loción!

—¿Es de otro hombre entonces…? —Estrechó los ojos otra vez, mirándola con nueva apreciación—. Mierda, esa loción me es conocida… ¿te acostaste con Quil?

—¡Claro que no, Emmett!

—Bella…

—Deja de ser un idiota, solo platicamos —gimió, intentando controlar su temperamento.

Si le daba una patada ahora, como justo estaba ansiando y al igual que cuando eran niños, estaba segura de que cavaría su propia tumba; sí se había ido con Quil al departamento, pero solo habían bebido, y puede que dejara que la abrazara, y lo abrazara de vuelta en un acto similar a reconfortarse el uno al otro... Elevó el mentón mirando a Emmett, el hecho de que su hermano, por primera vez en su vida, estuviera dando muestras de inteligencia, no significaba que realmente lo fuera, podía engañarlo, ¿no?

—Es la loción de Edward, tienes razón… no quiero hablar de ello —mintió, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose como una gran y absoluta zorra despreciable.

—Lo siento por pensar mal —dijo Emm, pareciendo avergonzado—, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado, sería un desastre mezclarse con nuestro abogado, por cierto, necesito que vayas con él de nuevo y le digas que ese no es un trato sino una jodida propina.

—Ahora resulta que eres tú quien sabe de finanzas, te recuerdo aquí quién es la vicepresidenta, haremos los ajustes necesarios, compraremos el vestuario, y alquilaremos un condominio para los nuevos cinco chicos que están por…

—Basta, Bella, la mesa directiva tiene que analizarlo primero. —Bella abrió la boca, cerrándola con un rechinido—. Lo sabes.

—Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que tú y yo no vamos a hablar. ¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que la mesa directiva diga?

—Desde que pusieron tu culo a prueba y no pudiste bajarles el sueldo, debemos llevarnos bien con esos tipos, hermana, las cosas se han complicado desde que le diste una patada a su avispero.

—Eso es ridículo —bufó—. ¿Qué es esto, por qué de repente te estás interesando?

—Porque al fin le encontré sentido, no progresábamos porque mi papá y tú estaban llevando mal las riendas, todo es anticuado, desde el escritorio, tu manera de vestir, hasta las ideas que tienes sobre la industria musical…

Mientras Bella titubeaba dando un paso hacia atrás, Emmett siguió despotricando hasta que retomó la compostura, haciéndola enfurecer.

—¿Estás diciendo que después de todos estos años de preocuparme por la empresa, hay algo mal conmigo y no contigo?, te recuerdo que yo formé a la exitosa banda de No Signs.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿Bella?, creo que no hay una buena manera de decir esto...

—¿Decir qué?, ¿y quién demonios eres tú…?

—Has perdido tu objetividad. —Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, su hermoso rostro serio—. Estás en la empresa demasiado tiempo, trabajando en un estado de agotamiento, y no quieres aceptar ninguna de las sugerencias que se te hacen, tienes que entender que esta vez con Quil estás cometiendo un error. El público no necesita otra boy band.

Por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a su hermano como si fuera un extraño. Y, sin embargo, no lo era. Seguía siendo el tipo grande, alto y de cabello oscuro con el que se había criado, ese niño que la conocía mejor que nadie y que resultaba ser su familia.

—No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto de ti —espetó—. Tú que rechazaste todo y nunca quisiste asumir la responsabilidad.

—Tomo descansos, lo sé. Tengo sexo, como, respiro, ¡solo soy un maldito humano!

—Lo que sea, estoy haciendo el trabajo que nunca quisiste y soy sumamente necesaria en Swan, he dado todo por esta empresa y lo sabes.

—Ese es el problema, ese es justo el maldito problema, has dado demasiado. —Levantó la mano cuando ella quiso cortarlo—. No, vas a escucharme. Y cuando termine, puedes decirme que me vaya a la mierda si quieres. Pero vas a callarte y escucharme.

—No lo creo —murmuró.

—Créelo. ¿Y honestamente piensas que eres la primera persona con la que he tenido esta conversación? ¿De verdad? Soy el hijo de Charlie Swan, ¿lo olvidas? Fui por este camino un montón de veces con papá. Debes tomarte un tiempo libre antes de tomar una mala decisión que nunca te perdonarás si terminas de hundir lo que nuestro padre construyó.

Bella se pasó una mano por su cabello y descubrió que estaba seco y un tanto duro por culpa de todos los productos que se había puesto la noche anterior, tratando de darle a Quil una buena impresión, a quién le importaba.

—Escucha, Emm, estoy contenta de que demuestres interés, de verdad. Pero conozco mejor la empresa de lo que tú crees, sé lo que hago, y tengo una buena corazonada con esto.

—Es ahí donde te equivocas, he viajado mucho en los últimos años y he visto cuál es el género que le conviene a Swan, lo presentaré a la mesa directiva el lunes y te digo esto como amigo y hermano, ¿otra boy band? No es lo que necesitamos, así que descansa, Dios sabe que no has parado desde antes de que muriera papá, olvidaste lo que es tener una vida fuera de esta empresa, piensa lo que te digo, y entonces tal vez tú y Edward finalmente puedan...

—Espera, detente aquí. —Se inclinó hacia delante con ira—. ¿Te llamó él y te pidió que me dieras esta clase de sermón? Porque eso es una mierda, Emmett. No te atrevas a estar de su lado en esto por algún tipo de código de hombres, o...

—¿Lado? No estoy del lado de nadie...

—¿Te dijo que me engañó?, ¿eh? ¿Te lo dijo? —Emmett elevó las manos.

—Jesús, Bella.

—Supongo que olvidó mencionar eso, ¿ah?

—Edward y yo no hemos hablado de esto.

—Como sea, ustedes los hombres siempre se ponen del lado de ustedes mismos, no son objetivos, no puedo creer que ni siquiera siendo mi hermano puedas ver lo que me hizo, no sé por qué rayos esperaba más de ti.—Emm respiró profundo.

—¿Sabes qué?, es triste que no aceptes lo que te está pasando.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió elevando las manos, exasperada—, denle el premio Nóbel al psicólogo recién descubierto.

Emmett apartó la mirada hacia el candelabro antiguo que colgaba en el techo sobre ellos, y cuando volvió a enfocarse en ella, su cara estaba fría y sus ojos estaban planos.

—Tú y yo hemos terminado de hablar.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Puedo volver a trabajar ahora, señor?

—No, no puedes.

—¿Disculpa? —Bella arqueó una ceja hacia él—. Llegué a Swan primero que tú.

—Sí, pero papá me heredó la empresa, y viendo cómo permites que tus emociones te controlen, ahora finalmente entiendo por qué lo hizo. Y a menos que te tomes el fin de semana para pensar lo que estás haciendo, estoy preparado para ir con la mesa directiva y decirles que, como el presidente, preciso una nueva vicepresidenta. Tu elección, ¿qué dices?

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó incrédula.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No te he hecho nada malo —gimió conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Bueno, tomas decisiones descabelladas sin importarte los demás, ¿te has preguntado cómo me sentí al saber que ya no sería tío? —Eso logró hacerla palidecer.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Eres impulsiva, es tu maldita forma de ser, pero así como pasas por encima de quien sea, así lo estás haciendo con esta empresa, y no voy a permitirlo.

—¡Tienes razón, no te metas en eso!

—Bien, entiende entonces que dirigiré a Swan te guste o no.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mirando el hermoso piso de porcelanato de la casa en tono claro que hacía que todos los muebles brillaran, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Bien —dijo por encima de su hombro—. Ya veremos quién ríe al último, hermano.

* * *

**Al parecer nuestra chica esta en grandes problemas con su empresa, ¿creen que Emmett está bien o debe dejarle a Bella las riendas de Swan?**

**Gracias por comentar: patymdn, carolaap, Jupy, Gloria, Diannita Robles, bbluelilas, krisr0405, Adriu, Leonciita16, miop, Liliana Macias, valentina delafuente, Lidia Withlock, Tecupi, Somas, LuAnKa, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, leahdecall, torresperalta172, Meemii Cullen, Tulgarita, Bitah, Pandii23, saraipineda44, angryc, rjnavajas , Tata XOXO**

Guest y lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias a todas por leer!


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

—Por los nuevos comienzos.

—No voy a liderar Swan, papá.

—Emmett, solo estoy brindado por lo que está destinado a ser, nada más.

—El que no tuviera éxito con mi puesto de sushi no significa que tomaré Swan, además es solo el comienzo, James y yo estamos pensando en abrir una tienda de ropa. —Charlie lo miró perplejo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido…

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que sabotear mis ideas?

—No estoy saboteando nada. —Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación—. Solo estoy siendo realista, algo que a tus veintinueve años ya deberías ser, ya te he dejado jugar a muchas profesiones en los últimos años, y dejarte poner una tienda de ropa no está en mi lista.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—¿No?, quiero ver que saques tu propio dinero y lo pongas, te reto a que hagas eso y dejaré de meterme en tus asuntos.

—Ah, ahora me estás cortando el dinero, ¿así será de ahora en adelante?

Bella jugueteó con la cuchara en su puré mientras escuchaba a la distancia a su hermano y a su padre pelear, no era nada nuevo que la cena de Navidad se viera empañada por esos dos armando un escándalo, o cualquier otra fecha para el caso. Por eso ni siquiera había invitado a Jake a cenar, ¿para qué traerlo a una mesa donde solo había peleas? Al menos, cuando se casaran, podría saltarse esto. No que soñara pasar las navidades sentada hablando de la tienda de telas con la familia Black, pero al menos no habría discusiones.

Suspirando se levantó de la mesa, y ni su hermano ni su papá le prestaron atención mientras la discusión escalaba a otro nivel. Sujetando sus llaves, optó por tomar el automóvil, ya que estaba comenzando a nevar y aunque quería… de alguna manera llamar la atención de su papá, no lo haría conduciendo la motocicleta, además llevaba vestido. Poniéndose el abrigo, salió entonces a la nevada calle, y al subirse al auto comprobó la hora, eran apenas las siete, no quería pasar tan temprano a la casa de Jake, pero… un mensaje le llamó la atención.

_**Muy feliz día, Torpe, a pesar de que no hemos estado en contacto, sabes que deseo todo lo mejor para ti en esta Navidad.**_

Bella volvió a leer el mensaje. Como tres veces más.

Suspirando, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Él había estado muy distante y lo extrañaba, renuentemente, pero tenía que admitir que la había acostumbrado a él, lo sabía mientras el latido de su corazón intentaba ralentizarse. Nadie de la banda le mandó alguno, si bien se llevaba bien con todos y los veía como a una familia, no esperaría más, así que sonrió contestándole.

_Gracias, Edward, mis mejores deseos para ti, también._

Presionó enviar, y luego encendió su auto, aguardando un poco a que se calentara para poder encender la calefacción.

_**No está siendo lo que yo esperaba. Decidí no ir con mis papás este año para hacerme del rogar y… sí, creo que fue estúpido, mi acto de rebeldía no fue lo más gratificante que pudo habérseme ocurrido.**_

Bella frunció el ceño ante ese pedazo de información. A estas alturas no platicaban casi de nada, mucho menos algo tan personal como eso, y la curiosidad sacó lo peor de ella.

_¿No te fuiste a Londres?, pero Jessica te compró los boletos..._

_**Cancelé de último minuto, digamos que… pasar tiempo de calidad con mis papás no siempre es lo más conveniente. **_—Ella suspiró, mirando hacia su casa.

_Ni que lo digas, acabo de salirme de casa y dejé ahí a papi y a Xavier peleándose, lo juro, ni siquiera el Grinch puede arruinar la Navidad como esos dos._

_**Ven a mi casa, cocinaré algo para los dos, quizás te sorprendas.**_ —Su corazón trastabilló.

_Gracias, pero no gracias, voy a casa de Jake._

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Bella no pudo evitar el fuerte latido de su corazón mientras miraba el número, no debería estar jugando con fuego, pero de igual forma ignoró esa vocecita en su mente y pulsó contestar.

—_No deberías manejar con este clima._

—Voy en el auto, además me pediste que fuera a tu casa, ¿no es lo mismo?

—_Yo iría a la tuya, iré ahora mismo si quieres._

—No, como te dije, voy a casa de Jake, siempre voy a su casa en Navidad.

—_¿Por qué no va él?_

—¿No leíste nada de lo que te puse?

—_El que tu padre y tu hermano peleen, no significa nada, él debería ir por ti._

—¿Estás siendo un asno machista?

—_Solo estoy preocupado, y no confundas mi armadura de caballero. Iré por ti si quieres, cenaremos pizza y beberemos vino barato._

—Suena increíble, pero además de que ni siquiera tienes auto para venir por mí, paso.

—_¿Qué llevarás para cenar con Jacob?_

—Mi suegra seguramente hizo su tradicional cena, no tengo que llevar nada.

—_Pasa por mí y te llevaré a que compres la mejor botella de champaña._ —Bella sonrió.

—Solo dame el nombre de la marca, Edward.

—_Me darás un aventón en ese hermoso Rolls-Royce por la pizza, y a cambio yo te diré el nombre, es más, yo compraré la botella para tu próximo marido, ¿qué dices?_

—Y a todo esto, ¿en qué rayos pensabas pasar por mí? —sonrió negando—. Lo siento, Edward, nos veremos luego.

—_Por favor, Bella, pedí servicio a domicilio y nadie trabaja este día en Portland._

—O sea que todo esto del caballero andante en realidad es un chantaje para ir por cena.

—_Sé que te quedo de pasada _—dijo riéndose el cínico—_, no te quitaré mucho tiempo. _

Bella miró el reloj en el tablero de su auto, de hecho, seguía siendo muy temprano para pasar el resto de la velada con la familia Black.

—Bien, iré para allá, pero solo será darte un aventón por tu estúpida pizza y ya. Y eso porque me da lástima que no cenes nada en Navidad.

—_Lo sé, lo sé, te prometo que compraré un auto en cuanto Aro nos suelte algo de dinero. _

Al colgar, Bella frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Aro no había soltado "algo" de dinero?, a estas alturas ya deberían presentarse las ganancias, revisaría eso volviendo de vacaciones, y mientras conducía, se dijo que no estaba haciendo nada malo en ir a casa de Edward, quería respuestas respecto a Aro, además, solo irían a comprar una pizza, una buena botella de champaña, y luego acudiría a casa de sus suegros. Síp, nada de malo con eso, pero conforme iba avanzando, las cosas también iban moviéndose dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si la veían comprando comida con Edward?, él, junto con los demás chicos, ya estaban siendo caras reconocidas. Se habían presentado en la ciudad con algunos conciertos, y su presentación en Seattle había sido todo un éxito.

Así que cuarenta minutos después, se presentó con una pizza todavía caliente, y una sonrisa de disculpa en la puerta del departamento de Edward, pero al instante que abrió la puerta descalzo, luciendo una camisa de franela a cuadros y unos vaqueros desgarrados, deseó no haber ido.

—¿Trajiste la pizza? —preguntó con una ligera nota de decepción.

—Pensé que era mejor si ahorraba algo de tiempo. —Empujó la pizza hacia él, haciendo que la tomara—. De hecho, ya me tengo que ir.

—Bueno. ¿Quieres aunque sea comer una rebanada conmigo?

—Gracias, pero Jake me espera.

—¿Solo una? —Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es esta la vieja artimaña de "solo una rebanada, entra en mi departamento"?, ¿cuántas veces has usado esta línea? —Él pareció meditar eso.

—Tienes razón, me pregunto cuántos enfermos la habrán utilizado, de hecho, parece el comienzo de una película de horror… —sonrió estirando la mano en ese familiar toque suyo, pasando un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras la oreja—. Solo somos amigos, Bella, ¿todo bien en casa?

—¿Me estás diciendo enferma? —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Eres especial… ¿entonces?

Dios, no debería sentirse con mariposas en el estómago mientras miraba esos profundos ojos esmeralda.

—Si me como una rebanada, ¿me dejarás irme de aquí en una sola pieza, sin querer dejar mi cuerpo ensangrentado por alguna colina? —Él parpadeó antes de lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y estallar en sonoras y masculinas carcajadas que le erizaron toda la piel.

—Hecho, nada de aventar tu cuerpo al lado de la carretera.

* * *

**Hola, capi extra en agradecimiento por sus comentarios!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar**: **Lizdayanna, jupy, Adriana Molina, indii93,** para nada cariño, lo que pasa es que la historia la pensé así, la trama actual no era mi finalidad es por eso, así que si gustas solo leer el presente, si me voy a tardar. **Yoliki, bbluelilas, Lidia withlock, Liliana Macias, tulgarita, Patty, **hola cariño, al igual que a la otra chica, te cuento que en este fic sé que quisieras leer como están ahora y como lo van a resolver, pero créeme esa no era mi finalidad, en cuanto a perspectivas obvio en opiniones se rompen géneros, tú puedes pensar de una manera y Emmett de otra, muchas gracias por comentarme, en un principio pensé en acelerar algunas cosas, pero es que en gustos se dividen opiniones y al final quedamos en que era mejor dejarlo así, y pues dame chance a ver si te gusta así, si no de verdad lo lamento, este fic es diferente a los demás, de cualquier manera no me lo tomo a mal, gracias y saludos! ** rjnavajas, Edu, patymdn, kaja0507, torrespera172, Injoa, angryc, LuAnKa, SaraiPineda44, Melina, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, Meemii Cullen, Leah De Call, krisr0405, valentina delafuente, carolaap, Naara Selene, Gloria, Ely Sophia**

**A todas mil gracias por comentar!**


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

Bella miró por la ventana, y como todas las otras veces, maldijo por lo bajo.

—No ha disminuido nada.

La nieve estaba cayendo tan duro y rápido que apenas podía ver algo a través del cristal, fue una pésima idea haber entrado a comer una rebanada, y aceptar una copa de ese delicioso vino que Edward trajo de Londres. Bella sabía que las nevadas en Portland podían ponerse así, pero no recordaba alguna vez una tormenta de nieve tan grave como esta.

—¿No quieres un poco más de pizza?

—No, gracias —negó—, creo que ya he metido suficiente a mi boca.

Una traviesa, torcida sonrisa se extendió por su apuesto rostro.

—Realmente voy a hacer un gran sacrificio al abstenerme de hacer un comentario sexual.

La joven se ruborizó, mirando de nuevo hacia todo el lugar. El departamento era un tanto árido y marchito, demostrándole la diferencia entre sus clases sociales. Los viejos suelos de pino estaban tan brillantes como un papel de lija y el techo tenía manchas de agua en los rincones. Pocos muebles a la vista, sin televisión, y si no fuera por el bonito tapete en el centro de la sala, se habría deprimido. Eso sí, estaba pulcramente ordenado.

—Deja de preocuparte, estás a salvo.

—Define a salvo. —Edward sonrió, avivando más el fuego de su vieja chimenea.

—Estás bajo un techo, y aunque se haya ido la luz, estaremos bien.

—No voy a estar bien mientras no llegue a casa de Jake, enloquecerá.

A decir verdad, su teléfono no había sonado ni una vez, pero así como estaba fallando la luz eléctrica, también podían estar fallando las redes telefónicas, ¿verdad? Bella suspiró, mirando alrededor. El lugar en realidad era muy acogedor, pero austero, diría que simple… pero con Edward nada era simple, incluso la sala de segunda mano o esa gran y vieja chimenea de piedra donde estaba avivando el fuego. No tenía los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero lo acogedor del lugar y la presencia de Edward sin duda le daban otro giro a cualquier cosa.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Bella. ¿No te has dado cuenta y estás con Jacob en una de esas relaciones por estar?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sabes —atizó el fuego—, han estado juntos desde hace un tiempo jodidamente largo, y a estas alturas, no creo que sepas ya cómo se siente estar con alguien, porque tienes años sintiéndote parte del mismo mobiliario, ¿no te ha dado miedo intentar algo nuevo porque prefieres lo seguro?

Bella parpadeó, tal vez Edward tenía razón en algunos puntos, pero no iba a admitírselo, muchas gracias. Recapitulando todo su noviazgo, la chispa salió volando de su relación tal vez desde el mismo momento en que tuvieron sexo. Jacob no la cortejaba más, y últimamente tampoco le enviaba mensajes, pero eso era normal en una relación larga, ¿no? Lo que las mantenía a flote era precisamente sortear etapas de aburrimiento como quizás la que estaban viviendo actualmente, con ambos estresados con los trabajos y los próximos preparativos para la boda… Además, Jacob no era un bobo, ya casi tenía treinta, y lo más importante, todavía tenían sexo. Cuando las relaciones morían no había sexo, ¿verdad?

Edward estaba sonriendo hacia ella, nada bueno podía venir de esa sonrisa torcida.

—Lo raro de ti, Edward, es que te gusta mucho jugar al psicólogo siendo un cantante. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo digo, que en casi un año que tengo de conocerte, he visto a Jake dos veces.

—No tiene que ir por mí al trabajo todo el tiempo, ¿no puedes verlo? —Se cruzó y descruzó de brazos sintiéndose mortificada—. Nuestra manera de amarnos es distinta, hemos estado juntos más de la mitad de nuestras vidas, ¿qué se supone que haga?, ¿que se vista de botarga y me declare su amor en la oficina?, ¿que me llame cada hora o que me mande flores?, estamos más allá de eso, no nos conoces.

—Quizás debas mencionarme los actos que hace que demuestran que te ama, estoy perdido en esto de las relaciones modernas.

Bella se quedó helada, y de alguna manera supo que no fue por la tormenta afuera. Rebuscó en su cerebro por algo que dijera que Jacob había estado ahí para ella, dándole algo más que un presente, y fue espantoso no encontrar nada. Bueno, había estado ahí en el funeral de su madre, eso había sido muy importante para ella, y no quería compartirlo con Edward.

—No tengo por qué contarte detalles sobre nuestra relación —susurró.

—¿Por qué aún no te llama?, yo tengo señal.

La castaña contuvo el impulso de presionar el botón de encendido para ver si su teléfono tenía algún mensaje, porque sabía que no iba a ver nada ahí, y se sintió, no por primera vez en toda su relación, derrotada. Mirar hacia otro lado parecía buena idea, así que lo hizo, mirar para otro lado en su relación es lo que venía haciendo desde hacía muchos años. Cuadró sus hombros y se volvió para decirle que se...

Edward estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, sus pestañas medio cerradas, su cuerpo mucho más grande de lo que parecía cuando estaba a tres metros lejos de ella.

No se movió. Ni él lo hizo.

—Oye, lo siento. —Las manos de Edward en sus hombros la asustaron, quería sacudirse de su toque, tanto como enterrar la cara en su pecho—. No fue mi intención hablar de más.

Bella levantó la mirada ante su tono crudo y honesto, sin pizca de humor o bromas. Ninguna sonrisa socarrona. Solo esas profundas piscinas verdes mirándola. La joven sintió su respiración comenzar a acelerarse, ya que solo él lograba hacerla sentir de esta manera, como una adolescente con mal de amores, el efecto que ya tenía sobre ella era francamente incómodo, la forma en la que todos sus sentidos parecían amplificarse a su alrededor le resultaba absurdo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, supongo que fui una perra, puedo ser muy hiriente cuando algo me molesta.

**§ § § § § §**

Así que Jacob definitivamente era un idiota.

Edward sabía que estaba metiéndose en aguas profundas, en arenas movedizas, en alguna mierda donde simplemente si decía otra vez algo mal, se hundiría y ella saldría de su vida. No estaba listo para eso, la había extrañado de una manera insana por el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Bella estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, con aspecto de estar en un cóctel y no en su pequeño apartamento; tenía el largo cabello suelto y no llevaba traje, sino alguna clase de vestidito negro… así como un par de medias negras que terminaban en unos increíbles zapatos con suela roja que le hicieron tragar con dificultad para evitar un gemido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró cuando él tiró de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. N-Ni se te ocurra intentar besarme otra vez.

Él sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo estoy deseándote una Feliz Navidad.

—Quizás no lleguemos a Navidad con esta tormenta, con suerte a Nochebuena.

—Entonces feliz Nochebuena, Bella.

Ella suspiró contra su pecho, su aliento cálido traspasando su camisa de franela y mandando todo tipo de escalofríos extraños por su cuerpo.

—Feliz Nochebuena, Edward.

Y luego permanecieron de esa manera, escuchando únicamente el crepitar del fuego y el sonido del viento aullando afuera. Y mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello, se deleitó oliendo su champú de flores, como lavanda y algo más, oliendo con el aroma que asociaba con ella. Era increíble que después de tantos meses finalmente pudiera estrecharla de otra manera que sus habituales codazos y empujones. Ella era pequeña, y delicada, pero fuerte y decidida, todo lo que siempre quiso.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con tus papás? —Edward guardó silencio, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de sus preguntas, por fortuna ella lo notó enseguida—. No quieres que lo sepa.

No, no quería, pero él la había presionado mucho en los últimos minutos, parecía lo justo mostrarle algo de sí mismo.

—Soy adoptado, nunca me he sentido realmente parte de la familia. Mis padres lo hicieron, al parecer, solo porque eso se esperaba de un matrimonio: tener hijos. No tanto porque les naciera, fueron secos y duros toda mi vida, al parecer ahora no están orgullosos de en quién me he convertido. Decidí tomar el avión a Portland el día que escuché a mi padre decir que seguramente los genes que cargaba me hacían querer ser músico.

—Oh, Dios, Edward, eso es horrible…

—Sí —susurró, acariciando ahora su delicada mejilla, inclinándose ligeramente.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —balbuceó con voz temblorosa, tenía los nervios a toda marcha. Diablos, ella había puesto a su mente y cuerpo a toda marcha también.

—¿Por qué?, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Estás acariciándome, te aseguro que es lo suficientemente malo... la última vez…

—Entonces —la interrumpió—, quizás debería hacer algo realmente malo.

Cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza, sus labios tocándose tan suavemente que casi no se tocaban, pero lo suficiente para lanzarlo de nuevo a esa espiral de deseo insatisfecho, ese que seguía rugiendo en su interior desde el mismo momento en que la conoció.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: Adriu, Tecupi, Yoliki, Edu, **que gusto saber de tí, espero te este yendo increible!,**kaja0507, nydiac10, Gloria, carolaap, Tecupi, Esal, **muy de acuerdo contigo!**, Liliana Macias, paupau1, krisr0405, Melina, Jupy, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, **muchas gracias por comprenderme, cariño, un abrazo!,**Diannita Robles, **me das muchos animos, gracias!**tulgarita, rjnavajas, valentina delafuente, torrespera172, patymdn, saraipineda44, loverobert13, angryc, Meemii Cullen, leahdecall, injoa, Lizdayanna, mil gracias!, LuAnKa, Mio- . - 1973, Ely Sophia**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas.

Sabía que debía empujarlo, incluso cachetearlo, pero por Dios que no podía solo parar de besarlo. Su beso fue completamente inesperado pero, como el anterior, demasiado perfecto como para alejarse, sus brazos incluso ahora la estaban rodeando y eran fuertes, masculinos, y por alguna razón, se sentían seguros. Incluso aunque sus padres lo habían hecho sentir una mierda. De verdad quería viajar a Londres y ahorcarlos un poco.

Sin pensar mucho, Bella levantó titubeante los brazos, colocándolos en sus hombros, y como si eso fuera combustible, Edward la besó con un poco más de fuerza, su lengua tocando delicadamente sus labios, haciéndola jadear; él le separó los labios besándola con más profundidad, y al encontrarse con su lengua, comenzaron una danza erótica que le robó por completo la razón. La sensación de sus brazos, de sus labios, lo suave de su cabello… estaba tan confundida, nunca ningún beso con Jacob se sintió así.

Quizás el problema era precisamente eso, que no había besado a nadie más aparte de Jake. Haber sido una chica que se entretenía más con las revistas de moda, o la música, ahora parecía una maldición, porque mientras ella tonteaba con esas cosas, hombres como Edward sin duda estaban experimentando otro tipo de placeres. Su mano viajó a su cadera, tirando de su cuerpo de una extraña manera posesiva pero suave, sus besos más apasionados, más urgentes. Todo en Bella comenzó a temblar con fiero deseo, enredó los dedos en ese cabello descontrolado y gimió con suavidad tirando de él, Edward le correspondió con un gruñido que logró estremecerla, y maldición, quería saltarle encima, envolver las piernas en sus caderas, y no entendía cómo rayos la condujo a este grado de excitación, pero no había manera de que se detuviera.

Él siempre había exudado sensualidad, era por supuesto, un artista nato.

Sujetándola sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, la tomó por la cintura, obligándola a envolver las piernas en sus caderas, Bella chilló por la impresión, pero él no se detuvo ahí, la depositó con suavidad sobre su pequeña barra de comedor, dejándola al nivel de sus ojos. Bella iba a protestar, necesitaban parar con esto, pero entonces él se movió entre sus piernas separadas, presionándose, dejándole sentir todo su deseo y robándole un jadeo cuando cubrió su boca con la suya otra vez. El beso largo y profundo, tan condenadamente lento, concienzudo, mientras sus enormes manos sujetaban su rostro manteniéndola fija, de una manera extraña que se sentía entre deseo y posesión.

A Bella le encantaba lo nuevo y diferente que todo eso se sentía, su cabello sedoso, lo tonificado de sus músculos, la pasión de su cuerpo completo. Todo él era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, que rápidamente la condujo a una loca carrera que se sentía como un fuerte tirón que se estaba apoderando de ella, de cada parte de su corazón, de sus miedos, de sus reservas. A lo largo de los meses habían salido a citas como amigos, citas donde no dejaba de reír o de divertirse, y se había sentido culpable, muy culpable por hacer esto.

Por eso ni siquiera podía empezar a entender, o ponerle algo de sentido a esto que estaba haciendo ahora. De pronto, él dejó de besarla, sus labios a un soplo de los suyos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, antes de presionar su dura longitud contra ella a través de la ropa, enviando una marea de deseo que rasgó su carne dejándola sin aliento.

—Te deseo mucho, Bella. —Su voz siempre aterciopelada, era ronca, llena de anhelo.

—Edward, esto está…

—Mal, lo sé —acarició sus labios con un dedo—, por eso tengo que decirte que no voy a ir más allá, y no porque no seas la chica más caliente que he visto en mi vida, sino porque te quiero por completo.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero que dejes a Jacob, sé que vas a casarte y que tienes planes, sé que esto es lo que tu papá quiere, ¿pero qué es lo que quieres tú realmente?

No quería parar. Él era por primera vez algo real, lo único real que había tenido en su vida, que la había hecho consciente de cómo había venido viviendo hasta hoy... y necesitaba esto, justo ahora. Él no era como los demás, sus hermosos ojos inteligentes veían demasiado, la conocían demasiado. Rayos, había estado desnuda delante de él desde el primer momento que se conocieron, y eso la había hecho correr en la dirección opuesta. ¿En cambio ahora? Solo lo quería. Iba a decírselo, pero Edward se adelantó poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, pero aun así… elígeme a mí. —Acarició con suavidad su labio inferior—. No te prometo días perfectos, y quizás ni siquiera la riqueza a la que estás acostumbrada. Te voy a hacer enojar, y hasta vas a querer matarme de vez en cuando. Pero te aseguro que te voy a querer siempre y voy a trabajar duro para darte todo lo que te mereces, te voy a enamorar todos los días, con mis numerosos defectos y ridiculeces. —Deslizó la mano hasta sujetar su mentón.

—Edward…

—No pienses en lo que podría pasar, enfócate en el presente, en esto que sentimos, ¿lo sientes? —Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho, donde su fuerte corazón tronó duro contra su palma—. Porque cada vez que yo te toco, siento una corriente que, literal, me vuelve a la vida.

Ella contuvo el aliento, porque a decir verdad, se sentía de la misma manera. Y si algo tenía Bella Swan era que siempre iba por lo que quería, ya fuera una carrera, una empresa, una condenada motocicleta. ¿Justo ahora?, lo que más quería era a Edward. Por eso, cuando presionó sus labios de nuevo con los de ella, esta vez se aferró a él como si fuese un salvavidas y estuviera ahogándose.

Edward por su lado, lamió sus labios, facilitando su entrada, pareciendo como si no quisiera apresurar esto, se tomó su tiempo, mordisqueando su boca, acariciando sus labios, sus dientes y, finalmente, su lengua. Empezó a un ritmo tranquilo, dentro y fuera de su boca, pero a diferencia de él, ella sentía otra cosa. Rápidamente el calor que había estado sintiendo comenzó a escalar a un infierno, así que envolvió sus muslos en un ajuste perfecto a su alrededor, rozándose contra su sexo, conduciendo sus caderas hacia adelante a pesar de que él parecía querer mantener todo el asunto a un ritmo pausado.

Se estiró desabrochando sus vaqueros apresuradamente, cuando una fuerte mano sujetó bruscamente las suyas contra la encimera, inmovilizándola, mientras la otra se introducía en sus piernas, dejándola aturdida y con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres de verdad, Bella? —dijo inclinándose hacia ella, mientras le movía las bragas a un lado y colaba uno de sus dedos dentro.

—Por favor, Edward —imploró cerrando los ojos, pero no estaba segura de lo que pedía mientras trataba de romper el agarre de sus muñecas.

Aunque su cuerpo sí sabía lo que necesitaba, cuando sus caderas se elevaron para recibir los dedos que penetraban su centro, el aliento de Edward era caliente y desesperado contra su oreja, y cuando mordió el lóbulo de esta, se dio cuenta de que estaba usando su boca como otra forma de inmovilizarla. Ella hizo un sonido igualmente desesperado, un ruego apasionado pidiendo más. O menos. No sabía cuál era. Y el saber que estaba haciendo tanto ruido era toda una señal de que estaba en problemas.

Siempre había sido silenciosa en sus pasiones, pero Edward tenía una forma de persuadirla para sacar cosas de ella, sin importar si le gustaba o no… pero esto oh, sí, le gustaba esto. Dedos que comenzaron un erótico deslizamiento dentro y fuera de su sexo. Gimiendo, se deslizó hacia su verga, la cual seguía constreñida dentro de los vaqueros.

—Aún no —murmuró él. Su lengua hizo un movimiento lento y húmedo alrededor de su oreja—. Dime que esto es lo que quieres. —Él apretó su mano alrededor de sus muñecas como énfasis.

—Sí —gimió—. Solo hagámoslo.

Su risa profunda hizo vibrar sus órganos deliciosamente.

—No habrá solo "hacerlo" y ya, Bella.

—Quiero matarte ahora mismo.

Esta vez, su risa fue silenciosa, solo lo sintió en el subir y bajar de sus hombros en su espalda. Cuidadosamente, la soltó y se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, subiéndole el vestido hasta las caderas, y quitándole las bragas, lamió la piel entre sus muslos, y entonces su lengua estaba entre sus piernas. Bella gritó ante la maravillosa sensación. La punta dio un golpecito sobre su clítoris, y luego se deslizó para profundizar en su resbaladizo interior.

—Oh, diablos. —Se estremeció ante el azote de su lengua cuando él repitió la secuencia.

Jacob nunca le había hecho sexo oral. Siempre pensó que eso era realmente una pérdida de tiempo, y Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Con Edward ni siquiera hubo preámbulos, cada golpecito, cada movimiento, cada empuje penetrante arrancaba un sonido diferente de ella, y solo… ¿Por qué en la vida se dejó contagiar con la estupidez de que el juego previo era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo?

—¿Entiendes lo que va a pasar después de esto? —preguntó él contra su carne íntima, la vibración rugiendo a través de ella, llevándola tan cerca del orgasmo como podría llegar.

Bella cerró los ojos, metiendo algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones, esto de acá, esta pregunta era crucial, cerraría ciclos, incluso su destino, y necesitaba pensar adecuadamente, pero la verdad era sencilla, simple, no había mucho más que hacer…

—Sí, lo entiendo, y espero con toda mi alma nunca arrepentirme —dijo entre duros jadeos. Él no sonrió cuando la miró a través de sus largas pestañas, parecía concentrado, decidido.

—Nunca lo harás, es una promesa.

* * *

**Bueee... a veces una se cree las promesas, ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: Diannita Robles, Jupy, Miop, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, Liliana Macias, nydiac10, Gloria, patymdn, Maribel 1925, Lidia withlock, saraipineda44, Edu, torrespera172, kaja0507, **te voy a poner Karla otra ves cariño, así ya sabes que estoy hablando de ti,** Somas, Yoliki, krisr0405, carolaap, Leah De Call, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Yenix304, **este detalle en particular en el que te fijaste, también es de los que más me duelen, ese Edward fue un HDP**, melina, LuAnKa, Tecupi, **sí cariño es adoptado, lo puse desde que iba a engañar a Bella en los primero capis, se te fue!**, angryc, injoa, **jajjaja no te traumeees**, loverobert13 , valentina delafuente, Meemii Cullen**

**Mil gracias a todas por su paciencia, por su espera y comentarios!**


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2003. Nueve años atrás.**

Edward no habría querido apresurar las cosas, y terminar haciendo algo jodidamente impulsivo, pero su verga ya estaba llena, su sangre corría espesa y caliente por sus venas. ¿Y en cuanto a decisiones?, claramente no estaba pensando con la cabeza correcta.

Esto hacía Bella con él. Reducirlo a nada, dejarlo solo siendo un manojo de sensaciones, de extrañas corrientes eléctricas, escalofríos duros, instintos primarios. Se inclinó hacia ella, probándola, y supo que no podría parar nunca. Que no importaría la cantidad de tiempo, o vida, jamás alcanzaría a quedar satisfecho de ella.

Bella gimió alto, dejándole claro que le gustaba, cuando además sus manos se internaron en su cabello y lo condujeron mientras movía las caderas. En otro momento hubiera sonreído porque Bella tenía que dominar hasta esto, pero no lo hizo porque lo encontró francamente erótico, de hecho, no pudo evitar desabrocharse los vaqueros y tocarse a sí mismo. Con dos dedos dentro de ella, y su boca pegada a su clítoris, la hizo venirse. Fuerte. Lo supo por el ruido que salió de sus labios, por el agarre en su cabello, por la forma en la que se sacudió entre sus manos.

Era… no había palabras.

Jadeando y con el deseo casi desbordándose se acercó a ella, pero al verla justo ahí, tan expuesta, tan entregada… en ese momento, supo que no la tomaría en la encimera. Bella era más. Se merecía mucho más que una cogida en la cocina, se merecía que la venerara, que la memorizara no solo con los ojos, sino con las manos.

—¿Segura que estás bien con esto? —susurró pese a que su respiración era agitada y su deseo insatisfecho rugía por la necesidad de tomarla.

Bella suspiró, abriendo los ojos, y cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido se quedó congelado.

—Sé que esto es lo más impulsivo que voy a hacer nunca, quizás estúpido, sin duda papá querrá matarnos, y no está de más decirte que encuentro de súper mal gusto mencionar lo que le estoy haciendo a Jacob, pero lo terminaré… te quiero a ti.

Su corazón trastabilló en esa delgada línea, y aunque el deseo era fuerte, el amor que sentía por ella era todavía más duro que todo eso.

—También te quiero a ti, Bella.

Entonces la abrazó, antes de cargarla en brazos y llevarla frente a la chimenea.

No era el lugar idóneo, Dios, ningún lugar en su feo departamento sería idóneo para Isabella Swan, pero al menos sí el más caliente en todo el lugar. Aún no había recibido pago por parte de la compañía Swan, algo trivial que no quería comentarle a Bella, además, temía que todo esto era obra de Aro, bueno, al menos no había recibido un pago real, o la cantidad de dinero que se esperaría por la intensa gira y la cantidad de presentaciones pero lo entendía. Aro, su nuevo mánager, había dicho que había gastado millones en darles una oportunidad, y había estado bien con ello hasta hoy, que le molestó no tener calefacción en el pequeño departamento para poder llevar a Bella a cualquier sitio.

Así que frente a la chimenea sería.

A ella no parecía importarle mucho eso, cuando se refugió en la curva de su cuello, y lo acarició con la nariz, en el acto más tierno que había sentido de ella. En sus brazos Bella se sentía pequeña, frágil, de un modo que nunca la había visto y de una manera que él no había creído posible, y de nuevo ese instinto loco surgió, haciéndolo querer hacerse cargo de ella, mimarla, y hacerla fuerte otra vez.

La recostó con suavidad en el sofá, y la besó brevemente antes de separarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió sujetándolo por la mano, y la vista de ella a esa altura, tan cerca de su prominente erección, por poco lo hace jodidamente prematuro.

—Iré por mantas y… algunas almohadas.

—No es necesario...

—Lo es. —Ella sonrió rodando los ojos.

—Solo no tardes.

No lo hizo. Arrancó literalmente las mantas de su cama, y se precipitó de vuelta acomodando todo casi a velocidad inhumana frente a la fogata.

—Listo.

—Ya era maldita hora. —Edward sonrió elevando la mirada, listo para contestar algo sarcástico, pero la visión lo dejó obnubilado.

Bella estaba recostada en el sillón, completamente desnuda, sus manos amasando sus pechos, arqueándose con suavidad como si hubiera sentido la necesidad de seguir con lo que él había empezado. La visión lo puso más duro, y necesitó todo el autocontrol que tenía para no abalanzarse sobre ella y solo… penetrarla. Se arrodilló a su lado, y reemplazó sus manos con su boca, haciéndola jadear. Cuando ella deslizó una mano y sujetó su verga, supo que iba a perderlo, y aunque ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser que ella lo masturbara, no sería en esta ocasión.

Así que la recogió en sus brazos, y la colocó con cuidado en el tendido improvisado frente a la fogata, rápidamente se colocó el preservativo, y usando su muslo para separar sus piernas, se hundió entre estas, robándoles a ambos un sonoro gemido. Esto era como el cielo, un lugar del que supo en ese instante, no querría salir jamás. Su verga se deslizó no con facilidad entre sus pliegues hinchados, denotándole cuán pequeña era en comparación suya, quiso ir más despacio, pero como si supiera sus intenciones, instantáneamente Bella trabó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, urgiéndolo, tentándolo.

—Por favor. ¿No puedes solo ceder un poco de control ni en esto? —preguntó entre dientes. Ella jadeó una risa.

—No es control, es desesperación, ¿esa corriente que dices? —gimió arqueándose—. Claro que la siento, Edward, te siento.

Su estómago y sus glúteos se apretaron mientras se concentraba en mantener el control ante sus palabras, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con fuerza, sin embargo comenzó a deslizarse dentro lentamente en vez de golpear su centro y joderla contra el tendido como su instinto le exigía. Se había tomado las cosas con calma hasta este punto, y no iba a detenerse ahora. No todavía.

Su ardiente centro se cerró alrededor de él, succionándolo profundamente y desmoronando a pasos agigantados su control. Pero apretando los dientes, resistió un poco más. Quería que cuando terminara, Bella estuviera muy segura de su decisión, y por supuesto, quería que entendiera que a partir de este mismo momento, le pertenecería… para siempre, aunque ella ni siquiera lo supiera. Su cuerpo zumbaba con lujuria y nueva energía mientras la penetraba, y sabía en lo profundo de su interior que la conexión con ella se intensificaba. Se sintió drogado, deseando… necesitando… más. Era como si cada impulso lo volviera más hambriento en vez de saciado.

Y también supo que si por algo las cosas no funcionaban, esto sería malo, muy malo…

—Sí, Edward —suspiró, sus increíbles uñas arañando su espalda—. Más cerca... más profundo —suplicó, mirándolo con ojos oscuros de lujuria.

Abrumado, enterró la cara contra su hombro, deslizando las manos debajo de ella para sostenerla contra él mientras se movía. Con cada golpe, su piel rozaba la suya. Sentía sus duros pezones contra su pecho y cada respiración contra un lado de su cara. Estaba perdido en ella, ahogándose en su olor. Sus piernas se apretaron aún más a su alrededor, así como sus brazos mientras la sentía acercarse al borde. La sintió rozando su nariz en su cabello, y no pudo evitar pasar los labios por la suave piel de su hombro.

Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, exponiendo su largo y elegante cuello, haciendo que su cabello se derramara como seda oscura a lo largo del rojo edredón satinado en el que estaban mientras se corría. Las sensaciones casi lo mandaron al borde, por lo que bombeó con más fuerza, incluso a través de su orgasmo, y justo cuando pensó que podría durar un poco más, ella sufrió otro espasmo, gimiendo su nombre. Y algo tan mundano como escuchar su nombre en sus labios lo envió por encima del borde, y su clímax explotó a través de él. Se agitó con fuerza, sus caderas levantándose del edredón mientras se corría.

Gradualmente, Edward se dejó caer sobre un lado y Bella no perdió el tiempo arrastrándose hacia su pecho, su rostro hundido en su cuello, y aunque estaban frente a la chimenea, sus cuerpos comenzaron a enfriarse, sabía que debía levantarse y taparla, quizás incluso vestirse, pero de alguna manera esta se sentía como la posición y la situación más íntima en la que había estado con alguien.

—Feliz navidad, Edward —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad, Bella —sonrió, estrechándola un poco más contra si.

Podría sostenerla así para siempre. O, al menos, hasta que se congelaran hasta morir o hasta que Charlie Swan los encontrara y lo matara.

Porque no le había pasado desapercibido ni un solo día eso de no-toques-a-mi-hija. Igual, aquí y ahora, era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso último. Estaba seguro de que había robado su más preciada posesión.

* * *

**Chicas lo prometido es deuda, ando un poquito apurada asi que voy actualizar y mas al ratito subo agradecimientos, pero ya saben millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios **


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani víbora del mal, Saraina malévola por naturaleza, ambas mis dos pilares, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2012**

A Bella nunca le habían gustado los descansos.

Era firme creyente de que descansar aplicaba para cuando ya no había que hacer nada más que jubilarse. Aunque, quizás el verdadero problema no era el hecho de "relajarse", el problema real era dejarle las cosas a alguien más. Alguien que no amara la empresa como ella lo hacía, alguien que no supiera dónde iba qué. Quizás era tiempo de ponerse a investigar la diferencia entre tener el control, y ser controladora.

Quizás, el hecho de ser decisiva en todas las situaciones la tenía justo aquí. Obligada a tomarse un pequeño descanso, a cambio de que no fuera permanente.

Mirando la enorme recámara que compartió por años con Edward, se sintió como una extraña en su propia casa. Todo estaba donde lo dejó la última vez que se había parado por este lugar, era exactamente lo que siempre quiso, entonces no alcanzaba a entender por qué no pudo conservarlo. Y no solo por el hecho de que se tuviera que poner a empacar todo para desocupar la casa, porque tenía que venderla para poder dar un adelanto a No Signs, no era esto precisamente lo que la tenía mortificada.

Era Edward.

A él no había podido conservarlo. Lo tuvo, Dios, que sí lo tuvo por muchísimos años, él estaba impregnado en cada risa compartida, en cada amanecer y en cada rincón del lugar que ahora tenía que vender. Edward era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, aquello que lograba sacarla de su zona y ponerla en una órbita completamente distinta a la que solía seguir, convirtiéndose en su propio sol. Y se había visto cegada por su luz durante años, tratando de agradarle. Mientras guardaba su ropa en una maleta distinta a la de ella, pensó en cómo ambos intentaron por mucho tiempo ser algo que no eran.

Ella la esposa que él necesitaba, él, el hombre que ella quería, y en algún punto de fingir se habían perdido el uno al otro, se habían perdido sus personalidades, su esencia real, y fue eso lo que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. No el hecho de perder la casa, su matrimonio, o incluso verse envuelta en ese ridículo final con su marido. No. Fue el hecho de no sentirse ella misma, era como si fuera una extraña en su propia piel. Se sentía fría, entumecida al punto de tener que pellizcar su brazo para ver si aún estaba viva.

¿Por qué no la había llamado?, ¿por qué Edward estaba portándose como un completo imbécil?, ¿tenía que ser ella quien diera este paso? A estas alturas ya no podía discernir entre qué estaba haciendo bien y qué estaba haciendo mal. Quizás Emmett tenía razón en haberle impuesto este descanso.

Bella respiró profundo cuando tomó un retrato enmarcado de ella y Edward sonriendo en su luna de miel. Había sido como un sueño, y por eso era curioso mirar justo donde estaban ahora, en esta nueva dimensión, y no era una buena. Pero no había vuelta atrás. O al menos no mientras él no la llamara para intentar resolver algo.

Qué desastre. Finalmente, la dura verdad era que él quizás seguía con su amante mientras ella tenía que desalojar la casa que su padre les había regalado. Tenía que ser esta casa, y no donde había crecido, simplemente no podía perder esa casa también. Aún tan mal como se sentía por tener que vender algo que su papá le había dado, o por provocar ese extraño distanciamiento con Edward, por lo menos sabía que su idea de otro grupo era la salida. Y no había manera en el infierno de que fuera a arriesgar más dinero de Swan voluntariamente solo por algún hipotético reguetonero que Emmett quisiera meter.

Así que se pondría sus bragas de niña grande, desalojaría la casa sin derramar más lágrimas, y quizás entonces estaría lista para patear el culo de su hermano.

**§ § § § § §**

—Estás absolutamente fuera de la banda.

Derek se encogió de hombros, levantándole el dedo medio a Dylan. Edward no se perdió cómo los azules ojos del vocalista enrojecieron, y una vena incluso comenzó a palpitar en su frente mientras daba un paso hacia su primo.

—No puedo creer que nunca te importara nuestra banda.

—La única cosa que realmente me importaba, ¡está jodidamente muerta!

—Ellen no te hizo nunca ningún bien…

Edward suspiró mientras escuchaba a los chicos pelear. A lo largo de los meses, no sería la primera vez que los escuchara al borde de cometer asesinato, tampoco que sacaran a Derek de la banda. Él mismo había ido por el guitarrista a callejones, cantinas de mala muerte, bajo puentes, e incluso una vez lo había arrastrado lejos de los puños de un camello.

Todavía se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, y la única respuesta que le venía a la mente era porque los problemas de Derek, de alguna manera, lo hacían olvidarse de los suyos propios. Enfocándose en su tablet, buscó en las noticias algo que dijera que Resistance estaba en el ojo del huracán, pero con lo que dio lo dejó boquiabierto. La nota decía algo de un nuevo grupo musical, una foto de Isabella, y debajo rezaba: ¿La nueva inversión de Swan en un intento por salir del embrollo?

Verla fue como un golpe visual. Había algo… más grande que la vida en ella, una intensidad y fuerza interior combinadas con la confianza a la que a tantas mujeres les faltaba. Ella lo tenía todo, y al paso que iban, parecía que iba a superarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba seguro de que varios colegas la admiraban, y que quizás algún hombre intentara buscarla ahora que estaban… en lo que sea que estaban, y le daba a Edward ardor de estómago pensar en ello. Pero eso era un trauma para más tarde.

—¡Jódanse entonces! —gritó Derek, azotando la puerta al irse.

—Mierda —murmuró Dylan, revolviéndose el rubio cabello antes de dar la vuelta y correr escaleras arriba.

Sabía que el vocalista no tenía una adicción o algo que le preocupara como para seguirlo, beber no era su problema, y estaba seguro de que eso mismo estaría por hacer el chico, así que lo dejó estar.

—Estaba pensando que podemos hacer una parrillada —dijo Caden, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Están pensando en comida justo mientras la banda se desintegra? —inquirió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Edward había estado en su propia banda y había pasado por esto mismo, así que no le preocupaba mucho. Derek volvería, de alguna forma siempre encontraba el camino de regreso.

—Cocino un bistec que altera la forma de ver la vida. Quiero decir, la parrilla es totalmente mi perra —agregó Ethan, apoyando la cadera contra el mostrador—. ¿Qué dices, jefe?

Edward miró la foto de Bella una vez más, debería llamarla, pero no sabía qué decir, los ojos de ambos integrantes se dirigieron hacia la tablet, y Caden silbó por lo bajo.

—Es tan jodidamente caliente. —Edward apagó la tablet de inmediato.

—Es mi esposa. —Ambos integrantes se quedaron de piedra, por lo que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—. Siendo tan entrometidos, me parece ridículo que no se dieran cuenta.

—¿Isabella Swan es tu esposa?

—¿Estás casado con la competencia?

Edward se masajeó las sienes.

—No quiero hablar de esto, y no quiero que anden por ahí divulgando cosas de mi vida privada a nadie, ¿entendido? Nadie tiene por qué saber si estoy casado o no.

—¿Están enojados o algo?, nunca la he visto llamarte o que tú lo hagas —comentó Ethan, Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y respiró profundo.

Mierda, pensó. Estos no eran él y Bella, no la competencia, no desconocidos. Así no era como se suponía que tenían que ser las cosas entre ellos. De hecho, siempre había sentido que las cosas entre ellos estaban escritas; desde el momento en que había llegado a su vida, la realización de que Bella lo condujo hacia ella de esa manera tan irrevocable, todo siempre había parecido que estaba predestinado a ser. Habían tenido problemas, claro. Él era un idiota la mayoría de las veces, ella impulsiva y no pasaba ninguna de sus mierdas. Pero nunca esta separación. Nunca. Y todo esto era su culpa, necesitaba crecer de una buena vez y llamar a su mujer…

—Oigan —dijo Dylan, entrando de nuevo—. Hay una mujer en la entrada que está preguntando por ti, Edward.

Por un momento, su corazón se detuvo pensando que pudiera ser…

—Es la rubia más caliente que he visto en mi vida, ¿de dónde la conoces?

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. Mierda. Se levantó de inmediato, sin decir otra palabra, y no se sorprendió al ver a Tanya ahí afuera, así que salió, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No necesitaba audiencia, aunque teniendo a un montón de adolescentes justo a sus espaldas, le decía que la estaba teniendo aunque no se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó rebuscando un cigarro dentro de sus bolsillos, un feo hábito que recién había adquirido, y al parecer, estaba para quedarse.

¿Quién iba a pensar que a estas alturas de su vida iba a comenzar a fumar? Tanya lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún tengo algunos conocidos en el medio, me dijeron que estabas rentando esta casa para Resistance.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Ella elevó las cejas, pareciendo sorprendida por su actitud, antes de quitar una inexistente pelusa en su vestido floreado, llevaba el largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta.

—Vaya, ¿por qué el mal humor?, no hace mucho me estabas pidiendo que fuera a tu casa…

—Bella lo sabe, ¿de acuerdo?, esto se terminó, Tanya. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando comenzamos todo esto, pero ahora...

—Estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Traigo un desmadre con los rrs por no agradecer en el capi pasado, pero si se me fue alguna le pido mil disculpas!**

Gracias tambien a las chicas que me comentan: c**arolaap****, **no te preocupes y gracias!**, nydiac10, bbluelilas, Gloria, Vanina iliana, Liliana Macias, torrespera172, angryc, Somas, Tulgarita, rjnavajas, Leah De Call, Yoliki, Adriu, patymdn, Yenix304,** para nada repetitivos, y lo otro solo eran velas y las puso Tanya, jaja**, injoa, **ya veo tu cara!**, LuAnKa, Meemii Cullen, paupau1, **el detalle fue que Edward compartía con Bella vino que trajo de Londres, y después, el maldito andaba compartiendo ese mismo vino con Tanya,**krisr0405, Tecupi, saraipineda44, melina molina, MariePrewettMellark,** bienvenida!,** Diannita Robles, **a ver si tus sospechas eran acertadas!,**Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Rosy Canul, Lidia withlock, LaPekee Cullen, mony17,** bienvenida!, **valentina delafuente. **

**Chicas les quería comentar algo, a veces como escritora, es bien difícil nadar contra la corriente, que si a unas les gusta como desarrollo las historias, que si a otras no. Yo no soy nadie para pedirles que se queden hasta el final para leerme, pero agradezco infinitamente a quienes me siguen hasta ese punto, así que no me resta más que agradecerles y recordárles que sigo creciendo en esto, a mi manera, aunque no lo parezca incluso. Mil gracias por seguir aquí.**


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani víbora del mal, Saraina malévola por naturaleza, ambas mis dos pilares, ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero, 2004. Ocho años atrás.**

—¿No se te hace curioso que cuando uno piensa qué más me puede pasar, viene la vida y te muerde el trasero?

Bella frunció el ceño, dejando los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado para mirar a su papá entrando a la oficina. Hoy se veía cansado, desmejorado, incluso más viejo, lo que la preocupó al instante, pero si había algo que Charlie odiara más que las excentricidades de su hermano, era que se preocuparan por él. Decía no ser ningún niño, aunque la mayoría de las veces él y Xavier parecían un par de mocosos.

—Sí, aunque creo que en la era moderna ya se le puso nombre, se le llama karma, papi —contestó con una media sonrisa. Charlie por su lado no sonrió, sino que tomó una fuerte inhalación.

—_Karma_, ¿qué diablos habré hecho tan mal en mi otra vida? —preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él, apoyándose contra ella.

—¿Qué hizo Xavier ahora, papi? —sonrió negando—, ¿decidió lanzar su propia línea de ropa interior con su cara en el frente sin avisarte?

—No, no eso, estoy hablando de Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella se congeló, sus ojos rápidamente desviándose del rostro severo de su padre hacia los papeles en el escritorio, su corazón tronando tan fuerte contra sus propios oídos que se sintió mareada.

—¿Edward?, ¿qué… —se aclaró la garganta—… le pasa?

—No me vengas con tonterías, Isabella —gruñó caminando hacia su escritorio—, Tanya me dijo que no había llegado a la práctica así que fue a buscarlo y los vio besándose tras bastidores.

—¿T-Tanya? —Quería agregar: ¿la zorra chismosa?, pero por la mirada de Charlie mantuvo la boca cerrada.

—Así que por eso cancelaste el matrimonio —concluyó sentándose frente a ella.

—Papi…

—Papi, nada, Isabella, podía esperar esto de Emmett, ¿pero de ti? —La joven bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, papá.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo conozco al papá de Jake?

—Sí.

—Cincuenta y dos años. Samuel ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre, y cuando él decida retirarse del negocio del marketing, Jacob estará ahí para heredar todo su inmenso imperio. ¡La familia Black es dueña de más del sesenta por ciento de publicidad en Seattle!

—Papá, creo que a estas alturas, la teoría de vivir de la herencia está sobrevalorada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó elevando una ceja—, porque yo veo a Emmett muy arraigado a esa teoría que desestimas.

—Pues yo no pienso de esa manera.

—Sé que no piensas de esa manera, no piensas en lo absoluto. —Bella dio un respingo, mirando hacia sus manos, haciendo suspirar a Charlie—. Cariño, Edward, ¿de verdad?, es… él es solo… un cantante.

—¿Y eso qué?, tú amas a los artistas.

—Sí, claro que los amo, porque son un jodido producto, pero no por eso pretendo que arruines tu futuro por uno.

La joven se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo miraba.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no intentas retomar las cosas con Jacob?, él siempre ha sido un caballero, un chico que se ve que…

—No, papi, quiero estar con Edward.

—¡Edward es un jodido don nadie!, ¿no ves que no tiene nada que ofrecerte? —gritó con el rostro visiblemente descompuesto.

—Su carrera está despegando —medio gritó de vuelta—, tú mismo lo sabes.

—¡Lo único que hace es bailar como un afeminado y cantar baladas! —Tragó duramente—. Lo que necesitas es alguien con un futuro, alguien que pueda velar por ti, por favor.

—Ah, ya salió el verdadero problema, ¡tú necesitas saber que voy a ser una mantenida!

—Lo que necesito de verdad, es morirme sabiendo que te casaste con alguien que pueda sostenerte, alguien con un respaldo, vaya, alguien con ambición al menos —murmuró pareciendo de alguna manera más viejo, más allá de cansado.

—¿Por qué estás hablando de muerte?, y para tu información, Edward tiene ambiciones.

—Quiero escucharlas. —Bella tragó saliva.

—Él… él piensa seguir en el teatro, si la banda termina.

—Para cuando la banda termine, será viejo y estará hecho polvo, ni siquiera lo veo haciendo un jodido disco de solista.

—También ha pensado en… en reconstruir automóviles.

—¿Ser un mecánico? —bufó, haciéndola respingar—. Claro.

—Bueno, no sé, papá, lo que sí sé es que me gusta estar con él, me gusta Edward porque cuando me mira no ve solo a una niña caprichosa como Jacob lo hacía, él… _me ve_, ¿no lo entiendes? No espera que me una a un montón de señoras amantes de las telas exóticas. Nunca interferiría con mis sueños porque sabe lo que quiero, y me valora más por eso.

—Lo único que espera es que cuando yo me muera, él pueda heredar todo lo que Emmett desprecia.

—Eso no es cierto.

Charlie suspiró, observándola detenidamente, poniéndola igual de nerviosa que tensa. Ya se sentía caminando por una delicada línea con todo esto, de hecho, ya se sentía al borde desde que había roto con Jacob.

—Cariño, los cantantes son unas personas muy cordiales, son amables, carismáticos… empiezan desde niños diciendo que quieren ser cantantes, y ahí se quedan. ¿Cuántas veces no lo hemos visto aquí en la empresa? "Yo supe que quería ser cantante desde que tenía tres años", "estudié diseño, pero cantar es lo mío", etcétera, etcétera. ¿Estudió algo al menos?

Bella boqueó sin saber qué responder ante eso, ni siquiera sabía si Edward había estudiado algo, lo que sin duda… Sí, su papá tenía mucha razón en seguir mirándola de esa manera, pero se negaba a ceder. Iba a responder con cualquier cosa, pero Charlie se adelantó.

—En fin, supongamos que es uno del montón, del que no estudió nada y está deslumbrado por el dinero. Porque va a ganar mucho dinero. Luego se va comprar los mejores autos, la mejor casa, la mejor ropa, el mejor reloj, todo de marca, se va a gastar todo el dinero que hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ni siquiera va a saber en qué. Pero eso no importa, porque de momento tiene mucho dinero, sin embargo un día se va a levantar con la noticia de que el público ya no es fan de su música, o que de repente se fue su voz, y con eso, su éxito, su dinero, carrera, incluso su vida, y se tendrá que retirar. ¿Y tú?, estarás casada y embarazada de él.

—Eso no va a pasarnos —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Aún no acabo —dijo con una extraña sonrisa que nunca le había visto—. Luego, la depresión lo llevará a engañarte. A todas, absolutamente a todas, les pasa. —Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero su papá no la dejó—. No me vengas con que él no es así, porque así son todos, Bella. Tengo más de treinta años en este medio y lo sé. Todos los artistas lo hacen, ser el centro de atención es para lo que viven.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no derramó, incapaz de creer que había escuchado eso. O bueno, quizás porque _sabía_ lo que las personas de este medio eran capaces de hacer.

—Bella, tú… eres demasiado para él, no lo quiero a tu alrededor.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces conteniendo las lágrimas, no era de las que lloraban, o flaqueaban con facilidad. Pero nada como tu propio padre sacando a la luz sus temores y lanzándotelos como una mancha imposible de quitar. Bella siempre había querido que su padre viera en ella algo más que solo una niña, algo más que solo una mujer que podía lavar los platos. Quería que la viera como su mano derecha, como un igual, alguien capaz de sacar adelante cualquier cosa, y que viniera y dijera eso, solo...

—Bueno, no todos tienen que ser como tú, papá.

Y dicho eso, fue ella la que abandonó la oficina.

* * *

A veces los papás quieren lo mejor para nosotros, pero... no saben como externarlo, ¿no les ha pasado?

Muchas gracias por comentar: **nydiac10, paupau1, Jasbleydi Lizarazo, Peerla Salvatore Swan,** jajaja cuando algo te provoca esas reacciones tiene que ser bueno, al menos en mi punto de vista, saludos!**, nenitaal, **muy ciertas palabras!**, Yoliki, rjnavajas, Karla, Tecupi, ConiLizzy, Melina, Gaby Grey, Maribel 1925, Ingrid cortez, Tata XOXO, Milacaceres11039,** jajaja morí con tu comentario, saludos!,**LuAnKa, **jsjsjajaja que risa cariño, soy una maldita bruja**, sindy jaraba, Lore562, carolaap, Yenix304, DBMR1, **muchas gracias cariño, para que conozcas todos los detalles pues si tienes que conocer el pasado, jaja, tenme paciencia**, Adriu, tulgarita, indii93, LaPekee Cullen, Somas, BlueNavyHeart, Pichi**!,**torrespera172, Santa, Meemii Cullen, Diana2GT, Liliana Macias, miop, Naara Selene, Gloria, **jajajaja tu rr,**Diannita Robles, **cuéntamelo cariño, yo por mi parte te cuento que esta historia pues esta muy inspirada en alguien más que allegado a mi, aún no me decido que final darle porque el final que al menos él tiene en su historia.. uf, ya lo pensaré, muchas gracias por seguir aquí con todo y los recuerdos**, Anna, Leah De Call, Miop, saraipineda44, valentina delafuente, injoa**,un abraxxxxo**, NANAko** ya verémos cariño, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces. **Lizdayanna, angryc. ****Solo por ahí también le voy a contestar a un guest, que puso que un bebé que no lo quieren... ¿quién te dijo que no lo van a querer?, tampoco estoy a favor de que nazcan bebés sin ser queridos o que lleven una vida difícil por ese asunto, no es algo que ellos tengan la culpa en lo absoluto, saludos! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Abril, 2004. Ocho años atrás.**

—Qué fácil es estar contigo.

Edward levantó una ceja mirando a Bella. Ella estaba sobre su pecho, acurrucada bajo su brazo, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Ambos yacían sobre el tapete frente a la chimenea, al parecer el favorito para pasar noches apasionadas, o tardes como esta, disfrutando de una serie que ella amaba. Sobre vampiros. Lo que sea. El joven pensó en lo que Bella había dicho, y concluyó que tenía razón. Era demasiado fácil estar con ella.

Una chica que sabía lo que quería, cuando lo quería, hablando de sus metas, de sus ambiciones, hablando sobre lo molesto que podía ser el polen, o solo disfrutando de ver como el viento enmarañaba sus rizos. Síp, era muy fácil estar con Bella.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró enterrando el rostro en su cabello, aspirando ese olor a frutas o alguna cosa deliciosa.

—Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿no te gustaría que nos hiciera algo de comer?

—La última vez quemaste el espagueti. —Ella se apoyó en su pecho, mordisqueando su barbilla.

—Pensaba en algo como palomitas.

—Eso suena a un plan sin secuelas. —Bella rodó los ojos, levantándose, haciendo imposible que no le azotara el culo en el proceso.

—Idiota —murmuró entre risas mientras entraba a la cocina.

Llevaba solo una camiseta de él, la que muy probablemente había usado el día de ayer, antes de que ella llegara solo con una gabardina puesta y lo sorprendiera. Porque así era Bella, Edward había estado de gira por un par de semanas, y apenas la noche anterior habían regresado, por supuesto que la llamó, pero cuando ella le dijo que mejor se vieran al día siguiente, había tenido que disimular su decepción. No quería verse como un perrito faldero detrás de ella, anhelando sus llamadas o cualquier contacto, y entonces para su absoluta sorpresa, ella se había presentado desnuda en su puerta. Bueno, llevaba la gabardina, pero solo eso, y ahora aquí estaba, aún con él después de haber pasado toda la noche juntos.

—Es Xavier —murmuró mirando su celular sonar, con el ceño fruncido—. Mi hermano un día de estos nos aniquilará a mi papá y a mí de un infarto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia donde estaba.

—Mira lo que mandó. —Edward observó el celular y se entretuvo viendo las caras de Emmett y James, ambos estaban en algún lugar en Colorado, esquiando y presumiendo…

—¿Swan produce esquís?

—Claro que no —dijo furiosa, quitándole el celular para marcar rápidamente—. El idiota volvió a gastarse dinero de la compañía en otro proyecto frustrado, pero me va a escuchar.

No había cosa más caliente que Bella enojada. Edward sonrió, escuchándola discutir con su hermano mientras gesticulaba con las manos, paseándose de aquí para allá en su camiseta, el brillo de la tarde le robaba extraños reflejos rojizos a su cabello, y justo en ese sitio, podía ver todo su cuerpo transparentarse a través de su camiseta. Y de pronto todo su feo y destartalado departamento parecía brillar con ella ahí. Sabía que no se la merecía, y ni siquiera acababa de entender cómo podía siquiera mirarlo, más aún, ser su novia siendo tan distintos, pero por alguna razón el destino así lo había querido y él no iba a cuestionárselo.

Se acercó a ella, tomándola por las caderas y subiéndola a la encimera. Ella elevó una ceja, pero siguió concentrada en su llamada con su hermano, la cual ya iba subiendo de tono, dado que Bella estaba gritándole que era adoptado, y ambos estaban engarzados en alguna pelea que no habían superado de niños. La camisa se le subió por los muslos y con solo eso, su sexo estaba desnudo ante él. Un escalofrío de puro deseo lo recorrió, y pensó que tal vez debería pedirle que se mudara a su apartamento y hacerla andar por ahí con sus camisas todo el tiempo... pero eso era imposible, Bella se merecía más que esta pocilga.

Como Bella seguía hablando por teléfono, moviendo las manos y luciendo muy molesta, Edward se inclinó para besarla tras la oreja, y al instante, toda su diatriba bajó dos decibeles mientras se estremecía, sabía que ese punto la volvía loca, peor si succionaba su delicada piel. Tal como lo esperaba, ella apretó los sus muslos a su alrededor, y sin poder contenerse se presionó sobre su calor. Estaba caliente, podía sentirla incluso a través de la fina capa del bóxer. Edward gruñó suavemente en su cuello y continuó saboreando su piel, dejando besos a su paso y descendiendo hasta sus pechos.

—Justo así —susurró internando los dedos en su cabello, arqueándose.

Edward se tensó, porque por más que Emmett fuera gracioso y lo tolerara, seguro no aceptaría escuchar por la línea cómo se cogía a su hermana, y cuando levantó la vista y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y el móvil a un lado, su alma volvió al cuerpo.

—Fuiste un chico malo, me hiciste terminar la llamada, ahora… —Lo tomó de nuevo del cabello y lo obligó a descender—. Hazme terminar otras cosas.

—Tan sucia —dijo riéndose, antes de pasar la lengua por su clítoris.

—Oh, Edward, por favor avísame —gimoteó. Sus manos agarrando con fuerza puñados de su cabello, solo Dios sabría si en castigo o en éxtasis.

—¿Quieres que lo describa? —murmuró lamiéndose los labios antes de penetrarla con dos dedos—. Bueno, ahora voy a proceder a bombearte.

—Idiota —dijo enojada, pero él no podía dejar de reírse ante sus aturdidas expresiones.

Luego, se puso realmente serio pasando la lengua entre sus pliegues. Disfrutando del sabor familiar, la lamió lentamente hasta que sintió de nuevo esos dolorosos pero a la vez placenteros tirones contra su cabello, así que concentró los esfuerzos de su boca en su clítoris, sabiendo que eso la hacía correrse más rápido que cualquier penetración profunda que intentara. Sus pequeños gritos pronto llenaron la cocina y lo instaron a darle todo lo que tenía, mientras hacía círculos con la lengua, seguía penetrándola con dos dedos, y fue así como la observó caer. Su sexo contrayéndose, su cabello hacia atrás, mostrando ese elegante cuello…

—Otro, Edward… —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, necesito otro.

Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja, porque siempre era tan desinhibida y tan abierta que sus palabras podían hacerlo correrse en un minuto, pero se recuperó rápidamente, metiendo un tercer dedo dentro de ella. Podía sentir cómo la estiraba y cómo sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes cuando dobló los dedos acariciando su punto más sensible, su aliento se atascó y cuando la lamió con mayor velocidad, sus músculos se contrajeron con mayor fuerza, una oleada extra de humedad avasalló sus dedos, y su nombre cayó de sus labios en el más largo y placentero gemido que había escuchado nunca.

De todas formas no se detuvo hasta que sus músculos se relajaron alrededor de sus dedos. Irguiéndose, pudo ver que los ojos de Bella estaban entrecerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y también pudo ver el rubor sobre su pecho mientras lamía sus dedos.

—¿De verdad te gusta eso, no? —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Ella se rio, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Ya estaba bastante duro así que se liberó con rapidez de su bóxer, deslizándose fácilmente dentro de ella. Bella gimió, esta vez tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus arremetidas fueron lentas y controladas, saboreando cada pulgada de su caliente carne alrededor de su verga, pero claro, eso no fue suficiente para ella.

—Más rápido —suplicó, arañando con las uñas sus hombros.

—Como ordenes, _Torpe_.

Edward la tomó de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia adelante, y usó el nuevo ángulo para ir más profundo, pensando como amaba esto de ella, esta parte demandante incluso en el sexo; Bella elevó sus caderas impacientemente, al parecer, el ritmo no era aún suficiente para ella. Así que la penetró cada vez más rápido hasta que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y varias cosas de la encimera también lo hicieron. Más rápido, quería llevarla alto, muy alto. Moviéndose con la fuerza de lo que ella le hacía, tal vez la estaba lastimando, pero eso no parecía importarle.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward! —gritó Bella de pronto, su orgasmo haciendo sus músculos temblar en torno a él.

Solo entonces se dejó llevar con un gruñido contra su cuello, era como si su cuerpo fuese un esclavo de Bella, quizás lo era, ahí mientras colapsaba sobre ella. Bella lo sostuvo con sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, riéndose mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Ella empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos antes de besarle los labios.

—Te mentí, nunca colgué, Emmett va a matarte. pero se lo merecía por hacerme enojar.

Edward palideció en ese mismo momento, su verga semidura desinflándose por completo y haciendo un desastre mientras sus ojos volaban hacia…

—Mentiste —dijo tomando el celular apagado. Ella se rio de nuevo.

—Pensé que eso querías, dado que me estabas molestando en plena llamada.

—Graciosa.

—Pero me amas —sonrió empujándolo, intentando levantarse—. Ahora déjame levantarme y limpiar todo esto, así cenaremos, definitivamente hamburguesas es lo que necesito…

Edward parpadeó, mirándola ahí mientras hablaba sobre cómo prefería mil veces comer hamburguesas y beber cerveza que ser talla cero, todavía despatarrada sobre la encimera, cabello revuelto, mejillas sonrosadas, pechos descubiertos, sonrisa perfecta, y sí, muy probablemente la amaba.

* * *

**Hemos llegado a los 900 reviews! mil gracias por todas sus palabras chicas, acá les dejo capi de regalo!**

**Gracias por comentar: Paupau1, Gloria, bbluelilas, Pandii23,** tienes mucha razón!,**Leah De Call, Karla, torrespera172, Diana2GT, Miop, Pichilina, Andra Jimenez, Laura, patymdn, Somas, Injoa, rjnavajas, Adriu, tulgarita, LaPekee Cullen, carolaap, Esal, Yenix304, Mony17, Lizdayanna, Luanka, Angryc, Jupy, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Saraipineda44**


	28. Chapter 28

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Julio, 2004. Ocho años atrás.**

—Entonces Emmett dijo: "a la mierda, si en Las Vegas lo hacen, aquí en Portland también".

Edward se soltó riendo, su cuñado era demasiado irreverente para su propia salud.

—¿Entonces va a empezar a construir capillas para matrimonios exprés?

—Está enfermo —dijo Bella aún riéndose—, la verdad me reí, pero después de ver la cara de papá, decidí parar, te lo juro, un día de estos va a provocarle algo.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que Portland reciba con los brazos abiertos esa idea, ni siquiera en Seattle son tan liberales.

—¡Lo sé! —La castaña sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos acariciando la curva de sus tentadoras tetas—. Me desespera, mientras yo me parto día y noche buscando a este nuevo individuo que revolucione el rap, como lo hizo Eminem, mi hermano está más preocupado por llevarnos a la quiebra. —Sus ojos de pronto se desviaron hacia el lago frente a ellos—. A veces me da la impresión de que nadie valora lo que hago.

Edward suspiró, deslizando un brazo por los pequeños hombros de Bella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—Tal vez deberías… dejarlos, ya sabes, irte a otra empresa, otro lugar. Estoy seguro de que en Seattle montones de compañías se pelearían por ti. —Ella resopló, todavía con la vista perdida en el lago—. ¿Qué?, ¿no me crees?, eres perfecta.

—Eso lo dices porque te gusto.

—No te ves como eres en realidad. —Sujetó su mentón para que lo mirara—. Eres lista, emprendedora, ordenada, un huracán. De hecho, el email que me mandaste fue lo que me puso aquí en primer lugar, cuando lo leí, tuve miedo de que fueras un hombre porque sentí de inmediato que me gustaba quien sea que lo escribió.

—Estás loco —contestó riéndose, intentando desviar la mirada, pero no la dejó.

—Quizás estoy loco por ti, pero eso no quita que me dé cuenta de la realidad.

—¿Y cuál es esa realidad? —susurró.

—Quizás no te guste.

Bella se tensó, pero como era su costumbre, no transmitió nada con sus ojos. Su chica era así, valiente y testaruda, dos cosas que podían excitarlo y enfurecerlo en la misma medida.

—Igual quiero escucharlo.

—La realidad es… que siento que no estás avanzando en Swan. —Por supuesto, eso la puso a la defensiva cuando se incorporó, zafándose de su brazo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira. —Edward suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Creo que puedes crecer y volverte una verdadera mánager en cualquier otro lado que no sea Portland, y por supuesto, que no sea con Swan. Tu papá… está como que endiosado con Emmett, por alguna razón ha preferido durante todo este tiempo que sea él quien dirija su futuro antes que tú, ¿y qué me dices de Aro? —Ella lucía bastante herida cuando desvió la mirada.

—Aro solo obtiene una comisión de administración.

—Creo que es más que solo eso, de hecho, dice que es el sexto miembro de No Signs.

Algo que comenzaba de verdad a preocuparle. Por su lado, Bella desvió la mirada, luciendo triste.

—_Torpe_, mírame. —Sujetó su mentón—. Lo que quiero decir es que también podrías hacerlo, he visto cómo has regañado a Peter después de una noche de juerga, y cómo has manejado los cambios de humor de Paul, o cómo lograste que Mike se quedara aquella noche cuando amenazó con irse, eres más nuestro mánager que ese idiota. Eres increíble, pero por la razón de que tu padre no te ha sabido apoyar, no te lo crees.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Bella seguía mirando hacia el crepúsculo en el lago, abrazándose a si misma. Muy probablemente la había cagado como siempre. Edward siempre tendía a estropear las cosas, no era nada nuevo cuando no se tenía filtro en la boca.

—Bella, lo siento…

—Está bien. —Lo miró llena de tristeza en sus ojos, antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado. _Mierda. _

—No debí decirte nada. —La atrajo a sus brazos y sujetando su rostro, la besó—. No quise ser un idiota, tú sabes lo que haces con tu vida, qué voy a saber yo que viajé desde Londres solo porque mis papás…

—No digas más —interrumpió, colocando un dedo en sus labios—, precisamente esto es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, que no te da miedo tomar riesgos, dejaste una obra donde ya eras reconocido, solo por venir a un pueblo casi perdido de la mano de Dios para probar suerte con un montón de individuos que no conoces, ¿y qué has obtenido? —Se acercó, internando las manos con suavidad en su cabello—. Éxito. Se están convirtiendo en una famosa banda.

—En realidad lo hice por despecho.

—Lo hiciste, eso es lo que cuenta.

Edward sonrió, tomándola por las caderas y robándole un chillido cuando la colocó en su regazo, llevaba un corto vestido de lana, pero con un abrigo y altas botas, y cuando el frío viento trajo un poco de la brisa del lago, el cabello de Bella se rizó aún más. Era un espectáculo hermoso, ella era hermosa.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti, para ser honesto, apenas tuvimos nuestra primera pelea en la banda, me dieron ganas de lanzar todo a la mierda como Mike. Son demasiados tipos, mucha testosterona en juego.

—Pero te quedaste. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Quizás tengas razón, nunca he buscado otro trabajo, ni siquiera he trabajado de otra cosa, nunca tuve la necesidad.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora tampoco, vi cómo reaccionaste a mis palabras. —Acarició su tersa y helada mejilla—. Olvida lo que te dije, la mayoría de las veces soy un idiota para hablar, se podría decir que mi boca solo sirve para cantar.

Bella parpadeó, antes lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás estallando en carcajadas.

—Gracias, siempre es un buen día cuando golpean mi autoestima…

—Eres un idiota.

—Oh, vamos estás en racha, no voy a detenerte.

Bella se acercó inclinándose contra su pecho, sus ojos oscuros eran el mayor espectáculo que podía existir, más impresionantes que el atardecer frente a ellos, y a pesar de las capas de ropa que ambos llevaban por el frío, pudo sentir la curva de sus pechos, su centro caliente a través de los vaqueros, y su aliento cálido contra su oreja lo terminó poniendo duro. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de desearla tanto?

—Tontito, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en los diferentes usos de tu boca, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás…? —Ella se volvió a reír entre dientes, no dejándole más remedio que reírse, estrechándola contra su pecho—. Maldición, supongo que esto fue un autogol.

—Supones bien —dijo aún riéndose, hundiéndose en su cuello.

—Te amo, Bella. —Ella parpadeó, mirándolo de una forma indescifrable y _genial, _definitivamente debería callarse ya, pero por el contrario, se encontró hablando más—: No tienes que decirlo de vuelta, ¿sabes?, es solo… que hace mucho tiempo que lo hago… —Y cuando sus perfectas cejas se elevaron, maldijo por lo bajo—. Es decir, bueno, lo que pasa es que yo… —Ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—También te amo, Edward. Pensé que era demasiado pronto para decírtelo, y que quizás te asustaría, pero veo que no, y me alegra.

—Dejaste a tu prometido por mí —murmuró acariciando sus muslos de arriba abajo.

—Debiste suponer que te amaba, justo ahí.

—Debí —sonrió de medio lado, mirándola.

Extendió la mano para tocar su piel, ahuecando su mejilla sonrojada. Sus ojos parpadearon hasta los suyos, humedeciéndose los labios secos con la lengua. La quemadura de lujuria se disparó a través de él, haciéndole preguntarse, no por primera vez, qué era lo que le despertaba tanto de ella, eso que otras no podían.

—No puedo controlarme contigo —susurró—. Me asusta.

—Conozco la sensación —respondió, dejándolo fascinado por la franqueza en sus ojos.

Sus labios separados le llamaron más cerca, así como sus ojos pesados. Edward sonrió, internando una mano dentro de su cabello, acercándola para besarla con profundidad. Ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, ondulándose suavemente sobre su, ahora, marcada erección, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Ahora… deberíamos ir a mi casa, ¿quieres que ponga mi talentosa boca a trabajar? —Ella se rio contra su oreja, un poco sin aliento.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo aquí?

Eso fue todo. Tenía que tenerla de inmediato.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —balbuceó, más allá de sorprendido.

Sus labios encontraron los suyos, presionando con urgencia. Edward colocó las manos en su abrigo, abriéndolo, para taparlos por completo, antes de deleitarse con la suavidad de sus piernas. La respiración de Bella se volvió acelerada cuando sus palmas heladas se posaron sobre sus nalgas, y cuando sus caderas se hundieron en su verga, instándolo de verdad a hacerlo, una ola de necesidad más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado lo atravesó, y se encontró tirando de su bragas a un lado mientras los dedos de Bella escarbaban en el cierre de sus vaqueros. Tan pronto como ella lo liberó acomodándose a su alrededor, se hundió en ella.

Bella gimió bruscamente ante la sensación, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Su cuerpo lo recibió, resbaladizo, listo y dolorosamente caliente. Edward luchó contra un gruñido, y mirando alrededor, comprobó que estaban completamente solos. El frío de la noche había ahuyentado a las pocas personas que estaban, dejándolos solos. Igual, se movió dentro de ella tan lentamente como podía soportarlo, no quería hacerle daño, pero en cualquier caso, ella dio todas las indicaciones de estarlo disfrutando. Sus gemidos apagados contra su cuello lo impulsaron rápidamente hacia el borde. No duraría mucho.

En todo caso, Bella estaba más ansiosa que él. Sus caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con las suyas con una fuerza sorprendente, y el suave sonido del choque de piel, mezclado con el aullar del viento y el suave movimiento del lago, formó una base rítmica de melodía. Ella cerró los ojos, tomando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello alborotado, era la encarnación perfecta de la sensualidad. Estaba hecha para esto, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Edward ahora estaba demasiado cerca. La fricción se acercaba rápidamente a un punto de ruptura, incluso aunque ella se movía dolorosamente lento sobre él. De pronto, sus labios estuvieron en su oreja, mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

—Voy a venirme ahora.

Y así, sus paredes se cerraron a su alrededor mandándolo al instante por el borde, sin ningún control, sin aviso, por primera vez se corrieron al mismo tiempo en una agonía exquisita de gemidos apagados en el cuello del otro. Edward sentía el pulso de Bella contra sus labios, y su cuerpo aún estremeciéndose contra él, cuando finalmente se separó para mirarla.

—Quiero decir que estás loca, pero solo se me viene a la mente la palabra _asombroso_.

Ella sonrió suavemente, adormilada, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—Llévame a casa, Edward.

_Casa_. La palabra lo dejó descolocado en el mejor de los sentidos.

* * *

**Buen inicio de semana, espero que les haya gustado, me cuentan?**

**Gracias por comentar: Liliana Macias, Esal, Karla, Tata XOXO, Diannita Robles,** cariño que historia la tuya, no puedo creer como los hombres son tan estúpidos, debería de terminar mi capacidad de asombro, pero siempre se superan, un fuerte abrazo y toda mi admiración y cariño para ti.**LuAnKa, Jupy, Adriu, Tecupi, rjnavajas, Tulgarita, patymdn, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Miop, Torresperalta, Bitah, Somas, Valentina delafuente, Nydiac10, carolaap, Leah De Call, Yenix304, Angryc.**

**Nos leemos mañana en el adelanto en el grupo de Elite!**


	29. Chapter 29

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

Edward parpadeó, estaba bastante seguro de encontrarse en alguna realidad alterna. Porque no había manera de que Tanya estuviera embarazada de él.

No.

¿Se habría quedado dormido?, Dios sabía que no había dormido casi nada en las últimas semanas, y esto solo era una imagen, alguna mala jugada de su cerebro…

—Me estaba cuidando con pastillas, lo sabes, pero algo salió mal. —Sacudió la cabeza, la voz quebrándosele—. Me dedico a hacer coreografías, mi carrera completa se va a ver comprometida por este bebé… —sorbió, ahora estaba llorando—, pero no puedo abortarlo, no podría matar algo que hicimos juntos, que ya es nuestro, además voy en la octava semana...

Cuando empezó a jadear, Edward no tenía claro si los jadeos eran resultado de ella o de él, o del vértigo que le producía el inesperado abismo del que estaba colgando. Ella no podía estar esperando un hijo de él, no, claro. No, de ninguna manera, jamás tendría hijos, y ciertamente no con alguien de quien no estaba enamorado.

No.

No…

Maldición, no, mierda, no, Dios, no, demonios, no…

—Edward —se quejó Tanya—. Di algo, si no quieres este bebé, puedo irme, no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo, pero pensé… que te gustaría saberlo.

Edward cerró los ojos, Tanya sí tenía razón en la última parte. En medio del delirio autoinducido, en plena desesperación, ella estaba expresando lo mismo que él llevaba varios meses negándose. Quería un hijo, pero no con ella. ¿Ahora qué mierda se suponía que iba a hacer?, ¿negarse este bebé también?, ¿desaparecer? Edward nunca había tenido nada que fuera realmente suyo, y ahora sin Bella, ni siquiera tenía una razón de peso para levantarse cada amanecer, ¿y qué clase de vida era esa?

Estando ahí en medio de toda esa maldita turbulencia, pensó que no le costaría trabajo amar a un hijo. Amarlo con todo lo que era y sería. Amarlo como nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella. Cerró los ojos brevemente y regresó en el tiempo a la noche en que acompañó a su mujer a la clínica... Y entonces, se acordó de la imagen que había visto en su mente de ese pequeño niño, con sus rizos oscuros… Ay, Santo Dios…

—Tanya —dijo con voz ronca, al tiempo que le sujetaba la mano con rudeza—. ¿Estás segura de que ese bebé es mío?

Ella se sacudió de su toque, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Claro, idiota. No te mentiría con algo como esto. Me conoces.

Edward estudió cuidadosamente la cara de la coreógrafa, solo para estar seguro. Bella se iba a poner furiosa, lo mataría, se divorciaría de él, llevándose con ella todo lo que significaba el amor… pero, claro, incluso un corazón muerto podía volver a latir, ¿no?, y esta vez, sería él quien decidiría qué futuro tomar en todo esto, e iba a elegir a este bebé. Justo ahí, justo en ese momento. Cuando lo único que vio en la cara de Tanya fue una mirada dudosa, Edward asintió una vez.

—Me haré cargo, seré el papá de este bebé. —Una hermosa sonrisa se desplegó en la cara de Tanya, y sabía que estaba siendo un bastardo cuando dijo—. Pero eso no significa que tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos de ninguna otra manera.

—Bella no te perdonará esto, lo sabes. —Él asintió de nuevo.

—Eso no cambia las cosas.

Después de que Tanya se fuera, y acordaran verse para ultrasonidos y demás consultas, Edward se apoyó contra la puerta. Su único pensamiento era que iba a tener un hijo en los próximos meses, un niño de cabello cobrizo, y quizás los ojos verdes o azules como los de Tanya, no habría ahí cabello oscuro ni mirada marrón. Quizás ni siquiera rizos. Por eso es que decían que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se pide, porque su deseo más anhelado iba a ser concedido, iba tener una familia propia.

Solo que no con la mujer que amaba.

**§ § § § § §**

De repente, Bella era quien fue antes de conocer a Edward.

Solo una chica viviendo en casa de su padre, intentando salir adelante en el mundo sin el reconocimiento de nadie. Claro, tenía las partes de su trabajo que amaba, pero su hermano, Emmett el idiota, había sido una pesadilla en los últimos días.

Respiró profundo, caminando por la casa de su padre, conocía su paradero, pero sería la primera vez que lo intentara, esperando que la furia por sus peleas con Emmett pudiera más sobre sus ganas de llorar ante los recuerdos y la falta de su papá. La desconexión que sentía con la gente a su alrededor, la sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar, la inquietud que era cada vez mayor mientras pasaban los días, al parecer le estaban pasando factura, y se sentía exhausta. Edward siempre tuvo razón en eso, lo que necesitaba era salir de Portland. Ser ella misma, creerse por una vez en la vida que fuera de Swan sería mejor persona.

A lo largo de los años, Edward la salvó de muchas maneras. La amaba con todo su cuerpo y alma. Dándole un futuro que ni siquiera pudo soñar, o bueno… al menos así había sido. ¿En este momento? Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a su comienzo. En ese entonces, las cosas fueron tan fáciles...

Suspiró profundo recordando su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, y un hueco se abrió en su pecho, ¿por qué la había engañado? No se había permitido mucho pensar en él, incluso cuando salió a una cita con otro, la sensación de triunfo al comenzar a comportarse como él, le duró un instante. Abriendo los ojos se enfocó en el librero frente a ella, las fotografías que su papi había tomado aún estaban ahí, donde siempre habían estado, todo tipo de fotos en diferentes tipos de marcos cubriendo el escritorio, el librero, cualquier repisa. Lucían ella y su hermano y bastantes, bastantes fotografías del recuerdo de su madre. Se preguntó entonces por primera vez si su padre al menos murió feliz pensando que se iban a reencontrar, y no pensando cómo sería visto por culpa del desastre en que lo había dejado Aro.

Apoyándose en el escritorio, puso la cabeza entre sus manos. Tal vez Edward tenía razón. Ella lo dejó de lado. Tal vez todo lo concerniente a su relación se acabó hacía mucho tiempo, empezando por ella no mudándose con él, pero esa no era excusa para la forma en que la engañó, y que ni siquiera pudo dignarse a llamarla, y…

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

Y como invocado por sus pensamientos, era él. Por fin, después de casi un mes. La parte emocional quería aventar el teléfono lejos, quebrarlo en mil pedazos, pero su parte racional la instó a contestar. No quería hacerlo, ¿pero si él le hablaba para el divorcio?, quizás sus problemas personales lograrían distraerla de los malditos laborales.

—¿Hola?

―_Hola_.

Al escuchar esa profunda y aterciopelada voz, ya con aquél mínimo acento, colapsó en la silla, aferrando el celular contra su oreja como si pudiese traerlo a la oficina. Cerrando los ojos, no se molestó en luchar contra las lágrimas. Las dejó brotar, algo que raramente hacía, porque de alguna manera eso la hacía sentirse débil, expuesta, sin embargo, ¿justo ahora?

Quizás estaba por cerrar el capítulo más doloroso en su vida, pero después entendería que cuando las cosas van mal y crees que ya nada puede ir peor, siempre pueden ir mucho peor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: Diannita Robles, Jupy, Yenix304**, me encantan las seguidoras intensas no te apures, y te cuento que fue más bien regresando de México, eso fue allá por agosto, saludos! **MariePrewettMellark, Edu, **no cariño no se ha solucionado nada de lo de Aro, fijate en los capis de la actualidad como andan las cosas por culpa de él.** Liliana Macias, Tulgarita, Esal, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Denis, Pichilina boot, Luanka, Bombonsitacortez, Gloria, Paupau1, Karla, Angryc, torresperalta, Lidia withlock, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Carolaap, Tata XOXO, indii93, Tecupi, Somas, patymdn, Injoa,** sé que amaste completamente este capitulo,**Leah De Call, Valentina delafuente, Bitah, rjnavajas, Saraipineda44, ****Meemii Cullen**

Gracias a guest, y lectoras silenciosas!


	30. Chapter 30

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo, 2005. Siete años atrás. **

—Entonces, ¿no vas a ir con el resto de los chicos a celebrar?

Edward miró a sus compañeros, incluso Paul parecía ya ebrio, y eso que apenas acababan de terminar el concierto. Aro debería tener más cuidado con eso, Paul era demasiado joven, recién había cumplido su mayoría de edad.

—¿Quién te dijo que no voy a celebrar? —murmuró con una media sonrisa, pensando en la caliente conversación que tendría por celular con Bella, Tanya por su lado, resopló.

—No entiendo esa sonrisa tuya.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó todavía sonriendo.

—Esa —lo apuntó—, ¿es por Bella? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por quién más sería?

—Ugg, eres tan adorable. —Lo codeó mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento—. Edward, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

—Claro.

—¿Qué tiene Bella que no… que no tengan las demás chicas a tu alrededor?

—¿Las fans? —inquirió desconcertado por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí. —Tanya desvió la mirada—. Ya sabes, eres joven, eres el ídolo de la banda, a mí no me engañan los demás, tu voz es la que mueve al público. —Edward se rio.

—Que no te escuchen decir eso, sobre todo Peter.

—Bah, no me importa. —Agitó la mano, apoyándose contra su auto—. Entonces, ¿qué es?

Edward pensó en su novia y automáticamente volvió a sonreír como un idiota. Le gustaban muchas cosas, su temperamento, su pasión por el trabajo, su terquedad en hacer todo sola, la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo veía después de una larga gira, la forma en la que su cabello se deslizaba entre sus dedos, le gustaba despertar sintiendo sus pequeños dedos trazando patrones en su pecho…

—Me gusta todo —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pero no es difícil?, ya sabes, ella está lejos y tú… tú estás descubriéndote con cada presentación, ¿no te da miedo que su ex la busque?

—Tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros. —La rubia suspiró, desviando la mirada.

—No lo sé, a mí me resulta extraño que Charlie haga cenas seguido con los Black...

—¿Cenas?

—Lo siento. —Se llevó una mano a los labios—. Creí que lo sabías. Olvida lo que dije.

—¿De dónde lo sabes tú?

—Ay, Edward, me vas a meter en un problema. —Pero la siguió mirando sin importarle en qué puñeteros problemas podía meterla, haciéndola bufar—. Ya sabes... —Miró hacia otro lado—. Es la hija del jefe, aquí de todo se entera uno. Y a lo que voy con esto es que, mientras tú te vas al hotel a soñar con ella… ¿estará ella siquiera dormida en lo absoluto?

—De hecho, ella está esperando a que la llame —espetó malhumorado, haciéndola suspirar.

—No quiero que te molestes, Edward. Solo digo… que si un día te sientes solo, o te das cuenta de que esa relación está más que condenada al fracaso, yo… yo estaré aquí para ti.

—Gracias por los ánimos, afortunadamente eres mi amiga. —Tanya resopló.

—No así, Edward, ¿de verdad no comprendes? —Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?, discúlpame, creo que me perdí —medio balbuceó, haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

—Me gustas desde el principio. Te invité a salir un par de veces y tú a mí, pensé que nos gustábamos, y de pronto ya estabas en otro barco zarpando con Bella.

—Oh… —Edward la miró, todavía atónito, antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Siento que me hayas malinterpretado, Tanya, siempre ha sido Bella de quien he estado enamorado.

—¿Incluso si se sigue viendo con su ex?

—Incluso cuando estaba comprometida —confesó con un tono ligeramente más afilado de lo que le hubiese gustado.

—Mira, no quiero que te molestes, te considero mi amigo —concilió, acariciándole el brazo. Edward quería sacudirse de su toque, pero estaba seguro de que Tanya no estaba haciendo esto con la intención de fastidiarlo, simplemente eran amigos—. Solo que no ves las cosas del otro lado del vaso, como todos los demás lo hacemos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por más dinero que ganes aquí, sigues sin estar a la altura de Jacob Black, su papá prácticamente nada en dinero, además, escuché que ahora que terminó con Bella, se dedicó a estudiar un doctorado, ¿estudiaste algo siquiera? —Edward parpadeó, se había quedado a la mitad de la carrera de artes, desistiendo porque no estaba seguro de lo que quería—. Eso pensé, ¿no puedes verlo?, quieres disfrazar todo esto pero no hay mucho donde esconderse, Bella pertenece a otro mundo distinto al de nosotros. De verdad espero que no termines un día estrellándote con eso, ¿pero si pasa?, recuerda que yo realmente te comprendo.

—¿Tan solo porque trabajamos en lo mismo? —escupió venenosamente, pero Tanya tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—No solo eso, y no solo porque tampoco terminé una carrera. Sino porque sé lo que es venir desde abajo, no me abrí paso con mis influencias, ni con el apoyo de nadie, no le digo papi a mi jefe, ni tampoco soy una niña mimada que no se decide entre qué bolso llevar, si Chanel o Louis Vuitton, no soy una mujer que no sabe lo que es el trabajo de verdad, en realidad, dudo que Bella siquiera se imagine lo que las mujeres de su empresa han tenido que hacer para llegar a un mejor puesto o conseguir que les hagan promoción.

Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas, por lo que Edward se guardó sus comentarios sobre Bella trabajando su culo hasta la extenuación. Le podía dar la razón en un par de cosas, como que su novia nunca había tenido que pelear tanto su camino para estar en donde estaba, y por la mirada de Tanya, probablemente no conocía ni la mitad de las cosas que la rubia. Donde Tanya incluso pudo haberse prostituido, Bella jamás tendría que llegar a eso y, de alguna manera en lugar de molestarlo, lo reconfortaba.

—Gracias, Tanya… por tus palabras. Ahora… de verdad me tengo que ir.

—Claro —asintió con tristeza—, siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación, yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre.

—Amigos entonces. —Tanya sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

**Abril, 2005 Siete años atrás.**

—¿Tienes hambre? —Bella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes que sí, la comida y yo somos amantes —comentó con una mirada soñadora.

—Eso es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti —dijo dándole un apretón a su mano—. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve a comer?

—¿Qué?, ¿tú no vas a comer conmigo? —Lo miró extrañada.

—Comimos antes de subir al avión, puedo tomar un refresco o algo así.

—No necesitas hacer eso —protestó rápidamente—, nunca como hasta más tarde de todas formas, así que podemos dejarlo.

Edward la ignoró, ya conduciendo hacia la calle en el centro donde estaban todos los restaurantes y cafés de lujo.

—Bella, quiero llevarte a comer porque necesito que tengas todas las energías posibles para lo que pienso hacerte en cuanto estemos a solas. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Bueno, si es por eso… está bien —acordó tentándolo.

—Además, voy a pagar.

—Eso no.

—¿Piensas que no tengo dinero para hacerlo? —Ella lo soltó, luciendo ofendida, y diablos, quizás toda esa conversación con Tanya lo había dejado, no por primera vez, sintiéndose menos a su alrededor.

—Vienes de una enorme gira, debes tener dinero para pagar la cena y probablemente comprarme un par de joyas, pero eso no es lo que quiero —reprochó, Edward se sintió mal por su arrebato, así que suavizó su tono.

—No voy aceptar un "no" por respuesta, te invité, así que voy a pagar. —Miró por encima hacia la expresión molesta de Bella. Ella quería argumentar sin duda un poco más—. Bella, por favor, déjame invitarte con uno de mis primeros cheques a la comida, hazme sentir importante por una vez en la vida, ¿quieres?

—¿No te hago sentir importante ya?, estás saliendo con la hija de tu jefe, la cual además le mostró el borrador del guión de la obra que escribiste, eso ya es mucho —dijo bromeando, aligerando el ambiente.

—Eso me hace sentir muy bien, ¿ahora imagínate pagarle la comida a la hija del jefe que le mostró mi muy privado y absurdo guión? Me siento el rey del mundo —comentó con afilado y ligero sarcasmo.

—¿Te molestaste? —Él suspiró, mirándola, se veía consternada. ¿Cómo enojarse cuando le ponía esos ojos?

—Solo estoy… nervioso. Era algo… más bien para mí, no pensaba compartirlo en un futuro cercano.

—Es asombroso, papi tenía que leerlo. —Eso lo hizo suspirar, mientras buscaba de nuevo y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

—Eso lo dices porque te gusto.

Ella se rio, la preocupación huyendo de su rostro, y eso era suficiente. Era el mejor sonido del mundo.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todas superamos los mil comentarios! por eso les tengo capi de regalo, espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: Gloria, Tata XOXO, INDII93, Yenix304, angryc, LaPekee Cullen, carolaap, Leah De Call, Somas, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Nenitaal, patymdn, Saraipineda44, Liliana Macias, DBMR1, Rosy Canul, Karla, Valentina delafuente, Melina, Yoliki, torrespera172, **se me fueron las letras, mil disculpas cariño!, **Marymaru, **jajaja un sueño intenso! pero no imposible**, marah2221, c**laro que te recuerdo nena y sí, como esposa me siento de la misma manera, nos leemos entonces!**Injoa, **no puedo evitar imaginar tú cara jaajja,** LuAnkA, Diannita Robles, **gracias cariño te comprendo totalmente**. MariePrewettMellark, Patty, Camilla Fava,** jajajaj ya me estoy pensando en vivir solo en el pasado! **miop, Pandii23, Tecupi, Esal**

**También gracias a los guest, a las lectoras silenciosas, a las que se van y a las que se quedan :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto 2005. Siete años atrás.**

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Bella rodó los ojos, sin comprender por qué tanto enojo.

—¿Para qué? No le des importancia a algo que no la tiene —refutó, jugueteando con los ravioles en su plato, no podía soportar esa mirada acusatoria de Edward.

—Estaban comprometidos, rompiste con él. Y sin embargo, ¿va seguido a tu casa a cenar?, ¿cómo es eso, como amigos?, no juegues conmigo. —Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno sí, papi invita a cenar seguido a la familia Black, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Te recuerdo que antes de que tú llegaras, antes incluso de que yo naciera, mi familia y la suya acostumbraban a cenar juntos. Cuando mamá murió… —dijo tragando el nudo en su garganta, negándose a que Edward lo notara—, ellos siguieron asistiendo, es como una especie de tradición.

—Nunca dije que quisiera romper alguna clase de tradición, Bella —contradijo mirándola exasperado—, pero tienes que entender que Jacob no va contigo en plan amistoso, dime algo, ¿ha intentado acercarse a ti?, ¿o solo cena y se va? Respóndeme eso.

Bella parpadeó, sintiéndose de pronto expuesta y culpable. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando, de pronto su novio leía la mente? Desvió la mirada recordando las cenas con la familia Black. Las primeras veces había resultado incómodo quedarse sola con Jake, pero con las cenas subsiguientes, habían conversado sobre lo que realmente los llevó a la separación, algo que era por demás maduro y, de alguna manera, reconfortante, desde entonces lograron platicar como cuando eran realmente amigos.

Y todo iba muy bien hasta esa noche, días atrás. Después de que terminaran de cenar, sus padres se levantaron a fumar, como habitualmente hacían, Emmett se fue a buscar a James, dejándolos solos, y de pronto una cosa llevó a la otra y Jacob estuvo sobre ella, besándola. Así que mirando a Edward ahí, todo posesivo, no podía culparlo, pero no le gustó nada la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas, hubiera querido decírselo ella misma, no sabría Dios quién.

—¿Lo ves?, no me estás diciendo toda la verdad —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, tienes razón... esta última noche intentó besarme. —Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron como una tormenta, su semblante, por lo general tranquilo, de pronto parecía listo para cometer asesinato, por lo que se apresuró a hablar—. No te lo dije porque fue más como un accidente, lo malinterpretó, le pedí que se fuera, y también hablé con mi papá respecto a nuestras tradicionales cenas, al menos yo estoy fuera. Así que déjame pelear mis propias batallas, Edward, puedo resolverlas. Jacob no volverá a poner un pie en mi casa.

—Nunca dije que no pudieras resolver las cosas, solo digo que en esto no hubo nada de accidental, Bella. —Y ante su expresión confundida, él bufó, rodando los ojos—. ¿No ves lo que está tratando de hacernos tu papá? Él me odia y hará lo que sea para separarnos.

Bella se quedó aturdida al principio, pero después se puso de pie, incapaz de soportar esa acusación. Su padre y Samuel eran amigos de toda la vida, bastante puso en juego ella al romper el compromiso, casi haciendo perder la única amistad real que su padre tenía, ¿y ahora lo estaba acusando de una especie de complot en su contra?

—Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto, Jacob fue el único que malinterpretó la situación y ya está aclarada, mi papá ni siquiera supo que intentó algo, solo le dije que ya no quería volver a cenar con Jake, eso lo puso inmensamente triste, porque sabe que en el fondo terminará perdiendo a su único amigo, y lo hará por mí, ¿y todavía te atreves a decir que está tratando de separarnos?

Se sentía aturdida y furiosa cuando lanzó la servilleta a la mesa y salió del restaurante. Su sangre hervía y su cabeza mandaba punzadas a sus sienes. Dios, no podía lidiar con Edward en estos momentos.

**§ § § § § §**

Edward pagó rápidamente y siguió a Bella hacia el estacionamiento. Ella estaba tecleando furiosamente en su celular, seguramente pidiendo un taxi, así que le quitó el celular de las manos, incluso arriesgándose con eso a que le arrancara la cabeza, dada su mirada.

—Devuélvemelo —demandó entre dientes, como conteniendo su furia.

—Antes necesitas escucharme. Sé lo que los hombres como Jacob piensan, y él no lo hizo de forma accidental, lo buscó.

—Bueno, si sabes lo que Jake y mi padre piensan, eso solo quiere decir que tú tienes experiencia en esto, ¿te mueres por ir tras los huesos de otra, Edward?, ¿Tanya quizás?

—¿A qué viene Tanya a esta conversación? —inquirió aturdido.

—Estuvo preguntándole a Jessica cosas sobre mí, no dudo que la entrometida de mi secretaria le contara algo, qué casualidad que te enteraras que fueron a cenar a la casa, justo después de que esas dos hablaran —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirarlo—. Entonces, ¿tú sí puedes hablar con Tanya y yo no puedo juzgarte?, y no digas que no has hablado con ella, sé que vive en su maldito autobús.

—Como bien dices, ella viaja con nosotros pero no porque yo quiera verla, eso es diferente.

—¿Cómo es diferente? —lo presionó arqueando una ceja.

—Ella no significa nada para mí, nunca lo hizo ni lo hará, en cambio tú estabas comprometida con él —la acusó.

Los ojos de Bella flamearon con enojo, y caminó hacia el lado contrario del automóvil, hacia una zona boscosa para nada segura, haciendo sonar sus tacones con cada paso enojado que daba. Edward la siguió en silencio sin entender a dónde quería llegar con esto.

—Deja de seguirme, encontraré un taxi.

—Dudo mucho que en el bosque encuentres algo que no sea un oso enfadado. —Ella se detuvo a mitad del camino rocoso, encarándolo.

—¿Por qué no enfrentamos el verdadero problema aquí? —Edward la miró impaciente.

—¿Cuál sería, Bella?

Ella dio un paso hacia él, pinchando su pecho con un dedo. Dios, estaba tan enojada, podía verla siseando e incluso mordiéndolo si las cosas escalaban, de todas formas, nunca se vería más hermosa que en estos momentos.

—Que estás todo posesivo y celoso, y no confías en mí.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Oh, claro. —Tiró sus manos en exasperación—. Acabas de arruinar nuestra cena, y nuestro reencuentro después de _semanas_, solo por diversión. —Rodó los ojos—. Es muy claro que no confías en mí, incluso aunque yo siempre he confiado en ti.

—Estás siendo irracional, esto no se trata sobre la confianza.

—No me vengas con eso, Edward. Es todo sobre la confianza, ¿qué no lo puedes ver?

—Bella —suspiró—, confío en ti. Nunca pensaría que tú fueras a… volver con él después de que fuiste tú misma quien lo botó. Solo que eso no quita que sea él quien no vea las cosas de otra manera, estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, podría intentar reconquistarte, de hecho ya comenzó mientras yo estoy fuera, y aunque creas que es de forma inconsciente, Charlie no me está ayudando. Además, no me vengas con que tú no te pones peor, mira cómo acabas de reaccionar por Tanya, ni siquiera platico con ella, es solo mi coreógrafa.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, un mohín obstinado en sus labios.

—Me insultas cada vez que acusas a mi papi, como si él planease separarnos. —Edward se revolvió el cabello, dándose cuenta que con eso, al menos, era una batalla perdida.

—Lo siento mucho, soy un desastre cuando paso mucho tiempo lejos de ti. —Ella miró sus inmaculadas uñas.

—Sigo enojada contigo.

—A pesar de que fuiste besada.

—A pesar de eso, además fue totalmente contra mi voluntad, lo abofeteé justo como debería hacerlo contigo ahora —aseguró mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Edward sonrió ligeramente, acercándose a ella, ansioso por tocarla. Esta pelea, lejos de asustarlo, lo tenía todo… excitado, posesivo, casi neandertal.

—¿Me golpearías muy fuerte? —ronroneó contra su cuello, estrechándola en sus brazos.

—Eres insoportable. —Él se rio, besando la delicada piel de su cuello.

—Te amo —la respiró—, Dios, te extrañé muchísimo, ¿me perdonas por ser un asno celoso y posesivo? —Ella suspiró, relajándose entre sus brazos.

—También te extrañé, Edward. Nunca quise que nada de eso pasara, solo te amo a ti. —Él la besó brevemente antes de mirar hacia la calle de la cual se habían alejado—. ¿Qué estás mirando?, ¿a dónde crees que va esto? —balbuceó mientras él tiraba de su mano.

—A donde siempre va, Bella. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en el bosque? —Sus mejillas se incendiaron, negando mientras caminaban más dentro del bosque—. Yo tampoco.

—No deberíamos, estoy enojada contigo —dijo cuando se detuvieron, pero pese a sus palabras, arrastró sus pequeñas manos por su pecho hacia los botones de sus vaqueros.

—Los dos sabemos que soy un idiota. —Bella sonrió, liberándolo.

Esto era siempre así con Bella. Nunca le decía que no, incluso era ella la que empezaba a veces esta clase de juego previo. Era su única y mayor fantasía, la que lo hacía superar las largas jornadas, y las muchas horas de ocio en el autobús de la gira. Edward sonrió mientras trazaba ese camino familiar por su cuello con los labios, rumbo a sus pechos, sus manos por el contrario, fueron subiendo por los muslos suaves que se ocultaban bajo su falda. Edward siempre pensaría que ella era una criatura magnífica. Y mientras ella lo bombeaba, continuó besándola con fuerza.

Pero cuando Bella incrementó el bombeo con su mano, su respiración se atascó, iba a correrse, así que no lo pensó dos veces y movió sus bragas a un lado, metiendo dos dedos, probándola. ¿Cómo estaba siempre lista para él? Incapaz de resistir, se llevó los dedos a la boca, saboreando la humedad que permanecía allí. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con esos orbes chocolate oscurecidos ante la vista.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta verme probarte?

—Eres horrible —murmuró apretándolo en su mano, robándole un jadeo.

—Quién lo dice. —Soltó una risa entrecortada mientras empujaba sus bragas a un lado para hacerse espacio, acomodándose entre sus piernas—. Qué suerte que te pusieras vestido, te sientes tan bien.

—Mmm, tú también —suspiró ella, apoyándose contra la corteza de un pino mientras él se abría paso entre su estrecho interior.

Edward sujetó sus caderas, controlando la velocidad en la que se deslizaba dentro y fuera, y mientras se enterraba, pensó que estaba en el cielo. Le encantaban sus sonidos. Las suaves vibraciones hormigueaban a través de él como la mejor música que hubiera escuchado nunca. Necesitaba más sonidos de ella. La subió un poco más hasta que ella enroscó las piernas a su alrededor, y se movió más rápido, golpeando un punto sensible. Su boca se abrió y un gemido más fuerte salió de ella, por lo que avergonzada, enterró el rostro en su cuello, ahogando sus sonidos, mitigando su respiración.

—Déjame oírte, Bella —pidió, tratando de controlarse—. Necesito escucharte.

Su calor le hacía querer empujar más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Quería dejar salir toda la energía frenética que ella le inspiraba, pero no podía, porque no estaban en el lugar más adecuado y no quería lastimarla. Ella gimió. Sus uñas clavándose duro en sus hombros, cuando se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos.

—No te contengas —gruñó—. Abre los ojos, mírame. Quiero saber exactamente cómo se siente.

Ella hizo un sonido agudo, sus ojos salvajes. Maldita sea, eso lo encendió aún más. Siguió incitándola, escuchando sus sonidos cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban al clímax, hasta que un grito entrecortado señaló su orgasmo, su rostro cayó hacia adelante, jadeando y gimiendo contra su cuello, sus paredes internas cerrándose alrededor de él una y otra vez, robándole la cordura entre acometidas hasta que él también tocó el cielo.

Y luego, todo fue torpe mientras se deslizaban hacia el suelo, donde Edward se aseguró de dejarla sobre él y no sobre el rugoso lugar en lo que recuperaban el aliento. Bella estaba apoyada contra su pecho, cuando de pronto elevó la cabeza para mirarlo con un brillo astuto en sus ojos.

—Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no tienes algún tipo de fetiche. —Edward sonrió, besándole la nariz.

—Te recuerdo que tú iniciaste con el fetiche del sexo en público, pero en mi caso, me temo que es mucho más simple que eso. Solo quiero estar contigo en donde sea, puedes llamarlo fetichella —dijo, haciéndola reír mientras negaba.

Estaba enamorado de ella, tanto, que solo pensar que alguien estuviera intentando arrancarla de su lado lo ponía enfermo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, enterró el rostro en su cabello, calmándose. Bella era suya, y se iba a asegurar de que todos lo comprendieran.

Sobre todo Charlie Swan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por comentar!, espero que les guste **

**Gracias por comentar: Vrigny, Liliana Macias, Tecupi, MariePrewettMellark, Miop, **(es broma, jaja toca presente!),** Jupy, Denis, Yoliki, Injoa, valentina delafuente, Yenix304, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, angryc, Leah De Call, indii93, Somas, rjnavajas, Gloria, Karla, Melina, Tulgarita, torrespera172, saraipineda44, Patymdn, Luanka**

**Guest y lectores silenciosos, gracias también!**


	32. Chapter 32

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2005. Siete años atrás.**

—Sabes, creo que en todo este tiempo no te lo he dicho, pero nunca es tarde. No me gustan las sorpresas —murmuró Bella mientras trastabillaba a cada paso—. Y sin duda, debí incluir que tampoco me gusta viajar o caminar vendada.

—Deja de quejarte un segundo, Torpe—cuchicheó contra su oreja, haciéndola estremecer con esa voz cadenciosa—, además, ya estamos aquí.

—¿Me puedo quitar la venda ahora?

—Yo lo haré.

Pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, Edward sujetó su rostro y pronto, suaves labios como el terciopelo comenzaron a besarla. Bella sonrió entre sus labios, amando su sabor y su calor, levantando los brazos para envolverse en él. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaran juntos, a estas alturas, estaba temiendo que nunca iba a superar lo bien que se sentían sus labios contra los de ella, su sabor, su aroma, sus fuertes manos en sus caderas…

—Hmm —ronroneó él, depositando suaves besos en la comisura de su boca—, ¿sabes, Bella?, este es el problema contigo, haces que me olvide de todo.

—Soy yo la que sigue con la venda puesta, y no me ves quejándome.

—A eso me refiero. —Se rio, quitándole la venda.

Bella parpadeó deslumbrada antes de que su mirada se enfocara en el edificio frente a ellos.

—¿Y este lugar?

Edward, quien estaba detrás de ella, la rodeó entre sus fuertes brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

—Se llama Insignia, y… decidí que quizás aquí sí tenían calefacción. —Ella se giró entre sus brazos.

—¿Rentaste un nuevo departamento? —preguntó, mirando de nuevo el edificio.

—Hice un poquito más que solo eso. —Bella lo miró sin comprender, haciéndolo reír—. Me lo compré. —Estiró un par de llaves hacia ella—. ¿Quieres hacerme el honor?

—¿Es en serio?

—Sabes que ahora que la banda está abriendo los conciertos en estadios, me va mucho mejor, puedo costearlo. —La besó con suavidad—. Y si ya terminaste de "arruinar" el momento, ¿quieres subir a conocer mi departamento?

La joven se ruborizó, haciéndolo reír mientras tiraba de su mano. Bella observó el fino culo de Edward envuelto en vaqueros descoloridos mientras subían las escaleras, y luego, suspiró de satisfacción cuando él se giró para mirarla con esos ojos verdes chispeantes. Era una mujer muy afortunada, ¿no?

—¿Y bien, qué te parece?

Un poquitín avergonzada de ser atrapada mirando, Bella dejó de hacerlo para entrar. El lugar era… encantador, nada que ver con el lugar donde ella vivía, pero tampoco nada que ver con su destartalado departamento anterior. Solo le resultaba extraño que con el dinero que seguramente estaba ganando no comprara algo… mejor. Al menos, este lugar tenía una amplia sala, un solo baño, dos recámaras, la principal muy pequeña para su gusto, pero la impresionante vista era…

—¿Compraste un lugar en Seattle? —inquirió aún aturdida, mirando a través del cristal los enormes rascacielos frente a ellos.

—¿No te gusta? —Bella sonrió, caminando hacia la ventana, tocando el cristal mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

—Por supuesto —dijo mirando los edificios—, es increíble que tengas un lugar como este.

—Qué bueno, porque quiero pasar aquí mucho tiempo… —Se acercó a ella, sus ojos brillando predadores—… contigo, estrenando cada rincón.

—¿Sí? —susurró acalorada mientras sentía sus labios recorrer su cuello.

—Obvio.

Sus grandes manos ahora estaban amasando sus pechos, haciéndola olvidar un poco el estrés que la estaba invadiendo, pero cuando él intentó quitarle la blusa, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso para mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con la voz ronca, mientras ella se mordisqueaba el labio, cerrando algunos de los botones que él había soltado.

—Bueno, estás a un par de horas de Portland, así que… quizás no vamos a poder estrenar lugares tan seguido. —Él la miró detenidamente antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

—Lo sé. ¿Sabes?, he estado pensando que Swan roba demasiada energía de mi novia.

—No comprendo...

—¿No dijiste el otro día que Emmett y tu papá casi se agarran a golpes en la oficina?

Bella respiró hondo, recordando esa tarde no muchos días atrás, cuando Emmett mencionó que quería irse a vivir a México. Particularmente a un sitio llamado Cancún, alegando que allá sería el nuevo paraíso para las inversiones. Diciendo que tenía una idea para una tienda de cosas de la cultura Maya, que incluso podría fundar una colonia reviviendo aquella cultura… Charlie casi había tenido un colapso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver este departamento con esa pelea? —Sacudió la cabeza, enfocándose en su apuesto novio.

El sol que entraba en ese momento hacía que su cabello cobrizo se viera increíble, él se veía tan genial como siempre, de hecho, con esos ojos verdes y su expresión risueña, era la cosa más caliente que hubiera visto nunca. La camisa oscura nunca le haría justicia a su tonificado torso.

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo.

Y… eso resultó ser más efectivo que una ducha fría para disipar la lujuria.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo anonadada, dando incluso un paso hacia atrás—. T-Tenemos apenas dos años saliendo…

—¿Y eso qué?, te amo, nunca he dudado de lo que siento por ti. —Bella se ruborizó, desviando la mirada—. ¿A qué le temes?, ¿al cambio?, aquí encontrarías trabajo de inmediato, Bella.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién me va a contratar? —comentó riéndose nerviosamente, Edward también se rio, pero sin ningún tipo de humor.

—¿Estás bromeando? Eres la mujer más apasionada que conozco y… —Levantó la mano antes de que pudiera hablar—. No lo digo por todo ese sexo en lugares públicos que hemos tenido —dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de ponerse serio de nuevo—. Lo digo porque nadie sabe manejar mejor que tú una banda, la maldita empresa incluso. Verás, aquí hay más de tres discográficas que se matarían entre ellas para poder reclutarte a ti, me lo han dicho. —Bella sonrió, sintiendo el rubor crecer en sus mejillas.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—No me ha causado gracia que varios tipos se acerquen a felicitarme, pidiéndome de paso tu tarjeta de negocios. —Bella sentía el rostro ardiendo, pero no ocultó su satisfacción.

—¿Tú crees que puedo empezar desde abajo e ir ganándome el puesto? —Edward se acercó, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

—Si eso no te da miedo, estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás entre manos a una mejor banda y será mi ruina cuando presentes a nuestra competencia. —Ella se rio entre dientes.

—Tienes mucha fe en mí.

—Claro que sí, ojalá pudieras verte como yo lo hago.

—No sé si me guste pasar tanto tiempo sola… ya sabes, entre tus giras y todo eso… —Edward la besó con suavidad.

—El año que entra cumplo veintisiete, y he estado pensando… que quizás puedo retirarme. —Bella se tensó ante eso, pero no dejó que él pudiera verlo mientras continuaba hablando—. Aro se la pasa diciendo "canten esto", y los ejecutivos dicen "bailen esto, o hagan esto", no hay capacidad de toma de decisiones. No me gusta cómo maneja Aro la banda, nos dice qué hacer, qué decir, maneja nuestras finanzas, nuestro comportamiento…

—Bueno, eso es más o menos lo que hace un mánager —comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

—En fin, no quiero hablar de Aro. A lo que quería llegar, es que he estado pensando que estoy en esto desde que tengo cinco años, entre obras y escenarios, y cada año me vuelvo más viejo para estar en una boy band, lo he estado analizando por muchos meses en mi cabeza y ahora sé que quiero otra cosa, puedo poner aquí el taller para reparar autos clásicos que siempre he soñado.

—Ah… —Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente—, eso es… increíble, podrías hacer otra de tus pasiones. —Edward buscó sus ojos, mirándola de esa manera que podría derretirla y volverla solo un charco de emociones.

—Múdate conmigo, Bella, empecemos nuestras vidas ahora.

—Es que… —respiró profundo, soltándolo—, yo… Edward, esto va tan rápido, no lo sé… además papi tendrá un infarto si renuncio para mudarme contigo y sin estar casada. —Lo miró alarmada—. Lo siento, no quería decir que nos casemos para poder mudarnos juntos, yo solo…

—Casémonos entonces.

—¿Qué? —Y entonces él estaba descendiendo como... sí, en una rodilla y sacando una cajita con…—. Oh, Dios…

—De hecho, mi nombre es Edward Cullen —bromeó con una media sonrisa desde su posición en el suelo—. Ya sabes lo que soy, alguien imperfecto, lleno de errores, tal vez no pueda darte siempre la vida a la que estás acostumbrada, pero nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida de querer estar con alguien y hacer todo correcto para ella. ¿Te casas conmigo?

* * *

**Una disculpa porque me faltaba este capi antes del presente, pero ahora sí, el que sigue es presente, saludos!**

**Gracias por comentar:** **Camilla Fava, **este capi te salvas del presente otra vez, el que sigue no, jaja,** tulgarita, mony17, paupau1, Gloria, Adriu, Maribel 1925, Yoliki, Esal, Lidia withlock, Jupy, rjnavajas, Somas, saraipineda44,torrespera172, patymdn, Leah De Call, Karla, Melina, carolaap, angryc, Injoa, Liliana Macias, DBMR1, nydiac10, Tecupi,** **miop**, me equivoqué, me perdonas?** Milacaceres11039,Yenix304,** jajaja muero cuando dices prosti bailarina**, Tata XOXO, Valentina delafuente, Lizdayanna.**

**Guest y lectores silenciosos, gracias por leer. **


	33. Chapter 33

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2012.**

Hubo un largo silencio y estuvo bien; incluso aunque él estuviese en Seattle y ella allí, en la oficina de su padre y rodeada por nada más que facturas, fotografías y recuerdos, era como si se estuviesen abrazando el uno al otro, y por poco se le escapa un sollozo.

―_Lo siento_ ―dijo él con una voz tan ronca como la de ella―. _Lo siento tanto._

―¿Te costó un par de semanas, no?

―_Lo siento por eso también._ ―Él se rio solo un poco―. _Pero ambos sabemos que soy el idiota aquí, ¿verdad?_

―Podría decir que yo tampoco me siento muy astuta últimamente.

―_¿Problemas en el trabajo?_ ―La joven cerró los ojos, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

―Lo de siempre.

―_Esa empresa no te merece… pero no solo Swan, yo tampoco _―carraspeó―, _tenía miedo de llamarte y que no me contestaras… Pensé que quizás si dejaba que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, tú querrías realmente hablar conmigo, y yo… sí, lo siento muchísimo._

Bella soltó el aliento y se apoyó contra el reposabrazos de la antigua silla, mirando a su alrededor, a sus fotos, a su padre difunto, incluso alrededor a la oscura chaise lounge donde su padre los sentaba para regañarlos. Inspeccionó las doradas alfombras de angora, y se dio cuenta que esto era en lo que se resumía su vida.

―Estoy en la oficina de mi papá.

―_¿Estás ahí?, pensé que te costaría más tiempo animarte a entrar._

Bella cerró los ojos, definitivamente la conocía mejor que ella misma.

―Ha pasado casi un año_._ ―Él resopló por lo bajo.

―_El tiempo se ha ido volando._

Cuando se quedó callado otra vez, Bella lo sintió como una especie de calentamiento, la verdadera cuestión estaba encima de ellos como una pesada loza que le impedía respirar. Y aun así no estaba segura de cómo hacer que hablasen de algo que no parecía propio de ellos, de algo que amenazaba su poca cordura y que hacía que el pecho le doliera como si alguien la hubiese golpeado, que incluso amenazaba su integridad.

―¿Sabes?, nunca había detestado más mi trabajo como lo hago ahora ―susurró sin ninguna razón en particular, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

―_Te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, odio tener que salir de la cama sin saber qué me espera, odio ese jodido escritorio, odio las promociones y las giras, y estar encerrado en esa jodida van con un montón de adolescentes. Lo odio._

Dios, sabía que él no era feliz, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan profundo. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaron así? La monotonía de cada noche, combinada con el estrés, los había distanciado hasta volverlos dos extraños.

―No lo sabía ―suspiró―. Quiero decir, era consciente de que eras infeliz, pero…

―_No me gusta hablar sobre ello. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, al final… te está hablando la voz del estrés, nada de esto fue tu culpa, yo decidí ser un mánager._

―Pero yo te ob…

—_Oye, te debo una disculpa _—la interrumpió_—. Por la forma en que te hablé en el departamento la otra noche, por todo lo que pasó. Ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo empezar a disculparme por ser tan imbécil, estaba enojado y a la defensiva, ya sabes, siendo un completo asno en toda mi gloria, creo que últimamente no hago otra cosa más que estupideces, y cuando creo que ya no puedo ser más idiota, me supero, créelo._

Bella se centró en el librero frente a ella, estaba prístino, como si todos los días le dieran mantenimiento, y se preguntó si Lauren sería la responsable, lo cual era obvio.

—Los dos estábamos bastante molestos —convino finalmente.

―_No sé si alguna vez te he contado de la relación entre mis padres._ ―Bella parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, y luego suspiró, esos tipos habían sido unos idiotas para ella, afortunadamente ni siquiera los conocía―. _Él era frío, pero mamá también, siempre me sentí ajeno a ellos. Casi no sé explicártelo, pero la verdad es que con los años me di cuenta de que siempre estuve esperando algo, siempre buscando algo, fue como si tuviera un vacío constante en mi pecho y no sabía exactamente qué era, hasta que te conocí._

Bella apretó los labios, negándose a emitir ningún sollozo, incluso aunque ahora de verdad estaba llorando, ¿cómo podía decirle algo tan dulce y a la vez ser el verdugo? _«No te dejes arrastrar»_, se dijo a sí misma cuando su corazón le dio una patada en el pecho. _«No te atrevas a olvidar lo que hizo en la casa que compartieron por años». _La voz de Edward se volvió aguda, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para mantener la compostura.

―_Luego volví a sentirme malditamente solo, de verdad que no puedo explicarlo. Pero quiero que sepas que no tiene nada que ver cómo me siento con respecto a ti. Es en mi interior, es como si se hubiese apagado el interruptor otra vez, ¿sabes?, es como si necesitara un futuro propio... Desearía poderme expresar mejor, pero es difícil de describir._

―¿Cuánto…? ―Bella se aclaró la garganta―. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esto?

―_Hace algunos meses._

―¿Hace cuánto te ves… te ves con ella? ―Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

―_¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me acompañaras a México? Estaba pasando un mal rato en una suite con un destrozado Derek, y ella estaba ahí, me pudo acompañar porque… ya no importa _―respiró profundo―. _Me dijo que no debería estar haciendo todo esto solo, luego… hablamos de pérdidas, le conté del bebé, y cuando ella me reconfortó, simplemente no pensé. Escucha, traté de olvidarme de toda esa mierda con ella, me dije que estaba sugestionado por todo lo que estaba pasando, conmocionado al ver a una persona muerta, y me convencí de que estaba en un mal estado de ánimo, una fase, una pesadilla de la cual iba a despertar y olvidar para siempre, sin embargo, cada vez que despertaba, tú no estabas a mi lado._

―Y ella sí ―susurró turbada, haciendo cuentas sobre los meses que estuvo con la otra.

—_De verdad lamento que eso haya sucedido… Bella, fui tan estúpido, no estaba pensando, últimamente no pienso, y eso me tiene en un hoyo del cual parece que no me canso de cavar, y quisiera que fuese solo yo, hundiéndome en mi mierda, pero desgraciadamente, no lo es... ella…_

—¿Sabes lo que realmente duele? —lo interrumpió—. El hecho de que te tomaste tu tiempo con todo esto, te veías con ella, _en nuestra casa_, quemando nuestros recuerdos con los suyos. Me hiciste sentir que nunca fui importante para ti, nada de lo que viviste conmigo, pese a tus palabras. Quiero decir, pudiste hacer eso con nuestro matrimonio, pero incluso más allá del engaño, lo que me mata es que le diste prioridad a alguien, cuando todo lo que quería era que alguien estuviera para mí, que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Realmente orgulloso.

―_No tengo una justificación adecuada, sé que no estoy bien y que lo que nos hice fue la peor de las traiciones, pero te sentía condenadamente lejos, aunque te encontraras justo a mi lado. Quizás esa era otra razón por la que quería un hijo._

―Con franqueza, esa es otra razón por la que yo no lo quiero. Siempre estuvimos en extremos opuestos, incluso apenas puedo mantener el contacto contigo en este punto. No tengo nada que ofrecerle a un niño...

―_Eso no es cierto. Serías una madre maravillosa._

―En otra vida, quizás.

―_Aun así _―lo escuchó suspirar―,_ nunca nada de eso valió la pena como para perderte, y me siento en una constante agonía al saber que, de alguna manera, conseguí estropearlo todo, tirar lo único que realmente me importa en la vida._

―Edward…

―_Perdóname, Bella, necesito verte, por favor déjame buscarte. De verdad necesitamos hablar, te necesito._ ―La joven sorbió por la nariz, ya sin importarle si él escuchaba o no.

―Desearía que fuese diferente porque esto me está matando, pero no puedo cambiar lo que pasó, o cómo soy, ni tampoco lo que quiero.

―_Y eso es Swan_ ―susurró sonando muy lejos. Bella cerró los ojos.

¿Lo peor de todo? Era que ni siquiera tenía del todo a su compañía. En estos momentos no tenía nada.

―_De verdad tenemos que hablar _―insistió―_, ¿podemos, por favor, vernos? Solo una vez más._

Bella cerró los ojos. Solo una vez más. Las palabras daban vueltas y vueltas dentro de su mente, su pecho dolía solo imaginarlo tan lejos, porque también necesitaba mucho verlo. Lo necesitaba más que a su orgullo, más que a su empresa, más que incluso cualquier cosa que hubiese querido o necesitado antes. De pronto, dolía respirar, imaginándose la cantidad de kilómetros entre ellos.

Luego entendería que existían cosas más dolorosas que la misma distancia. ¿Y respirar?, estaba sobrevalorado.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leer!**

**Y gracias también por sus comentarios: Tecupi, **coincido con tu teoría,** torrespera172, Jupy, patymdn, Gloria, Karla, Somas, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Vale. Potter, **primero que nada bienvenida, y segundo mil gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio mucho y comparto también tus ideas, un abrazo por aqui nos leemos,** Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Liliana Macias, Carolaap, Meemii Cullen, LuAnKa, valentina delafuente, MariePrewettMellark, saraipineda44, Yenix304, injoa, Leah De Call, angryc, rjnavajas, Maydi94**

**Gracias también a las chicas guest, por sus palabras**


	34. Chapter 34

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero 2006. Seis años atrás.**

—Entonces, creo que podemos conseguir a otro tipo de solista, papi. ¿Has escuchado a una chica que se llama Rihanna? Es buenísima, creo que podría llegar muy lejos.

—No la he escuchado, porque de momento, ese tipo de música que insistes en traer no es comercial. —Bella elevó una ceja.

—¿Es eso, o es el hecho de que es mujer?

—Es el hecho de que te vas a casar —gruñó dejándola perpleja.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —Su papá se quitó los anteojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, viéndose cansado.

—Puedes ahora traer una artista que consideres que será todo un éxito, podemos empezar con la mercadotecnia, podemos plantearle qué hará, dónde lo hará y cuándo, y todo para que en un par de meses tires todo por el hecho de que te casas y viene tu hijo.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó atónita.

—No me vengas con esa actitud de sorprendida, ¿por qué otra cosa te casarías tan pronto con ese patán? —Bella negó.

—Para empezar, me gustaría que empezaras a llamar a Edward de una buena vez por su nombre, y segundo, no estoy embarazada. Nos vamos a casar porque nos amamos, ¿pero qué pasa contigo, papá?, ¿acaso por eso te casaste con mamá?

—Sí.

—Ugg —gruñó elevando los brazos exasperada—, no todos contraemos matrimonio por compromiso, bienvenido a la nueva era.

—Da igual, ya tienes veintisiete años, pronto querrás ser mamá y todas esas cosas —dijo agitando la mano como si se tratara de una molesta mosca.

—No todas tenemos la meta de ser mamás, o de casarnos y ser amas de casa, papá. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Creí que ya habías entendido que para mí, es primero mi carrera que todo lo demás.

—No todo. Edward es la prueba de ello. —La joven suspiró desviando la mirada—. Ya te he dicho que este tipo de vida no es para mujeres, mi amor, aunque me ruedes los ojos y te molestes. Ustedes son… más sentimentales, confunden las cosas, ponen el corazón en cosas que no deberían, y se asustan con la forma de manejar la industria, y no me digas que no, te he visto salir corriendo cada vez que llegan _escorts_.

—Eso no significa que la que esté mal sea yo, o cualquier mujer. —Su papá la ignoró rodando los ojos, haciéndola enfurecer—. ¿Sabes?, Edward compró un departamento para nosotros ahora que nos casemos.

—¿Qué, un departamento?, ¿ni siquiera una casa? —inquirió atónito.

—Solo somos nosotros dos, papá, no… necesitamos nada más. —Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento—. Y pues nos vamos a mudar para allá, está en Seattle.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando nos casemos y al terminar esta gira.

—¿Vas a dejar Swan? —Bella respiró hondo, tirando de las mangas de su traje.

—Lo más probable, de todas maneras tú tienes todo cubierto con Emmett, está claro que esta es una industria de "hombres", quizás deba ampliar mis horizontes en Seattle, acudir a Warner, no lo sé, la ciudad es muy distinta, no tienen cierto tipo de conceptos arraigados…

—¿Y qué va a estar haciendo Edward? —dijo ignorando su sarcasmo.

—Quiere incursionar en el teatro, antes de dedicarse de lleno a su taller.

—Ajá —murmuró mirándola de una extraña manera—. Entonces así están las cosas.

—Así están las cosas —asintió, de nuevo tirando de las mangas de su traje.

**Mayo, 2006. Seis años atrás.**

—¿Estás muy seguro de querer esto, Edward? —preguntó Tanya en un fluido español mientras se colaba a su habitación en el hotel, asustándolo.

—¿Qué rayos?, ¿cuándo aprendiste a hablar así de bien? —La miró con una sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno, una tiene que trabajar su camino en esta industria, ya sabes.

—No entiendo cuando hablas tan rápido —reclamó, haciendo una mueca, sin entender una sola palabra y haciéndola reír.

Después de aquella charla de no-seremos-más-que-amigos, se habían llevado mucho mejor, y ahora ella era un gran apoyo y una amiga con quien practicaba el español y otros idiomas, y con quien convivir la mayor parte del tiempo, en los largos viajes y ratos de ocio.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, todo ha sido tan rápido, tus pobres fans han tenido un colapso al saber que te casarás —siguió Tanya, volviendo a hablarle en inglés.

—No me importa, yo solo hago música y me gusta compartirla, de ahí en más, mi vida privada es otra cosa totalmente distinta.

—Además estás pensando en dejar la banda. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sabrán salir adelante.

—No es tan fácil, Edward. El público en general se ha hecho una idea de ustedes, les gusta verlos a los cinco. Cuatro… o un nuevo integrante —negó suspirando—, ojalá no los estés condenando. Las voces crean un sonido único, tienen química, son especiales y complemento de la banda, si uno falta…

Eso logró detenerlo mientras abrochaba los gemelos en su camisa. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, para él siempre había estado Bella por sobre todas las cosas, incluso la banda, no había pensado que pudiera perjudicar a terceros con sus decisiones, además de que no les había dicho que pensaba dejarlos. _Mierda._

De pronto, pequeñas manos se posaron detrás de él, y cerró los ojos mientras Tanya masajeaba sus músculos, como normalmente hacía cuando terminaban una rutina muy pesada. Había estado sintiéndose muy presionado con todo lo de la boda, y con Aro vapuleando sus finanzas… cada vez sospechaba más de su mánager, y todo eso lo tenía realmente estresado, pero Aro siempre decía que la gira se llevaba la mayor parte de las ganancias, entre pagar el autobús, los hoteles, las cenas, los bailarines… debía tener razón y a lo mejor la industria de la música no era tan redituable como había pensado, y él tenía la culpa, porque apenas vio llegar a su mánager en su Aston Martin, pensó que iría directo a las alfombras rojas. Había estado demasiado deslumbrado.

Sacudió la cabeza de todos esos pensamientos, Aro era un buen tipo, se portaba como un chico más, era fácil llevarse con él, era atento y siempre escuchaba.

—¿Y Bella está encantada con eso? —Edward parpadeó mirando a Tanya.

—Claro, lo está.

—Me alegra que consiguieras al final una manera de salirte con la tuya, chico posesivo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de reírse entre dientes. Edward le había contado a Tanya como su suegro muchas veces interfería entre ellos, y para ser honesto, no podía esperar a tener a Bella para él solo. Estar alejados de toda la familia Swan, del estúpido ex novio, desde las excentricidades de Emmett hasta el implacable de su suegro. Había comprado el departamento en Seattle precisamente por eso. Necesitaba poner distancia con todo Portland.

—Bueno, no lo hice solo por eso, Bella para mí…

—¿Estás listo, Edward? —Emmett irrumpió en el lugar como normalmente era su costumbre, pero al verlos se quedó muy quieto, observando específicamente a Tanya.

—Nunca he estado en mi vida tan listo para algo —canturreó, levantándose del asiento, alisando inexistentes arrugas en su traje.

Tanya y Ememtt por su lado, intercambiaron miradas no muy amistosas, antes de que la rubia carraspeara.

—Te veré abajo —murmuró en español, pasando al lado de Emmett, ignorándolo por completo.

—¿Qué rayos dijo? —inquirió su cuñado, casi en un gruñido—, porque juro que si dijo algo que no me guste…

—Solo dijo que nos verá abajo, ¿por qué la detestas?

—A veces no sé si eres o te haces —dijo Emm, dejándolo perplejo—. En fin, la planeadora dijo que te avisara que Aro y el resto de la banda estarán sentados a tu lado en la ceremonia. A tu izquierda, cuando vengas por el pasillo.

Excelente. Su mánager y la banda serían los únicos que se pondrían de su parte. Seguramente su familia en Londres ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar la invitación. Edward apretó los labios, pensando que por cosas como esa, Charlie pensaba que era un total perdedor. Juntando toda su mierda, Edward caminó hacia el altar, y se paró con una sonrisa tensa, hablando con algunos chicos que conocía por su mánager, así como con Mike y el resto de la banda.

—No estés nervioso, vas a obtener la familia que siempre quisiste —cuchicheó Tanya con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, antes de ir hacia su lugar.

Él la observó mientras caminaba, se veía increíble en su vestido verde, pero bueno, después de todo era una mujer que se vería bien con cualquier cosa, también era la única persona con la que se había sentido en confianza de contarle su mierda, se sentía bien tener a una persona cercana que pudiera comprenderle, sin embargo, estando ahí de pie, por primera vez se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Bella pudiera tener cualquier cosa, todo, en lugar de un tipo como él, que no era realmente nada… pero antes que pudiera seguir preocupándose, la música comenzó a sonar.

Edward tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, mirándose, desconectado. A la izquierda había algunas parejas que no reconocía, sentadas al lado de Aro y la banda Al final, su lado no estaba tan vacío como pensó que estaría. Como debería estar. En fin, ninguna cara familiar. El de Bella, por el contrario, lleno de rostros sonrientes. Eso era bueno, Bella era muy querida por todos, eso era lo que importaba de verdad. Y entonces las puertas se abrieron y una hermosa mujer, al lado de un malhumorado pero orgulloso hombre, comenzaron a marchar hacia el altar, y el mundo simplemente se desconectó. De pronto, ya no importaba cuánta gente estaba sentada de su lado, o si sus ausentes padres estaban durmiendo a esta hora, porque todo en lo que podía enfocarse era en la belleza de su futura mujer, caminando a paso seguro hacia él.

Él no recordaba haber movido sus manos, pero pronto estaban envueltas en unas manos pequeñas y cálidas. La voz del oficiante sonaba a un millón de kilómetros de distancia mientras Edward bajaba la mirada para encontrar cabello oscuro enmarcando el rostro perfecto que tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca, de un rico color oscuro como el chocolate, vidriosos, llenos de promesas, llenos de un futuro que nunca se imaginó para sí mismo, y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que a partir de ahora iba a comenzar a vivir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¿me cuentan?**

**Gracias por comentar:Sully YM, **bienvenida!, **nydiac10, paupau1, Amy Lee Figueroa, **un fuerte abrazo cariño, deseo toda la fortaleza para ti,**Yenix304, Vale Potter**, y lo leerás cariño, tenlo por seguro. **saraipineda44, Karla, atenea-ecrivain,** te la debo cariño!**, Liliana Macias, Vrigny, Lidia withlock, Jupy, Camilla Fava , somas, tulgarita, rjnavajas,Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Gloria, angryc, Leah De Call, Carolaap, patymdn, indii93,LIly cullen madero, **concuerdo contigo cariño, saludos!,**valentina delafuente, Pichilina, **te quiero beibi rogona de pases,** Adriu, Esal, torrespera172, Milacaceres11039, **mil gracias a ti por tus palabras!,**injoa, **jajaja calma respira, mira que felices que son acá!

**Mil gracias guest por sus comentarios, espero me sigan acompañando ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Mayo, 2006. Seis años atrás.**

—No tenía idea de que podría ser así —susurró Bella, solamente alejando su carnosa boca de la suya lo suficiente para mirarlo con asombro—. No tenía idea de que podría compartir tanto con una persona y sentirme tan... completa. Es como si ya no supiera cómo ser yo sola, no sé si me explico —se rio entre dientes, mordisqueándole la barbilla—. Solo quiero decir que te has convertido en una parte de lo que soy.

—Conozco el sentimiento —convino Edward, besándola con suavidad—. De hecho, te has convertido en mi todo. Me haces querer trabajar mi culo al máximo para darte todo lo que te mereces, señora Cullen.

—Cursi.

—Tú empezaste con las declaraciones —dijo, frotando la nariz con la suya.

—Mmm —ronroneó, antes de posicionarse sobre él—. Suficiente de charla emocional, estoy como que muy mojada ahora… —Edward contuvo un jadeo, seguramente al sentir sus pliegues húmedos frotándose descaradamente contra su excitada verga.

—Ya estoy en ello.

Era su segunda semana de luna miel en Los Ángeles. Durante los primeros días, Edward había querido recorrer Hollywood y Las Vegas, como un turista embelesado, pero su cara ya era famosa, y hordas de adolescentes promiscuas se habían lanzado sobre él sin ningún respeto frente a ella. Al principio a Bella no le molestó, ¿pero ahora?, bueno, quería a su esposo solo para ella.

Meciendo sus caderas hacia arriba y entre sus piernas, Edward le dejó sentir lo duro y desesperado que estaba. Bella sonrió con malicia, acomodándose solo un poco a la izquierda y dejándose caer despacio sobre su erección.

—Maldita sea, nunca podré tener suficiente de ti, Bella —confesó en un siseo.

—Me encanta mirarte a los ojos y a la cara mientras te tomo.

—Tan sucia y controladora —dijo con un bajo resoplido mientras comenzaba a moverse junto con ella.

Bella comenzó a moverse con decisión, disfrutando de verlo rechinando los dientes y dejando escapar suaves jadeos, empezando a perderse en su placer, con los ojos turbios, los tendones del cuello marcados, sus torneados brazos estrechándola… ¿Cómo no estar frenética por él?

—Vas muy en serio, eres una chica con un propósito —gruñó, sujetando sus caderas.

—Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. —Edward contuvo el aliento, irguiéndose para sujetarle el rostro.

—Yo también te amo. Tanto... oh, mierda... tanto, Bella, justo así.

Bella lo besó, ahogando sus propios gemidos de placer, incrementando sus movimientos pero en cuanto él frotó con el pulgar su clítoris, su sexo se contrajo alrededor de su verga, como si supiera justo lo que necesitaba para alcanzar la cúspide, como si la conociera mejor que ella misma, una y otra vez su sexo se contrajo mientras se consumía en su marido, en su aroma, en sus brazos. Y cuando Edward maldijo, apretando la mandíbula hasta hacerla crujir, supo que lo había llevado directo al abismo. Él nunca duraba después de que ella se viniera, decía que era su muerte, y ella no tenía problema con arrastrarlo al paraíso. Venirse casi al mismo tiempo era una especie de droga, abrazados fuertemente, respirando de forma pesada en el cuello del otro…

Una vez que sus espasmos se detuvieron, se desplomó sin fuerza sobre él.

—Maldita sea —jadeó estrechándola—, somos increíbles juntos.

Bella se rio, extendiendo la mano para jugar con su alborotado cabello humedecido.

—Sí, lo somos, ¿no?

Edward asintió, cambiando de posiciones, colocándose parcialmente sobre ella, le apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el vientre y le besó justo ahí. Era hermoso verlo tan concentrado.

—¿Sabes?, quiero tener un bebé contigo, Bella.

Mientras las palabras de Edward resonaban en la habitación, Bella se estremeció.

—La sutileza no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? —Él se rio entre dientes, acariciando con su nariz su vientre, todavía sin encontrar su mirada.

—Siempre he querido ser un papá joven. —Bella suspiró, calmándose mientras jugueteaba con su cabello cobrizo.

—Yo… no lo sé, no he tenido una madre en años, no sabría cómo… solo _serlo_.

—Eres increíble en todo lo que haces, ¿tu papel de mamá?, sería sin duda el mejor. Soy yo quien debería estar preocupado. Mis padres biológicos me lanzaron a un orfanato, y mis padres adoptivos fueron la viva imagen de una familia disfuncional. Ni siquiera asistieron a la boda —negó, acostándose a su lado—. ¿Qué te puedo decir sobre mí que no sepas?, no soy precisamente un modelo a seguir, ni siquiera debí mencionarlo.

—Cállate, tonto, no digas esas cosas. —Edward se enderezó, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, no quería arruinarlo, ¿la jodí, no?, presionando con un bebé en plena luna de miel, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

—No es eso. —Se enderezó también, besándole los labios, calmando la creciente angustia ahora visible en su hermoso rostro—. La vida de casada debe ser maravillosa, solo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Él la miró fijamente, buscando algo en sus ojos, sonriendo al parecer al encontrar lo que buscaba. Su sonrisa era hermosa, como él.

—Por supuesto, Bella.

**Octubre, 2006. Seis años atrás.**

Aquella era la segunda noche que Bella pasaba trabajando, redactando la que sería su tercera invitación para un nuevo integrante que lo supliera.

Edward sabía que necesitaban buscar su reemplazo cuanto antes, pero no estaba dispuesto a compartir a Bella en estos momentos. Mirando el tapete que trajo de su viejo departamento, recordó cómo tres días atrás hicieron el amor sobre él, rodeados de todo el equipaje y cajas de ambos, antes de que les trajeran el amueblado para la recámara a su nuevo hogar en Seattle, y sin poder evitarlo se estremeció.

Con el recuerdo de su último contacto físico, y aprovechando que la música suave de uno de sus discos, el que más amaba, para ser honesto, estaba sonando en su alcoba, Edward fue a buscarla. Su paciencia tenía un límite. Aún eran recién casados y no tenía intención de permitir que Bella siguiera ignorándolo cada noche para entregarse a la búsqueda de su reemplazo... era exagerado, ella no lo ignoraba nunca, pero esto era lo que Bella hacía de él.

Un melodramático errante.

Se acercó a ella con paso firme pero sigiloso, y le sujetó el largo cabello rizado con una mano, moviéndoselo a un lado, dejando su cremoso cuello al descubierto. La incipiente barba rascó la suave piel de su esposa, y cuando la escuchó suspirar, supo que tenía ganada esta batalla.

—Ven —susurró Edward. Ella se estremeció, sin mirarlo mientras él continuaba acariciándole el cuello con los labios.

—No he acabado con los correos —dijo, alzando su preciosa cara hacia él.

—Te recuerdo que ya no trabajas para Swan, ahora todo está a cargo de Aro. —Sus ojos se apagaron un poco ante su comentario, incluso desvió la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que Emmett arruine esto y encuentre un vocalista horrible y bueno para nada, ya van varios que sugiere, incluido James, ¿puedes creer eso? —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, puedo esperar todo de tu hermano, lo que no puedo esperar, es un segundo más para tenerte entre mis brazos.

—También tengo que arreglar la casa, hacer solicitudes, y tengo muchísimo equipaje guardado, pronto te irás de gira y…

—No estás sola en esto, Torpe, yo te ayudaré —la corrigió él con una mirada—. Ahora somos una sola entidad, pero de igual forma no te preocupes, te contrataré a alguien que se encargue de hacerlo. Ven, trae la manta.

—¿Qué?, ¿a dónde vamos?

—No has conocido el techo del edificio, y justo ahí, se encuentra la vista más asombrosa que te puedas imaginar de Seattle, pero seguro tendrás frío.

Bella sonrió, y mirando a su alrededor, vio una vieja manta que él se había traído de Londres, y que resultó volverse la favorita de su esposa. Así que naturalmente, esa se trajo.

—Tenías razón, está muy frío —susurró mientras caminaban por las escaleras, envolviéndose en la manta.

—Lo sé. —Edward le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la acercó a él. Bella se estremeció al sentir seguramente el calor de sus palmas a través del fino vestido que llevaba, no podía esperar para quitárselo.

—¿Por qué quieres ir al techo justo ahora?

Él le dirigió una mirada que podría haber calentado la mismísima Antártida.

—¿Por qué más va a ser, Bella? Quiero ver tu piel desnuda brillando bajo la luz de todos esos rascacielos mientras estoy dentro de ti.

Ella se sacudió como si hubiera sujetado de pronto un cable de alta tensión, sus ojos oscuros brillantes de excitación, y sí, esta chica, pervertida y dulce, ahora era su esposa. Mierda, era tan afortunado, que difícilmente podía conciliar el sueño en las noches.

Y cuando ella sujetó su mano, urgiéndolo hacia los escalones que daban hacia el último piso, pensó que nunca se cansaría de sus reacciones inesperadas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!, ¿me cuentan? **

**Gracias por comentar**: Pichilina beibi, **Liliana Macias, paupau1, somas, Lizdayanna, Gloria, Yoliki, nydiac10, Tata XOXO, Karla, rjnavajas, Vale Potter, LuAnKa, **jajajaja le sobaba la espalda, siempre toqueteandolo!,** Esal, Lidia withlock, Leah De Call, Tecupi, saraipineda44, Jupy, tulgarita, torrespera172, Bitah, gracias!, indii93, Injoa,** amas a Edward, no lo niegues, jaja,** Sully YM**

**Y tambien gracias a todas mis lectoras guest, saludos!**


	36. Chapter 36

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero, 2007. Cinco años atrás.**

—Eres perfecta para el trabajo.

Bella se sonrojó mirando a la mujer frente a ella. Rosalie Hale era una alta ejecutiva en Warner Music, el hecho de que la llamara a entrevista, ya de por sí, era todo un halago, ¿pero estas palabras? Sentía la cabeza por las nubes.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo, lo sé —afirmó, mirándola con esos astutos ojos azules—. Todos en la industria y los medios te conocen, Isabella, eres altamente capaz y reconocida por todo el trabajo que has hecho en Swan, el que tu padre no pueda verlo del todo, es una ventaja para nosotros.

La joven desvió la mirada, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su pecho. Siempre quiso que su padre reconociera todo su esfuerzo, sin embargo, aquí estaba con la competencia, a punto de comenzar a trabajar para ellos.

—Piénsalo entonces —comentó la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, consúltalo con tu marido, Edward debe ser un gran apoyo, después de todo, es uno de los más importantes cantantes de nuestros tiempos con No Signs. —Se acercó hacia ella, luciendo toda conspiradora—. Aquí entre nos, nunca sonarían igual si él no estuviera.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Rosalie, y llámame Bella, por favor —dijo entre risas, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Te prometo que tendré una respuesta al final de la semana.

**§ § § § § §**

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Edward sonrió, saliendo de debajo del cofre del auto que acababa de comprar, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

—Mierda —siseó, sobándose la cabeza.

—Justo esa palabra se me viene a la mente también.

Su esposa se detuvo frente a él, luciendo toda caliente en su ropa aburrida de ejecutiva, de falda y saco. Edward nunca cambiaría nada de eso, era simplemente Bella.

—Compré este auto —canturreó orgulloso, pero Bella tan solo lo miró como si estuviera un poco demente, y el Mustang clásico frente a ella no fuese más que un pedazo de chatarra.

—¿Auto? —se rio—. Difícilmente se le puede llamar a eso auto.

—Bueno... —Se limpió la grasa de las manos con un trapo—. Todavía no lo parece ahora, pero lo será muy pronto. —Se acercó a ella.

—Oh, no, señor Cullen, quita tus grasientas manos de mí, ¡no! —chilló mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, besándola.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? —preguntó entre sus labios, sin embargo, la sonrisa que había tenido su mujer, se desvaneció un poco.

—Al parecer quieren que trabaje con ellos. —Edward parpadeó, antes de elevarla en brazos, dando vueltas con ella.

—¡Felicidades, amor!, ¿lo ves?, yo sabía que te iban a contratar, eres perfecta… —Solo entonces se detuvo a contemplar su rostro—. ¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

La colocó en el suelo, tratando de descifrarla.

—Porque… bueno... —Se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Rosalie quiere que comience cuanto antes, si encontramos una banda sería… alejarme incluso más de casa. —Edward suspiró, mirándola.

—¿Todavía extrañas Swan, es eso? —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Siento como si desde que nos fuimos, mi vida hubiera perdido sentido, ¿sabes? —Se apoyó contra el capó del auto—. No sé si sea buena, nunca he trabajado en otro lado.

—No eres buena, eres increíble —confirmó besándola, sintiendo como se relajaba—. Y justo ahora, lo que necesitas es un masaje.

—Y tú un baño —comentó, pinchándole el pecho con un dedo.

—Bueno, podemos darnos cuidado mutuo en la tina, ¿cómo ves?

Bella rodó los ojos, pero luego gritó mientras él la llevaba sobre su hombro y entre risas al baño. Se encargaría de borrar esa mirada triste de los ojos de su mujer.

**§ § § § § §**

—Insisto, son adorables.

Bella se volvió a ruborizar mientras Edward le quitaba hierro al asunto, besándola con suavidad en la frente.

—Estamos encantados de comer contigo, Rosalie, gracias por la invitación —dijo su marido, a lo que la rubia restó importancia con un gesto de mano.

—El privilegio es mío. Bella tiene una larga trayectoria en Swan, estoy segura de que Warner no será nada para ella, en cambio… lo que me tiene intrigada, incluso podría decirse que consternada, es por qué rayos piensas dejar a No Signs. —Edward parpadeó, sonriendo un poco incómodo—. Vamos, ¿te sentirías más en confianza si te digo que soy una gran fan y acabas de romper mi corazón?

Edward se rio mientras negaba. Bella de verdad no podía creer todo esto, para empezar, de buenas a primeras, él había comenzado contando que dejaba No Signs, como una forma de sacar conversación, dejándolas aturdidas, a ella porque pensó que quería mantenerlo en secreto, y a Rosalie porque al parecer pensaba que era la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.

—Lo siento, tan solo… —Su esposo la miró, y casi se derrite. En serio, esos ojos suyos deberían no ser tan brillantes, y esa boca…—. Quería estar con Bella, es mi mujer y estamos recién casados, no puedo seguir de gira con la banda, no por ser presuntuoso ni mucho menos, pero estoy un poco cansado también de todo eso, además tengo todo lo que quiero justo ahora.

Bella se ruborizó, su cuerpo calentándose inapropiadamente mientras las palabras de su esposo se asentaban, quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba también, justo ahora, en la mesa, frente a Rosalie, frente a todo el mundo, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida…

—Son irreales —susurró Rosalie—. Ojalá yo pudiera encontrar un amor así.

—No siempre fue así —murmuró Bella, entrelazando los dedos con su esposo—. Al principio como que nos odiábamos, ha sido un largo camino después de eso.

—Aclaro, yo nunca la odié, siempre he estado enamorado de ella.

Entonces, él procedió a contarle cómo se habían conocido, reviviendo cada momento pero omitiendo la parte del compromiso, y gracias a los cielos, no quería que ese detalle llegara a los oídos de un tiburón como lo era Rosalie, por un montón de cosas.

—¿Entonces el lunes comienzas? Dios sabe que con el fin de No Signs, tenemos más que una oportunidad para armar una banda exitosa.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sintiendo que traicionaba no solo a Swan, sino a su padre, a la empresa, a todo mundo si se dedicaba a conseguir la competencia de No Signs, pero cuando miró a Edward, se perdió en el sincero y profundo amor reflejado en sus ojos, y toda duda quedó disipada. Su amor era tan evidente que lograba estremecerla, además, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Charlie nunca quiso aprovecharla, nunca la consideró buena para hacerse cargo de nada. Miró a Rosalie nuevamente.

—Sí, el lunes estaré ahí a primera hora.

Esa noche, después de despedirse y mientras aguardaba a que Edward encontrara la tarjeta que abriera su departamento, la sorprendió al estrellarla contra la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró buscando el problema, de pronto angustiada de que un ladrón estuviera a punto de matarlos o algo.

—Nada. —Coló una pierna entre las suyas—. Solo pasa que debemos celebrar esto de la manera más apropiada. Acabas de entrar a Warner, no es cualquier cosa. —Bella sonrió, jugueteando con su corbata.

—¿Cómo vamos a celebrar, señor Cullen? —Sus ojos verdes brillaron con anticipación.

—Tengo un par de planes, señora Cullen —dijo, pasando la tarjeta de acceso, abriendo finalmente la puerta y metiéndose con ella entre besos.

…

Esa madrugada, Bella se despertó un tanto agitada. Su respiración todavía estaba desbocada cuando tanteó al lado, sintiendo el cuerpo duro y cálido de su esposo, él estaba dándole la espalda, dormido profundamente, por lo que dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada.

Se sentía cansada, incluso los músculos entre sus piernas doloridos de la mejor forma, después de todo ese sexo "de celebración" con Edward, pero aun así, no se engañaba. Bella sabía que una vez despierta, ya no iba a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, tenía bastante hambre, lo que no tenía ningún sentido. Habían cenado boloñesa, y luego remataron con bastante vino.

Llegó a la cocina, y asaltando la despensa, la comenzó a limpiar sacando el pan y jamón, poniéndolos en la mesa, pero luego pensó, a la mierda. Alcanzando debajo del cajón, sacó la caja de donas. Un cuchillo serrado y una tabla para cortar, después buscó el azucarero y un pequeño cartón de crema de leche. Mientras el café se filtraba, se puso a rebanar el jamón, así como un poco de verdura. Cuando el café estuvo listo, sacó la cafetera, le puso más leche que café intentando no consumir tanta cafeína, y vació un sobre de Splenda, hasta que finalmente tomó un sorbo de prueba.

Perfecto. Cuando se comió el sándwich, y ya iba por la segunda dona de su atracón nocturno, la realidad de lo sola que estaba realmente, la golpeó. Estaba a punto de conseguir el trabajo que tanto quería, viviendo lo que siempre soñó, y aun así se sentía sola.

Peor aún, fue la sensación de que incluso la presencia de Edward no podía solucionar este aislamiento. Sentada ahí, llenando el hueco de su estómago e incapaz de hacer algo por el vacío que realmente importaba, pensó que sería mucho más fácil si tan solo tuviera una idea de cuál era su problema en realidad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Por acá les dejo capi espero les haya gustado, y que creen? el que sigue es en presente así que ya saben, disfruten estas mieles, un abrazo!**

**Gracias por comentar:NarMaVeg, **bienvenida a esta historia también, sí te recomendé Dark Necessities, verdad?**, Vale. Potter, bbluelilas, Yoliki, Liliana Macias, Miop, Lidia withlock, MariePrewettMellark, Adriana Molina, Somas, Sully YM, Carolaap, Esal, Tecupi, **no cambiaron cuando él mencionó eso, fue después.** Valentina delafuente, Gloria, Adriu, Paupau, Leah De Call, patymdn, ****Meemii Cullen, Injoa, al indio, bahaha me acordé de una canción, como siempre un gusto leerte, Angryc, rjnavajas, Tulgarita, Tata XOXO**

**Gracias también a los comentarios de invitado! **


	37. Chapter 37

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2012.**

A Edward nunca se le había dado bien esperar.

Eso en condiciones normales.

Así que esta vez, mientras miraba el reloj y se frotaba nerviosamente las manos, trató de respirar profundo. Bella iría a Seattle para hablar con él, posiblemente podría traer algún papel pidiéndole el divorcio, y si no, después de que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, lo tramitaría. Así que técnicamente, estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Minutos después llamaron a la puerta, y Edward se tensó. Claro, como estaban las cosas dudaba que Bella usara su tarjeta de acceso, le hubiera gustado que por esta vez solo… entrara, que las cosas fueran como antes, pero a quién rayos iba a engañar.

—Hola.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. En realidad estaba paralizado de arriba abajo. Sobre todo se le había detenido el corazón. Ah, esa voz. Esa voz suave y melodiosa que escuchó durante casi la mitad de su vida, le estaba hablando de nuevo. Haciéndose a un lado, se recompuso para que Bella pudiera entrar al departamento.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? —preguntó, como si no supiera que había sido cansador para ella.

—Bien —respondió, alisándose las inexistentes arrugas de su traje oscuro—. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

—Uhm, bien. Todo bien. He estado yendo algunas veces con los chicos de la banda al gimnasio a hacer un poco de ejercicio... —Dios, estaba balbuceando como un idiota.

—Eso está bien… te ves bien. —Edward respiró profundo.

—Gracias, tú también.

Ella miró hacia abajo, hacia su traje oscuro y sonrió mientras negaba. Bella podría pensar que se veía igual que siempre, el cabello suelto en largas ondas, el traje serio, oscuro, recatado. Un ligero toque de maquillaje, sus múltiples joyas, sus _stilettos_, pero aun así era solo Bella. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, y por la que podía cruzar sobre brasas ardiendo sin chistar. ¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?, y así, como una fría ráfaga, recordó todas esas noches sin que ella estuviera a su lado, el sabor amargo con el que cargaba día a día que transcurría sin que ella lo llamara, o lo mirara siquiera.

Recordó cómo se había sentido parte del mobiliario de la oficina de su esposa, estorbando solamente, acumulando polvo. ¿Por qué no le dijo lo mal que se estaba sintiendo?, quizás pudieron resolverlo, quizás ella hubiese intentado cambiar las cosas, pero ahora nunca lo sabría porque decidió tomar el camino fácil. En el silencio que siguió, Edward pudo oír el canto de los grillos. No movía ni un músculo. A decir verdad, una bomba nuclear podría estallar y él no se habría movido, no podía ni respirar. Jesús, los ojos de Bella eran tan condenadamente oscuros… Y encima estaban a solas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron solos?

—Así que… ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Es… es posible que no quieras saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. —Ella frunció el ceño, por lo que se dejó de rodeos—. No te he dicho el nombre de la persona con la que yo… —tosió— te engañé.

El semblante de Bella palideció un poco, incluso se sentó. Eso era bueno, iba a necesitar estar sentada para lo que tenía que decirle, además ella parecía estar sufriendo un caso agudo de no-me-puedo-creer-esta-mierda.

—¿La sigues viendo? —Edward tragó saliva, asintiendo, y pudo ver el momento exacto en que su máscara de indiferencia se fracturó—. Y todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme que hablemos, ¿para qué, para restregármelo?

Se puso de pie llegando hasta él, y luego lo abofeteó.

Dos veces.

Eso era bueno, el dolor que se extendió por su rostro era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, ojalá tuviera una espada, se la entregaría para que le cortara la cabeza justo ahora.

—No puedo creerlo, Dios. —Se rio pareciendo nerviosa, incrédula, dolida, todo al mismo tiempo que buscaba su bolso—. Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que podíamos, no sé, olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante, ¡mierda! —se quejó cuando de sus manos temblorosas se cayó el bolso, esparciendo todas sus cosas.

Bella se dejó caer apresuradamente de rodillas, buscando todo para empujarlo dentro del bolso con rabia.

—Escucha. —Se arrodilló a su lado, a una distancia prudente cuando ella le lanzó dagas con la mirada—. No te estoy restregando nada, Bella… escúchame por favor. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Nunca te hablaría para hacerte esta clase de daño, si no es porque por desgracia… hay otra cosa… pasó algo peor.

—¡¿Con quién mierda te estabas acostando?! —gritó dejando las cosas en el suelo, apoyando ambas manos en el piso, e inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Bella, escúchame, hay…

—¿Con quién? —siseó.

—Tanya Denali.

**§ § § § § §**

Cómo no.

Bella cerró los ojos, intentando estabilizarse. Gracias a Dios que ya estaba en el suelo porque la cabeza le daba vueltas… ¿cómo era posible que teniendo una maestría de la Ivy League se las hubiera arreglado para ser tan idiota?

—Si te lo estoy diciendo, es porque pasó algo que necesitas saber… ella está… está embarazada. La voy a seguir viendo por el futuro bebé que viene en camino…

A Bella se le detuvo el corazón, su voz se fue junto con su mente mientras su cuerpo torpemente se impulsaba hacia atrás. Bye. Adiós para siempre. Arriverderci. No, simplemente no podía estarle pasando esto, no a ella. Tenía que ser una broma. Lo buscó, sin encontrar ningún rastro de burla en su expresión, hablaba rápidamente, sus ojos eran tan verdes como siempre y su rostro tan apuesto como de costumbre, sin embargo, ese hombre de ahí no podía ser su esposo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, pero fue como si no lo hiciera, como si una pequeña muerte hubiese alcanzado a su ya maltratado corazón, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si así se sintió su papá en los últimos momentos.

—… lo siento mucho, Bella, nunca quise que nada de esto pasara, pero me está pasando y voy a hacerme responsable por lo que hice…

Bella sacudió la cabeza, ya no podía seguirlo escuchando. Creyó que todos los lazos entre Edward y ella estaban fracturados, pero no, estaba muy equivocada, ahora estaban _rotos_, y debería haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas podían ponerse peor, sin embargo, como siempre, subestimó al jodido destino.

Ante esa constatación, una extraña calma la invadió, permitiéndole recoger las cosas de su bolso bajo la atenta mirada de ese extraño. Porque ese de ahí no podía ser su Edward. Ese chico que le había dicho que dejara todo por él, quien la había rescatado de situaciones horribles, abrazado por las mañanas y hecho reír cada noche, ese que nunca la había tratado de hundir, que nunca le haría… esto.

Este era… no sabía, solo un tipo que desconocía, y no podía estar más en su presencia.

—Todavía estoy enamorado de ti, Bella, por favor...

Bella se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón como si tuviese una pequeña pelusa.

—Se nota —espetó, como si fuera más bien estúpido no darse cuenta—. Pero esto se terminó. Estoy tan cansada de todo… De verdad.

—Lo siento.

—Estoy tan jodidamente…

Dios, aquellos ojos, no podía seguir viéndola así, como si quisiera el perdón absoluto, como si esto no hubiera sido planeado deliberadamente, como si alguien pudiera rescatarlo. La culpa de lo siguiente que pasó sin duda la tuvo esa maldita mirada. En un súbito arrebato violento, Bella miró alrededor, encontrando su objetivo, y lanzó una taza que estaba medio llena de café, que cayó sobre el tapete que tanto amó alguna vez, estropeándolo para siempre, así como su maldito matrimonio.

—¡Te odio! —De tener la oportunidad, hubiese saltado por la ventana en ese preciso momento.

Dando media vuelta, se dirigió todavía como una loca hacia la puerta, tirando a su paso las montañas de papeles que cubrían el suelo y esquivando por un pelo la mesita del café, entonces al fin estaba afuera, fuera para siempre de su vida.

Jesús, era increíble cómo una persona podía sacar tu mejor y tu peor versión.

* * *

**No hubiese querido compartir este capi casi en navidad, pero es el que tocaba, muchas gracias por estar aquí y ¡felices fiestas! un abrazo para todas, ¡mis mejores deseos!**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: nydiac10, Liliana Macias, Gloria, Tecupi, Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, NarMaVeg, Somas, Yenix304,** yo creo que en algún momento a algunos nos toca pasar por ahí, la carrera tampoco fue mi sueño dorado y obvio, mi trabajo actual tampoco, pero encuentro muy placentero poner algunas letras por aquí, y eso es lo que me mantiene contenta, espero encuentres algo así, un abrazo!** Yoliki, miop, Jupy, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, **tal cual,** Esal, Leah De Call, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, carolaap, LuAnKa, valentina delafuente, Injoa, **ves? para que querías este capi estabamos mejor en el pasado, jajaa,**angryc.**

**Espero no se me haya pasado ninguna, si fue así mil disculpas y gracias también por comentar mis lectoras invitadas!**


	38. Chapter 38

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2007. Cinco años atrás.**

—¿Les gusta esta casa?

Edward parpadeó mirando la lujosa residencia frente a ellos. Decir que le gustaba era poco, eso de ahí era un sueño hecho realidad, una larga hilera de pinos rodeaba la entrada hasta la puerta principal, no tenía sentido mencionar las estatuas de caballos alrededor, eran impresionantes, tan grandes e increíblemente detalladas como uno real.

—Es preciosa, papi. Pero sigo sin entender, ¿exactamente por qué estás vapuleando nuestro orgullo? —comentó su chica, medio en broma, medio… ¿dolida?

—¿Por qué habría de estar golpeando tu orgullo? —preguntó Charlie, justamente lo que Edward no se atrevió, en voz alta.

—Ya sabes —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

La conocía bien y Bella, aunque era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, la mayoría de las veces, Edward lograba descifrarla.

Sabía que estaba contenta en el departamento que había comprado para ellos en Seattle, sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien cada vez que la veía y ambos compartían una secreta sonrisa, pero solo tal vez… quizás eso no llenaba sus expectativas.

Una cosa era que lo amara y que lo estuviera colmando de felicidad con su sola presencia, pero otra eran sus ambiciones. Y sabía que la ambición de su chica era grande. Lo sabía porque realmente estaba trabajando duro con Rosalie, o mientras la atrapaba en la estancia tecleando apasionadamente algún informe en su laptop, pero no era ningún tonto. Durante este poco tiempo que tenían de casados, la notaba a veces taciturna, también llegó a atraparla limpiándose las lágrimas después de hablar con su padre.

Así que sabía que Bella, de alguna manera… no era tan feliz como aparentaba.

—No, no lo sé —contestó Charlie, haciéndola bufar.

—Bueno, es decir, sabes que vivimos en un pequeño departamento comparado con esto —dijo abarcando con las manos el lugar.

Edward no se sintió ofendido, el lugar se le antojaba incluso absurdo. Era ridículamente grande, con una piscina al fondo, una máquina expendedora de jugos y sodas en la esquina, y tantas recámaras como para que pareciera el condominio entero donde vivían con más familias en Seattle. Pero… bueno sí, golpeó un poco su ego, porque no podía permitirse esta clase de lujos absurdos, mucho menos ahora que estaba por dejar la banda.

—Lo sé —asintió su suegro—, por eso… ¡Feliz Navidad! —Ambos parpadearon mirándolo sin comprender, haciendo que rodara los ojos—. He decidido comprarla, para ustedes. —Eso los dejó con la boca abierta, Edward ni siquiera podía formular algo coherente, cuando Charlie continuó—: Quiero que regreses a Portland, Bella, quiero que vuelvas a casa, te extraño mucho y te necesito en Swan, las cosas no han ido bien desde que te fuiste.

Edward no necesitaba mirar a Bella para lo que era obvio, pero como un masoquista, lo hizo. Sus preciosos ojos oscuros nadaban en lágrimas no derramadas, su semblante sonrosado por la emoción mientras corría a los brazos de su padre. No la había visto tan feliz desde que le propuso matrimonio.

—Papi, ¿qué rayos? —reprochó contra su pecho—, ¿por qué hiciste esto?, sabes que estoy en Warner, ¿cómo sabes si aceptaremos volver? —Edward enarcó una ceja mirando a su suegro, preguntándose lo mismo.

—Yo… ¡no lo sé!, tan solo decidí ir por todo para traerte de vuelta —la arrulló su padre—. Sé que conseguiste el empleo porque eres la mujer más capaz del mundo, y fue tonto darme cuenta de ello hasta que te fuiste, pero debes entender que estoy viejo, Bella —murmuró acariciando su rostro—, no aprendo nuevos trucos, y al parecer no aprendo cuánto has crecido, tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida para seguir arruinando las cosas, así que no estoy dispuesto a perderte también, con Renée bastó para que me diera cuenta de que no puedo darme el lujo de perder a nadie más.

Y Edward supo en ese preciso momento que se regresarían a Portland, su suegro había tocado la fibra más sensible de su mujer. Aun así, pelearía. Porque lo que tenía con Bella era lo más importante en su vida, porque por primera vez, ambos estaban en la misma página, divirtiéndose con lo que hacían, solo siendo ellos mismos, solo siendo ellos dos...

—Charlie, siento entrometerme, pero sabes que la banda va a terminar la gira pronto, y de momento no hay manera de que podamos volver a Portland...

—Claro, pero en cuanto termines estarás fuera, ¿no? —dijo astuto.

Edward se revolvió incómodo, no le había contado que dejaría la banda a nadie más que a Tanya y a Rosalie, pero viendo a Bella ahí luciendo toda culpable, supo que no fue nadie más que su chica quien le develó eso a su padre.

—¿Qué piensas hacer luego de eso, Edward? —preguntó su suegro.

—Bueno… ya compré mi primer auto clásico, pienso comenzar con lo del taller…

—Esas son tonterías, y lo sabes —dijo Charlie agitando la mano—. Es bueno que hablara con uno de mis contactos; Carlisle Masen.

—¿E-El director del Center Stage?

—Ese mismo, hablamos y ¡quiere ayudarte con tu guión y sacar la obra cuanto antes!

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó atónito.

—Hace algún tiempo, Bella me entregó tu libreto, estuve analizándolo y finalmente se lo pasé a Carlisle, le encantó, quiere empezar cuanto antes. Olvídate de ser solo un cantante, o peor aún, una especie de _mecánico_, hay que aspirar a más, sobre todo ahora que necesito que mi vicepresidenta regrese a la compañía.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó ahora Bella, sonando tan sin aliento como él.

—¿Qué creías? Se me está cayendo la empresa a pedazos con Xavier —comentó con una sonrisa—. Nunca debí dejarte ir, cariño. Sé que eres feliz en Warner, pero te necesito —confesó, acariciándole la mejilla—, entonces… ¿qué me dices?

Bella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero cuando se giró para verlo parecía vacilante, la sonrisa incluso desapareciendo y dejando en su lugar miedo a… ¿su respuesta? Esto no le gustaba nada, no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto, Edward sabía bien cómo era Charlie.

Volver a Portland se sentía como un retroceso, a pesar de los nuevos puestos y la nueva casa, volver se sentía como perder parte de Bella de nuevo. Fueron tan felices en estos meses, lejos de todas las excentricidades y sobreprotección de los Swan, y Bella tan lejos del estrés que le ocasionaba trabajar para su padre, la había sentido realmente suya por primera vez, completamente y no a medias... Pero solo tal vez se estaba engañando a sí mismo, en realidad, no le estaba dando la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Entonces, al fin se quitó la estúpida venda y tuvo un momento de claridad, ella no era realmente feliz, no estaba completa. Desde un principio la presionó a abandonar algo que realmente la movía, ¿no? Edward se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo cómo algo en el centro de su pecho se apretó, dejándolo sin aliento. Bella era su todo, era su complemento, su compañera, la razón por la que trabajaba todos los días, y por la que quería permanecer en casa y no de gira. Quería darle todo. Solo lo mejor, lo que ella realmente se merecía… y no lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo supo. De todas maneras… ¿cómo podía negarle algo a esos increíbles ojos oscuros? Resultaba que a esto lo reducía Bella, ella solo necesitaba decirlo, y él haría lo imposible por conseguírselo.

—En cuanto Bella así lo diga —se escuchó decir.

Y cuando su esposa sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron más brillantes de lo que los había visto nunca, todos sus miedos se disiparon, incluso fue como si saliera el sol.

Ella valía absolutamente toda la jodida pena.

* * *

**Hola, hola, ¿cómo pasaron navidad?, espero que muy bien y en compañía de sus seres queridos, les mando un caluroso abrazo!**

**Gracias por comentar: Lidia withlock, miop, Lizdayanna, Adriu,** lo lamento muchísimo cariño un abrazo reconfortante por portarme mal!**, Liliana Macias, Jupy, saraipineda44, Camila Fava,** jajaja terrible, me vi super grinch, sorry!,** Yoliki, Lupita Calvo,** exacto, pienso justo esas palabras**, saraipineda44, Diana2GT, Anna, **concuerdo totalmente contigo, es algo que quiero ver si logro transmitir en esta historia, saludos!**, Valentina delafuente, Nenitaal, **sabias palabras, un abrazo cariño!**, carlita16, karo29, **ajjajajaja eso seria muy drástico!**, Tata XOXO, Vrigny, Bitah, Gloria, **un abrazo para ti también cariño! **Jessi, **concuerdo contigo nena, tu si me entiendes ;),** Carolaap, Leah De Call, indii93, **jajaja son 3 en pasado, uno en presente en un punto la historia del pasado alcanza el presente y nos vamos solo en presente, pero aún falta, tenme paciencia ;)**, Somas, torrespera172, **gracias cariño, igual para ti!**, Esal, **es ridículo y cliché que los hombres hagan eso, pero lo hacen! como le comenté a una lectora, esta historia esta basada en un conjunto de cosas que he visto pero sobre todo en alguien bien cercano a mi, y como bien dicen, lo que no has de querer en tu casa lo has de tener (leelo rodando los ojos como yo),** Injoa, **saludos!**, rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, MariePrewettMellark, Edu, **un abrazo para ti también cariño!**, Tecupi, **exactamente pienso lo mismo :(,** Missy, LuAnKa, **jajaja que risa tu comentario.

**Nuevamente****, mil gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, por sus comentarios, trato de no entretenerme mucho con los comentarios porque luego ya ven que me dicen que están más largos mis agradecimientos que el fic, jaja pero saben que las quiero muchísimo a todas y las llevo en mi kora, un abrazo también para mis lectoras guest y silenciosas!**


	39. Chapter 39

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Julio, 2008. Cuatro años atrás.**

—Siempre he creído que las mejores cosas llegan cuando menos las esperas.

Edward sonrió mientras miraba a Carlisle, el tipo se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, además con esa sonrisa y esa rubia cabellera atraía fácilmente al género femenino, lo que creía, más o menos, que había pasado hoy.

—Me encanta tu optimismo, hoy vinieron cincuenta personas, a lo mejor la obra no tiene que cancelarse en este mes, o algo así.

—Tonterías, Edward —dijo el rubio, agitando la mano—, dale tiempo al público a que se acostumbre a que las historias no siempre tienen que ser felices, a la gente le gustan el cliché, pero no siempre tiene que ser así. También estamos los otros, a los que nos gustan más las cosas realistas.

—A lo mejor ya tienen suficiente con su realidad —comentó, restregándose una mano por la cara—. Dios sabe que yo tengo suficiente con la mía, creo que ya entiendo que no me gustaría ver un poco más de lo mismo en una obra de teatro.

—Sabes que no quieres decir eso. —Carlisle lo apuntó con los guiones que tenía enroscados en la mano.

—Ya no lo sé, hombre, creí… creí que era un buen guion pero no está resultando, desde enero estamos batallando y lo sabes.

Lo que lo tenía al borde, Edward sabía que se había pasado más allá de los números rojos, pero en su afán de no verse como un perdedor, invirtió más dinero, pagándole a los actores, a los del sonido, a todo el jodido mundo, de su propia bolsa.

—Así es el teatro, no todo es glamur y fantasía, dime si estar parado en un escenario no te hace sentir una mejor persona, capaz de expresar abiertamente las emociones, aunque sean las de otro, para mí, al menos, no existe sensación comparable a la de terminar la obra y recibir el aplauso del público, sin importar que esté conformado por nuestros familiares.

—Y… ahí tenemos nuestro primer problema —dijo Edward, riéndose entre dientes—, nuestra familia no debería ser nuestro único público.

Aunque Edward en algo mentía. Bella no había ido más que una sola vez a ver su nueva obra. No que pudiera reprocharle algo, ella tenía suficiente con Swan, con su hermano abriendo la sucursal Maya "que siempre soñó" en Cancún y tirando unos cuantos de miles de dólares a la basura. Eso la tenía sacando recursos de hasta debajo de las piedras, trabajando todo el tiempo en la compañía, mientras intentaba a su vez, impulsar la carrera de un adolescente que prometía ser un buen solista, pero que, precisamente por su corta edad, era un inmaduro de mierda.

—Edward… —reprochó su amigo.

—No lo sé, Carlisle, quizás me dejé seducir, no solo por la oportunidad de dedicarme de lleno al oficio que desde siempre me ha apasionado, sino sobre todo por la posibilidad de volverme famoso en esto. Una cosa es el teatro y otra muy distinta era mi grupo: codearse con cantantes famosos y abrir grandes espectáculos en estadios, ganar millones y de pronto… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, en realidad con Aro nunca vio millones—. Al principio, quería con tanta fuerza ser reconocido, pero luego llegó el momento de solo parar.

—Llegó Bella, admítelo. —Edward sonrió, recordando el rostro de su mujer.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—De hecho, lo tiene que ver todo, Charlie nos presentó gracias a tu relación con ella. —Se cruzó de brazos, sentándose frente a él—. Debo admitir que al principio me molestaron dos cosas muy notorias de mi amigo, la primera, su necesidad de traer de vuelta a su hija, es algo… estúpido a mi parecer, ella es una adulta y vivía con su marido a unas cuantas horas de aquí, y su empecinamiento logró fastidiarme a tal grado que no quería leer tu guion. La segunda, las recomendaciones, sabes cuánto lo odio, pero cuando finalmente lo hice, leí tu obra, Edward —sonrió—, naciste para esto.

—Ahora solo explícaselo a las demás personas, no estamos llenando el lugar precisamente por mi gran "talento". —Carlisle se rio, poniéndose de pie y palmeándolo en el hombro.

—Necesitamos más publicidad, no te preocupes, me haré cargo.

Edward suspiró, recogiendo sus cosas y parte del vestuario para poder dirigirse a casa. Sabía que con los años aquella felicidad que sentía por haber estrenado su primera obra como productor estaba transmutando en cansancio, y ahora en franca desesperación, porque después de un año de probarse con obras, nadie parecía particularmente interesado.

Mientras conducía su pequeño, pero muy cómodo Mazda, Edward observó a las personas correr apresuradas, lejos de la lluvia. En parte, estaba encantado de no tener temor de estornudar y que quedara por ahí algún residuo de baba, y con temor de que la revista de moda lo señalara en su programa del fin de semana, como si los artistas no fueran seres humanos, deberían ser más condescendientes los reporteros. Sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza, al menos en eso estaba agradecido, ya no estaba bajo la lente de ninguna cámara. Solo tuvo un mal día, y para eso, estaba acudiendo al mejor remedio en casa: Bella.

—El martes estaré en esa playa, lista solo para castrarte, Emm, lo juro, si no te regresas conmigo, me encargaré de que seas desheredado, ¡ve alistando tus jodidas maletas! —colgó su esposa, masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó acercándose, pero Bella no levantó la mirada.

—Lo de siempre, Emmett, mujeres, viajes, Riviera Maya… ¿por qué no fui hija única? —Edward se rio, tirando de su mano, instándola a refugiarse en sus brazos.

—Estarás bien, Torpe, siempre logras sacar el barco adelante, si Swan no se ha hundido es gracias a ti. —Bella suspiró.

—¿Y a ti?, ¿cómo te fue? —El ligero entumecimiento que sufrió fue rápidamente encubierto, o eso esperaba.

—Bien, hoy fue diferente, llegó bastante gente. —Bella se separó, mirándolo.

—Si no me cuentas la verdad, ¿cómo quieres que me entere? Edward, estás… estás ocultándome las cosas, la obra no va bien, ¿verdad? —Por alguna razón eso lo hizo enfurecer, ¿era él quien estaba ocultándole cosas, en serio?

—Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú haces conmigo, ¿cuándo pensabas contarme de tu viaje? —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Es solo un día, iré por Emmett y lo arrastraré de vuelta, es todo, en cambio tú, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estás invirtiendo más dinero del que recibes en esa estúpida obra? Es nuestro dinero, Edward, y no parece importarte malgastarlo.

Justo las palabras de mierda que necesitaba en un día de mierda. Edward sintió que todo el color se drenaba de su rostro, y su sangre era remplazada por nada más que humillación y mera vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Edward, yo…

—No, está bien. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Soy un jodido idiota por creer que podía ser un productor, dilo, no sirvo para esto, no llego ni siquiera a los talones de la clase de marido que podías haber soñado, ¿te gustaría volver con Jacob?, ¿quizás con algún alto ejecutivo de la empresa? Dilo, Bella, solo… mierda.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Jacob en esta conversación? —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, ignorándola mientras pasaba a su lado—. Respóndeme.

—Bueno, viene al tema porque con él no estarías preocupada por dinero jamás. —Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—Retráctate. —Edward se detuvo en su camino a la habitación, pero no dijo nada—. Edward, no lo voy a repetir, retráctate por eso que insinuaste.

Sabía mejor que nadie que había estropeado las cosas, su maldito día estaba ensuciando todo a su alrededor, a quién quería engañar, el único imbécil en todo esto era él y su complejo de inferioridad frente a una mujer todo negocios, a todas horas del día. Y, ¿por qué demonios estaba otra vez pensando que lo que les hacía falta era un bebé en medio de semejante drama? En realidad, era un misterio. Madre de Dios, aunque había desterrado esa idea a un rincón solitario de su mente, seguía volviendo, pero no lo había externado más en voz alta… quizás debería comenzar a hablar con Bella, justo como ella lo estaba pidiendo.

De todas maneras, no era como si últimamente hablara con Bella sobre eso. Ella ya tenía suficiente en su plato, y quizás no le agradaría escuchar que él solo quería sostener una parte de sí mismo y de ella cuando las cosas se pusieran así. Era un completo afeminado, ¿no?, casi no conversaba con sus amigos de estos temas, no conocía a nadie que anduviera por ahí diciendo que quería un hijo, al menos no era el caso de Carlisle.

—Lo siento, amor, no quise hablarte de ese modo —se disculpó, arrastrando los pies de vuelta a su mujer, y solo cuando se detuvo frente a ella, se dio cuenta de cuán cansada lucía también—. Lo siento, sé que nunca harías algo así, soy un imbécil.

—Está bien.

—Lo que pasa es que he estado pasando por mucho estrés. —Bella sonrió, dando un paso hacia él.

—Solo fue un mal día, lamento lo que dije de tu obra, he leído las reseñas y son geniales, perdón por no poder ir, es que yo… —Edward asintió, atrayéndola a sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Está bien, Bella, no necesitas ir todo el tiempo.

—Igual lo haré, saldremos adelante, te ayudaré con más dinero si es necesario.

—No quiero invertir más dinero en estupideces. —Ella negó.

—No son estupideces. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?, hablaremos sobre ello. —Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Bella suspiró, mirándolo antes de acariciarle los brazos de arriba abajo.

─¿Sabes algo? ─Edward parpadeó, negando—. Lo eres todo para mí.

Él era totalmente insuficiente para ella, lo sabía, un bastardo con un bolsillo vacío y un futuro incierto, y sin embargo, como si sus palabras fueran un bálsamo, se relajó, estrechándola con fuerza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Y… quizás un bebé, o una cerveza.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Y mientras seguía abrazándola, con la nariz profundamente enterrada en el cuello de su mujer, sabía que haría bien en recordar esto. Mientras él tuviera a su esposa a su lado, era todo lo que necesitaba, nada más.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Último capi del año, deseo lo mejor para ustedes, que todas sus metas se cumplan y estemos colmadas de salud, un abrazo para todas, mis mejores deseos!**

**Gracias por comentar: Adriana Molina, Gloria, LuAnKa, NarMaVeg, Vale. Potter, **mejor dicho imposible, saludos!**, NarMaVeg, Carlita16, miop, valentina delafuente, somas, Leah De Call, marme, Karla, Pichi, **jajajaja rentado, nah, como crees mi Edward bebé, solo fue un buen esposito,** Yoliki, angryc, rjnavajas, Tecupi, **creo que la última opción,** Lizdayanna, **igualmente para ti, cariño, gracias!**, Yenix304, **como que cuando uno está enamorado cree que el otro va a cambiar, o como que ahí se va viendo sobre la marcha, pero eso es un gran error.** Liliana Macias, **si concuerdo contigo cariño!** Pattinson, **gracias por comentar!,** Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, torrespera172, Lidia withlock, Adriu, **como bien dices, hay que vivir nuestra propia vida.**Camilla Fava, **así es cariño, me lucí en cuanto a la sufridera jaja voy a cambiar el giro, verás (pero no en esta historia, jajaja) que tengas un excelente fin de año, **tulgarita, Esal, Jupy, Injoa, **gracias a ti cariño!

**Y gracias también a todas las personas que siempre me han apoyado en esta y mis otras historias, es increíble que estemos cerrando otro año, así que les deseo todo lo mejor y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	40. Chapter 40

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo, 2010. Dos años atrás.**

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir para qué sirven los cestos, Edward?

Bella se detuvo frente al cesto de la ropa sucia, con los brazos en jarras.

»¿Ves esto?, se llama tapa, la levantas y la cierras. ¿Lo ves?, mira, lo haré de nuevo, levantas… cierras, ¡y depositas aquí tu jodida ropa sucia! —gritó asustándolo, antes de que respirara profundo, negando—. No sé por qué me molesto la verdad —bufó metiendo toda su ropa en el cesto—, cada día es más de lo mismo y lo mismo, toallas mojadas aventadas por aquí, zapatos por allá… de verdad a veces solo quisiera matarte.

—Buenos días para ti también, Torpe.

—Ugg —exclamó enojada, antes de llevarse una pastilla a la boca y tragarla.

—¿Sigues tomándote los anticonceptivos? —Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Justo en este momento estoy pensando en tomarme dos. No sé para qué rayos quieres un hijo cuando tú ya eres un niño, no necesito dos niños en este momento, muchas gracias.

Edward se incorporó en un codo, el sol entraba directamente por la ventana, haciendo que su cabello cobrizo fuera un verdadero espectáculo matutino, ni para qué hablar de su torso, y solo porque estaba endemoniadamente guapo justo ahí, se dijo que seguía casada.

—Mira. —Él se incorporó, sentándose hasta el borde de la cama—. Sé que te parezco un imbécil cada vez que dejo la ropa tirada…

—O los trastes en la recámara…

—O los zapatos donde sea…

—O el jabón lleno de…

—¡Esta bien, está bien! —dijo tirando de sus manos, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo—. Sé que soy un asno, Bella, pero de verdad… puedo cambiar todo eso si tenemos un hijo.

—¿Es un chantaje? —elevó una ceja—, porque puedo pagarle más a Lauren para que venga diario a la casa, y no solo dos veces por semana. —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también, no creo en el cambio radical, Edward —dijo empujándole el cabello hacia atrás—. No puedes poner tu ropa sucia en un cesto, ¿qué crees que me haga pensar que de pronto también vas a cambiar pañales y hacer biberones?

—Puedo cuidarlo. —Jugueteó con sus dedos entre los suyos—. Quiero un niño, he soñado con eso desde que nos casamos. Quiero llevarlo al teatro, y mostrarle el mundo de la actuación, quiero llevarlo a montar motocicletas como lo hacía su madre —le guiñó un ojo, conocedor de que ya casi no la conducía—, o quiero solo… lo quiero, Bella, quiero que formemos nuestra familia, ya casi tenemos treinta años.

—Ay, Edward —susurró acariciándole la barba de algunos días—. No… no me siento lista en estos momentos, ya sabes… con Emmett regresando de Colombia y sus ideas de contratar cantantes con estilo de narcotraficantes…

—No importa, yo puedo cuidarlo. Mi trabajo no es tan demandante y lo sabes, además… puedo retirarme de las obras y dedicarme al taller como había querido antes, ese es otro de mis sueños, puedo enseñarle a cambiar bujías y…

—¿Y qué si es una niña? —Él parpadeó, una lenta sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—También puede hacerlo, las niñas pueden hacer cualquier cosa. —Bella se rio, depositando un beso en sus labios.

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien? —El escepticismo en la expresión de su esposo no la molestó en absoluto—. Sin embargo… —agregó ignorando la ceja levantada de Edward—, a cambio, quiero que pienses en la oferta de Rosalie, sabes que te irá mejor.

Su marido rechinó los dientes. Bella sabía que Edward de todas las personas, era quien menos querría ser un mánager, pero después de que ella hubiese renunciado a Warner, Rosalie y ella no habían perdido el contacto. Ella realmente era muy dulce e insistente con que volviera, pero como jamás lo haría, se le ocurrió una buena idea: que Edward sí podría hacerlo, después de todo no le iba muy bien en el teatro. Si bien sus obras tenían buenas reseñas y siempre público, no era… algo que lo hiciera destacar, y Bella sabía que su marido merecía mucho más.

Rosalie compartía sus pensamientos, también creía que Edward podía hacer más con su vida que solo quedarse como director de obras independientes y estuvo encantada con la idea, quería a Edward en sus filas, quería su oído especial para detectar a nuevos artistas, su conocimiento sobre la industria musical en la que había trabajado por tantos años… pero él se negaba siempre a siquiera considerarlo. Bueno, si quería un hijo, ella también tenía sus condiciones.

—Ahora eres tú quien me quiere chantajear —murmuró él, besándole la barbilla, antes de colocarla a horcajadas sobre su erección matutina—. Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?, pero si me voy, debes venirte conmigo a Seattle. —Bella se tensó ante eso.

—¿Mudarnos?, pero aquí tenemos todo, no veo por qué nos mudaríamos otra vez, no tiene ningún sentido…

—¿Pretendes que me vaya solo?

—Solo es un viaje de cuatro horas.

—Diarias.

—Valdría la pena —cuchicheó, antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Lo siento, Edward, yo solo… mudarme en medio de todos estos problemas me parece algo imposible.

—Bueno, si estabas intentando chantajearme estás fracasando terriblemente —bromeó besándola—. No obstante… conozco otros métodos más efectivos para tratar de engatusarme —murmuró paseando la nariz por su cuello, haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante sus caricias.

—¿Cuáles métodos son esos?

Esos increíbles ojos verdes se convirtieron en lisos y oscuros pozos, y Dios, siempre se sentía acalorada estando con él, no importaba la hora del día, sus manos en su cuerpo, su respiración contra su cuello…

—Descúbrelos por ti misma, señora Cullen.

Bella elevó una ceja, diciéndole con una mirada que lo haría, y que esperaba que valiera la pena. Acto seguido, estiró la mano encontrando su celular, para poner la canción que sabía más le gustaba a su esposo. Él había dicho que se sentía muy sexual cuando la compuso, que incluso estaba pensada en ella. Esa canción podía ponerlo duro en el escenario, y en la cama, no era la excepción. Edward apretó su mandíbula, sus músculos se contrajeron, los tendones en su cuello se tensaron como si estuviese tratando de alcanzar el control. Control que ella no quería. Iba a demostrarle qué tan determinante podía ser cuando quería algo. Salió de sus bragas y, volviendo en solo segundos a su misma postura, pinchó el pecho de Edward, haciéndolo reclinarse hacia atrás mientras tiraba de su bóxer para poder montarlo.

—Puedo ser muy convincente, señor Cullen.

Y entonces, lo tomó. Fácilmente, la gravedad hacía cosas muy interesantes, como esto, donde podía tomarlo por completo, donde podía verlo inmerso en su satisfacción, y controlar el ritmo que quería llevar. El aliento de Edward se quedó atrapado… y cómo amaba sus reacciones, amaba el golpe embriagador del poder femenino que le daba cuando las causaba. Segundos después, Edward llevó sus manos a sus caderas, instándola a seguir, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, se encontraba lo suficientemente excitada como para no disminuir ni un poco el ritmo.

Él acarició sus hombros y sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello y acariciaba la piel sensible entre su mandíbula y su oreja, y eso sumado a su clítoris frotándose contra su piel, la tenía realmente por las nubes. Apoyando las manos en su pecho se enderezó, disfrutando de la vista de Edward. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, sus hermosos ojos verdes yendo a la deriva entre el movimiento de sus pechos y la conexión entre sus sexos. Era un placer saber que después de tantos años, seguía mirándola con hambriento deseo.

De forma inesperada, Edward se sentó, tomándola por sorpresa ya que de esa manera entró más profundo, robándole un gemido. Sus labios la acallaron mientras comenzaba un ritmo más marcado, más desenfrenado que la hizo sujetarse de sus hombros, enterrándole las uñas con cada impulso, el roce de su piel contra su clítoris se intensificó también y lo que parecía tardar todavía un par de minutos, se volcó sobre ella como un inesperado clímax, cada célula de su cuerpo temblaba de éxtasis, haciéndola desfallecer. Bella gimió alto, perdida en sensaciones mientras él empujaba una y otra vez contra ella, llevándola a través del orgasmo alto, muy alto hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo y lugar. Segundos después lo sintió tensarse dentro de ella, sus fuertes manos presionando sus caderas mientras se estremecía con la violencia de su propio orgasmo.

Y cuando se dejó caer de vuelta en la cama, se la llevó con él. Quedando ambos saciados y agitados.

—Dios mío —dijo Edward, todavía recuperando el aliento—, por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de pensar en música...

—Edward...

—... en Seattle...

—Edward...

—... en un empleo como ¿mánager?, qué loco, es como… como si me lo hubieran incrustado en el cerebro…

Bella se rio, todavía sin aliento, subiendo por su pecho y mordisqueándole la barbilla, haciéndolo callar entre risas.

—Es mi hechizo.

—Se llamará maginal.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —dijo observándolo con una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes y saciados.

—Magia vaginal.

Bella rodó los ojos, antes de reírse entre sus labios. Edward la arrastró sobre su pecho y murmuró cosas pervertidas sobre encantamientos, era un idiota, pero amaba a ese hombre más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Hola, hola! Por acá les dejo actu, el capi que sigue nos toca presente. ¡Espero les haya gustado este!**

**Gracias por comentar: OnlyRobPatti, Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, Gloria, Maribel 1925, Tulgarita, Liliana Macias, Vrigny, Somas, Tecupi, Yenix304, Vrigny, Lidia withlock,torrespera172, Leah De Call, valentina delafuente, Injoa, Patty, Karla, LuAnKa, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas.**

**Mil gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, y continuamos! **


	41. Chapter 41

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2012.**

―El juez aprobó la cantidad de dinero que No Signs demandó, la verdad a este paso no podremos costear un nuevo grupo o vocalista ―murmuró Erick, uno de los encargados en la mesa directiva.

Bella parpadeó sin poderse creer esto, no habían tenido el dinero suficiente como para saldar su deuda con ellos, incluso aunque ya había vendido la residencia que su padre le había ofrecido a ella y a Edward. Todos habían hecho un enorme esfuerzo, habían despedido a más de la mitad de los trabajadores, eso incluía a Jessica, no que nadie la extrañara, y al final la mesa directiva incluso se había bajado el sueldo, y aun así no era suficiente, francamente quería vomitar.

En realidad, las pequeñas y felices noticias habían empezado poco después de la muerte de su padre, y luego con su quiebre con Edward. Justo ahora, recordaba cada advertencia que su papi le había dado respecto a Edward, y nada podía hacer por tratar de ocultarlas como feas figuritas en algún rincón de su mente. ¿Su favorita absoluta, sin excepción? La noticia de última hora, Edward iba a tener un hijo con otra y ella estaba oficialmente en la quiebra. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no sufrir un aneurisma.

―Quil y yo sacaremos adelante la empresa con el nuevo grupo, verán, estos chicos…

―Marco no necesita de tanta promoción, como anteriormente dije, viene respaldado por una disquera.

―Emmett ―gruñó con los ojos cerrados, otra vez su hermano con lo mismo.

―¿Qué, Bella?, ¿estás así porque no se está haciendo lo que quieres, es eso?

―¡Por supuesto que no!, y es bueno que los aquí presentes se enteren de que contamos con un muy buen apoyo económico para arrancar.

―¿Quién invertiría con nosotros? ―preguntó Erick, sonando extrañado.

―Bueno, conozco un par de personas que lo harán, invertirán lo suficiente para sacar este nuevo proyecto y ayudar a Swan, saben que lo único que necesitan para recuperarse es alguien que les extienda la mano ―continuó Quil―, es hora de que Swan retome su reputación, sin ella no somos nada.

Nota mental: No vales nada a menos de que tengas dinero.

Aunque a decir verdad, ya lo sabía.

―Bueno, Bella, espero que estés satisfecha.

La joven suspiró, tratando de ignorar el mal humor de su hermano, después de que la junta hubiera terminado con una votación unánime por Evermore, el grupo que ella y Quil formarían.

―Es lo más sensato por hacer, Emm, no tenemos de dónde invertir y que los amigos de Quil estén dispuestos a creer en nosotros nos sacará de este embrollo, tú mismo me pediste que aumentaran la cifra y lo conseguí.

―En eso te doy la razón ―murmuró rascándose la nuca―, lo que no logré que tú comprendieras, es que no me gusta que dependamos tanto de Quil.

―No solo es él ―dijo Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

―Son sus amigos, y… no lo sé ―sacudió la cabeza―, dependemos totalmente de que esto funcione, por tu bien, Bella, espero que no te estés equivocando o nos mandarás a todos derecho a la ruina, y ni siquiera tendrá caso pedir otra vicepresidenta porque no tendremos una empresa.

Bella rodó los ojos ante su dramatismo, sujetando su bolso.

―Todo estará bien, solo confía en mí, tengo más años que tú en esto.

―Por tu bien, Bella ―la apuntó―, o me encargaré de sacarte de la empresa.

Ella le sopló un beso y con eso, caminó orgullosa hacia su auto, sabiendo con certeza quién había reído al último.

―Te ves muy contenta, ¿quieres ir a celebrar? ―preguntó Quil, sorprendiéndola al esperarla en el estacionamiento, apoyado contra su auto.

* * *

—¿Por qué todos los hombres quieren hablar de negocios llevándote a cenar?

Bella se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de calmar su creciente ansiedad mientras esperaba la respuesta al otro lado de la línea.

—_Pues para pintarle el cuerno a sus mujeres en el trabajo, ¿para qué más va a ser, Bella? _—respondió Victoria.

—No, Quil está por firmar el acuerdo de divorcio y algo me dice que quiere tener sexo esta noche para celebrarlo.

—_Pues… ¡a festejar se ha dicho!_

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Bella en voz baja, se encontraba en el baño del departamento de Quil, y lo último que necesitaba es que la escuchara discutiendo esto en su baño—. ¿Estás loca?, eres a la única persona a la que le he dicho lo que pasó con Edward, sabes que nos acabamos de separar, todavía no sé si quiero divorciarme… yo… ―respiró profundo―. ¿Soy idiota, no?

—_A ver si estoy entendiendo, este tipo se puede coger solo Dios sabrá a cuantas mujeres, embarazar a una incluso, y el plan es que tú te quedes ahí, con los brazos cruzados, ¿esperando a qué?, ¿a que te lleve a su nuevo hijo para que lo conozcas?_

—Gracias por recordarme que mi vida está de la mierda, y que Edward probablemente siga acostándose por ahí con la futura madre de su hijo.

—_Amiga, no es que te quiera hacer sentir mal, pero de verdad, ya estamos viejas, no le des tantas vueltas, las cosas no pueden ponerse peor…_

—El punto aquí es que estos son negocios, es nuestro abogado, no quiero darle ideas equivocadas, no lo quiero mezclar… sería fatal, Emmett dijo…

—_No empieces, Bella _―la interrumpió―_, mézclate, junta las cosas que no deberías, sé libre por una maldita vez en tu vida, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento._

—Pero…

—_Ahí viene la Bella de siempre, dedícate de lleno a Swan, vive sumergida en papeles, pierde el resto de tu vida en esa empresa, ¿eso es lo que querías escuchar?_

Bella parpadeó, apretando con fuerza el celular, sí, eso era lo que quería escuchar, quería que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todo era una maldita pesadilla de la que ya se quería despertar, en cambio, llevaba semanas sin dormir bien, levantándose como un maldito robot, esperando a que él llamara diciendo que todo era… una mentira, Dios, era patética, estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles de ridiculez incluso desconocidos para ella.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, sí, yo tengo libre albedrío también, ¿no? Me lo voy a coger, y voy a hacer de esta noche algo más que una celebración, un evento inolvidable.

**§ § § § § § §**

—No puedo creer que lo hicieras, no puedo creer… Dios, ¿eres Edward?

Edward se restregó una mano por la cara, antes de dar un enorme trago a su vaso con whisky, deseando poder ahogarse en él.

—Lo sé, ¿soy un estúpido, no? —Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Han pasado semanas, Edward, _semanas_, ¿y vienes y me dices esto apenas ahora?

—No quería que nadie se enterara, necesito tiempo para pensar, yo…

—¿Pensar? ―se rio incrédula―.Tienes un hijo en camino con otra persona que no es Bella, estaba claro que no has pensado para nada en los últimos meses. —Él levantó la vista de su vaso tan rápido que se mareó.

—Siempre he intentado ser lo que ella necesita, ¿sabes?, lo que sea que necesite he intentado dárselo, ¿pero ella?, ella lo único que necesitaba era esa jodida compañía...

—¿Y ya eso justifica que vayas y la engañes, y no conforme con eso, te acuestes con otra? —espetó con sarcasmo, haciendo que se estremeciera ante eso.

—Sé que te suena patético…

—No me suena, lo es, es la excusa más estúpida que se puede decir, ¿acaso no era más fácil hablar las cosas, antes de ir a cagarla a lo grande? —El cobrizo se encogió aún más.

—Lo sé.

Sí, lo sabía, Dios que sí lo sabía, era estúpido, era ridículo, no tenía justificación y frente a todo mundo solo él era el jodido villano, ¿pero cómo sincerarse lo suficiente para confesarle a Rosalie lo demás? Que con los años se había sentido como una especie de caso de caridad al lado de Bella, que sentía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera lograba satisfacerla, que ella le había arrebatado lo único que le había realmente pedido. La amaba demasiado, lo suficiente para haber seguido por años en esa relación, pero luego apareció ella, siempre amable, siempre cálida, nunca mirándolo por encima, y solo…

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Rose, logrando que se estremeciera.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Bella se fue y no quiere hablarme de ninguna manera, no me contesta el teléfono, no quiere verme y la verdad no sé si deba seguirla atormentando más.

Y no había otra verdad tan absoluta como esa. Jesús, Bella era una enorme mujer para él, nunca supo cómo manejarla, por eso mismo no se la merecía. Seguir buscándola lo hacía sentir como si fuera un maldito verdugo intentando atormentar a su víctima.

**§ § § § § § §**

—Entonces, si firmamos a estos nuevos chicos, verás que resultarán mucho mejores que No Signs. A diferencia de esos inútiles, Evermore es como una banda, que sepan tocar sus propios instrumentos es un plus, ya verás que vamos a recuperar unos cuantos millones aunque sea para dar un abono, ¿cómo ves?

Bella parpadeó, sintiendo la garganta seca. Se escuchaba tan prometedor, tan liberador, que tenía malditas ganas de llorar.

—Sería… Quil, eso sería divino —carraspeó.

—¿Quieres más vino?

—Ah, no, no dije eso, en realidad casi no bebo —se ruborizó—, además, ya sabes… somos unos amigos hablando de negocios y quiero estar… atenta a todo. Por cierto, que… que lindo está tu nuevo departamento.

Los astutos ojos azules de Quil brillaron ante eso, y omitiendo sus palabras, le sirvió de nuevo antes de arrastrar la silla más cerca de ella. Había traído un poco de queso y aceitunas, el vino estaba delicioso, y aunque en el departamento no había muchos muebles o decoraciones, porque acababa de mudarse, era… elegante, amplio, interesante como él.

—Bella, somos amigos, pero esto dejó de ser una cena de negocios hace rato, ya sabes, no haría nada que después te perjudicara, ya deberías conocerme mejor.

La joven se ruborizó nuevamente, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino. Quil tenía razón, lo conocía, suspirando se dio cuenta de que se sentía ligera y un tanto acalorada, quizás él había subido la temperatura del lugar no podía saberlo, pero no pudo evitar quitarse la chaqueta, y observar con deleite como los ojos de Quil se disparaban directo a su figura.

—¿Entonces, estamos aquí más bien como amigos? —susurró.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Por qué? —Él se rio, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—¿Cómo que por qué?, mírate, estás preciosa. —Quil deslizó una mano tras su silla, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, olía a un toque de menta—. Eres la mujer más inteligente, lista y capaz que he conocido nunca, desde que te vi, me he sentido atraído irremediablemente hacia ti, te admiro mucho, Bella. ¿La forma en la que peleas diariamente en esa empresa? —suspiró, mirándola como si el recuerdo fuera un deleite.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Lo juro. No puedo pensar más en bandas, ni en negocios, ni en otra cosa que no seas tú y solo tú en estos momentos —ronroneó, inclinándose y delineando con la nariz su clavícula, y cuando una de sus manos se deslizó por su abdomen, no pudo evitar un respingo, intentando alejarse como acto reflejo.

—Nunca he… nunca he hecho esto —balbuceó, ruborizándose cuando a él no pareció importarle sus reticencias, acercándose de nuevo a ella—. Edward ha sido mi esposo por años y yo…

—No hablemos de nuestros ex —sonrió besándola en los labios brevemente, tomándola por sorpresa—, tampoco he hecho esto, Bella.

La joven se ruborizó aún más, pensando en las verdaderas intenciones de Quil con todo esto. El puro pensamiento de desnudarse frente a otra persona que no fuera Edward, casi le provoca un corto circuito. No tenía el cuerpo de hace diez años, tenía celulitis porque era floja y no hacía casi ejercicio, un poco de grasa acumulada donde no debería y ni hablar de cómo quedaría su cabello si alguien lo tocaba… solo que cuando ella inclinó la cabeza, él hizo lo mismo y sus labios se encontraron, rozando ligeramente, luego con un poco más de presión.

Él no la aplastó contra su pecho, o la atrapó contra algún árbol en medio del bosque, ni siquiera tocó su cabello... no había sensación de fuera-de-control.

Tampoco sentimientos de gran pasión, pero no desistió. Bella esta vez lo correspondió, envolviendo los brazos en su cuello, y luego todo estaba yendo muy de prisa, sus grandes manos volando por su pequeña figura, estaba como fuera de sí misma, y muy remotamente, pensó si así fue como se sintió Edward antes de engañarla.

* * *

**¿Será lo mejor para Bella sacar un clavo con otro? Las leo!**

**Gracias por comentar: Paupau1, Gloria, Vrigny,NarMaVeg, Liliana Macias, Adriu, Somas, Vale Potter, **coincido con tus palabras!** Tecupi, **deja tu, son 4 horas de ida y 4 de vuelta, es un mundo.** Meemii Cullen, Maribel 1925, Esali, Lizdayanna,Edu, Pichi,** felices fiestas mi estimada que este año solo traiga cosas buenas para su merced,** Miop, Angryc, rjnavajas, Lidia withlock, Leah De Call, Injoa, Valentina delafuente, BlueNavyHeart, **hola cariño mil gracias por tus palabras, te cuento que acá se supone que actualizo 3 veces por semana, solo que como he estado de vacaciones, he flojeado mucho pero ya me voy a poner al corriente, saludos!** Jupy, Tata XOXO, Tulgarita, Yenix304, Karla, Yoliki, Bitah**


	42. Chapter 42

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, Sarai muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Junio, 2010. Dos años atrás.**

—Entonces aceptó venir a tocar a Portland.

—¡Tomen eso, perras! —exclamó James, haciendo enfurecer a Bella.

—Basta ya los dos —dijo mirando a su estúpido hermano, junto con su igual de estúpido amigo—. La música reguetón ya va de salida, Emmett. ¿Y sabes por qué no lo sabes? ¡Porque no te interesa esta empresa!

—¡Claro que me interesa! —refutó de inmediato—, lo que pasa es que contigo si no son boy bands, o solistas estúpidos de romance, no es nada. ¿Sabías que el reguetón se comió a todos esos?, ¡bueno, hola! —agitó la mano frente a ella—, ese género llegó para quedarse, te guste o no.

—Ningún género tiene el mercado seguro —aseguró empujando su mano lejos de ella—. Eso mismo decían de la electrónica y mira ahora dónde están todos esos DJ "consagrados", tocando en algún antro de mala muerte.

—Eso no es cierto, Isabella, ¿has ido a un club últimamente? —ella boqueó ante eso, haciéndolo sonreír—, lo sabía, a tus treinta lo que debes hacer es retirarte de la industria, de verdad que te pegó lo señora.

—¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —Miró hacia su papá, aturdida—. ¿Ves por qué soy yo la que tiene que quedarse a cargo de Swan, papá? Para Emmett tú y yo solo somos una especie de muertos vivientes…

—A ver, chicos, por favor —interrumpió Charlie—. Bella, no te molestes, tu hermano está por fin interesándose en este rubro, ¿qué tiene de malo que traiga un montón de reggae?

—Son _reguetoneros_, papá, y muchas gracias por apoyarme —dijo Emmett.

—¿Cómo va a ayudar a Swan un montón de corrientes? —dijo enfurecida—, porque discúlpame, pero eso son, tipos hablando de: mami, muévemelo en la cara, o mami, ven a darte por el culo, ¿eso es lo que quieres para Swan?, ¿de verdad, papá?

—Ay, cariño —murmuró pellizcando el puente de su nariz—, no seas tan gráfica.

—Ah, eso quiere decir que no has visto un solo video de reguetón, papá, preferiría que Emmett se dedicara a cortar el cabello, o poner un negocio de camarones, o cualquier cosa antes que por fin "interesarse" en Swan.

—El sexo es lo que vende, Bella. Sexo en los videos, piel, culos, escotes, todas esas cosas que tu mente mojigata no te deja ver —gritoneó Emmett, mientras James se reía entre dientes, enfureciéndola aún más.

Dios, ¿es que su papá no podía comprenderlo? Miró a Charlie en busca de algo, y sintió como todos sus sueños desaparecían, no importaba cuánto luchara, Emmett siempre quedaría como el jefe en todos los universos, ¿verdad? Sin importar cuánto esfuerzo pusiera ella en esto.

—Bueno —carraspeó Edward, quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, mientras daba vuelta a la chuleta que estaba cocinando en el asador. Se suponía que era una reunión familiar pero Bella ya estaba deseando correrlos a todos—. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para decirles el porqué de esta comida.

—Gracias por salvar el día, Edward, di lo que sea, seguro que esto se pone mejor —contestó su papá, con un toque de sarcasmo. Una pensaría que con los años iba a superar lo de su relación, pero siempre había quedado cierto recelo ahí.

—Bella y yo queremos comenzar a formar una familia.

—¿Qué no son una familia ya? —preguntó Emmett, luciendo confundido.

—Me refiero a tener hijos, finalmente lo hemos platicado y… sí, hemos decidido ser papás.

—¡Al fin! —canturreó entre risas Victoria, quien había permanecido neutral con todo—. Como que ya pensaba que algo estaba mal con ustedes, ¿cuánto tienen de casados?, ¿siglos?

—Cuatro años, exagerada —dijo Bella, rodando los ojos antes de concentrarse en los múltiples anillos en sus dedos. Ugg, no podías estar casada por un par de años sin hijos, porque las personas siempre comenzaban a indagar en tu vida.

—Será amigo de mis futuros hijos —tarareó James.

—No quiero que se junte con ninguno de los tres —murmuró Bella, entre risas y un poco de verdad.

Victoria y James tenían solo un hijo, pero era esa pequeña cosa que querías fuera de tu vista… o de tu casa, para siempre. ¿Y ahora que esperaban gemelos? Se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

—Bueno, son… noticias buenas, pensé que se les había pasado el tiempo, ya saben. Serán unos papás grandes y eso, pero estará bien. Uno saca fuerzas de donde sea.

—Apenas voy a cumplir treinta y dos, papá, no es como que sea una anciana.

—Tus gustos musicales indican que sí —canturreó Emmett.

—Basta, no quiero que enturbies esto, Emm, ¿por favor? —pidió Edward—, además, tienes que llevar bien las cosas con Bella, sobre todo ahora que no la veas tan seguido.

—¿Cómo que no la veremos tan seguido? —preguntó Charlie, haciendo que Bella lo mirara con la misma cara interrogante.

—Me ofrecieron trabajo en Seattle —dijo Edward—, ¿se acuerdan de Rosalie Hale?

—¡No! —gritó Emmett—, estás jodiendo, ¿la Hale de Warner con la que trabajaba Bella?

—Esa misma —dijo orgulloso.

—Mierda, hermano, pensé que amabas el teatro y por el contrario, odiabas esta industria, que jamás te inclinarías a ser un mánager... —dijo palmeándole la espalda, Edward dio un respingo, y Bella pudo ver su incomodidad que trató de ocultar rápidamente.

—Siempre se puede cambiar de opinión —aseguró, enviándole a ella una cálida mirada.

—No en mi caso, sin embargo ten por seguro que estaré visitándolos en Seattle seguido, lo juro, y felicidades por comenzar a fabricar a mi próximo sobrino o sobrina —dijo entre risas, abrazando a Edward mientras Victoria hacía lo mismo con ella.

Mientras eran felicitados, Bella se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo presionado a dejar sus sueños de lado, y que en su lugar trabajara con Warner, pero él insistía en un bebé. Bueno, necesitaba saber que ambos estarían bien si ella dejaba Swan, no podían depender de su sueldo en el teatro, ni mucho menos ver qué pasaba si ponía un estúpido taller de autos. Lo que no habían acordado, era que ella también lo seguiría a Seattle, pero viendo cómo estaba la situación en Swan, decidió no contradecirlo, aunque ahora mientras veía la cara de su papi, se estaba arrepintiendo.

Charlie estaba pálido, su color no le gustó en lo absoluto a Bella, se veía desmejorado de salud, incluso. Al parecer, las noticias no le habían caído en lo absoluto, y no sabía si eran por el bebé, o…

—¿Por qué se tienen que ir otra vez?, ¿qué pasó con el teatro? —preguntó con voz rasposa.

—Me tomaré un descaso, Carlisle lo ha entendido y me apoya, sabe que necesitamos crecer como familia.

—Pero con Bella siendo una futura madre, estará sola allá en Seattle, sin mencionar que su traidor esposo trabajará para la competencia —murmuró Charlie, de una forma extraña, antes de posar sus ojos en ella—. ¿Y qué pasa con Swan, Bella?

—Papi… con Xavier y sus grandes ideas estarán bien, ya lo verás, en cualquier lado puedes encontrar un vicepresidente que aguante sus excentricidades —comentó llena de sarcasmo, que su papá pareció entender al instante.

—La familia debería permanecer unida, Bella, sabes que tú y Emmett lo son todo para mí, y luego mi futuro nieto… —respiró hondo—, Edward puede ir y venir, no quiero que estés sola allá, además…

—No estará sola, estará conmigo, Charlie, por el contrario que si se quedara aquí ya que no podré viajar tanto a Portland, incluso habrá veces en las que tenga que estar de gira, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo es esto de ser mánager, y estando embarazada... —sonrió, acercándose a ella, engulléndola entre sus brazos, depositando un beso en su frente—. Solo quiero tenerla siempre a mi lado. Así que sí, nos vamos, pero los visitaremos seguido.

Su padre parecía turbado con las noticias, lo que la descolocó un poco.

Nunca pensó en las otras consecuencias, como que Edward sería una competencia. Pero se dijo que en el mar había mucho de donde pescar, además, esto había sido su condición para tener un hijo, y él parecía estar llevando todo muy en serio, era su turno de cumplir su promesa. Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con esos increíbles ojos verdes, él sonrió inclinándose a su oreja, murmurando _te amo_, tan bajito que solo pudo escucharlo ella.

Bella respiró profundo, enterrándose en su pecho y respirando ese delicioso aroma suyo, mientras se repetía que esta sería la oportunidad de la vida de su marido, realmente quería impulsarlo a crecer. Después podría montar sus obras indies en cualquier teatro sin depender de la cantidad de público que asistiera o no, podría dedicarse de lleno a eso o a su taller, pero con un muy buen respaldo económico, y aunque el tema de los hijos no era precisamente su prioridad, ella solo… bueno, esperaba que cuando naciera su hijo le naciera también el instinto maternal.

De verdad que sí.

Al final, solo quería lo mejor para Edward y para su pequeña familia.

* * *

**Hola!, qué tal va su fin de semana?, yo me siento un poco desanimada por algunos problemas, pero bueno así es esto, les mando saludos!**

**Gracias por comentar: Yenix304, **que linda! si te tocó ser un número muy bueno, mil gracias por tus palabras siempre, para mi también es mi mayor desestrés escribir, aunque sean historias estresantes jajaja**. somas, Jupy, Gloria, **gracias a ti cariño, saludos!**, Vrigny, OnlyRobPatti, Liliana Macias, marme,**palabras sabias cariño!**, NarMaVeg, Adriu, Leah De Call, carolaap, rjnavajas,** gracias a ti por tus palabras! **tulgarita, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, **tal cúal nena**. nydiac10, miop, Mela Masen, **hola cariño, muy pocas personas piensan como tú, y a lo mejor entonces somos, si no machistas, yo creo que un poco neutrales, ver realmente como son las cosas sin tomar un partido, así lo veo yo también y comparto enteramente tu opinión, saluds!****,**valentina delafuente **jajjaja soy la peor!,**Pattinson, Chiki,** jajaja ya mero llegamos a solo presente, gracias cariño!, **Karla, torrespera172, **jajaja más vale que esperes y veas bien como se va a desarrollar esto, saludos!, **angryc, MariePrewettMellark, Tata XOXO, Vale. Potter, gigi, Tecupi, injoa, "**cada vez esta peor", nada como leer este comentario para seguir escribiendo, jajajs saludos! **Milacaceres11039, **totalmente!, **Cobrizo Cullen **hace mucho que no te leía, saludos**!**

**A todas mis queridas guest, mil gracias y a mis lectoras silenciosas!**


	43. Chapter 43

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—Rosalie está encantada —comentó Edward, sonriendo—, todavía no puedo creer que de entre todos los tipos en Warner, siga enamorada de mí.

—Eso me pone celosa, no digas esas cosas —murmuró su esposa, besándolo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Rose te manda saludos y quiere que vayamos a comer juntos —dijo besándola de vuelta—, de hecho… también quiere que busque una banda de rock, eso como que me está deteniendo un poco, ya sabes —le acarició el cabello con dulzura—, con los planes del bebé y eso, no quiero involucrarme con una banda que implique que viajes o te veas estresada…

—Podemos dejar lo del bebé para después, Edward… —sujetó su mano, suplicándole con la mirada—, has visto que nada ha pasado en estos meses que llevamos intentándolo.

—No —le devolvió la mirada como si estuviera loca—, por favor, no estés buscando de nuevo un pretexto, Bella, ya tomé el trabajo que querías para esto. Además, tengo la suficiente edad como para volverme padre de mi primer hijo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo cansada—, estoy un poquitín harta de que me reproches que te obligué a escoger esto, Edward, sabes que no estaba yéndote bien, solo quería lo mejor para ti.

Él meditó eso por unos instantes, recordando cómo había invertido demasiado dinero hasta que ya era algo incosteable, hasta que había dejado deudas importantes en sus tarjetas de crédito antes de suspirar. Sujetó sus manos, besándole los nudillos con suavidad.

—Tienes razón, soy un idiota y lo siento —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, creo que mi problema real es que quiero tanto un bebé, y… sí me preocupa que no haya pasado nada, pese a que por intentos no ha quedado —sonrió mirando el rubor colorear sus mejillas—. Me siento grande, quería disfrutar de más tiempo con mi hijo siendo más joven.

—¿Y vas a posponer tu futuro cargado de éxito por alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido?

Eso sin duda lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia los meseros y los comensales, hacia cualquier otro lado en el restaurante, porque Edward no sabía cómo explicarle su necesidad por ser padre, sin parecer un completo imbécil desesperado. Quizás era producto de la falta de esa misma figura en su vida, no podía saberlo con certeza, así que no respondió a eso.

—¿Ya has empacado algo?, prometiste que nos mudaríamos para finales de año y ya estamos a principios del otro —preguntó, cambiando de tema—. Me es muy complicado ir y venir cada tercer día.

—No, no he tenido tiempo por culpa de Emmett, ¿sabes qué creo que hizo esta vez?, se gastó más del presupuesto anual trayendo a este estúpido reguetonero, y está culpando a Aro de desvíos de dinero que es obvio que él…

—¿Piensas ponerte a empacar algo en lo absoluto? —Ella suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Edward, ¿de verdad crees que irnos es lo mejor?, digo, estás creciendo en grande con lo de Rosalie, y te ha propuesto lo de la banda… ¿no será mejor que aceptes eso, y yo me quede aquí? —La miró estupefacto—. Piénsalo, ¿cómo rayos vas a dejar esa oportunidad mientras que yo estoy embarazada y sin trabajo?, no sé por qué siempre te…

—¿De verdad estamos discutiendo esto de nuevo?

—Edward…

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo.

—Es que ponte en mi lugar, quieres que renuncie a mi carrera, a mi vida, por darte una a ti.

Edward quería volver a la discusión de él escogiendo este camino por ella, pero guardó silencio. Si bien era cierto, uno de sus más grandes sueños era ser productor y director de teatro, durante años no había conseguido una obra que realmente llamara la atención de los grandes escenarios. Y necesitaba de audiencias concurridas para poder llenar teatros, o de lo contrario, no había ningún futuro por delante por más que amara el teatro.

Bella sabía mejor que él sobre esta industria de la música, y para qué negarlo, habiendo trabajado por años con No Signs, él también, y qué mejor que comenzar su nueva carrera de la mano de alguien tan reconocido como Rosalie Hale, pero… eso significaba sacrificar otro tipo de felicidad. La felicidad que le daría tener un hijo con Bella.

Una pequeña niña de rizos castaños y ojos oscuros. Podía imaginársela llena de vida, rebelde, siendo tan necia como su madre y con esa sonrisa que ya derretía su corazón sin ni siquiera conocerla.

—Estás equivocada. —La sujetó de ambas manos, tratando de ser racional—. Sé que Swan es tu más grande sueño, que lo has perseguido desde hace más de siete años que tengo de conocerte. Te he respetado, te he seguido, lo he sufrido contigo, pero por desgracia… estás estancada, así que esto no es solo por darme una vida a mí, sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

—¿Qué?

—No te molestes, pero es la verdad, ya llegaste a donde tenías que llegar. Eres la vicepresidenta, y tu hermano será el verdadero presidente en todo esto, ya deberías verlo, será él quien herede el imperio de tu papá, y será él quien dirija a Swan como se le antoje. ¿Y entonces tú qué?, serás solo la hermana de un despilfarrador, y vivirás infeliz para siempre, lo sabes.

Sus hermosos ojos oscuros se endurecieron, ya la había visto en su furia. La había visto arrasar con cosas cuando estaba molesta, herir a su paso a cualquiera que intentara entrometerse entre su familia o ella, y ¿cuándo se trataba de su carrera?

—Aquí el único estancado, eres tú. —¿Lo ven?, enfurecida, Bella quitó sus manos de las suyas—. Nunca sabes qué decisión tomar, no vas por tus sueños, prefieres ser tradicional. Casarnos, tener hijos…. Siento que te hayas casado con alguien que quiere más que solo la vida promedio.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Bella? —Ella respiró hondo.

—Estoy tratando de que entiendas cómo de desesperada me siento cada vez que tocas este tema, te lo juro, a veces pienso que… olvídalo —susurró, sus ojos negándose a derramar ninguna lágrima, por que después de todo, esta era Bella. Más dura que cualquier metal.

—No tenemos por qué enojarnos,Torpe—volvió a tomar sus manos—, solo… estoy cansado de ver cómo tu papá no te valora, cómo tu hermano te pasa por encima, hasta el estúpido de Aro tiene más voz en todo esto que tú. Estoy harto de aguantarme frente a tu padre las ganas de gritarle que se está perdiendo de la mejor apuesta en su vida al dejarte ir, eres lista, perfecta, la mujer más ordenada que conozco y me fastidia que no pueda verlo.

Ella suspiró, hundiéndose en su asiento. Bella era pequeña, y mucho más frágil de lo que aparentaba, la amaba más cada día por su semblante frente a los demás, y no la dejaría caer nunca, ella era su vida, y no podría cambiar nada de esto jamás.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —balbuceó con una pequeña voz.

—Nunca me voy a cansar de repetírtelo, te amo —aseguró sujetando su mentón.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa llena de miedo, pero también de amor cuando se inclinó a besarlo. Sus labios eran dulces, su rendición increíble. Bella era esta chica dura como el acero, pero con un enorme corazón. Estaba cediendo también a sus caprichos, porque bien podría dejarla trabajando en Swan, pero al igual que ella, era un poco egoísta, y no la quería más en Portland, estaba hastiado de todo ello. Así que implícitamente, también su esposa estaba cediendo a sus condiciones, y no se hacían tontos ninguno de los dos.

—También te amo, perdón por tener miedo, yo solo… —sacudió la cabeza—, vámonos a Seattle, seré tu mano derecha, hagamos todo de nuevo.

—Bella, la última vez que te quisiste ir conmigo, quizás presioné mucho y no estuvo bien —tomó su mano—, si no quieres…

—Tú sabes cuál es mi mayor sueño —lo interrumpió—, pero tienes razón, no se está cumpliendo, no se va a cumplir nunca, es por demás… —sonrió con tristeza—, ahora puedo verlo, y solo… vayámonos.

—¿Sin volver a mirar atrás? —Ella tragó duramente.

—Esta vez no habrá marcha atrás, nos iremos… nos iremos definitivamente —susurró.

Ahí estaba. De nuevo su chica, la que daba enormes saltos por él, esa de la que se había enamorado desde el primer momento. Edward sonrió, tirando de su nuca para besarla con más que ligero apremio, embriagándose con su sabor, mientras buscaba con urgencia su lengua. Ella respiró con dificultad y eso fue todo, su verga se sacudió en anhelo. Quería tomarla justo ahí, sobre la mesa del restaurante en el que estaban, quería solo… estar dentro de ella, _necesitaba_ estar dentro de ella. Empujarse en ella hasta quedarse ahí, enterrado para siempre. Iba a sugerir ir a otro lado, cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar.

—Es Emmett —dijo con una voz ronca por la pasión, sus ojos turbios con la lujuria—. Yo solo… voy a ignorarlo.

—Bien, porque te quiero llevar a los baños… te necesito. —Ella sonrió llena de promesas, inclinándose de nuevo para besarlo, cuando su celular volvió a sonar, enfriando el momento—. Contéstale, total que ya no vas a hablar más con él esa clase de temas.

Bella no parecía muy feliz con la llamada, él sabía mejor que nadie cuánto amaba entrar en el frenesí que podía calcinarlos, pero con un suspiro contestó el teléfono.

—¿Ahora qué, Emmett?, ¿ya descubriste el gran complot de Aro? —Su sarcasmo y sonrisa se quedaron congelados conforme los minutos pasaban mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, alarmándolo—. No… no, eso no.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió angustiado mientras él teléfono se resbalaba de sus manos—. Bella, Dios, no me asustes qué pasa. —Se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Aro… nos estafó de una forma vil y avariciosa, mi papá… oh, Dios, mi papi tuvo un infarto al descubrirlo… —lloró—, no… no creen que sobreviva.

* * *

**Súper tarde incluso para mí, pero acá les dejo capi, espero que les haya gustado, buen inicio de semana!**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, **jaja toda enojadita**, Liliana Macias, **exactamente!, **Pattinson, **jajaja nah no pasa nada nuestro lado perra sale cuando las cosas se van más allá de nuestro entendimiento, o en otros casos como el mio a veces parece que vivo ahí, gracias a ti por comentar.** Clare Pattz,** jajaja te entiendo perfectamente y bienvenida, gracias por tomarte la molestia de aprender para comentar.** Adriu, Karla, Jupy, MariePrewettMellark, NarMaVeg, **gracias por tus palabras!**, Esal, Somas, Yoliki,LuAnKa, Leah De Call, Lizdayanna, Tulgarita, rjnavajas, **mil gracias por tus palabras cariño, tienes razón a veces me dejo llevar por cosas mundanas, y se me olvida que la salud es lo más importante de todo, gracias otra vez**. Miop, torrespera172, Injoa, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Valentina delafuente.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de guest y a mis seguidoras silenciosas!**


	44. Chapter 44

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—Bella, necesitas descansar.

—Eso es más fácil decirse que hacerse.

Edward suspiró mortificado, incluso revolviéndose más ese caótico cabello. No que le importara. Ahí, frente a ella y desperdigados sobre el escritorio, se encontraban todos los estados de cuenta, facturas, gastos y demás desvíos de dinero, y toda la clase de artimañas que habían llevado a su padre a la tumba.

Todo por culpa de un imbécil al que dejó de tener en la mira: Aro Vulturi.

—Lo sé, y entiendo que estás pasando por un montón de cosas, y que tu cabeza no puede parar, pero… no es bueno para el bebé.

Bella cerró los ojos, negándose a aceptar esa palabra. Simplemente no podía, no ahora.

—Estoy bien. Solo quiero revisar estos papeles… —respiró profundo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. No Signs vendió millones de discos, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Millones! Tocaban en estadios, pero sus cuentas no tenían ningún sentido, nunca lo tuvieron, ¿cómo no pudiste verlo, Edward? ¡Estuviste con ellos por años!

Sabía que estaba sacando todas sus frustraciones con su marido, pero por el amor de Dios, trabajó con ellos, ¿cómo era posible? Él por su lado, negó sin mirarla.

—No lo sé, Bella. Confiábamos en él, era nuestro mánager, siempre tenía un porqué para las cosas, preguntarle algo implicaba una catedra de cómo éramos jóvenes y malagradecidos, me hacía sentir como un idiota cada vez, ¿cómo iba a saber qué mierda estaba haciendo?, además, cuando me salí de la banda, perdí todo contacto con él.

—Los chicos nos van a demandar. Lamentan mucho la muerte de… —se le quebró la voz, pero se negó a llorar—… de mi papá, pero no pueden quitar el dedo del renglón. Tacharon a Swan como una empresa sin escrúpulos, dicen que no les consta que realmente no estábamos enterados de todo este asunto. El abogado de la empresa está tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, ofreció que Swan se comprometería a pagarles todo a cambio de que no nos hundan… pero —sonrió con ironía—, darles el pago nos llevará a la ruina de cualquier forma.

—Lo siento, amor —murmuró acercándose a ella, atrayéndola a sus brazos—, encontraremos una solución a todo esto, no puede ser el fin, estoy seguro. Tal vez tendrán que empezar casi de cero, pero te has levantado de cosas peores…

—¡No! —gruñó saliéndose de su abrazo, por primera vez no se sentía reconfortada—. ¿No lo ves?, con Emmett gastando en estupideces y sin tener el más remoto respeto por lo que construyó mi padre, estamos condenados. Mi papá se murió pensando que todo lo que hizo fue para nada, se fue como un estafador, un mentiroso, ¿qué habrá sentido en esos últimos momentos…? —Se mareó, necesitando apoyarse contra el escritorio—. Oh, mierda… —cerró los ojos, conteniendo una arcada—, no ahora, no, por favor…

—Bella… —dijo apresurándose hacia ella—, estás absorbiendo todo el maldito estrés que no te corresponde, tienes que descansar, tienes que guardar reposo, nos dijeron que los primeros meses son cruciales…

—¡Basta ya, Edward, perdí a la persona que más amaba! —gruñó cerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas calmarte —murmuró con esa voz nivelada y fría que utilizaba cuando estaba molesto—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, puedo hablar con Rosalie, asesorarnos junto con el abogado de Warner, y mientras tú vas a casa y descansas un poco…

Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. No. Swan la necesitaba, era lo último que su padre hubiera querido, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a esto, a construir algo para la familia, algo que los llevó muy lejos, algo que puso a Portland en el mapa, que le dio no solo un sentido a su vida, sino a la de Bella también, y ahora solo, ¿qué?, ¿tenía que conformarse viendo cómo se hundía el barco?, ¿tenía que soportar ver cómo le prendían fuego y se quemaba hasta las cenizas? Sus piernas temblaban, su pecho se sentía a punto de estallar, le faltaba el aire…

—¡No quiero tener este bebé!

El silencio fue lo único que se escuchó después de eso.

Y no necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber lo que habría ahí. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos sin respuesta, elevó la mirada. Edward, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa torcida, cálida, incluso sensual, esta vez estaba mirándola como si fuera una extraña, y en sus labios solo había una fina línea. Con ese enorme cuerpo suyo tenso, casi congelado, sus ojos brillantes ahora parecían un par de preciosas piedras, salvo porque mostraban todo: su impotencia, su recelo… estaba tan herido.

Sin decir otra palabra la dejó sola, ni siquiera azotó la puerta mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

—¿Bella?

Emmett, junto con James y Victoria, entraron a la enorme sala de estar de casa de su padre, donde se había refugiado desde su discusión con Edward. Respirando profundo, miró el lujoso lugar que una vez había encontrado tan intrínseco a su bienestar. Ahora, era simplemente algo brillante de una colorida clase. Victoria se sentó a su lado, todos parecían bastante cautelosos, al parecer el rumor de que andaba de un humor de perros se había corrido como pólvora.

—¿Qué más ocurre?

—¿No has prendido el televisor? —preguntó Emmett. La joven masajeó sus sienes, mirándolos antes de negar—. Deberías escuchar a Paul entonces.

Bella parpadeó sin comprender mientras Victoria encendía el televisor. Paul y el resto de la banda, de hecho, estaban dando una conferencia de prensa.

—_Después de tres años de hacer esto, tener más de un álbum siendo número uno, siendo la banda más grande del mundo, no veíamos los cheques de pago_ —describió Paul, vocalista de No Signs—. _Para cuando por fin recibimos nuestro primer cheque, todos estábamos tratando de adivinar de cuánto sería, porque sabíamos cuánto habíamos trabajado, cuántos discos y cuántos tours vendimos. La banda esperaba algo como mínimo en las seis cifras, en cambio, el cheque decía diez mil, tuvimos un colapso al enterarnos que Swan nos había visto la cara_. —Bella parpadeó, Edward nunca le dijo sobre eso.

—_¿Creen que Swan solo estafó a No Signs?, anteriormente, ningún otro artista o grupo había tenido problemas con la empresa._

—_No estoy muy seguro_ —agregó Paul—, _no tengo idea de los alcances de la compañía._

—_¿Por qué venir a denunciar todo esto casi siete años después de iniciada la banda?_

—_Nos envolvieron_ —comentó Mike—, _se nos ofreció una casa, maestros de canto, tutores para la escuela a la que no podíamos asistir, cada vez que dijimos que no considerábamos que el pago fuera suficiente, se nos decía que habían pagado estadios, promotores, cenas, fiestas, y cuando trabajas por tantos días, horas, meses… la verdad no tienes tiempo de ver contratos o cláusulas, no puedes ver que las cosas realmente tengan sentido. Swan nos ha dejado en la ruina, incluso ahora, contratar un abogado entre todos fue un suplicio, nos hicieron firmar uno de los peores contratos en la historia de la música, casi imposible de abandonarlo…_

Bella apagó el televisor, Dios. ¿Por qué no decían Aro Vulturi?, ¿por qué seguir manchando así el nombre de Swan por un maldito empleado?, ¿y por qué su padre nunca supo de esto?, ¿o es que supo y solo lo dejó correr?

Sintió arcadas en ese momento.

—Esto no tiene sentido, lo tenía todo —suspiró sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar—. Era el mánager mejor pagado, mi papá y él eran socios desde hace casi diez años, por eso llegué a confiar en él, dinero nunca le faltó, tiene una residencia en Orlando, otras en Francia, ¿qué rayos pasaba por su mente?

—A veces la avaricia no conoce límites —murmuró Victoria—. Todos caímos, Bella, era una linda persona en realidad, carismático, amable… al parecer tiene muchas caras.

—Todo esto es mi culpa...

—¿Cómo rayos va a ser tu culpa, Bella? —Su amiga la miró como si estuviera loca—. Tú no eras la mánager, no tenías que inmiscuirte en nada…

—Debí hacerlo —gruñó odiando las náuseas que sentía—, siempre estuve atenta a todo esto, pero yo…

—Te dedicaste a vivir —dijo en tono conciliador—, te casaste y ahora serás madre.

Eso no se sintió bien de ninguna forma.

Al contrario, se sintió como una condena; enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos. Había hecho todo lo que a su padre le dijo que no haría, había perdido su identidad y con ello, la empresa se estaba yendo a la deriva, llevándose en el transcurso a su papi.

—Bella, todo estará bien —dijo Victoria, acercándose con cuidado a ella, tratándola como el animal salvaje que seguro parecía—. El abogado ya se está encargando de eso, y James contactó a Edward, él y Rosalie están trabajando en esto. La señorita Hale al parecer tiene muchos contactos, nos sacarán adelante. Deberías distraerte, descansar, no es bueno para el bebé. Vete a Seattle con Edward…

—¡No, Bella!, si te vas, ¿qué voy a hacer? —balbuceó Emmett, su voz quebrada—. No puedo hacerme cargo de Swan, nunca lo he querido…

Bella se sentó al lado de su hermano, mirándolo determinada.

—Vas a hacer lo que siempre hacen los Swan, Emm… nos levantamos más duro de esta.

—Se murió pensando que soy un perdedor, él solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, Bella, lo arruiné todo, Dios, no puedo con esto, no puedo hacerlo solo…

Emm se inclinó contra ella y enterró la cara en su cuello, como hacía cuando era pequeño y se había golpeado y no quería que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Victoria y James desaparecieron oportunamente, dejándolos solos, y mientras su hermano sollozaba, Bella le acarició el cabello, mirando sobre ellos el candelabro de araña que tanto amó su papá.

A su madre se le hacía una ostentosidad, Charlie se lo había comprado como prueba de que vendrían cosas mejores, su mamá contaba que no tenían ni siquiera un comedor cuando lo trajo, pero eso le recordaba que trabajando duro se alcanzaban las cosas, había pensado que estaba loco pero lo amaba por ello. Sus padres se habían amado frente a ella todo el tiempo, al menos, no la hicieron nunca partícipe de las peleas que seguramente hubo por las infidelidades de su padre.

Charlie Swan no fue perfecto, claro que no, pero fue un buen padre, no podría haber pedido nada más y no dejaría que toda su reputación se viera manchada por un tipo sin escrúpulos.

* * *

**Hola! cada vez estamos más y más cerca de todo el meollo del asunto, gracias por seguir aquí, y ahora si, el capi que sigue toca presente!**

**Gracias por comentar: Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, Gloria, Yenix304, Somas, Karla, Esal, Liliana Macias, OnlyRobPatti, nydiac10, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, LuAnKa, **pues se fue el viejillo viborulo! jajaja me mata que le digas así**, valentina delafuente, Marymaru, **muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, ya me dirás si te sigue gustando,**Tata XOXO, Yoliki, carolaap, Lidia withlock, Lizdayanna, Clare Pattz, **hola cariño! le acabas de dar justo a la esencia que he querido dejar en esta historia, solo te equivocaste aún toca pasado!, mil gracias por tus palabras! **Leah De Call, Tecupi, Injoa, **saludos nena!,** Tulgarita, torrespera172**

**Guest, y lectoras silenciosas muchas gracias!**


	45. Chapter 45

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2012.**

La doctora frente a ellos abrió un paquete de galletas saladas y se las extendió a Tanya.

—Sé que en lo último que estás pensando es en la comida. —La amable doctora le dio un cuadrado fino y salado, que sacó de un paquete de galletas—. ¿Pero qué tal si comes esto y tomas un poco de gaseosa? Te prometo que te sentirás mejor, confía en mí.

—¿Nos puede asegurar que no estaba sufriendo un aborto espontaneo?

La doctora levantó la mirada y lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, o quizás solo fuera el hombre más estúpido que hubiera visto nunca.

—Pero claro que puedo asegurártelo —sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza—, el sangrado pudo haber sido solo un cambio hormonal, ya que me aseguran ambos que no están teniendo relaciones sexuales… —suspiró negando—, cosa que realmente no entiendo, el que ella vaya a tener un bebé, no significa que no puedas tocarla o pasar el mismo tiempo de calidad que tenían antes de embarazarse. La mayoría de los hombres tienen miedo, pero te puedo asegurar que no va a pasarle nada, y es algo que definitivamente no puedes negarle a una chica.

Tanya se puso roja de nuevo, mientras Edward desviaba la mirada. No estaban teniendo sexo porque no eran una pareja, y sabía bien que Tanya no estaba viendo a nadie más desde que estaba embarazada, no que él lo hubiera sugerido o algo.

—Entonces, comeré un poco —comentó Tanya cambiando el tema mientras se acercaba a los labios la galleta salada.

Y, voila, vaya si cambiaron las cosas. Tanya terminó comiendo medio paquete y un refresco de lata completo, el color inundando sus mejillas logró sacarlo de ese estupor en el que sin saber se había sumergido.

—Eso pareció ayudar mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward cuando Tanya se echó hacia atrás en la cama y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—No tienes ni idea. —Tanya se puso la mano en la parte baja del abdomen—. Lo que sea necesario, lo haré, lo beberé o comeré, lo que sea para tener bien a nuestro bebé.

—Las náuseas apestan, no me puedo imaginar padecerlas todo el tiempo.

—No me importa si vomito durante los próximos cinco meses, siempre y cuando el niño esté bien. Estoy asustada con eso del sangrado, y las arcadas tan continuas, ¿y si me deshidrato y de alguna manera pierdo al bebé por no ser cuidadosa?

Edward parpadeó, mirando a la doctora.

—¿Eso podría pasar?

—Es normal tener náuseas los primeros meses, la mayoría de las veces los síntomas desaparecen con el desarrollo del embarazo, pero en algunos casos no pasa, lo único que puedes hacer, es comer de forma saludable y tomar muchos líquidos. —Hizo un par de anotaciones—. Tendré monitoreado el sangrado que tuviste de cualquier manera, pero todo parece indicar que están bien, traten de inhalar profundamente e ir un día a la vez.

El teléfono de la doctora sonó.

—Tengo que comprobar a una paciente que parece entró en labor de parto. Tanya, en lo que a mí respecta, no hay razón médica para que te quedes por más tiempo aquí, sin embargo, no quiero que abandones tu casa por un par de días, nada de actividades físicas para ti tampoco. Vamos a darnos algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

La doctora salió un momento después y Edward se quedó perdido. Quería ayudar a Tanya con todo esto, cargarla de preferencia hasta el auto, y luego cargarla de vuelta hasta su departamento, pero por el amor a todo, ella no estaba paralizada. Sin embargo, sentía que los nervios lo tendrían así durante… digamos el resto del maldito embarazo.

Se apoyó contra los armarios de acero inoxidable.

—Me encuentro queriendo preguntarte cómo estás cada segundo.

Tanya se rio un poco.

—Ya somos dos, si pudiera me mudaría al hospital, de verdad —suspiró negando—, nunca pensé que sería tan paranoica, cualquier cosa extraña me pone fatal.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Sabes… en realidad no. Me siento... —miró a su alrededor—, bien, me gustaría conducir de regreso el auto y tratar de seguir con mi vida, no me gusta depender de nadie.

—Lamento anoche no haber visto el celular, Derek estaba… sí, ya sabes cómo es esto —comentó cansado pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Realmente compadezco a Derek, tenle paciencia, después de lo que vi en México… —negó con un suspiro, haciéndolo sentirse de alguna extraña manera reconfortado. Ella mejor que nadie sabía a lo que realmente se enfrentaba con ese guitarrista todos los días—. Igual llegaste casi al mismo tiempo que yo, no es ningún crimen, Edward, ambos tenemos una vida, no pasa nada. —Él asintió.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo más?

Ella negó, con la vista clavada en la pequeña bandeja llena galletas saladas.

—Siempre que tenga estas, estaré bien, haré una parada por el supermercado y me recluiré en casa hasta nuevo aviso. Siéntete libre de ir con Resistance.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Les avisé que no iría, puedo ir contigo de compras y...

—¿Y luego qué? —Cuando Edward desvió la mirada, ella sonrió, rodando los ojos—. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría que fueras conmigo, y jugar a la casita, pero no me gusta hacerme ilusiones, ya cometí ese error una vez —dijo, haciéndolo sentir absolutamente como un bastardo—, además tengo la sensación de que solo te vas a quedar ahí sentado preocupándote. Si pasa algo, puedo llamarte y puedes volver de inmediato.

—Está bien —dijo lentamente—. Tengo el teléfono y les dejaré claro a los chicos que si llamas, me largo.

—Bien.

Edward suspiró, mirando tras las cortinas de la ventana que estaba cerca de Tanya, el viento jugaba con algunas hojas y el cielo estaba cerrado, como si fuera a llover en cualquier momento. Cristo, en que gran lio estaban metidos. Ambos eran la prueba viviente de que la tragedia no tenía que ser traumática en el sentido de un accidente. A veces, no era más que una única noche de sexo sin protección.

—Quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema si quieres ver a alguien. —Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Créeme, no quiero estar con nadie de momento, pero incluso si lo quisiera, pareciera que estar embarazada es un gran letrero de neón que destella: no-se-acerquen.

—Hum, lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

En el silencio que siguió a eso, Tanya tomó otro refresco y luego se quedó mirando la lata, como si estuviera muy interesada en las letras ahí escritas. Jesús, que desastre. Suponía que habría necesitado un segundo o quizás un maldito día para averiguar si se mentía o no a sí mismo cuando pensó que podía hacer ambas cosas: estar casado y estar con Tanya. No es que él hubiera hecho una elección consciente cuando ella había ido a su habitación en aquél hotel. Ese paseo de un par de noches con ella, fue más bien una acción de rebote, su rebote fuera de los graves aprietos en su relación con Bella, hacia la única cosa que de momento podía hacerlo sentir vivo.

Y ahora las cosas se habían jodido.

Así que aquí estaban, juntos pero no compartiendo nada apasionado, sino más bien presos de los residuos que el miedo les había dejado. Edward recordó cómo habían estado la noche anterior, en esta misma clínica pensando que quizás ella estaba teniendo un aborto. Esa mierda lo había hecho casi vomitar del miedo. No podría volver a pasar por eso.

Y quizás fue en ese momento, de pie en esa sala de azulejos prístinos, con el fuerte olor a desinfectante en la nariz, con la cabeza revuela y con el corazón lleno de marañas, que se dio cuenta de que comenzó a amar a su bebé. En ese horrible lugar. Con esos extraños sentimientos. Aquí mismo, como… ahora mismo. Lo amaba más que a nada.

—Está bien si... ¿puedo tocar tu estómago? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Por supuesto! No tienes que pedirlo. —Tanya se recostó con una sonrisa—. Es tuyo también, lo sabes.

Edward se frotó las nerviosas manos contra los vaqueros mientras se acercaba a la cama. Desde luego, había tocado a Tanya antes, pero no de esta manera, nunca había pensado en tocar a su bebé. Como en un trance, Edward observó como su mano se estiraba. Jesús, las puntas de los dedos le temblaban como un loco, pero se detuvieron en el instante que hizo contacto con su hijo.

—Estoy aquí —dijo en voz baja—. Es decir, estamos aquí y no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Y en cuanto vengas al mundo? Voy a estar ahí para cuidar de ti. Siempre. Así que sigue haciendo tu trabajo y nosotros el nuestro por mantenerte a salvo, ¿está claro? Te amo, bebé.

Inesperadamente, Tanya colocó su palma sobre la suya.

—Siempre vamos a estar para ti, te protegeremos siempre.

Al escucharla decir eso, la miró a los ojos y lo que encontró ahí, lo hizo sonreír. Por primera vez, dejó de sentirse totalmente estúpido por hablar a lo que era, sin duda, nada más que un embrión. El ver a Tanya sintiendo lo mismo que él le robó una risa corta, ella también se rio, sin poder evitarlo. Estaban de alguna alucinante manera, juntos y civilizadamente en esto.

Y se sentía bien. Se sentía… como se suponía que tenía que sentirse convertirse en padre.

* * *

**Hola! ¿qué tal va su fin de semana? tocaba actu ayer pero tuve mucho trabajo, espero que les guste, ¿me dicen?**

**Gracias por comentar: Miop, Gloria, Aislinn Massi, Marymaru, Lizdayanna, Karla, Jupy, Paupau1, Marme, Daira A V, **cariño, ni más ni menos, solo son seres humanos en toooda la extensión de la palabra, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras!,** Valentina delafuente, **jaja lo sé!**, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Liliana Macias, Leah de Call, Tulgarita, Yenix304, Esal, Injoa, rjnavajas, **si me llegó cariño y no sé como se me fue en los agradecimientos, mil disculpas siempre las leo!, Edu, un fuerte abrazo para ti también!,**LuAnKa, **ajajjaja**, torrespera172, saraipineda44, angryc**


	46. Chapter 46

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—Y… es por eso que nunca voy a embarazarme.

Edward rodó los ojos, mirando a su jefa. Llevaba un vestido color coral y con todo ese cabello rubio lleno de ondas, parecía más bien la novia supermodelo de algún viejo de la empresa, en lugar de una de las productoras más reconocidas de Warner. Rosalie era increíble, no solo en lo que hacía sino como amiga. Edward siempre tendía a necesitar con quien platicar, lo que lo había metido en problemas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Quiero creer que está emocional.

—Estoy emocional cuando estoy en mis días, no me puedo imaginar cómo de _emocional _estaría con un montón de hormonas extra y un niño en mi interior —comentó Rosalie—, solo tenle paciencia, ella se mudará contigo pronto, saldremos a cenar como antes, ya verás como todo regresa a la normalidad.

—Claro.

Estaba dolido por la actitud de Bella, pero no era la primera vez que intercambiaban un par de palabras de odio.

—Son tan lindos —comentó con una sonrisa—. Ahora, tenemos que intentar llegar a un acuerdo extrajudicial con No Signs, están llamando mucho la atención con sus entrevistas llenas de resentimiento, y no hay nada peor que un montón de fans enfurecidas con la empresa, Swan puede irse a la ruina más por los fanáticos, que por los integrantes.

—Lo sé —dijo revolviéndose el cabello—, todo eso está matando a Bella.

—Bueno, puedo recomendarles un excelente abogado que no te cobrará un solo centavo, me debe muchos favores. —Rebuscó en su bolso una tarjeta antes de dársela—. Pónganse en contacto con Quil cuanto antes, no olvides decirle que vas de mi parte.

—Rose, yo... —Ella sacudió la mano.

—Soy increíble, ¿no? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo—, algún día puedes pagármelo presentándome a ese cuñado tuyo. —Edward parpadeó, aturdido.

—¿Emmett?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás loca?, eres un maldito tiburón, el pobre no tendría una sola oportunidad.

—Gracias por el cumplido, Edward, solo preséntamelo un día, y ya veremos quién se come a quién —aseguró con una astuta sonrisa.

Edward salió de Warner todavía aturdido por todo, pero sobre todo, porque su jefa quisiera de alguna extraña manera, conocer al bueno para nada de su cuñado. Bella tendría un ataque si se enterara que…

—¡Edward! —El joven levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Tanya?

Ella se precipitó hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos y tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Te ves… diferente —aseguró acariciando el cuello de su camisa, y enderezándole la corbata, se había teñido las puntas de un color rojizo que la hacía lucir bastante bien.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —inquirió elevando una ceja, haciéndola reír.

—Digamos que… luces cansado. Pero ya sabes, aún tendrías chillando a un montón de mujeres. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Lo dudo mucho, tú por el contrario estás increíble, sigues siendo la misma.

—¿Estás bromeando? La edad hace estragos. —Lo miró como si de hecho hubiera perdido la cabeza—. ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?, te fuiste de la banda y al parecer, del radar de todos. Nunca respondiste mis mensajes…

—Cambié de número —dijo con una mueca—, algunas fans lo consiguieron y amenazaban a Bella, culpándola de que por ella dejé No Signs, eran increíblemente intrusivas, y no podía tener a mi esposa lidiando con eso, y luego yo no tuve el cuidado de pasarle a nadie mi nuevo número, lo siento.

—Lo imagino, igual no pude visitarte antes porque con la gira y el nuevo miembro, todo se volvió una locura, hace… años que perdimos contacto. —Él asintió avergonzado.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿y qué te trae de regreso a Seattle? —Tanya suspiró, desviando la mirada.

—La banda… está en problemas, ya sabes… estamos aquí…

—Por el juicio. —La rubia asintió con un suspiro cansado.

—Supe lo de Charlie, no puedo creer que muriera, y que conste que no creo tampoco que estafara directamente a los chicos, pero es difícil no ponerse del lado de ellos. Ya sabes, mientras ellos hacían todo el trabajo real, Charlie solo estaba cobrando los cheques, no puedo creer que en ningún punto se diera cuenta que tenía demasiadas ganancias, ¿todas esas excentricidades? —se encogió de hombros—, tenían que salir de algún lado.

Edward se removió incómodo. Tanya había externado en voz alta sus más oscuros pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera quería seguir pensando en todo eso.

—En fin, me tengo que ir, Bella está embarazada y yo…

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada—, guau, nunca creí que la mujer de hielo pudiera ser madre —dijo entre risas—. Me da mucho gusto, Edward, felicidades.

Después de un abrazo breve, quedaron en llamarse. Pero no fue sino hasta que Edward estuvo frente a su auto, que se dio cuenta que nunca le pasó su número, cuando se subió y algo crujió dentro de su saco, se dio cuenta de que Tanya había puesto una tarjeta ahí. Rodó los ojos, claro, ella siempre iba un paso por delante.

* * *

—Hola.

Edward no levantó la vista del automóvil que estaba reparando. Ese que había comprado cuando recién se habían casado. Su clásico Ford Mustang del 76, un hermoso pedazo de bestia que había conseguido relativamente a buen precio, siempre le habían gustado los Mustang, aún más poder repararlos. Y acudía a él en momentos como este, donde el estrés amenazaba con sacarlo fuera de su piel.

Concentrarse en otra cosa que requiriera toda su atención, parecía lo más indicado cuando peleaba con Isabella. Cinco años de matrimonio le habían enseñado que retirarse a veces era la mejor forma para ganar una batalla.

—¿Viajaste sola?, ¿cómo te sientes? —inquirió sin mirarla, pero sí pudo ver sus altos tacones cuando Bella se detuvo a su lado.

—Mejor… —Hubo una larga pausa que por poco lo hace dejar lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que ella hablara de nuevo—. Oye, quiero hablar de lo que te dije en la oficina.

—No hace falta, Bella —dijo enderezándose, cerrando el cofre antes de tomar un trapo y limpiarse las manos.

Llevaba las mangas remangadas y tenía aceite a lo largo de los brazos, era un desastre, necesitaba ducharse, por el contrario, su mujer estaba hermosa, elegante, siempre diferente a todas. Con ese vestido negro y esos tacones de aguja, incluso con esas ojeras producto del cansancio, ella siempre sería un golpe visual a los sentidos, suspirando sacudió la cabeza, odiando todo este asunto.

—¿Sabes? No quiero hablar más de eso, estabas molesta, ambos estábamos en un mal momento y sé que no lo dijiste en serio.

—Edward, yo… —Sus ojos, esos enormes y bonitos orbes como el chocolate, se llenaron de lágrimas. Eso lo sobresaltó, Bella nunca lloraba, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo se negó a moverse hacia adelante con ella, el miedo dejándolo clavado al suelo, solo siendo capaz de mirarla—. Lo que te dije en la oficina, es cierto.

—¿Qué parte exactamente? —susurró.

—No quiero tener este bebé.

Los segundos pasaban mientras él seguía ahí, sin comprender. ¿Han tenido esa sensación de ser golpeados en el estómago y que todo dentro sufre un estirón como si se concentrara en ese lugar? Edward no podía ahora ni siquiera respirar, incluso tuvo que apoyarse en el cofre del Mustang mientras miraba a su esposa, para evitar solo caer. Ella estaba concentrada en sus ojos, como midiendo su reacción, y aunque lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, conocía perfectamente bien esa mirada.

Estaba decidida.

—Bella —sacudió la cabeza—, e-estás pasando por mucho estrés, la muerte de tu papá, lo que le está pasando a Swan, pero eso no significa que las cosas tienen que ser así. El bebé es más bien como una bendición, con su ayuda saldremos…

—No —lo cortó de tajo—. El bebé no es lo que me ayudará a salir de nada, Edward, ¿no lo puedes ver? —sacudió la cabeza a los lados—, no quiero ser madre, no en estos momentos. Si quiero rescatar la empresa de papá, y buscar a Aro, necesito estar completa, concentrada, enfocada en mi objetivo y este bebé solo… —respiró profundo—, solo me provoca náuseas, jaqueca, me tiene con ganas de dormir todo el tiempo —hizo una mueca—, este bebé pretende que viva en el baño, no me permite en estos momentos hacer lo que tengo que hacer, ¿cómo eso va a ser una bendición?

—¿Sabes cuántas parejas pagan por algo que tú quieres desechar? —inquirió en tono afilado, de pronto recuperando la compostura—, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Lo sé —susurró dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Mira —se acercó a ella, sujetando sus manos—, podemos hacerlo, en cuanto nazca yo lo cuidaré, renunciaré a Warner y me dedicaré a él, mientras tú cazas a Aro y lo haces pagar por todo. El juicio será largo y estarás recuperada para entonces… —Pero Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Sé que serías un excelente padre, Edward, nunca podría dudarlo, eres maravilloso. —Acarició su mandíbula—. Te amo más solo imaginándolo, pero justo ahora, no puedo. No lo quiero, y créeme, por experiencia, sé que no hay nada peor que un hijo sin una mamá presente. Yo estaré enfocada en el trabajo ahora que no tenemos un presidente, Emmett me ha dicho que no puede hacerlo solo, así que no estaré para nuestro hijo, no podré ayudarlo, ni a crecer, ni con las tareas, no… no puedo. —Sus manos temblaban mientras respiraba profundo, al parecer intentando calmarse—. Y si esto te decepciona lo suficiente, yo… nunca dije que fuera perfecta… —soltó sus manos, dando un paso hacia atrás—, podemos divorciarnos…

—No, eso no —respondió de inmediato, sin procesarlo, porque siquiera pensarlo era morirse en vida.

—Pero quieres tanto un…

—No más de lo que te quiero a mi lado. —Su mirada no se apartaba de la de ella, la fuerza de su convicción tan fuerte, que hizo que los ojos de Bella ardieran—. Estoy hablando en serio, Bella, y sé que tú también, ¿divorciarnos? No. La vida sin ti sería inconcebible. ¿La vida sin nuestro hijo? Eso es... bueno —se estremeció—, e-estoy seguro de que encontraremos solución a esto.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, mientras se precipitaba hasta su pecho.

—Lo siento, Edward, te amo.

Edward cerró los ojos, dejando que la palabra "te amo" flotara en el aire. Esto no era como le habían dicho que era el amor, como lo había visto en las películas o en las series, incluso como lo había malditamente cantado por años. El amor como se estaba manifestando en este momento, no hacía que las cosas se sintieran remotamente bien, cálidas, acogedoras, llenas de felicidad. Al contrario, tenía a todo su pequeño mundo sacudiéndose y con inmensas náuseas en el estómago.

Y en ese momento comprendió, que a pesar de saber que Bella lo amaba, a su vez, acababa de romper su corazón.

Ella lloró contra su pecho, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aferrándose a él de tal forma que sus uñas arañaban su pecho, que sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa, todo su cuerpo temblando. Esto era un verdadero desastre.

Y aun así, la estrechó entre sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cabello, ocultando sus propias lágrimas. Amándola, a pesar de estar roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

**Hola chicas, yo tampoco soy una persona perfecta, solo escribo lo que realmente me nace, siéntanse libres de acompañarme en el camino o desertar, realmente en esto de la lectura no tiene por que haber presiones, un abrazo para todas!**

**Gracias por comentar: Laurita, Angie56, Aislinn Massi, carolaap, Esal, NarMaVeg, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Pichilina, LuAnKa, torrespera172, miop,**una disculpa cariño!**, Marme, Karla, **tal cual, gracias y saludos! **Yoliki, saraipineda44, LIly cullen madero, Gibel, Liliana Macias, paupau1, Vale. Potter, Tata XOXO, valentina delafuente, Tecupi, Luciana, angryc, indii93, Chiki, Jupy, rjnavajas, Yenix304, **lo único que te puedo decir nena y es en base a experiencia propia, es que no eras tú la de la relación sino tus papás, me costó años entender eso, me cuesta aún, pero (al final creo que buscando bien en nuestro interior sabemos que fue lo que hicimos mal o lo que no hicimos, etc), esa es bronca de los padres no de uno, cuando entendemos que esa cuestión es solamente entre esas dos personas, es cuando lo dejamos ir. **injoa, tulgarita, Milacaceres11039, Leah De Call, gloria, Lupita Calvo, Catalina Paz**

**Mil disculpas si se me pasó alguna, a veces me entretengo releyendo los comentarios y creo que ya escribí su nombre, y nada que se me fue. Un saludo también para mis hathers, mis lectores guest y silenciosos. **


	47. Chapter 47

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—Nunca fuimos perfectos, ni lo seremos. Las estrellas son perfectas, los atardeceres en el mar son perfectos… —sujetó el micrófono, cerrando los ojos—, ¿tú y yo?, nunca seremos remotamente buenos, y a pesar de todo, te amo con todos tus defectos…

Edward miró al vocalista de la banda. El tipo era alto, fibroso y como el resto de ellos, tatuado hasta lo indecible. Era alguien a quien no le dedicaría una segunda mirada a menos de que estuvieran en un callejón oscuro. De hecho, de alguna manera había acabado justamente en un lugar como este. Mirando al vocalista, pensó que su dura expresión y algunos piercings en el rostro, no lo señalaban como un ángel tampoco. Pero aun así el sujeto ahí no solo infundía miedo, sino que tenía este tipo de tono ronco, diferente a los demás, incluso melodioso, tenía esta clase de corriente que te haría tararear incluso sus notas llenas de odio encerrado, notas que lo hacían sentirse vivo en estos momentos.

De hecho, podría decirse que mirar a la banda tocando ahí, en esa tarima sucia y gastada de madera vieja, en este bar de mala muerte, que olía a cigarrillos, sexo y cerveza barata, era lo único que lo detenía de solo… tirarse de un maldito puente. Porque mientras él estaba borracho, escuchando canciones no precisamente de amor, su esposa estaba en casa, recuperándose del aborto.

Restregándose una mano por la cara, Edward recordó ese momento y volvió a morirse. Dios, no podía solo… creer dónde había estado horas antes. En un lugar muy distinto a este, un lugar prístino, lleno de batas blancas y, por contradictorio que pareciera, caras sonrientes. Llevó a Bella a esa clínica, la había incluso acompañado durante el proceso de algo que imaginó en otro contexto totalmente diferente, que resultaba absurdo de todo lo que alguna vez soñó para ellos dos: Bella sujetando su mano con la misma fuerza, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas mientras daba a luz a su hijo…

En cambio ahí estaba, también en una camilla pero llorando no por traer alguna vida, respirando agitadamente mientras ambos escuchaban ese casi nulo, pero infernal sonido de la máquina entre tanto succionaba la vida de… Edward recordaba solo haberse dedicado a existir, todo era una maraña confusa mientras trataba de ignorar todo alrededor, respirando a través de los dientes apretados entre tanto su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con imágenes de lo que no era y lo que sí era, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su mujer mientras atravesaban juntos esa mierda, y luego cuando al fin todo terminó, no se sintió así, no se sintió como si realmente hubiera terminado para él, por el contrario su corazón parecía haberse quedado en el proceso, lo sentía a medio latir impidiéndole respirar mientras abrazaba a Bella y ambos lloraban quizás buscando consuelo el uno en el otro.

Al llevarla a casa, se había acostado a su lado, acariciándole el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida y entonces, como una avalancha, la realidad se había volcado sobre él y lo había levantado de la cama mientras no podía malditamente dejar de pensar en los ojos de un niño que no tendría nunca, de una familia esfumándose, y necesitaba solo… respirar.

—¿Te traigo otra cerveza, guapo? —Edward levantó su pesada cabeza hacia la borrosa mesera, antes de negar.

—Tiffany, ¿cierto? —Creyó leer en su gastado uniforme. Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se llaman esos? —Apuntó con un gesto de barbilla.

—¿La banda? —él asintió—, son Resistance, tocan aquí los jueves.

¿Así que hoy era jueves? Edward volvió a mirarlos. Era curioso cómo de alguna manera, iba a hacer esto. Eran la banda de rock que Rosalie quería. Muy jóvenes y llenos de talento, y si no los quería, a la mierda, él los haría famosos. Esas letras tenían que ser escuchadas por cientos de personas en el mundo, seguramente sintiéndose tan miserables como él, porque se sentía identificado. Y no había nada mejor para una banda que eso, que su público sintiera esa afinidad.

Edward se enderezó un poco, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo trastabilló mandándolo hacia adelante, casi empujando a Tiffany, quien apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo.

—Lo… lo siento mucho —balbuceó arrastrando las palabras. Ella sonrió, apoyándose de una extraña forma en su pecho.

—¿Quieres ir a los baños? Son… privados por así decirlo. —Edward parpadeó, se sentía borracho, pero no como para vomitar, a menos que… _mierda_. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron de otra manera… la forma en la que su pequeña figura se había amoldado a su cuerpo…

—No —dijo alejándose torpemente—, estoy… estoy casado, solo voy a hablar con la banda.

Sacó un billete de cincuenta y se lo dio a Tifanny, por los inconvenientes y mierda. ¿Pensar en sexo con otra?, casi se rio histéricamente. No podía pensar en nada que tuviera que ver remotamente con una unión de cuerpos. Después de eso, trastabilló hacia el vocalista. Se habían tomado un descanso, y esta era su oportunidad, además, asumía que como vocalista quizás también tenía el mando.

—Hola, mi nombre es Edward y…

—No me gustan los tipos, adiós.

Edward parpadeó ante la desnuda espalda tatuada del tipo, ¿qué mierda había pasado?

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —murmuró rodeándolo para ponerse frente a él.

—Lo que no va a pasar… —dijo el tipo perforado, inclinándose hacia él—, es esto —hizo un movimiento entre ellos—, tú y yo. Jamás. Me gustan los coños, amigo, pero… —sonrió ladinamente, mirando hacia el fondo—. Puedes ir con Caden, seguro como el infierno que a él sí le van las vergas.

Edward parpadeó, por alguna estúpida razón mirando al tipo al que había apuntado, apostando su culo a que recibiría una golpiza si se acercaba siquiera. Él era alto, o bueno, pensaba que su 1.87 era considerado alto, hasta que se topó con todos los integrantes de la banda, eran todos unos gigantes, ¿pero ese tal Caden?, podría noquearlo con airar la mano.

—No me interesan los penes de nadie —dijo sentándose en el taburete a su lado—, estoy aquí porque me gustó como tocaron, soy mánager.

Eso borró la absoluta y maldita sonrisa del tipo, su azul mirada arrogante y presuntuosa, cambió. De pronto, ya no lo estaba viendo con burla.

—¿Estás muy borracho?

Edward trató de recomponerse, Jesús. Efectivamente, estaba _muy_ borracho y esto era una mala idea. Debió venir otro jueves, uno donde fuera él mismo y no esta versión de mierda pateada hasta la extenuación, pero ya la había jodido y aquí estaba, fin de la discusión.

—Trabajo para Warner Music, me gusta el concepto de su banda, ¿podrías platicarme un poco de ustedes? —El tipo levantó su ceja perforada, afortunadamente era su única perforación… al menos por ahora.

—Soy Dylan, y normalmente no acostumbro a hablar con tipos borrachos sobre mí, si tuviera una madre, estoy seguro de que eso hubiera sugerido.

—¿No tienes madre? —Una astuta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Dylan.

—No. —Edward supo que estaba diciéndoselo en doble sentido, pero decidió no caer en ese juego, así que cambió el tema.

—¿Solo son ustedes cuatro?

—Claro, no somos una jodida boy band. —Edward sonrió ante eso.

—Bien, podrías…

—Primero, muéstrame una identificación, amigo, algo que me diga además de tu nombre, qué mierda estás haciendo aquí realmente, ¿por qué lo de caza talentos?, está muy trillado para querer violar mi culo afuera del bar, he leído mucho sobre el _Pizzagate_, y créeme no quiero sorpresas.

¿Pizza, qué? Edward elevó ambas cejas, el sujeto frente a él estaba demente. ¿Quién rayos iba a violarlo?, estaba loco, y quizás esta era una pésima idea, pero si solo se levantaba y se iba, se iba a ver como el maldito violador en serie que no era, así que rebuscó en su cartera.

—Sí yo te pidiera tu identificación, ¿la tendrías?

—Claro que sí, imbécil —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio.

Edward dudaba que tuviera los veintiuno siquiera, pero eso era bueno, era perfecto para introducirlo al mundo de la música. Al final encontró la jodida tarjeta de presentación que Rose se había empeñado en que llevara consigo y se la dio.

—Edward Cullen, Mánager… —leyó Dylan, tratando de no parecer sorprendido, y fracasando en lo absoluto. Sus ojos azules eran increíblemente transparentes.

Edward sonrió, regalándole una sonrisa astuta cuando se reunió con su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿me cuentas de ustedes?

**§ § § § § §**

Esa noche, cuando Bella despertó agitada de una pesadilla, la cual, recapitulando no lo fue, sino más bien se trató de los recuerdos de la clínica, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Tanteando alrededor, sintió el lugar de Edward frío. Vacío, por lo que se levantó de inmediato a buscarlo. Se sentía… débil y frágil, pero no solo en el sentido físico, sino en el emocional, lo cual trajo de inmediato lágrimas a sus ojos. Dios, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿por qué estaba tan jodidamente emocional?, bueno, el ginecólogo le había dicho que se quedaría con el exceso de hormonas por un tiempo, pero esto era absurdo.

Sentándose en el sofá, contempló el departamento que Edward había comprado para ellos, no se parecía en lo absoluto a su casa. En Portland tenía lo que había soñado y más, más de lo que Edward y ella hubieran podido permitirse, todo era producto del dinero de su padre. Dinero que ahora estaba en manos de un maldito estafador, un sujeto que se había burlado de todos en su cara, y por el cual, vender una propiedad como la que Charlie les había regalado, parecía una nimiedad para todo lo que se le vendría encima… ¿y dónde estaba Edward?

Un par de horas después, escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta del departamento, eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. Bella respiró profundo, acurrucándose aún más en su manta favorita, esa que él había traído de Londres, y que la abrigaba mientras había decidido acampar en la sala, esperando su llegada. En todos los años que tenían de casados, él jamás había abandonado la cama a mitad de la noche, y ciertamente, jamás había llegado tan borracho como se veía mientras entraba. Otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Dios, ¿así sería de ahora en adelante?, pero es que una parte de ella se odiaba tanto por lo que había hecho, por lo que les había hecho como familia, y ahora Edward había tenido que ir a desahogarse y…

—Estás despierta —balbuceó en un tono ronco, trastabillando con cada paso que daba hacia ella—, ¿te sientes mal?

—No… yo, de hecho no me siento nada mal —susurró avergonzada, de que de hecho fuera cierto.

—Qué bueno. —Se dejó caer junto a ella, olía a cigarro y cerveza, dos cosas que nunca asociaría con su aroma natural.

—Está por demás preguntar si vienes de algún bar, así que… ¿qué te impulsó a ir allá?

Él tenía apoyada la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, parecía cansado más allá de la extenuación cuando abrió los ojos para mirarla, esos bonitos orbes verdes estaban inyectados en sangre, con venas atravesándolos como si hubiera tenido la peor noche de su vida.

—Yo… no lo sé —confesó.

—Edward, yo…

—Pero resultó para bien —dijo ignorándola—. Conocí a una banda de rock, irán mañana a presentarse a Warner, conmigo como su mánager, y si todo resulta con Rosalie, si les gusta, los firmaremos cuanto antes, así que algo bueno salió de todo esto.

Bella asintió, mientras lo veía cerrar los ojos, muy probablemente quedándose dormido. Él se había ido a trabajar, sin importarle mucho lo de… bueno, resultaba curioso, porque precisamente el trabajo los había metido en todo este embrollo.

Así que haría lo mismo, se enfocaría en Swan, en el futuro de ambos y en el patrimonio que su padre habría construido, sin saber, que justo en ese momento había comenzado una cuenta hacia atrás.

* * *

**Hola, espero que estén disfrutando su fin de semana, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, Jazmin96,** mil gracias!, **OnlyRobPatti, Tata XOXO, Yenni, **buen punto!**, INDII993, Tecupi, NarMaVeg, Lizdayanna, Daira AV,** gracias a ti!, **carolaap, angryc, Marymaru, Liliana Macias, **pienso igual, saludos!**, twilight love1694,Leah De Call, Karla, jupy, torrespera172, Bitah, Tulgarita, Katie Lupin, **gracias cariño no se lee mal, para nada**. Injoa, **otro capi de esos que te gustan jaja, **Vale Potter, Maribel 1925, valentina delafuente, rjnavajas.**

**Muchas gracias también a los comentarios de invitadas, a la chica que me dejó esa frase realmente me encantó, gracias por sus palabras!**


	48. Chapter 48

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Agosto, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—No sé en qué rayos me metí.

—¿Qué hizo Derek esta vez? —preguntó Bella, mientras se maquillaba frente al tocador.

Edward suspiró, estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y cuando pensó en Derek, se restregó la cara con una mano. El tipo estaba jodido más allá de la extenuación. Cuando los conoció, se alegró de saber que Dylan y Derek eran primos, y este último le comentó que estaba casado, y perdidamente enamorado de su esposa. Edward sintió afinidad inmediatamente con él. Eso significó mucho, porque no tendría que andar tras de todos asegurándose que llevaran un puñetero condón cada vez que se iban a los baños con alguna groupie. Además, era el mayor, por así decirlo, de todos ellos, mientras los demás tenían apenas diecinueve y veinte años, Derek tenía veintidós, y estaba casado desde hacía cuatro, lo que le resultaba jodidamente increíble para su corta edad.

Tal vez, si hubiese agregado que se había casado "para drogarse a gusto con su esposa igual o peor de drogadicta que él", se lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de firmarlos.

—Faltó a los ensayos, y llegó tarde a su presentación en este pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, afortunadamente, nadie lo notó y a la gente pareció encantarles —suspiró—, pero si sigue así, ¿cómo diablos voy a proponer una gira por otro lado que no sea Washington?, además le resulta inconcebible separarse de Ellen.

Bella resopló por lo bajo.

—¿Su esposa? —se rio, incrédula mientras se ponía los pendientes—. El trabajo es primero, su carrera apenas va en ascenso, tiene solo veintidós, ¿por qué habría de casarse? —negó—. Debiste asegurarte de que ninguno tuviera una chica, al menos es solo ese idiota.

—¿Por qué es un idiota, Bella?

Se puso de pie, deteniéndose detrás de su esposa, sujetando sus suntuosas caderas. Mientras que él solo llevaba bóxer, su mujer estaba hermosa en su ajustado vestido ciruela, además, se había marcado los rizos y maquillado, _mierda_. Quería cogérsela tanto sobre el peinador, sujetar su cabello en un puño y solo… empujar dentro de ella hasta olvidar todos los problemas, hasta recordar el mismísimo sentido de la vida.

Sin pensarlo, deslizó las manos de sus caderas hacia sus pechos, sintiendo su peso entre sus manos, sus labios recorriendo su cuello, mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello, y aspiraba ese familiar aroma frutal como si fuera un adicto.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota por estar enamorado de ti a mis treinta y tres? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho. Eso fue peor, porque pudo sentir la curva de su trasero contra su verga, y si había estado semi duro, estaba bastante duro ahora. Esto es lo que le hacía Bella. Lo reducía a un neandertal.

—Siempre he creído que eres un idiota —murmuró con una sonrisa, haciendo que le diera una nalgada y ambos se rieran—. Me tengo que ir, Edward.

—No —gimió dolorido, enterrando el rostro en su cuello—. Te necesito, Bella, no me hagas esto hoy, por fin vine a Portland y han pasado semanas…

—De verdad esto es lo que más me molesta. —Se zafó de su agarre con facilidad, apoyándose en el tocador para mirarlo con un brillo irritado en sus ojos—. Sabes que tengo una junta muy importante con Quil, el abogado que Rosalie nos recomendó. Al fin, No Signs parece que va a ceder a leer el acuerdo, ¡solo leerlo!, y a ti no te importa que llegue tarde porque quieres coger.

—Bella…

—Desde que tomé Swan, parece que te propones ponerme trabas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?, eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Incluso te dejé quedarte a vivir aquí…

—¿Me dejaste? —lo interrumpió indignada—, discúlpame por no querer estar sola en Seattle, llevando toda la carga de lo que Emmett no es capaz de asumir. Además, no sabía que era un conflicto real para ti, no cuando te la pasas de gira con Resistance.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo frustrado dando un paso atrás, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—A veces no te entiendo, Edward, parece que no te tomas mis cosas en serio.

Y con eso salió dejándolo solo, bueno, a él y a sus bolas que se sentían como si fueran a explotar, pero a la mierda, siempre podía masturbarse. Miró hacia la ducha, síp. Lo haría de una buena vez.

**§ § § § § §**

—Bella, no sé cómo hacer esto solo.

—Basta, Emm. —Le ayudó a hacerse el nudo de la corbata, a estas alturas después de tanta práctica con Edward, lo podía hacer en segundos—. Estarás excelente, serás el presidente que papá hubiera querido.

—Deberías ser tú la que estuviera en mi lugar, yo solo voy a leer lo que escribiste —dijo entre risas—, ¿todavía tienes resentimiento por esto? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hay otras cosas por las que guardo más resentimiento. —Dio un paso atrás, mirándolo—. Como aquella vez que escondiste todas mis barbies y les cortaste la cabeza.

—Se sentía muy bien sacar la cabeza de sus cuerpos —dijo riéndose—, tenían esta bolita que hacía que giraran sus cuellos, las necesitaba para completar las canicas que perdí.

—Pude matarte ahí mismo.

—Gracias a los cielos que no pasó.

—Te guardo rencor por ello, ¿ves?, la presidencia pasa a segundo término.

Ambos sonrieron, y cuando Emmett la abrazó se sintió… extraña, hacía muchos meses que no se dejaba ni siquiera tocar por nadie, y fue… lindo sentirse reconfortada. Sintiéndose todavía rara, por cómo se estaba dando todo en su vida, ella y Emm entraron a las oficinas donde No Signs estaba ya agrupado en la mesa, su abogado luciendo como un maldito buitre listo para saltarles al cuello.

—Primero que nada —dijo Emm aclarándose la garganta—, quiero que sepan que sentimos mucho lo que Aro les hizo. —Paul bufó, lo que instantáneamente irritó a su hermano—. ¿Qué significa eso, Paul?

—¿Ahora no puedo bufar ante tus palabras?

—¿Crees que mi padre era un jodido estafador? —inquirió abruptamente, cambiado todo el ambiente de tenso, a zona de guerra.

—No lo creó, lo sé. Charlie Swan nos utilizó para pagar toda tu mierda, desde tus viajes a Europa, hasta tu estúpida marca frustrada de ropa, así que claro que _sé_ que es un estafador.

—¡No sabes nada! —gruñó caminando hacia él con los puños listos para golpearlo, Paul sonrió maliciosamente, parándose a su vez, listo para recibirlo.

—¿Que no sé nada?, creo que sé demasiado —escupió empujándolo—, tu familia completa nos quiso ver la cara, tratándonos como esclavos para poder sostener sus puñeteros lujos, seguro mi sueldo te pagó esto —dijo tomándolo de la muñeca, más bien, casi arrancándole su Cartier—. Pero esto se acabó, ¿lo entiendes?, vamos a hundirlos.

Emmett se zafó de su agarre, y justo cuando sin duda iba a soltarle un puñetazo, Bella se interpuso, esquivando solo por una milésima su puño, aunque igual trastabilló mientras esos dos se empujaban, sin importarles que estuviera en medio.

—¡Basta ya, chicos! —gruñó mientras los demás la ayudaban a separarlos—. Sé lo que piensan de nosotros, y sé que están muy dolidos y enojados —murmuró acomodándose el vestido—, pero tienen que entender que fue Aro quien hizo todo esto. Procedimos en su contra y está prófugo, pero eso no significa que no nos hagamos responsables por sus actos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?, porque en siete jodidos años no te vi hablando de responsabilidad —dijo Paul, apoyándose contra la pared—. No sé ni siquiera qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella, pensé que estarías más ocupada comprándote tu próxima bolsa.

—Soy la vicepresidenta ahora.

—Con razón la empresa está como está.

—¿Qué rayos quieres decir?

—Te jodiste a Edward a tal grado que le nublaste la razón, tal vez él no tenga ningún interés en denunciarte, pero yo sí que lo haré, si pensaste que cogiéndote a uno de nosotros los demás íbamos a…

—¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermana! —Emmett iba de nuevo a la carga, pero Bella se adelantó y en un acto fuera de total proporción, cacheteó a Paul, dejando a todos atónitos.

—Nunca vuelvas a faltarme al respeto así, Edward es mi marido, nunca me habló de esto, si lo hubiera hecho, inmediatamente me habría fijado en las finanzas, estaba tan cegado por ese imbécil como el resto de ustedes. —Se volvió a alisar las inexistentes arrugas en el vestido—. Ahora, si ya acabaste de mariconear con esto, ¿podemos ver el contrato?, ¿o tengo que abofetearte un poco más para que entres en tus cabales?

El resto de los miembros se burló entre dientes, haciendo que Paul enrojeciera, dándole la espalda mientras se apoyaba en un rincón alejado. Bella respiró profundo, alisando su vestido, intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos.

Bien, si a esto iba a tener que llegar para comenzar a demostrar quién estaba a cargo, lo haría. No estaba en su naturaleza abandonar el barco a la primera, ni a en la tempestad… ni nunca. Lo que decía que si ella fuera un tren, sin duda estaría descarriado.

* * *

**Hola! Esperando que tengan un buen inicio de semana, acá les dejo actu, me cuentan qué les parece?**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, Vrigny, Lizdayanna, Karla, **de hecho ya ves que se lo sacó cuando pelearon en el departamento,** paupau1, Esal, ori-cullen-swan, Yenix304, Tecupi, Meemii Cullen, Liliana Macias, Adriu, Mela Masen, torrespera172, Vale Potter, Leah De Call, miop, **soy super fan de Robert tambien**, NarMaVeg, carolaap, Melina, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, Katie Lupin, MariePrewettMellark, Injoa, tulgarita, angryc, valentina delafuente**

**Gracias también a mis comentaristas anónimas!**


	49. Chapter 49

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Noviembre, 2012.**

Quil era hermoso, tenía un cuerpo musculoso y además un sabor perfecto.

Dios, ¿y su ropa?, las prendas de alta costura destacaban ahí por donde fuera. Era perfecto en muchos sentidos. Edward nunca fue así. Por lo general vestía camisetas sencillas y pantalones de cargo o mezclilla, y todavía se ponía los Converse que tenía desde antes de unirse a No Signs. Nada de Ferragamos o Madden para él; botas Demonia con hebillas. ¿El pelo? Peinado sin ninguna suerte.

Demonios, en todo el tiempo que Bella tenía conociendo a su marido, nunca lo había visto con un traje, hasta que comenzó a dirigir a Resistance. Bueno, y el día de la boda. Si Quil era la imagen del perfecto abogado millonario, Edward era la del matón con el que su papi le prohibió casarse por algo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe. Quil estaba desnudo, perfectamente peinado y olía a Hugo Boss… Se ruborizó, desviando la mirada, arrastrando las mantas hacia su pecho.

—Sí, yo… solo estaba pensando que preferiría ir a ducharme a casa.

—Desde luego.

Quil se volvió y mostró un culo espectacular mientras se acercaba al armario.

—¿Crees que de verdad podamos conseguir inversionistas para el grupo? —preguntó tanteando alrededor, buscando su sostén—. Emmett está intentando sacarme de la compañía o algo así...

—Emmett es un idiota, nunca ha estado presente, no sabe manejar la compañía, estarás bien, te lo prometo. Tengo unos inversionistas que te vas a ir de espaldas cuando te lo diga.

—¿Puedes decírmelos ahora? —Él se rio.

—No.

Mientras Quil sacaba una camisa del ropero, Bella se abotonó la blusa, pensando en esos inversionistas secretos. Quil había estado trabajando para diferentes disqueras desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y nunca habían tenido charla de almohada sobre aquello, lo que probablemente era solo una de las muchas razones por las que Rosalie había hecho de él su abogado particular, él tenía toda la discreción del mundo.

Edward, por otra parte, nunca había sido capaz de mantener un secreto, odiaba que la gente le confiara cosas, precisamente porque no podía mantenerlas, y soltaba secretos desde fiestas sorpresas a algún integrante del teatro, cotilleos sobre embarazosos asuntos personales en la banda, y sin embargo, había mantenido en secreto lo de Tanya, con una precisión…

—¿Bella?

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

Quil salió completamente vestido con un traje de tres piezas, luciendo perfecto y todo negocios.

—Te dije que no podré ir a Swan el día de hoy, te llamaré por la noche.

—Oh, está bien.

Suponía que se tropezarían por la oficina a lo largo del día… lo cual era como habían funcionado siempre desde… Diablos. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que había pasado unas semanas atrás. No podía siquiera poner en palabras mentales cómo se sentía sobre lo único que nunca le había preocupado que pudiera pasar… justo delante de sus ojos.

¿Y había pensado que Edward engañándola era malo? Ver al tipo tener un hijo con otra… Caray, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, ¿no?, Quil pensaría que estaba volviéndose loca, o que quería comenzar a dejar cosas en su apartamento, lo cual era lo último en su lista.

—Te veré entonces.

Hubo una indecisión, y luego Bella se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios de Quil. Un momento después, salió y se encontró bajando por el ascensor hacia su auto. Caminó tranquilamente, pero después se quedó sentada frente al volante mirando a la nada, sin encender el automóvil siquiera, y en el silencio que parecía aplastarla por todas partes, se preguntó si no sería bueno comenzar a beber o algo. Edward había comenzado a fumar. Encendió el auto, lo primero que se escuchó fueron las notas de Damien Rice, ¿por qué no conseguía a alguien como él?, un éxito como: "The Blower's Daughter", era lo que Swan necesitaba, pero no la canción que ella precisaba en estos momentos.

Cerrando los ojos, intentó recordar el sonido de los gruñidos de Quil, o el aspecto de la espalda del tipo arqueándose o la sensación de piel contra piel… No pudo.

Y esa era la raíz del problema, ¿no?, sin embargo no encontraba otra salida más que dejarse llevar en esos momentos por la enajenación de sus instintos poco confiables, solo eso proporcionaba un íntimo consuelo al comprender que estaba a punto de fracasar otra vez, pero ahora en su más grande aspiración profesional si las cosas salían mal con Evermore.

**§ § § § § § §**

―Tal vez se tenga que quedar internado por más tiempo… incluso si es Navidad. No… no lo veo mejorando en lo absoluto.

Edward ignoró el creciente dolor en sus sienes, mientras miraba a los integrantes de Resistance y maldijo por lo bajo, Dylan tenía razón. Derek no podía seguir en ese estado, ni ellos tampoco, teniendo que ir a buscarlo a bares de mala muerte, sacándolo de abajo de puentes llenos de traficantes, y arrastrándolo a la van, era una maldita rutina de la que ya se estaba cansando. Se estaba portando como si fuera alguna clase de padre buscando desesperadamente la forma de encausar a su hijo.

―Tal vez tengamos que sacarlo de la banda ―dijo Caden, alto y claro. Incluso Edward se sorprendió de escucharlo―. Podemos conseguir otro guitarrista, no será nada fácil pero se tiene que hacer, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero esto se le está yendo de las manos cada vez más. No veo solución esta vez.

Sí, Edward lo sabía. Mirando al chico más corpulento de todos ellos, el más condescendiente, el que lograba robarles risas a todos, hablando tan en serio, tan alarmado y preocupado se dijo que estaba bastante consciente del desastre que estaba haciendo el guitarrista, contaminando todo lo que tocaba. Pero…

―Chicos, perder a su mujer no fue fácil. ―Si lo sabría él―. Solo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas, Dy lleva razón, deberíamos dejarlo internado más tiempo, darle espacio.

Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que estuviera solapando el comportamiento de drogadicto de mierda que Derek llevaba, pero tan solo pensar en cómo Bella lo había mandado al diablo, dejándolo para siempre, lo hacía querer esnifarse algo también, volverse ese drogadicto descontrolado que podía olvidar incluso su nombre mientras se inyectaba algo.

―Descansemos por hoy, necesito hacer una llamada ―murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya había adquirido el hábito de fumar, no necesitaba sumarle el de las drogas, muchas gracias.

Así que minutos después, los chicos se dispersaron, estaban nerviosos por todo lo de su primer disco y la gira estropeándose por culpa de Derek, quien se perdía en cada nuevo estado al que llegaban…

―_¿Hola?_

La voz de Tanya le hizo prestar atención.

—Oye. Acabo de regresar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La enunciación precisa que utilizó sin pensar, le recordó a sus padres, cada palabra perfectamente pronunciada y elegida con cuidado. Siempre fue así con ellos, era increíble que estuviera volviendo a las viejas costumbres, cuando con Bella nunca tuvo que ser así.

—_Estoy bien, muchas gracias. Ya sabes, no he hecho otra cosa que descansar, solo he visto la televisión, pero creo que solo ver "Súper niñera" en Discovery, fue una mala idea._

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—_Un programa donde una niñera te ayuda a educar a verdaderos esperpentos, Dios, no dejaré que nuestro hijo sea así._

Él le hizo un par de preguntas más, como qué había comido y si había dormido una siesta, solo para que ella siguiera hablando... porque entre líneas, él buscaba pistas de incomodidad o preocupación. Hablar del bebé en sí, era un tema que todavía le jodía la cabeza. Mucho.

—Así que estás bien —dijo.

—_Sí, y antes de que preguntes, ya cené._

Frunció el ceño, no quería que ella se sintiera como si él dudara de sus capacidades para cuidar de su hijo, pero bueno, ¿se estaba volviendo un controlador, no? En su vida personal y con los chicos de la banda, el sentir que las cosas se le estaban escurriendo de las manos lo tenía portándose como un estúpido en grande la mayoría del tiempo.

—Escucha, no es solo por el bien del pequeño, también es por el tuyo, Tanya, aunque no me lo creas, quiero que estés bien, ¿sabes?

Ella bajó un poco la voz.

—_Siempre has sido así, incluso antes de que nosotros... sí, solo has querido siempre lo mejor para mí, aunque no lo sepas, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo._

Edward no supo qué contestar a eso, en realidad apreciaba a Tanya, pero nunca reparó en que, además de una cristalina amistad, entre ellos pudiera haber otra cosa… y sin embargo, esa noche la atracción los envolvió como una brisa imperceptible y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban empapados.

Esa horrible noche en México, mientras arrastraba a Derek fuera de la arena de la playa donde había intentado ahogarse, Tanya no había hecho otra cosa más que tratar de darle ánimos, y lejos de ayudarlo lo perjudicó. Tener cerca a una amiga como ella, era lo que necesitaba, lo que le hacía falta, y a lo largo de los años, ella siempre demostró que podía estar ahí. Recordaba haberse emborrachado con un Derek semi inconsciente a su lado, mientras Tanya los observaba quizás con espanto, no que le importara, ni tampoco haberle dicho que se sentía muy solo, lo cual era curioso porque en la antevíspera no pudo confesarle lo mismo a su esposa.

Concentrándose en la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, miró a Derek escabullirse hacia la cocina de granito. Estaba más delgado, casi en los huesos, su cabello rubio era una maraña descontrolada sobre su esquelético rostro, sus ojos azules hundidos, era más un zombi que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me tengo que ir, descansa.

Cuando colgó, se dio cuenta de que Caden estaba enseguida de él, y lo estaba mirando como si tal vez algo estuviera fuera de lugar: el cabello pintado de rojo, quizás se le había olvidado ponerse los pantalones, cejas delineadas...

—¿Tienes una amante, Edward? —dijo el bajista, arrastrando las palabras.

Edward miró a su alrededor buscando una tabla salvavidas, y consiguió un montón de nada.

—Ah..., no, ella… no. Bella es mi mujer.

—¿La mujer de la que parece que estás divorciado?

—No estamos divorciados —siseó como un niño caprichoso, que no ha querido entender cuando le han dicho que no, y es no.

—Uno pensaría que lo ha visto todo, pero aquí estás, justificando a Derek una y otra vez porque resulta que eres igual.

—¿Ves alguna jeringa en mi brazo? —espetó mordaz.

—Veo más bien una soga en tu cuello. ¿Hablando con tu amante mientras sigues casado?

Caden inhaló profundo, antes de pasar a su lado.

—Lo que sea. Derek está tratando de escapar, vamos.

—Yo amo a Bella, es mi esposa —dijo caminando tras el bajista.

—Se nota —canturreó trotando hacia la salida.

Edward se detuvo en sus pasos, esas mismas palabras había dicho ella. Y efectivamente, no se estaba notando. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que ella lo disculpara, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba intentando, convencido de que lo mataría si se le ocurría llamarla. Aún no cabía en su entendimiento la magnitud del sismo que estaba viviendo. Era cierto que algunas veces vislumbró la posibilidad de divorciarse, pero jamás, ni en sus pesadillas más repugnantes, imaginó el drama de ser papá de otro hijo que no fuera de Bella. Respiró profundo antes de encender un cigarrillo, y le dolió el pecho.

¿Era este horrible y compungido dolor lo que Bella había sentido?

Era casi igual que esa noche donde su padre golpeó a su madre en el sótano. Edward se había metido en medio de la pelea, solo para recibir un golpe por parte de su padre, y una reprimenda por parte de su madre. Ella le había dicho que las peleas eran entre ellos dos, y que jamás le levantara ni siquiera la voz a su padre, o él sería quien tendría que irse de la casa. En ese momento, se había estado preparando para dejar Londres y dejó claro que no iba a haber vínculos entre ellos nunca más. Pero no pasó, solo se volvió un tipo rebelde y sin causa, según sus padres. Así que… sí, maldita depresión.

Levantando su mano, la puso sobre su corazón palpitante solo para asegurarse de que seguía por ahí latiendo, el pobre había tenido constantes ataques como cuando Tanya lo llamó la otra noche y pensó que enfrentaría otro aborto.

Vaya, el destino tenía unas formas de enseñarte cosas… así que bajo la superficie, no estaba estable realmente. Ni siquiera estaba en paz, lo único que podía calmarlo era el pensamiento de ser padre, al menos con eso sabía de alguna manera que no iba a fallar, y hablando de fallos… pensó de nuevo en Bella y se estremeció. Cada vez que por alguna razón sus miradas habían chocado en estas semanas, sus hermosos ojos se estrechaban sobre él con una aversión que había reservado previamente para Aro, personas vistiendo chaquetas anaranjadas, o los infomerciales en la madrugada… pero mientras salía a la fría tarde, pensó que era mejor soportar todo eso, que esta gran nada creciendo en su pecho.

* * *

**Hola, ya mitad de semana, les cuento que parece ser que Edward va hacer el intento nuevamente de buscar a Bella, ¿cómo ven, no será ya tarde?**

**Gracias por comentar: Jupy, Gloria, Tecupi, Esal, tulgarita, NarMaVeg, Liliana Macias, Marme, Lizdayanna, Paupau1, Tata XOXO, Adriu, angryc, LuAnKa, torrespera172, rjnavajas, Gina, **¿a lo mejor pensaba que no quería compartirlo todo con ella?, esta muy impuesta a manejar su propio dinero y en ese entonces, realmente estaba enfocada en su matrimonio, no como ahora, buena pregunta!**, Karla, Vale POTTER , carolaap, Daira AV, **yo tambien!, soy una romántica después de todo.** Yenix304, miop, Injoa, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, valentina delafuente, somas**

**Gracias también a las chicas guest, por ahí una personita se molestó por como las llamo, la verdad no sé como llamarlas si no me dejan el nombre, y claro que jamás me burlaría o me tomaría personal algún comentario, esto es solo una historia y es ficción, saludos!**


	50. Chapter 50

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Octubre, 2011. Un año atrás.**

—Bella, no es por nada, pero ¿no se supone que mi sobrino ya debería notarse?

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre ella, Bella se estremeció si mirar a Emmett. Ese era el tema… cero. Así había empezado a llamarlo en su mente, el tema que no querías tocar, que te andabas de puntillas alrededor de él, escabroso, oscuro… triste. Recomponiéndose, ignoró las miradas de James y su hermano.

—¿Dónde dejaste la papelería que debo entregar a Quil?

—Sobre tu escritorio.

—¿Han pensado nombres? —preguntó James, retomando el tema, y diablos. Con un suspiro, Bella se enfrentó a los dos cruzándose de brazos en forma defensiva.

—Está bien… es tiempo de que lo sepan, ¿sí?, no habrá bebé, no era el… no era el momento adecuado.

Síp, como dijera su papá, las cosas habían que decirse rápido como cuando te quitas una curita. Más este tipo de temas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió su hermano, su ceño fruncido.

—Sin bebés, Emm, sin sobrinos. Edward y yo acordamos… esperar.

—¿Abortaste?

Bella respiró nerviosa, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, evadiendo su mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Y dices que Edward estuvo de acuerdo?

—Muy de acuerdo —asintió, ignorando las miradas de ambos hombres.

—¿A qué te refieres con el momento adecuado? —insistió Emm, mientras James oportunamente salía de la oficina—. No me vayas a decir que lo hiciste por esta empresa de mierda, Bella, porque si fue así...

Eso sin duda logró despejar toda culpa, haciéndola enfurecer, mientras confrontaba a su hermano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Emmett, así como tú un día decides mudarte al otro extremo del mundo, o comprar una maldita villa en Suiza, yo no quise tener a ese bebé y es mi maldito problema.

—Sí, entiendo que es la vida de cada quién, ¿pero Swan?, no vale el sacrificio de la vida de ninguno.

Se miraron a los ojos, Emmett parecía confundido y enojado, no que le importara. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar ella y Edward por esto, aún sentía especialmente deseos de salir corriendo. Y sin embargo, mirando ahí a su hermano, le dieron ganas de contárselo todo. Desde sus frustraciones hasta sus más grandes miedos. ¿Cuánto hacía que no compartía con nadie sus sentimientos? Pero en vez de sincerarse, se volvió más fría. Bella se dio la vuelta y tomó los papeles del escritorio.

—¿Sabes qué?, no tengo porque seguir con esto. Toma, ve con Quil y entrégale estos documentos, que para eso eres el presidente de esta compañía.

**Marzo, 2012. Un par de meses atrás.**

—¿En dónde mierda está Derek?

Caden, el enorme baterista, suspiró jugueteando con sus baquetas, antes de compartir una mirada con Ethan, encogiéndose de hombros. Los imbéciles estaban encubriendo a su amigo, ¿no?

—Miren, idiotas, si lo que quieren es perder de una vez el contrato con Warner solo díganlo, estoy harto de que no se tomen esto en serio. Puedo destruir su banda de mierda con solo chasquear los dedos, solo díganme ahora si los desaparezco del mapa o no.

—Estábamos bien antes de ti, no lo eres todo, hijo de puta —respondió Dylan, como siempre, el más impulsivo de ellos.

Cuando algo no le parecía, siempre amenazaba con irse, y algo le decía que no bromeaba, pero nuevamente, Edward no estaba para niñerías tampoco.

—¿Ah no?, ¿quién eres tú para decirme algo, Dy?, ¿te recuerdo cómo el mes pasado estabas pidiéndome dinero para sostener al bueno para nada de Vincent? —El joven dio un paso atrás, luciendo herido, no que le importara—. ¿O tú, Caden?, ¿no me pediste ayer que te adelantara el pago para llevar algo de comida a casa?, ¿siquiera tienes familia, Ethan?

Los tres integrantes miraron hacia otro lado, parecían realmente ofendidos y furiosos. Perfecto. Les había pegado en todo el orgullo, se estaba volviendo el hijo de puta que tenía que ser. Por desgracia, en la industria en la que se manejaba lo había visto todo. Y a sus treinta y tres, ya no cualquiera venía a causarle algo de lástima, no estaba para eso.

—Ya llamé a tía Rachel —murmuró Dylan—, tiene días sin encontrarlo…

—¿Y cómo es que ni siquiera sabes dónde mierda está su departamento? —rugió, haciendo que el joven respingara.

—Nunca me he metido en su relación, no hablamos de ello, hombre… —balbuceó tirando del piercing en su ceja, en un gesto nervioso—. Creo que a ninguno nos gusta hablar de chicas o problemas.

—Está en las afueras de Seattle —interrumpió Ethan, rasgando su bajo—, seguro que lo encuentras ahí, te pasaré la dirección ahora mismo si dejas de jodernos.

Así que minutos después, Edward se encontró conduciendo como energúmeno hacia la casa de Derek, su guitarrista. Si lo encontraba drogado otra vez, por Dios que lo correría de la banda. Estaba harto de su mierda, no iba a tolerarlo más. Si bien él también se sentía mal por cómo había tratado a los chicos minutos antes, no iba a retractarse, no estaba para aguantar mierda de nadie, aunque lo cierto era que mientras manejaba sabía que nunca había estado tan fuera de sí mismo como en estos momentos. No quería ni siquiera ir al pensamiento de qué exactamente lo tenía tan irritable los últimos días.

Deteniéndose frente a unos viejos departamentos, tuvo que mirar la dirección dos veces. El lugar era francamente deplorable, lleno de basura, y maleantes caminando a la distancia. Alrededor del horrible condominio, una cerca parecía coleccionar un montón de bolsas rasgadas que trajo el viento y nada más. Parecía una maldita tapia, un lugar inhabitable. Pero según Ethan, este era el "hogar" de Derek, si por hogar podías llamarle a un verdadero basurero. Ajustándose el traje descendió de su nuevo Mercedes, tratando en vano de no llamar la atención, y después de llamar a la puerta hasta casi tumbarla, se le ocurrió solo… girar el picaporte, y cuando la puerta se abrió, rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto que unos adolescentes drogadictos no se preocuparían por su seguridad.

—¿Derek, Ellen? —llamó mientras caminaba, tratando de ignorar el olor a rancio de la cocina, que provenía del montón de comida abandonada en el pequeño comedor y los trastes sin lavar de meses.

—¿Derek? —murmuró tocando en la única habitación, sin respuesta.

Con un suspiro entró, pero al instante se quedó quieto en el umbral, sintiéndose como un total pervertido cuando los encontró dormidos, y semi desnudos en la cama. Sin embargo, algo al verlos ahí apretó su pecho de forma dolorosa. Esa imagen le recordó a su juventud al lado de Bella. Ella también se pasaba por su viejo y destartalado departamento, y a pesar de que, en sí misma ella era una joya, nada de ese viejo y feo lugar le importaba cuando estaba, al igual que Ellen, desnuda al lado de su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, se encontró recordando los pasados años, como había sido entre Bella y él al comienzo. Pasión que te obnubilaba la cabeza. Alma y corazón en cada roce. Nada más que ellos dos, incluso cuando estaban entre una multitud. Todo estaba allí todavía, se dijo a sí mismo. La vida sin embargo, se veía como… difusa. Ahora si quería estar con su mujer tenía que ponerse en la fila y eso estaba bien, entendía el trabajo y el estrés. El problema era, a menudo últimamente y cuando al fin estaban solos, conseguir que Bella lo mirara a la cara. Ella estaba con él solo en cuerpo, no en mente. Tal vez ni siquiera en alma…

Sacudiendo la cabeza se enfocó en la pareja frente a él. La joven estaba curvada de lado, y Derek estaba presionado por detrás, con una pierna encima de las suyas, respirando su cabello, sus brazos tatuados la sostenían con fuerza, no podían estar más juntos en la pequeña cama ni aunque quisieran.

—Derek, despierta —susurró acercándose.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que le dio un ligero puntapié al poste de la cama. Nada. Rodando los ojos se inclinó hacia él, volvió a moverlo, esta vez por el hombro.

—Oye, hombre, necesitamos hablar… —Volvió a sacudirlo. Sin respuesta. Con un gruñido frustrado, Edward apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y se quedó mirando al suelo.

Esto se había terminado, estaba oficialmente fuera de la banda. Le gustaba mucho como tocaba, y los coros serían una mierda si se iba, pero nada, encontraría otro y este cabrón durmiente, tendría que trabajar su culo si quería traer algo a casa, pero ese sería problema de Derek, no suyo. Encontraría un suplente. Quizás Dylan lo resentiría, puesto que era su primo, pero estaba harto y… ¿qué mierda era eso?

Frunciendo el ceño, se puso en cuclillas observando con atención lo que había en el brazo de Derek. ¿Tenía atado un cinturón de cuero? Fijándose con detenimiento, también comprobó que en el suelo había lo que parecía… ¿cocaína esparcida en la alfombra? Le dio una patada a una jeringa, sin poder creerse que esos dos esnifarán en el suelo. Eran, literalmente, unos cerdos. Frustrado se puso de pie, y toda la perspectiva romántica y condescendiente que había visto al principio, desapareció. Él y Bella jamás se parecerían a esos dos adictos. Con sus ojos volviéndose como duras piedras, sacudió a Derek, esta vez con la intención de enfrentarlo con algo más que palabras, pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta algo le dijo que esto iba muy mal… rodeó la cama, acercándose entonces a Ellen.

—¿Oye, cariño?

La movió también… pero de inmediato se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón trastabilló en una delgada línea. Al principio no la había visto bien, pero al acercarse, pudo observar que había… ¿vomitado?, sí, estaba cubierta de eso, y cuando volvió a tocar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba rígida.

_Mierda_.

* * *

**Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran? Espero que súper bien, por acá les dejo actu, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?, si ya leyeron el libro Hard, bueno, esto básicamente fue lo que le pasó a Derek, saludos!**

**Gracias por comentar: Chica Dixon, **Hola cariño, bienvenida, trato de actualizar 3 veces por semana, lun-mier-sabados a menos de que se me atraviese otra cosa, gracias por tus palabras!, **Adriu , OnlyRobPatti, Somas, Tecupi, **así es cariño, es bien complicado!,** Esal, Liliana Macias, Lidia,** jajaja te diré Lidia 1 para identificarlas, jaja me sigo riendo con tu comentario, muchas gracias me encanta despertarles esos sentimientos tan viscerales.** MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, rjnavajas, **sigo sin entender lo de aborto espontaneo?, saludos.** NarMaVeg, Miop, Lizdayanna, carolaap, Jazmin96, Vale. Potter, Camilla Fava, **jajaja eres de las mías, que te puedo decir solamente que me cuesta la misma vida escribir a Bella, muchas gracias por comentar!** Leah De Call, Karla, saraipineda44, Yenix304, torrespera172, Daira AV, angryc, saraygarcia08, Tata XOXO, **

**Gracias también a las chicas guest, y lectoras silenciosas por seguirme.**


	51. Chapter 51

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo, 2012. Un par de meses atrás.**

Edward trastabilló hacia atrás, tropezándose con ropa y zapatos tirados, cayendo de culo.

Esto no podía estarle pasando.

De verdad, no a él… no podía simplemente creerlo. Evitando que una crisis de histeria lo abdujera, se puso de pie de nuevo y se acercó hacia Ellen, tocando su cuello, buscando por algún pulso… nada. Ella… no, mierda, no esto, por favor…

Llevándose un puño a la boca, contuvo una maldición y se apresuró a donde estaba Derek, tomando su pulso, vio que estaba realmente débil. El hijo de puta se iba a morir también. Cientos de escenarios se cruzaron por la mente de Edward mientras las náuseas lo golpeaban haciéndolo tener una arcada y que sus pasos torpes por poco lo llevaran al suelo de nuevo. Se imaginó a sí mismo llamando a la ambulancia, Derek siendo arrestado por un crimen que no cometió, pero que su negligencia y adicción los habían conducido a este desenlace. Se imaginó el rostro de Dylan, el pobre tipo apenas podía con las adicciones de su padre, perder a su casi hermano, lo lanzaría muy probablemente a lo mismo que había causado tanto daño. No se podía imaginar a Caden o Ethan afrontando algo como esto. La banda se disolvería y entonces él…

¿Él qué?

Un sudor frío lo recorrió, provocándole un escalofrío. Bella había estado ignorándolo desde hacía casi un jodido año, inmersa en sus problemas financieros con Swan, ya había vendido unos condominios, autos, ranchos y no era suficiente. Él no llevaba suficiente dinero a casa como para ser realmente algo de ayuda, no podía sacarla de ese puto hoyo en el que Aro los había metido, no le servía a su esposa para nada, nunca había cubierto sus expectativas, ni mucho menos alguna de sus necesidades. Muy probablemente lo veía como a un perdedor. Era un perdedor, para qué cegarse, por eso no había querido tener un hijo con alguien como él, sabía el futuro que le esperaba. Sentándose con las manos enterradas en el cabello, contuvo un jodido sollozo. Con esto, el tema de hacer una banda exitosa estaba más que cerrado.

Las probabilidades eran nulas, pero al menos si él… si… si Derek sobrevivía fuera de esto, si lo sacaba de esta maldita pocilga sin que la policía lo descubriera… tendría una oportunidad. Levantó el rostro mirando la horrible escena. Todos tendrían una oportunidad si Derek sobrevivía, lo metería a la jodida rehabilitación, y entre tanto, los demás trabajarían con el disco, cuando saliera, entendería todo el daño que hizo, y muy probablemente, se refugiaría en la música. Saldría adelante, su vida no tenía por qué terminar así, por Dios, era todavía muy joven para ir a la cárcel además cargando semejante conciencia, o a lo mejor le agradecería vivir para pagar lo que hizo, solo Dios lo diría.

Sin pensarlo se levantó y tiró del brazo de Derek, levantándolo sin mucha dificultad, gracias a todas esas horas que mataba en el gimnasio en su casa desde que Bella lo ignoraba. Cargó con Derek y lo sacó dando tumbos, subiéndolo a su auto. Su respiración estaba acelerada, como si su corazón trabajara a marchas forzadas por él y por Derek. Varias veces en el camino, el tipo tuvo accesos de tos que lo llevaron a las puertas de la muerte, podía verlo en lo blanco de sus ojos, en lo pálido de su piel y en la forma tan horrible en la que respiraba. Para cuando se estacionó en la clínica, estaba seguro de que no respiraba. Su propio corazón se detuvo mientras veía como los doctores y enfermeras gritaban cosas, empujando la camilla, poniéndole una mascarilla en la cara, tratando de revivirlo, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó una enfermera—. ¿Señor? —Edward parpadeó.

—Es… es Derek Chancellor.

—¿Es usted un familiar?

—Podría… decirse.

—Bien, lo mantendremos al tanto, pero… igual llamaremos a seguridad, este es un caso severo de drogas, el tipo es un adicto, no sabemos si sobreviva —dijo mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Lo sé, le aseguro que en cuanto se recupere, no saldrá de aquí a ningún otro lado que no sea rehabilitación… yo… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—, llamaré a su madre.

—Bien, por favor, lléneme esta hoja.

El joven se quedó mirando las notas, mientras en su cabeza su mente corría a toda velocidad. Sin otra palabra, dejó a un lado aquello y salió necesitando respirar, pero cuando el viento helado golpeó su rostro, así lo hizo la realidad y lo primero que vio al cerrar los ojos, fue el rostro ceniciento de Ellen.

Edward alcanzó a inclinarse contra uno de los maceteros del hospital y devolvió lo poco que había comido; un Starbucks de mocha y un maldito panecillo. Sintiéndose asqueroso y perdido, caminó un par de cuadras, lejos del hospital, lejos de toda esa mierda por solo Dios sabría cuánto tiempo, hasta que de pronto, vio un teléfono público, y justo en ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—911, ¿cuál es su emergencia? —Edward respiró de forma entrecortada, su corazón aturdiendo sus oídos—. ¿Hola, se encuentra ahí?

Edward carraspeó, conteniendo otra arcada.

—Yo… yo necesito que vayan a una dirección.

**§ § § § § § §**

—_¿B-Bella?_

La joven frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo el número. Síp, era el número de Edward, pero él nunca tartamudeaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_Necesito verte… te… te necesito._

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó molesta, mirando el reloj y elevando las cejas al ver la hora, entre papeles y los nuevos acuerdos, se dio la una de la madrugada. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

—_No, yo… bueno, un poco sí, pero…_

—Entonces no me estés quitando el tiempo —gruñó enojada, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—, ¿qué rayos pasa contigo en estos días, Edward?

—_Necesito que nos veamos, por favor, Bella, ven a Seattle..._

—¿Estás demente? —dijo poniéndose de pie—, no puedes hablarme borracho en plena madrugada, para decirme que "me necesitas", ¿siquiera te importa cómo me ha ido?, no sabes cómo fue hoy, ¡no sabes por todo lo que tengo que pasar aquí sola! —gritó enfurecida.

Solo como ejemplo, había tenido que sortear a un montón de hombres llenos de testosterona que por poco se liaban de nuevo a golpes, Quil había tenido que interceder, y se había sentido pequeña, con miedo, hubiera sido bueno saber que su marido estaba por ahí en algún sitio esperándola para reconfortarla pero no, nada de eso parecía importarle a su muy borracho esposo.

—_¡¿Y a ti te importa en lo más mínimo cómo me va en la puta vida?! _—gritó de vuelta, haciéndola dar un respingo por su exabrupto—. _Hoy se murió la esposa de Derek, tuvo una sobredosis, yo… hice algo horrible._

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó aturdida, sujetando con fuerza el celular—. Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando, en dónde estás?

—_No lo sé… Bella, perdón por todo, yo no debí… no debí marcar, no quería interrumpir._

—Pregúntale a alguien en dónde estás, amor, estoy yendo ahora mismo —susurró a través del rugido de su corazón en los oídos.

Tomando únicamente su bolso, Bella esperó atenta y con el alma en un hilo a que Edward pudiera preguntarle a alguien en dónde se encontraba. Al parecer, estaba en el peor barrio de Seattle, sin duda en el más bajo y sucio bar de mala muerte que encontró. Y mientras conducía por la carretera, Bella temió por la seguridad de su marido más que nunca.

Casi cuatro horas después, varios drogadictos la miraron con algo más que lujuria cuando se bajó de su Roll-Royce, y se introdujo al pequeño bar. Edward estaba al fondo, con una botella vacía a su lado, sujetándose apenas con los antebrazos contra la mesa.

Él era… Dios, era un absoluto desastre.

Se acercó hacia él, y como si sintiera su presencia elevó la mirada. Y cuando esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas de los que se había enamorado, se llenaron de lágrimas, se detuvo en sus pasos. Bella se llevó la mano al corazón, como si hubiese recibido una puñalada, y mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse solo para ellos dos, pensó cómo rayos habían llegado a esto.

Ya ni siquiera vivían juntos, ella no lo había seguido. Bella contuvo sus propias ganas de llorar al verlo así, porque de alguna manera era reflejo de su relación. Una parte de ella se quedó asustada sin saber qué hacer, pero afortunadamente su parte racional se puso a toda marcha, y se dirigió a él ayudándolo a levantarse. Dejó una generosa propina y trastabilló con él hasta que logró subirlo al auto. No se molestó en ponerse el cinturón mientras salían pitando de ese horrible lugar, y solo hasta que sintió que estaba segura, disminuyó la velocidad, mirándolo de reojo, pero él estaba mirando al frente, como si estuviera perdido.

—Lamento haberte hecho v-viajar hasta aquí —balbuceó, arrastrando las palabras.

—Edward, ¿qué mierda pasó? —preguntó alternando su atención entre la calle y él.

—Pasó mucha mierda —dijo riéndose entre dientes—. Derek y Ellen tuvieron una sobredosis, ella no… no quiero hablar de esto.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si pudiera sacar los pensamientos de esa manera. Bella parpadeó deteniéndose fuera de su condominio, y lo ayudó a bajarse, entraron trastabillando al lugar, ignorando las miradas de las personas en el lobby, o del recepcionista. Pero apenas entraron a su departamento, Edward la soltó y se fue dando tumbos hasta dejarse caer de rodillas sobre su tapete favorito en la sala, y para su absoluta sorpresa comenzó a sollozar.

—Tenía que sacarlo… —gimió, golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado, robándole un chillido al asustarla—. Él no se merecía eso, no Derek. Es un… es un buen tipo. —Volvió a golpear el suelo—. Soy un hijo de puta, soy un maldito hijo de...

—Basta —lloró aterrada, arrodillándose a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos—. No eres eso, Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo?, eres el más dulce y bondadoso…

—La dejé ahí. Muerta. Sola —dijo mirándola a través de esos extraños ojos inyectados en sangre—. Pensé en mi futuro, en la banda… no en su muerte, no tanto en cómo se veía con el vómito sobre ella, o cómo la vida se había apagado en sus ojos, solo pensé en mí, en… en nosotros —siseó sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza—. No llamé de inmediato a Emergencias, ¿qué clase de persona bondadosa hace esa mierda, Isabella? —gruñó empujándose lejos de ella, solo logrando caerse de culo.

—No fue tu culpa, Edward, tú no les pusiste droga en la mesa… —balbuceó llevándose las manos al pecho, quedándose arrodillada a su lado—. Podemos solucionarlo...

—No es la primera muerte que ignoro. Soy un jodido monstruo.

Bella gateó hasta él, sujetándolo, en realidad fue una cosa estúpida ya que él era el doble de su tamaño, y era todo menos un niño. Salvo que cuando tiró de él, cayó contra ella como un árbol seco, aterrizando en su regazo tan desparramado que la empujó hacia atrás. Acunándolo en sus brazos, sintió más que oyó sus sollozos, y con cada estremecimiento, su propio corazón se quebraba un poco más, hasta que estuvo a punto de sollozar junto con él.

—No eres eso, mi amor, nunca podrías serlo —susurró contra su oreja, consolándolo mientras le acariciaba el cabello cobrizo, empapado de sudor.

—No puedo manejar más muerte, Bella, no puedo…

A Edward se le quebró la voz mientras se aferraba a su regazo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Su vestido mojándose con sus lágrimas, Bella parpadeó, ¿más muerte? Suspirando continuó acariciándole el cabello.

—Tranquilo, bebé, esto no fue tu culpa…

Siguió consolándolo por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que cesaron sus temblores.

—Duerme, mañana todo estará mejor…

—¿Lo estará, Bella? ¿Estarás siquiera?

Ella boqueó, incapaz de creer que él pensara que lo dejaría en este estado. Su temperamento se elevó, pero así como vino, se desinfló al ver sus increíbles ojos. Dios, estaba totalmente destruido, era como si estuviera muerto en vida, y se preguntó por primera vez si esto era únicamente por la banda, quizás también lo era por… por el bebé, pero seguro él se lo habría dicho, ¿no?, nunca había mencionado guardar alguna especie de rencor, o alguna clase de carga emocional, Jesús, quizás solo estaba sacando conjeturas apresuradas…

¿Qué les estaba pasando?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cada vez estamos más cerca de solo vivir en la actualidad.**

**Mil gracias por comentar: Esal, Gloria, Jupy, Vrigny, Miop, **mil gracias como siempre por tus palabras, cuando quieras preguntarme algo con confianza ;)**, saraipineda44, MariePrewettMellark, NarMaVeg, somas, paupau1, Andre22-twi, **coincido con tu reflexión,**Ella Rose McCarty, **es un alto precio a pagar, no sé si este consciente de ello, **Karla, carolaap, OnlyRobPayti, nydiac10, Leah De Call, Adriu, Tulgarita, valentina delafuente, Tecupi, Liliana Macias, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, Lidia 1, **en esta historia originalmente empieza con todo este problema con Derek, pero me refería más bien a que si leyeron el libro de Hard, de la serie Resistance, acá explico como pasó todo esto. Saludos!**, ****angryc**

**Gracias tambien a mis chicas guest y lectoras silenciosas!**


	52. Chapter 52

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo, 2012. Un par de meses atrás.**

—Sigues estando tan hermosa como el primer día que te conocí, eres… mis ganas de vivir.

Edward se levantó con torpeza de su regazo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, pasando el pulgar por su boca. Incluso en ese estado, él también era hermoso.

—Definitivamente, estás muy borracho —susurró, acariciándole la fuerte mandíbula.

—Te necesito, Bella… me siento… confundido, tú eres mi paz, eres mi todo.

—Aquí me tienes.

—No… hace mucho que no te tengo.

Se acercó a ella, presionando suavemente sus labios en los suyos. Bella jadeó por la sorpresa, pero luego cerró los ojos, moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los de su esposo, y cuando él separó sus labios con la lengua profundizando el beso, Bella llevó las manos a su sedoso cabello, atrayéndolo, recostándose en su tapete favorito, de manera que él tuvo que cernirse sobre ella y mientras lo hacía, ignoró el sabor a tabaco y licor en su boca, lo cual resultaba extraño, porque se sentía como si estuviera besando a otra persona que no era su marido.

Inesperadamente, los movimientos de Edward se volvieron más frenéticos, cuando se presionó contra ella, parecía desesperado por sentir más que solo esto, sus manos se deslizaron sobre ella, sobre su vestido, sobre la piel. Sus besos la estaban haciendo delirante, casi desesperada a causa del deseo. Bella también lo extrañaba, Dios, odiaba la extraña distancia que había surgido entre ellos, esa sutil desconexión que había estado sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo. De alguna manera, a pesar de que su amor no había disminuido, parecían haber perdido el contacto con el otro, incluso aunque se decían que se amaban todo el tiempo, como una letanía, como... Edward gruñó contra su oído, prendiendo terminaciones desconocidas en su cuerpo, por lo que desterró los pensamientos y se aferró a él con fuerzas, su beso apasionado mientras también lo desnudaba.

—Mierda —jadeó rompiendo el beso, mirándola—. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, Bella.

Su excitación era gruesa y larga cuando ella logró liberarla, rodeándola entre sus manos, sintiendo el terciopelo, haciendo rápidos movimientos de arriba abajo, mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que hacía su esposo en la parte posterior de la garganta, pero fue la forma en que la miró la que la desarmó por completo. Esto era todo sobre ellos dos; nada más era bienvenido, ni su trabajo, ni sus preocupaciones. El sexo entre ellos era la mejor droga en el mundo, siempre habían sido perfectos. Llevándose la inmundicia y malos ratos de la vida normal que habían embotado su conexión, para dejar únicamente el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro tan natural como siempre.

—Te amo, Bella, siempre —susurró mientras le levantaba el vestido y lo sacaba con torpeza por sus hombros.

Bella sonrió, sujetando su rostro y besándolo de nuevo, mientras yacían desnudos sobre el tapete, no sería la primera vez que lo hacían aquí, de hecho por alguna razón estar así, le recordó cuando lo conoció. En el segundo que había hablado con él, su voz la había encadenado, asegurándola a él como si cada silaba que pronunciaba fuera como eslabones de acero. En ese momento no había planeado que iba a ser el amor de su vida, pero el destino había tenido otras ideas, y gracias a Dios por eso.

—Mi Bella.

—¿Por qué suenas tan triste? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Pero cuando él no respondió, tuvo un momento de verdadero temor, algo se le estaba escapando, ¿la conexión entre sus almas?, ¿esa delgada cadena invisible que los unía? Había una extraña tensión en su voz, una que la ponía nerviosa a un nivel profundo incluso cuando se dijo a sí misma que no se preocupara por ello. Pero de pronto, todos los pensamientos extraños salieron volando cuando él introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella haciéndola jadear en sorpresa, estirándola para él, y cuando su boca descendió, uniéndose a ese inesperado asalto, la hizo olvidar incluso su nombre.

Segundos después lo sintió en su entrada, y la penetración fue tan rápida y profunda que la hizo apretar los dientes conteniendo un grito. Y luego todo fue como una vorágine de sensaciones. Edward era dominante por naturaleza, una fuerza que no se podía negar mientras martilleaba furiosamente su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndolos avanzar hacia adelante y fuera del tapete, y al ritmo que él iba, era propenso a cogérsela directamente a través de la ventana y salir proyectados hacia el vacío, y no cambiaría nada.

Él era la total falta de control que nunca hubiera dejado entrar en su vida. Y se había perdido de esto. Lo había extrañado. Cerrando los ojos y retorciéndose entre sus brazos cuando alcanzó el clímax, Bella pensó que así eran las cosas con Edward. Solo él podía arrastrarla fuera de su mente, cerrando de golpe la puerta al mundo exterior.

**§ § § § § §**

Estaba casi completamente oscuro cuando Edward se encontró mirando el vientre de su esposa, y aprovechándose de la oscuridad, se permitió imaginárselo creciendo grande como lo había hecho el de Victoria.

Su cuerpo albergando a su hijo hasta que llegara el momento de nacer. En su fantasía, su bebé y Bella estarían perfectamente sanos y felices. Ella irradiando todo ese amor que sabía que podría dar. Su pequeño tendría los ojos cafés como ella, cabello castaño y el increíble carácter y astucia de su madre, o podría tener el cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verde azulados y ser un pequeño engendro. Cualquiera que fuese la combinación, sería perfecta, porque sería de ambos. Se imaginaba a los tres sentados juntos en el auto, cantando el primer y único disco del que se sentía orgulloso, se imaginaba enseñándole a discernir entre el rock, y el nuevo pop que consideraba basura.

En ese maravilloso sueño, años habrían pasado y habría los insoportables dos años, donde los niños se tiraban al suelo cuando querían algo, o lloraban porque se les quedaban viendo, o solo por el hecho de que estaban descalzos. Se imaginó sus preguntas a los cuatro, y sus múltiples "por qué" a todo, así como su primer día en el colegio. Luego, se imaginó su primera fiesta, en la que llegaría borracho siendo aún menor de edad, y él tendría que esconderlo de la furia de Bella.

Y todo esto porque una tarde lluviosa, años atrás, había estado revisando su computadora y había abierto un correo que decía específicamente por qué él era lo mejor que pudiera pasarle a una banda, y se le pedía que considerara la opción de mudarse a Portland.

—¿Edward? —susurró Bella, despertándose. Sacudiéndose, él puso los labios en su vientre, besándolo. La había cargado a la cama la noche anterior para que no amaneciera dolorida.

—Te amo, Bella. —Esperaba que interpretara su voz ronca como excitación matutina.

Habían dormido juntos después de… mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, y despertar con ella a su lado, debería sentirse como algo normal, no como este abismo de remordimientos. Con manos rápidas, le masajeó un pecho mientras sus dedos hurgaban de nuevo dentro de ella, esperando que… sí, mierda. Había cosas que no cambiaban con los años, como ella recibiéndolo gustosa sin importar la hora del día. Incrementando el bombeo de sus dedos, trató de dejar de lado ese estúpido hueco vacío en él, ese negro y feo agujero en su corazón que había quedado como una mancha de lo que podría haber sido y no fue, no era el momento de todas maneras. Llegando a ella, tiró de su pezón con fuerza entre sus dedos, mientras la hacía llegar contra su boca.

—Oh, Dios, muy buenos días —susurró con los ojos aún cerrados, agitada, satisfecha.

Levantando su cabeza, Edward se movió arriba para penetrarla, y fue cuidadoso cuando dirigió su dura verga hacia su centro. Con un suave empuje, entró en su cuerpo, y su familiar asimiento, ese estrujón, ese resbaladizo calor, trajo unas por demás ridículas lágrimas a sus ojos, mientras recordaba el porqué estaba aquí. Ella vino porque le habló borracho por lo que había hecho con Ellen, no estaban haciendo esto para conectar, y a estas alturas, quizás ni siquiera se amaban como antes.

Tenía que parar con esa mierda.

No más pensar. No más arrepentimientos por todo lo que se había arruinado de todas formas. No más Ellen, ni… _niños_ de los que nunca iba a haber ninguna conversación. Nunca jamás hablaría con ella sobre esto que estaba sintiendo, no quería hacerla sentir mal, ella ya tenía suficiente en su plato. Aunque, desgraciadamente, en el centro de su pecho sabía que esta era la ansiedad que había estado padeciendo. Esta era la distancia. Esta era la fuente de su enojo constante, y le daba miedo que un día fuera como una ebullición que fue creciendo hasta que no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo.

**§ § § § § §**

Él era magnífico, como siempre.

Mientras Bella se arqueaba debajo del poderoso empuje del cuerpo de Edward, no se engañaba a sí misma, sabía que el sexo era solo una distracción temporal para los problemas que tenían. Porque, Dios santo, sentía que esto era, de alguna manera, significativamente diferente de lo habitual entre ellos dos. Su marido siempre la quiso de una manera erótica, carnal, pero esto parecía... bueno, él parecía refrenado, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, sus brazos envueltos debajo de su torso así ella se levantaba del colchón, su cuerpo conduciendo al suyo con un ritmo oscilante, su pulgar frotando vigorosamente su clítoris...

—Te amo —dijo él en su oído.

—Yo también te amo…

El orgasmo interrumpió su voz, sacudiéndola de una forma tan inesperada, que sus senos golpearon la pared de su pecho. Dios, era tan hermoso como se mantenía bombeando encima de ella, el ritmo de sus estocadas estirando las pulsantes contracciones que golpeaban a través de su sexo, hasta que él era la única cosa en todo su universo, hasta que todo lo malo desaparecía, llevándose todo el desorden en su mente y en su corazón, desintegrándola, volviéndola solo un manojo de sensaciones primarias.

—Lo siento —escuchó su voz ahogada, casi estrangulada contra su cuello. Inmediatamente, Bella se congeló, bajando de su nirvana.

—¿Por qué? —Sus ojos estaban extrañamente horrorizados mientras se movía y miraba abajo hacia ella.

—¿Todavía sientes esta corriente entre nosotros? —Empujó más duro—. Dime que todavía lo sientes, Bella.

—Claro que sí...

—Te necesito más de lo que he necesitado algo en mi vida, necesito aliviar el dolor. —Su voz quebrándose, como si las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

—Voy a estar para ti siempre, Edward, acaba —se arqueó—, quiero sentirte llegar.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a moverse otra vez.

—Oh, Bella... eres… —se interrumpió con un jadeo, y esa voz sin aliento envió otra ola de chispas a través de su sangre, haciéndola contraerse a su alrededor.

Varias embestidas después, Edward llegó al orgasmo, su increíble cuerpo endureciéndose, su erección golpeando profundo dentro de ella, hasta que ambos se volvieron un mismo latido. Cuando acabó, Edward estaba temblando, pero apuntaló su peso con sus codos así podría dejarla respirar. Dios, era tan grande. Ella se había acostumbrado a su tamaño hasta cierto punto, pero mientras abría sus ojos, todo lo que podía ver era solo parte de su hombro, y su cabello cobrizo. Todo lo demás estaba bloqueado por su nueva corpulencia. Era hermoso. Acariciando sus bíceps, le habló suavemente.

—¿Puedes decirme qué está mal, por favor?

Edward se empujó hacia atrás un poco más, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Viste lo que soy capaz de hacer, ni siquiera yo me reconozco… —Desvió la mirada—. Ellen no se merecía esto, ¿crees que cuando Derek despierte pueda perdonarme?

—Primero necesita perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Me siento como un cobarde, actué como uno. —Bella lo acarició siguiendo sus cejas. La tristeza moldeando su perfecta boca.

—Edward, lamento no estar aquí para ti, yo…

—Entiendo nuestras agendas, Bella.

—No es solo eso —susurró acariciando su fuerte mandíbula, estaba nerviosa por lo siguiente que iba a preguntar, pero de verdad necesitaba saber si, de alguna manera, se le estaba escapando algo sobre el bebé—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con…?

El fuerte sonido de golpes en la puerta los asustó a ambos.

—¿Edward? —La voz fuerte de un tipo atravesó la puerta, asustándola—. No contestas el celular, hijo de puta, y Rachel necesita que vayas al hospital, ahora mismo.

—Voy a cambiarme, espera un momento, Dylan. —Edward se dio la vuelta y la besó—. Mejor nos cambiamos.

Su retirada fue rápida, y sus ojos permanecieron bajos mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba a la ducha.

* * *

**¡Hola! espero que vaya bien su fin de semana, acá les dejo actu ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por comentar: Vrigny, Liliana Macias, Adriu, Gloria, paupau1, Somas, Jupy, Julia, **buena reflexión, saludos!,**Vale. Potter, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, rjnavajas, OnlyRobPatti, NarMaVeg,** Lidia 1, jajaja como crees!, **miop, Leah De Call, Yenix304, Daira AV, Esal, Injoa, , Tecupi, Tulgarita, Mela Masen, torrespera172, angryc, Lizdayanna**

**Gracias también a mis comentaristas anónimas y lectoras silenciosas!**


	53. Chapter 53

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Mayo, 2012. Un par de meses atrás.**

—Me gustaría que se analizara el sueldo de cada miembro de esta mesa.

Seis cabezas se levantaron de golpe de lo que estaban haciendo, para prestarle atención. Estaba frente a la mesa directiva en quien su papá había confiado… bueno, él había confiado. Ella no. Así que estando casi en la quiebra, era obvio que se pusiera un poquitín puntillosa con todo.

—Eso no está a discusión, Bella —dijo Erick, uno de los promotores, airando la mano como si se tratara de una mosca molesta—. Nuestro presupuesto a ejercer, y los emolumentos a recibir fueron definidos por nuestro anterior presidente, ya sabes, el difunto Charlie Swan.

—Sí, sé quién fue, gracias —murmuró tensa, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Pero en esta nueva administración, estamos al borde de la quiebra, necesitamos una reducción salarial inmediata.

—Isabella, el presupuesto de los siguientes tres años ya está definido, y con ello las compensaciones, el presupuesto cuando eso concluya puede ser otra historia, pero ¿de momento?, no hay cambio.

—Verán, si Swan se hunde… —Bella encendió el proyector, mostrándoles gráficas de cómo todo iba en picada—. Como justo pueden observar que está pasando, no tendrán compensaciones, ni salario ni nada. La quiebra. Eso nos espera a todos.

—Lo que pasó con el señor Vulturi fue muy lamentable, lo sabemos. Pero no es el fin —interrumpió Cora, una tipa bastante presuntuosa que siempre le había caído mal—. La policía lo encontrará y venderá todas sus viviendas, le confiscarán todo, y con eso las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

—Eso no es…

—Si nos preocupáramos por detalles como ese, Swan se hubiera hundido hace siglos.

—Estamos hablando del pequeño detalle de que a No Signs no se le paga lo correspondiente a siete años de trabajo, no es "cualquier cosa" —dijo Bella, incrédula.

—Bueno, esta es la parte de la belleza de ser humano, los errores.

—Sí, solo que ese "pequeño" error, nos está costando más de cuarenta millones de dólares, hasta donde hemos podido estimar —lo enfatizó apuntando a las estadísticas.

—Mira, Bella —suspiró Erick—, si quieres volver a poner a Swan en el mapa, hazlo como lo hizo tu papá, trabajando.

—Bueno, desgraciadamente, a mi papá le robaron.

—Lo sabemos, pero él sabía tomar las malas noticias como hombre. —Bella parpadeó, mirando a la directiva, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—¿En dónde está Emmett? —preguntó en su lugar—, las cosas se tienen que analizar con él presente. Tú no eres su representante.

—De hecho, soy la vicepresidenta, lo cual me da ciertos privilegios, y sinceramente creí que esta directiva iba a entender mi plan de austeridad, pero claramente me equivoqué.

Y con eso tomó su bolso y su memoria con las gráficas, saliendo del lugar, sintiéndose sumamente consternada y enojada. Tendría que leer todo el cuadro analítico de prestaciones y derechos de la empresa, antes de volver a pararse en ese jodido lugar, ¿y en dónde rayos estaba su hermano?

—¿Bella? —La joven se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro, Quil venía corriendo hacia ella.

Era alto, de cabello increíblemente rubio y unos ojos azules que podrían confundirse con el mismo cielo, pero debajo de toda esa pantalla atractiva, también había un hombre astuto y de cuidado, un abogado bastante eficaz que podía poner de rodillas a quien se le pusiera enfrente, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, más bien como en busca de perdón.

—Eso estuvo impresionante, ¿pero para la próxima? Lee todo el cuadro analítico de la empresa. —Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Claro, no volverá a pasar.

—¿En dónde está Emmett?

—La pregunta del millón —respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Te tomas un café conmigo?, podemos hablar de las prestaciones de esos cabrones, tengo algunos conocimientos —dijo con sarcasmo, y Bella no dudó de él, estaba segura de que él mejor que nadie podía poner a temblar a esa ridícula directiva.

**§ § § § § §**

—¿Cómo que no saben en dónde está?

A estas alturas, Edward sentía que le iba a dar algo. Algo grave como un infarto, cáncer por sumo estrés, una embolia, como mínimo un aneurisma. Estaba tan completamente rodeado de satisfacción en su trabajo en este momento, que se estaba ahogando felizmente en la mierda.

—No lo sabemos —murmuró Dylan, revolviéndose el cabello rubio—. Él estaba ahí contemplando por la ventana y al segundo siguiente el perro se largó.

—Burló a seguridad, eso es nuevo, Derek nunca había sido un escapista —dijo Caden.

—No me interesan sus nuevos pasatiempos, me interesa saber a dónde diablos se fue. Estaba internado no por diversión, si no por su maldita adicción, sabía que después de esto lo llevaríamos a rehabilitación así que, chicos… —se detuvo frustrado, con las manos en las caderas—, si estuvieran en su lugar, ¿a dónde se habrían ido?

—No lo sé, hombre, imagínate perdiendo a tu esposa, ¿a dónde habrías huido?

Edward se quedó quieto, mirando esos ojos casi dorados de Ethan. Nunca les había dicho que estaba casado, y ciertamente, no concebía un mundo donde Bella no fuera parte de él, simplemente era… mierda. Derek podría estar colgando en cualquier armario para lo que sabía, desde que había tenido que decirle cómo murió su esposa, él solo… se había desconectado del mundo. Tendría que buscarlo por todo el maldito estado y recluirlo de inmediato en una clínica, por el bien ya no de la banda, sino de todos.

—De niños… —dijo Dy— siempre hablábamos de esta playa, se llama Puerto Peñasco…

—¿En México? —preguntó, haciendo que Dylan se encogiera de hombros.

—Quizás haya escapado hacia allá —murmuró mordisqueándose el labio, nervioso.

No sonaba tan descabellado, después de todo, siendo un viudo drogadicto, Derek podía estar en el culo del mundo para lo que sabía.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—Iremos contigo —aseguró Caden, pero Edward negó de inmediato.

—Los necesito concentrados en el álbum, es como quien dice su debut, no permitan que Derek los arrastre en esto también, él volverá, se los aseguro. —Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, el conflicto instalado en sus miradas—. Y si no lo hace, no pueden estancarse por nadie. Es su vida la que están viviendo, no la de alguien más.

Eso los hizo removerse incómodos, Edward sabía bien lo que era el compañerismo y la unidad, porque había pertenecido también a una banda, no que fuera a decírselos, muchas gracias, quería conservar un poco de dignidad antes de que los chicos se enteraran. Pero si algo le había enseñado Bella a lo largo de todos estos años juntos, era que debía ver por sí mismo, no por nadie más. Así que dos horas después de dejar listo todo y comentarle a Rosalie los nuevos planes, llamó a Bella. Ella no contestó en el primer intento, sino hasta el cuarto. No que le extrañara, a veces parecía que necesitaba turno en su agenda para que pudiera contestarle, y cuando lo hizo, se escuchaba mucho ruido y sonido de copas.

—_Estoy en un restaurante con Quil —_dijo a través de la línea—_. Tuve una pelea con la directiva, perdón por no escuchar el celular._

—No importa, Torpe —sonrió abriendo su auto—, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. Se trata de Derek, ya sabes, se ha convertido en algo así como mi protegido.

—_Ya lo veo _—dijo riéndose_—, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?_

—Huyó de la clínica, todo ha sido un caos —murmuró, escuchando el jadeo de su reacción consternada—. Dy cree que puede estar en una playa de México… tendré que ir.

—_¿A México?, ¿cómo es posible?_

—Vente conmigo —dijo presionando su frente contra el volante—, te necesito, Bella. —Tragó saliva de forma ruidosa—. Hemos estado tan separados de todo, si bien es cierto que tendré que buscarlo en ese lugar, también podría servirnos como… como otra luna de miel, ¿recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?

—_Edward…_

—Por favor, Bella. Te extraño, necesito más que lo que tuvimos el otro día. _Te necesito. _Últimamente he sentido como que no estamos en la misma página, y yo solo… Por favor, no digas que no.

Edward cerró los ojos después de escucharse decir eso, sintiéndose patético a un nuevo nivel, era increíble sentirse tan necesitado del cariño que solo ella podía darle, de las caricias que solamente ella podía brindarle, para ser honesto se sentía completamente solo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, en el silencio que transcurrió a eso, supo la respuesta, incluso antes de que ella la dijera.

—_Sé que no me lo vas a creer, pero estoy a punto de obtener ganancias de la empresa con los sueldos de varios directores, Quil estaba explicándome cómo hacerlo y yo..._

—Necesitas quedarte.

—_Lo siento _—suspiró—,_ sé que piensas que no estoy contigo, pero lo hago a cada paso que das, te amo. ¿Me hablas en cuanto aterrices?_

—Como siempre hago.

Edward se quedó muy quieto después de colgar la llamada. El corazón le bombeaba de una extraña manera, y la desilusión se sentía como un fuerte golpe a su autoestima ya maltrecha. No quería ir a México solo, mucho menos a un lugar donde ni siquiera hablaba el idioma, salvo porque… recordó algo que había pasado por completo por alto, así que rebuscó en su cartera hasta dar con la pequeña tarjeta, sonriendo mientras marcaba el número de Tanya, depositando en ello sus últimas esperanzas de encontrar a Derek.

Iría a traer a ese hijo de puta, y con eso también dejaría de lado la codependencia, porque sí, al parecer cualquier ciego menos él, se daría cuenta de que Bella era una especie de droga para él, una a la que se había vuelto adicto y que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerla cerca. Era tiempo de desconectarse y malditamente crecer de una jodida vez. Estaba claro que se encontraban en un punto muerto, necesitando cosas distintas, bueno Bella siempre había necesitado de su empresa, solo de ella y quizás ya era hora de que él mirara hacia adelante por su cuenta, poniendo a su banda por delante de cualquier cosa también.

Bella necesitaba que él creciera, no podía tener un bebé llorón bajo sus faldas cada vez que algo saliera mal.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Edward había tenido esa confianza en sí mismo, y necesitaba con urgencia que eso volviera. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse de alguna manera libre, y también desapegado de la clase de tipo que ahora era. Porque todo lo que era, no había funcionado para nada. Así que con una nueva actitud y renovadas expectativas, encendió el auto mientras manejaba a casa de su amiga, ¿y con ello? Sin saberlo también sellaría su futuro, sin siquiera imaginarse de qué forma.

* * *

**Hola!, ¿cómo va su mitad de semana?, espero que se encuentren muy bien, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Gracias por comentar: **OnlyRobPatti, saraipineda44, Adriu, Leah De Call, Tecupi, Lidia withlock, Camilla Fava, Vrigny, Marme, Jupy, miop, Karla, Adriana Molina, Somas, dayana ramirez, Lidia, Lizdayanna, NarMaVeg, Esal, torrespera172, Liliana Macias, tulgarita, rjnavajas, angryc, MariePrewettMellark, paupau1, Tata XOXO

**Gracias también a los comentarios guest, y a mis lectoras silenciosas!**


	54. Chapter 54

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012.**

―Hemos comenzado con la promoción de "Evermore", el grupo está casi listo para conocer el mundo, incluso hemos conseguido un coreógrafo famoso, viene directo desde Corea ―dijo Tyler, uno de los encargados de la mesa directiva.

Bella asintió, sonriendo contenta. Un coreógrafo, nada de mujeres, no volvería a pasar por el mismo error dos veces, muchas gracias.

―Bien, solo necesitamos concretar sus presentaciones, la forma en la que Aro… ―dijo Bella con disgusto―, hacía las cosas era lenta, ¿llevarlos por los pueblos y demás?, no queremos eso, Quil conoce al dueño del Memorial.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Emmett, pareciendo entre ofuscado y feliz.

―Sí ―canturreó satisfecha de haberle sacado al fin el nombre de uno de los inversionistas―. Nos iremos a lo grande desde un principio, abriendo el primer concierto en un estadio. Así que quiero que vayan imprimiendo pases gratis porque daremos promoción por la radio y redes sociales, invitaremos a los fanáticos que ya tenían ellos y aparte a un montón más que conseguiremos.

―Claro, jefa, comenzaremos de inmediato ―aseguró Tyler, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Emmett.

―Aquí el verdadero jefe soy yo ―carraspeó―, solo para aquellos que no lo sabían.

―Por supuesto, señor, lo lamento ―dijo el joven, ruborizándose ligeramente.

―Pero yo seré la mánager de Evermore, así que… gracias por tu ayuda, Tyler.

―Salvo que sin mi firma ni siquiera podrían empezar a trabajar, ¿o me equivoco, Erick?

―La última vez que miré, eras el presidente en efecto, Emmett ―contestó el otro encargado de la mesa directiva, haciendo que una ridícula sonrisa con hoyuelos se extendiera por el rostro de su hermano.

―Entonces, cualquier detalle, lo dejas en mi oficina, Bella.

Bella apretó los labios, pensando en más de quince maneras diferentes sobre cómo hundir la cabeza de Emmett en ácido.

¿De verdad?

Estaba hecha una total furia, por lo que salió de ese lugar directo hacia su oficina, dejando a todos atrás. En un vano intento por relajarse, ordenó a los de marketing que comenzaran con la producción de camisetas y todo lo necesario para dar a conocer a Evermore, Emmett no le quitaría la alegría de saber que por ella, y solo por ella, Swan volvería a estar en el mapa y salvándose de la quiebra.

―¿Bella? ―La joven cerró los ojos, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

―¿Qué necesitas, Emmett?, ¿otra confirmación de que eres el jefe?

―No me vendría mal, pero vengo a otra cosa, ¿has hablado con Edward?

Solo pensar en ese hombre hizo que su pecho se tensara, e hizo una pausa, concentrándose en la sensación, en los recuerdos que venían a ella, el cambio en su presión arterial y en los patrones de sus pensamientos.

Después de que ellos dos habían "hablado", Bella había hecho un montón de lecturas sobre la tristeza. Las etapas. El proceso de la muerte. Y había sido divertido por extraño que pareciera, el mejor recurso había sido un pequeño folleto que había encontrado y que trataba de cómo superar la pérdida de tu perro. Tenía preguntas que se suponía tenías que responder sobre lo que tu mascota había aprendido, entre otras cosas. Nunca lo admitiría, pero había contestado cada una de ellas y le había ayudado. Hasta cierto punto. Todavía dormía sola, y aunque había tenido sexo, en lugar de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, eso le había hecho anhelarlo todavía más. Pero entonces, siempre recordaba que él iba a ser padre, y cualquier ilusión quedaba solo fuera de la mesa.

―¿Por qué rayos tendría que hablar con él? ―Emmett se encogió de hombros.

―Estaba pensando en lo que pasó con No Signs, y la aprobación de la demanda.

―Y eso tiene que ver con Edward, porque…

―Porque si él lograra hablar con ellos, si pudiera… solo… ―se pasó una mano por su rizado cabello―, si intentara convencerlos de bajar la demanda, no sé, por los buenos tiempos o algo, después de todo, él fue un integrante como ellos por muchos años…

―No ―zanjó―, no voy a pedirle que hable con ellos.

―Pero si lo consiguiera, tendríamos un respiro, y lo sabes…

―No voy a hablar con Edward, en lo absoluto. ―Dicho eso, miró su celular en busca de cualquier distracción, y ahí estaba.

Tenía un par de mensajes de Quil pidiéndole que se vieran en su apartamento, Bella se mordió el labio, dudosa ante ir, pero con Emmett molestando, iría cuanto antes.

―Buscaremos otra forma de lidiar con ello. ―Entonces salió de la oficina, dejando solo a su hermano.

La noche estaba demasiado fría cuando Bella salió cansada y fastidiada de Swan, así que realmente, _realmente_ lo último que su mente necesitaba era precisamente esto.

Una alucinación de Edward esperándola en el estacionamiento.

Su mente le trajo un recuerdo tan vívido que se transportó a ese día cuando él le pidió subirse a su motocicleta. Se había quedado de piedra, era demasiado guapo y una parte rebelde de ella, quiso compartir con él algo que Jacob había despreciado. Qué estúpida había sido.

Parpadeando, se dio cuenta que para su desgracia no estaba en ninguna alucinación, dado que Edward estaba ahora caminando hacia ella, era enorme y con ese traje oscuro parecía cualquier guardaespaldas perdido. Por instinto, se encontró retrocediendo un paso, y fue muy extraño el golpe mental que sintió al ver el dolor en sus ojos. Él era quien la había engañado, quien esperaba un hijo de otra, ¿por qué en la vida tenía el deseo de consolarlo de alguna manera? Furiosa consigo misma dio media vuelta.

―¡Espera! ―gritó apresurándose hacia ella.

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? —dijo con aspereza, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Bella, discúlpame por favor, tenemos que hablar esto, hablarlo de verdad.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. —Lo apuñaló con una mirada—. ¿Y podrías, por favor, retirarte de mi camino?, tengo cosas realmente más importantes que hacer, hemos dicho todo, de cualquier forma.

—Yo solo… —Edward se pasó una mano a través de ese cabello descontrolado y le dio un tirón—. Yo no… yo… no sé qué decirte sobre Tanya, siento que no lo hemos dicho todo…

La cabeza de Bella se levantó bruscamente.

—Lo que hagas con tu vida no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

—Eso no es verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Yo… solo pensé que necesitarías alguna… no sé, explicación de porqué pasó todo esto.

Bella simplemente le miró durante un momento.

—¿Y por qué exactamente piensas que querría escucharla?

—No lo sé. —Se restregó con una mano el rostro, antes de mirarla, parecía más allá de cansado—. No sé qué hacer con esto, no puedo respirar, no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella, no quiero perderte, y aunque no quieras creerlo, siempre has sido todo para mí. Todo.

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente, ¿él no podía respirar?, casi se rio histéricamente ahí en su cara, era él quien estaba teniendo un hijo con otra, ¿y no podía respirar?

—Solo para que quede claro, ya me perdiste. ¿Tú y yo? —Gesticuló entre ellos—. Estamos por divorciarnos. Eso es. De hecho, espera pronto los papeles en tu oficina en Seattle, no los había tramitado antes por que... no lo sé, pero lo haré, cuanto antes.

—No estoy enamorado de Tanya, ni ella lo está de mí. No nos estamos acostando más, no quiero que creas que estamos teniendo alguna clase de relación solo porque seremos padres.

Bella se rio con dureza, y el sonido del viento aullando solo le dio un toque tétrico a todo.

—Sí, claro. Felicidades.

—Te estoy hablando con la verdad. Estoy viéndola, solo porque está esperando a mi hijo, pero ella sabe que nunca pasará nada más entre nosotros, no me ve como si fuéramos una pareja, lo que tuvimos se terminó.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras la herida en su pecho era desgarrada de nuevo.

—Edward, vamos, estás compartiendo con ella el vínculo más grande de todos. No se ha terminado nada, ¡va comenzando!

—Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. —Bella no podía quedarse quieta por más tiempo, así que caminó alrededor, hacía un frío del demonio, por lo que no le extrañó cuando la nieve comenzó a caer—. No estoy con ella, tienes que creerme, eso se terminó.

Ella lo miró de forma afilada, parecía que sin querer solo estaba hundiéndose más.

—¿No estás con ella como en una relación? Por supuesto que no, ahora solo son grandes amigos que van a tener un hijo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Detén esto, Edward, no esperes que crea que has pasado tu tiempo libre haciendo pesas con tus niños de la banda. Por favor, han pasado semanas.

—No he estado con nadie más, te lo juro.

Dios, ¿dónde diablos estaba todo el aire en esta parte del universo?

—No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con tu tiempo libre —contraatacó con una voz rota.

En el silencio que siguió, la horrible verdad resucitó espantosamente en su cabeza otra vez, el dolor haciendo imposible para Bella ocultar lo que había estado enterrando tan diligentemente durante las últimas semanas.

—Estuviste realmente con ella —dijo en voz baja, evitando que se le quebrara la voz—. En nuestra maldita casa, vi las velas, los platos… y aun así yo…

Ahora era Edward el que estaba cerrando los ojos como si desease olvidar.

—Fui un maldito estúpido, no tengo justificación alguna, ni siquiera lo solo que me sentía, ni la necesidad de borrar... la mierda que estaba en mi cabeza, nada puede justificarme, lo sé, y no puedo poner en palabras cuánto lo siento. No te busqué antes porque quería darte tiempo, buscarte una y otra vez se sentía como atormentarte, te conozco, nunca te ha gustado sentirte acorralada, solo que ya no puedo esperar más tiempo. —Levantó la mirada, clavando esos profundos ojos verdes en ella—. Te necesito para seguir viviendo, no te pido que me perdones en este momento, solo… solo dame la oportunidad de acercarme, permíteme demostrarte de otras maneras cuánto lo lamento.

—Escucha… —Bella se estremeció con una fuerte ráfaga de viento que vino tras ella—. Realmente no tengo claro por qué me estás contando todo esto. Quise decir lo que dije… no necesito ninguna explicación sobre lo que haces con tu vida. Tú y yo… estuvimos casados pero eso es todo. Sé que compartimos un montón de cosas, y estuvimos el uno para el otro cuando importaba. Pero se terminó. Somos dos personas totalmente diferentes ahora, y no vamos más en el mismo camino. Nosotros no encajamos ya, ciertamente has podido respirar sin mí todos estos días. Y escucha, no tenía intención de ponerme otra vez histérica, esta no soy yo —negó cansada—. Pero creo que necesitas que sea clara en esto, se acabó.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, su rostro de alguna manera parecía lleno de sombras, y debería estar contenta por estar hiriéndolo como él lo había hecho con ella, sin embargo, ahora sabía que nunca podría desearle nada malo a Edward, aun así se obligó a continuar.

»Sé que esto… lo de Tanya… es una gran oportunidad para ti. Siempre quisiste un hijo. ¿En cuanto a mí? De verdad, deseo que ambos estén bien, no me debes ninguna explicación. Así que, por favor, cuida de tu bebé y no te preocupes de que me cuelgue en algún árbol porque hayas obtenido lo que siempre quisiste.

—¿Lo que siempre quise? —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de una extraña manera—. Hablas como si ser padre hubiera sido mi única meta en la vida. ¿Sabes?, tal vez no me conoces realmente tan bien después de todo —aseguró lentamente, las palabras incluso sonando por separado como si de esa manera pudiera comprenderlas mejor.

Bella cerró los ojos,_ ¿entonces qué fue lo que siempre quisiste?, _quiso gritar pero no lo hizo. Esto era el clásico Edward, justo aquí. Diciendo unas cosas, callándose otras. Dios, era increíble lo que hacía cuando se proponía algo. El mejor en todo: teatro, canto, baile, incluso como amante, y leal hasta la locura. E inteligente. Y sexual para la distracción. Y cien mil cosas más que Bella había tenido que admitir que nadie más estaba cerca de ser. Pero tenía un serio defecto y no era el hecho de que fuera un traidor.

Nop, era más bien que no podía externar realmente sus emociones. En absoluto.

Edward siempre había huido de hablar de cualquier cosa profunda… empezando por sus padres, y luego el teatro, jamás pudo decirle que las cosas no estaban funcionando, decidió callárselo incluso cuando lo vio en números rojos, y luego estaba todo esto del bebé… aunque bueno, ella no era la más sincera del mundo tampoco. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dijo que ahora no importaba quién fue el más cerrado, de todos modos.

—Me tengo que ir, Edward, está nevando, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

―Bella, detente... por favor —suplicó sujetándola por el brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

Bella se estremeció, sintiendo esa electricidad que siempre la recorría bajo su toque, y cuando sus increíbles ojos se posaron en ella, luciendo heridos más allá de las palabras, pensó que se desmayaría y entonces supo que si no decía lo siguiente, se lanzaría a sus brazos como una tonta, incluso con el engaño y… y todas las consecuencias de por medio, estaba segura de que volvería a él.

—Me he estado acostando con Quil, así que como verás, esto se terminó.

Su agarre inmediatamente se aflojó, como si hubiera sido golpeado, sus ojos ardieron, su boca dibujó una perfecta línea, y aunque su cara parecía tan relajada como siempre, Bella sabía que estaba frente a un volcán a punto de la erupción, y aun así siguió caminando lejos de él. Sabía mejor que nadie, que el mundo no dejaba de girar por una mala noticia.

Las emociones, como todo lo demás, iban y venían.

* * *

**Solo tengo una palabra típica de mi México lindo: Chale.**

**Jajaja muchas gracias por seguir por aquí, de ahora en adelante solo presente, ¿me dicen qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por comentar: Angie0494, Marme, somas, NarMaVeg, OnlyRobPatti, Karla, **gracias cariño!,**Adriana Molina, rjnavajas, Maris portenas, **tú ponlas cariño en esta vida no podemos darle gusto a todo mundo y al menos la opinión de uno, es nuestro derecho así que ni te preocupes, gracias por comentar!, **Tata XOXO, Vale Potter, Lizdayanna, Miop,** lo mismo piensa otra chica, que Bella ya andaba ahí viendo a Quil con otros ojos, jeje ;),**Adriu,** super básicos! jajaja,**Daira AV, **jajaja hubo quien me pidió narración de eso, se salvaron!,** Edu, **un gusto leerte cariño, espero que esté todo bien!, **tulgarita, Esal, Lya, LR, MariePrewettMellark, carolaap, saraipineda44, j**aja no eres la única**, Leah De Call, Meemii Cullen, **gracias por tus palabras, de veras pienso tal como tú, ya no me siento tan rara jajaja.**Yenix304, **eres un hit con lo de prostibailarina jajaja.** Pichilina **no lea nada que no le guste, ya luego le escribo algo gracioso pequeña ponny. **Lupita Calvo, Lidia, t**e fallé corazón fui cobarde y no puse nada de nada, me perdonas?, **Tecupi, **así es, **torrespera172, angryc, **

**Gracias también a mis chicas Guest, y silenciosas nos leemos pronto!**


	55. Chapter 55

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012.**

―Lamento llegar tarde, ya sabes, con Emmett no se puede ―comentó Bella en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

―Emmett está un tanto autoritario estos últimos días, pasa, hace muchísimo frío.

La joven sonrió con pena mirando a Quil. Se le había hecho tarde por culpa de su marido, además tenía nieve en los tacones y el cabello estropeado, ni hablar de sus emociones. Quizás no debió acudir a él sintiéndose como se sentía, pero ¿aquello de colgarse de un árbol? De pronto no parecía tan descabellado, así que más valía no estar sola.

―Ni que lo digas, no sé qué mosca le ha picado a mi hermano, pero no dejaré que termine de hundirnos, entre él y Aro me van a provocar un aneurisma. ―Quil sonrió, tomando de sus manos el bolso y poniéndolo cerca de un sofá.

―No digas esas cosas, Bella, ¿qué te he dicho del estrés? —dijo acercándola hacia la chimenea, la verdad no se había dado cuenta de cuán entumecida se sentía.

―Que no es bueno, pero no puedo evitarlo… ―suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz―. ¿De que querías hablar cuando me llamaste?

Mirando ahí las llamas consumiendo la madera, inevitablemente pensó… Cristo, la furia de Edward había sido igual de calcinante. Cerrando los ojos, evitó un escalofrío a base de pura voluntad, no iría ahí, no necesitaba recordar la cara de su marido mientras su corazón era destruido en pedazos, él la había destruido primero, así que sí. Sabía perfectamente en qué aro del infierno se encontraba su esposo.

Mirando a Quil, trató de enfocarse en otras cosas, como el hecho de que era agradable que él mejor que nadie, supiera de qué humor estaba Emmett en los últimos días, sobre todo desde que había amenazado con sacarla de la empresa, y peor cuando su grupo fue el seleccionado para levantar a Swan, y no su estúpido reguetonero solista. La verdad no parecían hermanos, sino más bien dos perros rabiosos atacándose al cuello del otro en cuanto estaban en la misma habitación.

―Sé una manera muy buena para liberar todo el estrés ―ronroneó juguetón, ignorando su pregunta mientras se ponía justo tras ella, quitándole la gabardina para masajear sus hombros.

―Quil… ―susurró empujándose ligeramente fuera de su toque―, no sé si esto sea buena idea, creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí, hemos llegado muy lejos…

―¿Por qué tienes dudas ahora? ―dijo inclinándose, besando su clavícula, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, mientras sus manos vagaban por sus pechos.

―P-Porque somos compañeros de trabajo, si mezclamos las cosas y algo sale mal…

—¿Es por Edward? —Eso la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Dios, no se podía creer que esa mirada volcánica de Edward estuviera logrando esto; alejarla de su salvavidas. Pero es que esos ojos… había estado tan furioso, golpeando todo y cuando ella gritó asustada y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, todo el coraje que él pudiera estar sintiendo lo abandonó, como un globo lleno de helio que solo fue pinchado, dejando a alguien que realmente parecía un condenado, el que iría con la soga tras el árbol en lugar de ella, oh, Dios, ¿y si se le ocurrían tonterías como esa? No, Edward no sería capaz, no ahora que… que iba a ser padre.

—No nos hemos divorciado. —Quil dejó escapar una extraña risa.

―Eso no importa, Bella, enfócate en nosotros, en Swan, estoy tan orgulloso de cómo llevas las cosas, cada vez que te veo en esa oficina dando órdenes… —La besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, antes de presionarse contra ella—. Eres una mujer increíble, me excitas demasiado.

Bella cerró los ojos, odiando que mejor otro hombre dijera las palabras que siempre quiso escucharle decir a Edward en los últimos años. Desde hacía solo Dios sabría cuánto, su marido solo le decía que esa empresa la absorbía, que no la merecía, odiaba el tiempo que le dedicaba. Nunca que estaba orgulloso de verla, ni dando órdenes, ni dirigiendo semejante desastre que había dejado Aro.

―No todo mundo piensa como tú ―susurró con los ojos cerrados, mientras él desabotonaba su vestido―. Algunos dirían que mi vida en realidad es Swan.

―Mi esposa dice lo mismo ―dijo Quil, con una pequeña risa―, ¿pero sabes qué? —preguntó deteniéndose un momento para mirarla a los ojos—. Ese tipo de personas no entienden lo que el trabajo significa para nosotros, nosotros no andamos jugando, realmente de mi trabajo depende _mi vida_. Mi trabajo es como mi hijo, dándole vida a mi motor. No estoy aquí gracias a sus palabras de "aliento", estoy en donde estoy por mis cualidades, y eso se logró trabajando duro, sin sentimentalismos, sacrificando tiempo de calidad para al final ser recompensado al lograr lo que tengo, ver las cosas saliendo bien me hace sentir orgulloso. Y me fastidia que la gente no lo vea como un premio sino como una calamidad, pero no me importa "estropear" relaciones con compañeros, amigos y familiares, si esto es lo que me hace feliz… ―Se apartó ligeramente, pasándose las manos por el rubio cabello―. Dios, me escucho tan… mierda. Sé que es estúpido, y por eso me voy a divorciar, pero yo…

―No. ―Bella lo miró pensando que nadie jamás expresaría mejor lo que le pasaba que Quil, así que tomó su mano―. Me siento de la misma manera.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Ambos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, y una extraña energía la sacudió, algo que nunca había tenido con nadie más. Cuando Quil tiró de su mano, conduciéndola a su habitación, sabía que estaba haciendo mal… pero ¿acaso eso detuvo a Edward?, y mientras dejaba que el cuerpo de Quil la hiciera sentir mejor y se condujera dentro de su cuerpo, mostrándole que las cosas podían ser mejor, pensó que esto era lo que necesitaba, olvidar a Edward de una vez por todas, y qué mejor que con un hombre que realmente estuviera orgulloso de ella, que entendiera perfectamente lo que hacía y que nunca le pediría que abandonara lo único que motivaba su vida. Eran iguales.

―Necesitaba esto, Bella ―murmuró Quil, con un suspiro satisfecho, dejándose caer del otro lado de la cama una vez que terminaron.

―¿De qué querías hablar? ―comentó Bella, ni siquiera agitada cuando se estiró sobre la cama buscando su celular, el cual había estado timbrando momentos antes.

Quizás el sexo con él no era fabuloso, bueno… nada nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero no importaba, precisamente ninguno de los dos permitiría que una cabeza nublada por la lujuria fuera a estropear lo que cada día se esmeraban por construir.

―No quería hablar nada en especial, solo quería… esto ―se rio, acariciando la curva de su cintura―. Lo siento pero no lo siento.

―En fin ―comentó Bella, estirándose―, ¿cenamos algo?

―Sí, tan solo deja envío unos correos, lo haré de mi celular, será rápido, lo prometo. ―La besó brevemente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, Edward hubiera soltado improperios si ella se hubiese puesto a trabajar justo después del sexo, en cambio con Quil… estaban _tan_ en la misma página. Se colocó solo la camiseta de él y caminó hacia la cocina, estaba buscando en la alacena qué hacer para cenar cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Lo miró por encima, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio el número de Edward, por millonésima vez. Solo que cuando terminó de sonar, además de las llamadas perdidas había un mensaje de Quil que recién había entrado. Sonriendo, Bella lo abrió pero al instante se puso lívida. Tragando saliva, sintió las piernas por poco ceder, sin embargo recolectándose de alguna manera caminó hacia la alcoba.

―¿No encontraste nada? ―preguntó Quil con una sonrisa―, deberíamos ordenar algo.

―"Mi amor, de nuevo tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, no me esperes despierta". ―El rostro de Quil se encendió como si alguien le hubiese prendido llamas―. ¡Me dijiste que estabas separado!, ¡que incluso compraste este departamento porque ya no vivían juntos!

―Bueno ―carraspeó―, es complicado, tú… tú debes saber mejor que nadie, ¿acaso no llegaste hace momentos sintiéndote mal por ese hijo de puta de Edward?, ¿crees que no te he visto taciturna a veces?, ¡sé que estás jodidamente pensando en él, tal vez incluso te estés acostando también con él!

―¡Eso no importa! ―chilló quitándose su camiseta, aventándosela a la cara mientras buscaba su propia ropa―. Si hubieras mencionado que estabas aún con ella, _viviendo_ con ella, esto jamás habría pasado ―gritó furiosa, vistiéndose a toda prisa.

―Bella, esto no tiene que ser causa para que nos dejemos de ver —dijo buscando unos chándales, antes de precipitarse detrás de ella—. ¡Tú también sigues casada, por Dios!, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, no te hagas la idiota.

―¡Nosotros no vivimos juntos! Ay no, ¿sabes qué?, tienes razón: soy una idiota, no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida, ¿pagar con la misma moneda? ―negó derrotada, cansada más allá de las palabras―. Sabía que esto nunca debió pasar, lo sabía, Dios, ¡lo sabía! ―siseó poniéndose los tacones, antes de precipitarse a la puerta.

―Si te vas, me encargaré de hundirte con el caso de No Signs.

Eso la detuvo cuando estaba por salir del departamento. El aire abandonando parcialmente sus pulmones, mientras parpadeaba de vuelta a él.

»¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿no se te pasó por la mente que aplastar a Swan es algo que querría Warner? —dijo cruzándose de brazos, viéndose todo autosuficiente.

—¿Qué? —susurró Bella, casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué esperabas?, Rosalie tiene buen corazón, pero estoy seguro que si Warner se entera de lo que estoy haciendo, me darán a escoger, ¿y adivina qué? ―sonrió―, se van a ir con todo lo que tengan para desaparecerlos del mapa de una vez por todas. Así que técnicamente estoy arriesgándolo todo, solo por un buen polvo, al menos deberías ser agradecida.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo.

—De hecho —dijo con una sonrisa—. Así que, ¿por qué no regresas a la cama y ordenamos algo para cenar?, estoy cansándome de esto, ambos somos adultos y sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer para llegar a donde estamos, ¿o no? —Bella se dio la vuelta, girando el picaporte sentía que las náuseas la traicionarían justo ahí―. Bien, entonces atente a las consecuencias, Isabella.

―¿De verdad me estás… chantajeando? ―Él se encogió de hombros.

―Ya te dije, tómalo o déjalo, Bella, además lo estábamos pasando bien. Bastante bien, no podría llamársele chantaje a eso.

―Eres un imbécil.

―¿Eso es un sí o un no? —Dios, quería tanto portar con un arma en estos momentos.

―Eres un jodido imbécil.

Y entonces salió azotando la puerta de ese lugar, mientras su corazón iba cayéndose a pedazos, al igual que todo su mundo.

**§ § § § § § §**

Edward se despertó con una erección.

Tumbado de espaldas en el colchón, las caderas se movían por su cuenta, el movimiento de balanceo acariciaba la erección contra el peso del edredón y las sábanas. Por un momento, mientras permanecía en esa fase medio despierto antes de que la verdadera conciencia llegara, se imaginó que era Bella encima de él quien creaba la fricción, las suaves manos de su mujer, deslizándose arriba y abajo, en un preámbulo a poner a trabajar esos labios…

Cuando fue a enterrar los dedos en aquel abundante cabello castaño, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Sus manos encontraron solo sábanas. En un arrebato de ilusión, estiró un brazo, acariciando el espacio junto a él, dispuesto a encontrar ese cuerpo cálido y femenino... solo más sábanas que estaban frías.

—Mierda —suspiró, llevándose el brazo a los ojos.

La realidad de dónde estaba le golpeó con fuerza, pero la excitación siguió. Sería fácil terminar lo que su mente había empezado utilizando sus manos. ¿Pero a quién engañaba?, masturbarse había pasado a ser nada más que una exigencia del cuerpo en busca de algo de libertad, y a estas alturas todo ese trabajo de sacudir para esperar un orgasmo que ni siquiera sería realmente bueno, la verdad lo mortificaba demasiado. En pleno orgasmo se podía dar cuenta de que ese no llegaría hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies, que nada nunca se sentiría como estar dentro realmente de su única fantasía, y el conocimiento desinfló su erección. ¿Pensar que aún estaban casados, y Bella estaba justo ahora, en este preciso momento, despertando con Quil, probablemente teniéndolo dentro de su interior?

Oh, Dios, iba a vomitar.

La idea de que Bella estuviera tocando a otro, montando a otro como una amazona, lamiendo y acariciando a otro, a su puto abogado de hecho, era casi tan insoportable como la mierda de ser padre de un hijo que no era de ella. Así que esto era lo que ella había sentido, ¿no? Era tan horrible, que no podía culparla ni un poco por devolver el golpe. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, sus pensamientos inmediatamente volaron a Derek. Genial. Estaba tan cansado de las buenas noticias.

—Cullen —respondió con la voz ronca, sin mirar siquiera el número.

—_¿Hola, Edward?_

Había estado como muerto, pero ante la voz de Tanya se enderezó en la cama, sacando los pies fuera del colchón como listo para correr a su lado si algo le había pasado, Dios, sentía un nudo de temor irracional en la garganta incluso cada vez que ella llamaba.

—_Estoy bien, hablaba para contarte sobre un episodio que vi _—dijo con una ligera risa.

Edward se relajó al instante, dejando que su lado neurótico se controlara y se hiciera a la idea de que si Tanya le hablaba, podía ser para algo estúpido como que se le había antojado chocolate, o quizás llorando porque había visto esa película de Joe Black por sexta vez, y no para decirle que se había caído, o algo mucho peor… como un aborto.

Sin ningún entusiasmo en absoluto, Edward se arrastró fuera de la cama y maldijo por lo bajo cuando piso un pedazo de algo, de lo que sea, que en un arrebato llegó destruyendo la noche anterior. Al recordar el desastre que lo esperaba en la sala, un dolor comenzó a instalarse en sus sienes. Abrió su clóset, sin interés en cambiarse pero con la necesidad de ponerse en marcha.

—_Estás muy callado, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿es Derek?_ —preguntó Tanya.

—No pasa nada, solo pisé algo.

—_No solo eso, te escuchas… triste_.

Claro, Bella estaba teniendo sexo con otro tipo, ya sabes, la mierda pasa. Las venganzas existen, y todo eso. Sacudió la cabeza evitando así los pensamientos de quedarse dentro mientras le prendía fuego al apartamento. Por lo que recordaba, él había comenzado con todo esto, ¿no?, acostándose con otra mujer, y además embarazándola, ¿con qué maldita cara podía enojarse con Bella? Ponerse histérico no iba a devolver las cosas a su lugar, ni disminuir el dramatismo, si había alguno, o cambiar el resultado de las cosas como se encontraban ahora.

—No importa —murmuró, mirándose la destrozada mano.

—_Quisiera poder ayudarte de alguna manera_… _solo habla conmigo. Siempre eres tan reservado._

—Si te refieres a reconstruir mi apartamento, mejor déjalo así —dijo con sarcasmo, sin ningún interés en hablar de otra cosa.

—_¿Sabes? El otro día vi en televisión un reportaje que decía que le preguntaron a poco más de cuatrocientos psiquiatras por qué realmente fracasaban los matrimonios… _—Eso lo hizo tensarse, pero no la interrumpió—, y_ al menos el cuarenta y cinco por ciento contestó que uno de los factores vitales era la incapacidad de los maridos para expresar sus sentimientos._

—Genial, eso me hace parte de otra estadística, gracias por mencionarlo.

—_Edward _—suspiró—, _sé que esto no es lo que quieres, no necesitas hacerte responsable de nada, busca a Bella, tienes que hablar con ella _—oh, Tanya, si supieras…—,_ te estás enfermando, estás perdido y tú no eres así… dile que te mentí y que mi hijo es de alguien más, sabes que puedo salir adelante sola, siempre lo he hecho_.

—Y lo sé —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—, pero no va a pasar, Tanya. No llevas el hijo de "alguien", es mío, y por más que quiera a Bella, ahora ese bebé es…

—_¿Es qué?_

—No necesitas que te diga en voz alta lo que es para mí.

—_Sí, lo necesito, Edward. Tienes que entender que callando las cosas no has llegado a ningún lado, sé que ambos somos víctimas de una vida dura, donde no hemos sido precisamente valorados por nadie, así que perdóname si quiero escuchar lo que realmente significa nuestro hijo para ti, porque como veo las cosas, tus prioridades son otras. Esto no te tiene para nada feliz, y no quiero que nuestro hijo crezca pensando que no lo queremos._

Edward parpadeó, nunca antes se había considerado a sí mismo una víctima de las circunstancias. Excepto... mientras consideraba su desesperación por una familia, su sensación de desarraigo, su propia falta de identidad en casa. El libre albedrío le había traído aquí, a este lugar en los Estados Unidos, pero al menos él había elegido el camino y los medios… así que se escuchó diciendo:

—Ese bebé que llevas es mi vida, lo significa todo para mí y no hay nada que no haría por él, ¿lo entiendes?, nada. Crecerá sabiendo que lo amo, o la amo, con todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

**Bueno, pues Bella y Quil, no estaban taaan en la misma sintonía después de todo, ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias por comentar: carlita16, nydiac10, Somas, OnlyRobPatti, Karina Jimenez, Tecupi, Gloria! j**aja gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar con todo y esos percances,** yenix304, **si viene siendo en ese Jacob,** Melany, Andre22-twi, Mela Masen, Daira AV, LuAnKa, Leah De Call, Maris portenas, Vrigny, Adriu, bbluelilas, Miop, Chica Dixon, **jajaja me morí de risa con tu comentario,** Jupy, Esal, Vale. Potter, Adriana Molina, torrespera172, saraipineda44, GIGI,** sí nena, en la historia de resistance ya vez que Jeremy (ese es su nombre de los libros), era bastante frío, bueno ahora sí que lo hicieron. ** NarMaVeg, **jajaja Edward huye,** OnlyRobPatti, Diana Hurtarte, MJ, Chiki, paupau1, Marme, rjnavajas, Tulgarita, Elizad, Injoa, Andy, Tata XOXO, Meemii Cullen, Angryc, valentina delafuente, Lidia1, **jajaja catedra,** DanitLuna, **gracias por salir del anonimato, jaja eres un amors!,** Cobrizo Cullen, **es que Emmett es un niñote, Bella tiene la culpa por consentirlo al sacarle la empresa a flote, a veces aunque sean nuestros familiares hay que dejarlos tocar fondo, es algo que ella no ha podido hacer.


	56. Chapter 56

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012.**

―Tenían razón, ¿sabes, Victoria?

―_Bella, ¿qué pasó?_ ―preguntó su amiga en voz alta.

Bella sabía que era Nochebuena, y que era una estúpida por estarla llamando, pero no podía sentirse más mal, habían pasado un par de días de lo sucedido con Quil, y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, y aunque sabía que estaba estropeando su noche, incluso mientras escuchaba a Victoria disculparse, probablemente en la cena, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―_¿De qué hablas, dónde estás?, Emmett te ha estado buscando como un loco, incluso acudió a la policía._

—Por favor no le digas que llamé, no me pasa nada, yo… solo necesitaba tiempo fuera.

—_Está aquí, me escuchó._ —Bella suspiró.

―En fin, todos ustedes tenían razón ―contuvo un sollozo, apretando con fuerza el celular contra su oreja―, dejé todo por una empresa, para preservar la memoria de un papá que no fue precisamente un modelo a seguir.

―_No, espérate, Bella ¿a qué viene todo esto?_

―Estoy más cerca de los cuarenta que nunca, ¿lo ves?, no tengo absolutamente nada.

―_¿El fin de año te está haciendo reflexiva como a un nivel de crisis existencial? _―inquirió con una risa—. _Y Emmett nos hizo creer que quizás te habían secuestrado…_

―Es un poco más complicado que eso ―susurró cerrando los ojos, tratando de no ir al desastre de Quil—. Es… es la sensación de no haber hecho nada realmente bueno en mi vida —susurró mientras escuchaba a su amiga salir del ruido del comedor y al parecer internarse en alguna habitación.

―_No inventes, nunca fue tu sueño tener hijos, querías estar a cargo de la empresa y no me vengas con que fue porque querías continuar con el legado de tu papá o algo, porque ambas sabemos que no fue así, lo hiciste porque amas ser líder, amas llevar las riendas, amas a Swan. Desde que éramos niñas, siempre sabías lo que querías, ¿sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por estar la mitad de segura que tú respecto de lo que quiero?_

―Tienes tu familia, tus hijos, tú… no estás sola.

Dios, su vida había necesitado cierta guía, sí, ¿pero por qué simplemente no se había cortado el cabello, o conseguido un gato, o se había bajado en alguna gasolinera a pegarles a todos con una sombrilla, o hecho algo menos impactante que tener un maldito amorío?

―_Bueno, Bella, sabes que vivo rodeada de niños que matan sus tardes viendo en YouTube a otros niños abriendo chocolates en huevitos, para ver la sorpresa que saldrá ahí, ninguno es como que la compañía perfecta._

―Entonces si la solución no es tener hijos y no es casarte, ¿cuál es?

―_Seguir tus sueños, Bella._

―Esos sueños no son buenos si fracasas, porque entonces te quedas sin nada.

―_No, ¿qué rayos está pasando?, a ver, tú no te has quedado sin nada, no has fracasado… no has triunfado pero fracasar solo pasa si te rindes. James me contó que No Signs ganó la demanda, y que necesitan ahora sí el dinero con urgencia, pero esto no es el fin…_

―¿No es el fin? ―se rio―, porque esto se siente como el peor de los fracasos.

**§ § § § § §**

Edward miró el reloj en su celular y suspiró.

Las jodidas dos de la mañana y él todavía despierto y no precisamente porque estuviera celebrando la Navidad o algo. Los chicos de la banda lo habían invitado a la casa de Rachel, al parecer los primos se juntaban ahí e invitaban a Ethan, cuya familia, al igual que la suya, estaba desaparecida o tomando unos mojitos en el otro lado del mundo, vaya usted a saber. Caden incluso lo había invitado a pasar las fiestas con su madre y su pequeña hermana, todos muy amables, pero no muchas gracias. Las cosas con Resistance iban… como siempre iban.

Manejar esa banda era como ir en una montaña rusa en el asiento de adelante, viendo caer y subir las curvas, viendo como las cosas podían o no irse a la mierda en un mal giro.

Estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Estaba, de hecho, mal. Su cabeza no funcionaba igual, su respiración no era normal, todo él estaba cayéndose a pedazos desde que habían tenido… toda esta mierda con Bella. Dando otro largo sorbo a su copa, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndose mareado. De hecho, últimamente siempre estaba tomando. Genial, empezaría el año con un problema nuevo: su futuro alcoholismo...

Fuertes golpes provinieron de su puerta. Inmediatamente, Edward se tensó pensando cuál de los chicos sería, ¿Caden, Ethan, Dylan?, ¿qué mierda habría hecho Derek esta vez?, pero ¿y si algo le había pasado al bebé?

—Mierda. —De un salto se puso de pie y se dirigió ligeramente tambaleante hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué está mal…?

Se quedó callado, su corazón incluso se detuvo por completo haciéndolo romper en sudor.

―Lamento aporrear la puerta, pensé que no estabas… yo… ¿puedo pasar?

―C-Claro ―carraspeó, haciéndose a un lado―, ¿qué ocurrió?

Bella estaba frente a él. Casi no podía creerlo, incluso tuvo que mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa, donde estaba la botella de vodka, y los vasos, un vistazo al reloj le dijo que era demasiado tarde, quizás estaba alucinando, esto no podía ser cierto, no…

―Edward, yo… ―Sorbió con suavidad, y solo al volver a encontrarse sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

El impulso de correr a abrazarla picó fuerte, tan fuerte que incluso se encontró dando un par de pasos más cerca de ella, Bella nunca lloraba, Dios…

―¿Quién se murió esta vez? ―preguntó nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ella lo miró sorprendida, antes de sonreír con suavidad mientras negaba.

―Mi dignidad.

―¿Tu qué? ―La miró sin comprender, pero ella tan solo negó tristemente.

―¿Cómo sigue tu mano? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido mejores días.

—¿No pudiste sacarte el anillo? ―susurró mirando la venda en su mano. Edward automáticamente acarició su anillo, antes de mirarla.

―Ni siquiera lo había pensado —aseguró antes de mirar su mano—. Tú también lo llevas.

―Sí —suspiró—, y no tengo ningún pretexto.

—Siempre puedes golpear una pared. —Ella sonrió, limpiándose rápidamente una lágrima, lo que le recordó que nada estaba bien con su inesperada visita―. ¿Quieres un café? ―preguntó, sintiendo como que estaba en… alguna clase de sueño, flotando encima de la escena, mirando su cuerpo a la distancia. Bella parecía nerviosa, retorciendo las manos en su regazo.

―Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Mientras preparaba café, sabiendo perfectamente cuántas cucharadas de crema ponerle una vez que estuviera listo, le dio un escalofrío. Mierda, la extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba cosas tan simples como esta, el pecho le dolió de nuevo como si hubiera recibido un disparo, ¿por qué tuvo que sacrificar lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, cambiándolo por algo vacío y sin sentido?

―Hum… está todo más… ¿minimalista? ―Él sonrió, no creía que destrozar el lugar fuera considerado como alguna especie de corriente artística, así que desvió el tema.

―Tal vez me mude de departamento.

―Oh… eso suena bien. ―Edward extendió la mano, entregándole el café, conteniendo otro escalofrío cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Bella carraspeó―: Por eso no decoraste nada.

―No había nada que celebrar.

La Navidad nunca sería igual, mucho menos cuando el primer recuerdo que se le venía a la mente, era el de ellos dos decidiendo darse en esa fecha el sí a una vida juntos.

―¿No me vas a preguntar qué me trajo aquí? ―Edward suspiró, sentándose frente a ella, antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

―Estoy preocupado por ti, Bella. ―_Jodido_, más bien―. Si quieres contármelo está bien, pero si no, solo… no te regreses manejando hoy a Portland, no podría soportarlo. Y la verdad, cualquier cosa que te ponga en mi camino voy a agradecerla.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, antes de dar un sorbo a su taza, dejó el café en la pequeña mesita de centro que los separaba, y luego carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta.

―En todo este tiempo que llevamos separados, me he dado cuenta de que estuve muy preocupada por mí, y por la empresa y… ahora veo que me faltó ponerte más atención a ti, a tus necesidades, por eso quise venir… a pedirte perdón.

―¿Qué? ―La miró estupefacto, antes de sacudir la cabeza―. ¡No! Soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón, siempre. Por el amor de Dios, fui yo quien se acostó con otra, lo siento muchísimo, no hay día que no me maldiga por eso…

―Tú querías ser papá, Edward, querías una familia ―lo interrumpió―, no es nada descabellado en un matrimonio, y yo pasé eso por alto con tal de salvar una empresa casi insalvable ―comentó con la voz quebrada, pero sin derramar más lágrimas―. Fue un alto precio a pagar.

―Sí, pero finalmente tenías razón, Bella, quizás ese no era tu mejor momento para ser mamá, y todo ese tiempo yo solo pensé en mí, en que no quería estar solo, que necesitaba algo que formáramos juntos para solo… ―sacudió la cabeza―, estuve presionando de la peor manera, también fui un egoísta.

―Tal vez no era el momento ―se encogió de hombros―, pero yo debí ser más sensible con eso, ponerme en tus zapatos, solo te di a escoger quedarte con nada o con nada. Divorciarnos, o no tener hijos. ―Sacudió la cabeza―. No estaba pensando con claridad, perdóname por ser egoísta, debí manejarlo de otra manera y ambos lo sabemos.

Se quedaron en silencio, la cabeza de Edward daba vueltas ante el giro de la conversación, se sentía… liberado de alguna extraña manera.

―Siento haberme portado como un estúpido celoso el otro día. No tengo derecho.

Después de que ella le confesara que se estaba acostando con Quil, había perdido su mierda. Su cerebro solo… sí, había hecho corto circuito dejando a un loco que, girando en redondo, pateó su propio automóvil una y otra vez, como un maldito desquiciado con mal de amores, y luego golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo uno de los pilares del estacionamiento haciéndola gritar. Se había portado como un grandísimo idiota pero no pudo evitarlo, la locura lo había perseguido mientras conducía ciego de ira por la carretera, y no lo abandonó incluso llegando al departamento, donde había arrasado con todo, y no le prendió fuego al lugar solo porque no encontró su puto encendedor por ningún lado.

Jesús, el pensamiento de Bella con otro lo sacudió de nuevo, aquello dolía más que cualquier cosa, y saber que él la había lanzado a los brazos de otro... De la nada, una rabia cruel le hizo querer destruir otra vez algo. La maldita cafetera, la cocina o todo el departamento. Cegado por la ira, quería salpicar con gasolina alrededor del condominio y prender todo en llamas. Y quería estar de pie tan cerca de la hoguera que sus poros consiguieran cerrarse y sus pestañas se achicharraran así como… Dios, ¿todavía estaba en algún tipo de conmoción, no?

Mirando a Bella, se dio cuenta de que casi no la reconocía, ella siempre había sido tan cuidadosa, tan controlada, y volvió a maravillarse de cómo alguien de quien conocías todo, con quien habías vivido en la misma casa, que comía contigo y dormía contigo… podía convertirse en un extraño.

―Está bien, eso ya no importa ―murmuró casi para sí misma―, estoy aquí porque me di cuenta de que… di todo por esa empresa, y voy a perderla, no solo eso… ―negó, y cuando habló de nuevo, su voz fue entrecortada―: voy a perder a mi hermano, y te perdí a ti, y perdí a mi papá, y no tengo amigos, y no voy a tener una familia ―se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultado sus lágrimas―, estoy sola, navegando como un barco a la deriva…

El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocarse.

―Bella, tú no vas a perder esa empresa porque la llevas en la sangre, es tuya.

―Sí, pero esa empresa no me puede amar de vuelta —dijo mirándolo directamente.

―Bueno, es en tiempos como estos, donde aprendemos que a veces nos toca dar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Bella no respondió nada, por lo que frunció el ceño. Cuando escudriñó la expresión de su chica, llegó a una conclusión que le dejó angustiado: Bella estaba enfrentando algo, algo más que solo un mal día, algo muy grande. Nunca en todos estos años la había visto… derrotada, y fue como una puñalada directo al corazón. Difícil determinar cómo lo sabía exactamente, pero pensado bien, después de haber sido esposo de alguien por años, aprendías a leer sus detalles mínimos.

―¿Segura que estás bien? ―Ella asintió.

―Sí… ¿crees entonces que podría quedarme hoy? ―El puro pensamiento de tenerla de vuelta en casa, lo sacudió con unas esperanzas por demás imprudentes, incluso se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta cerrada.

―No estás bien, y si no quieres hablarlo en este momento sabré esperar… tampoco he sido un gran conversador últimamente.

A medida que su voz se apagaba, había muchas más palabras obstruyendo su garganta, atascadas hasta su labios, retorciendo su mente, pero eran simplemente variaciones sobre todo lo que ya se habían dicho. Sin embargo, hubo una tentación de ceder al tormento, para seguir hablando y hablando con la esperanza de que algo cambiara las cosas.

Pero Bella odiaba la pérdida de tiempo y las justificaciones, siempre había sido así. Por lo que solo carraspeó, guardándose más tonterías.

―Bella, yo… te agradezco infinitamente que te quedes esta noche, yo dormiré en el sofá.

Bella pareció relajarse, lo que le sentó como una patada en las bolas, obvio jamás querría volver a dormir con él, pero no le dio tiempo a regodearse en nada más, porque entonces ella se puso de pie, y titubeante, se acercó a donde estaba y sin levantar la mirada lo abrazó, dejándolo completamente helado.

―Feliz Navidad, Edward. ―Su voz amortiguada contra su pecho.

Él recuperó la motricidad en ese momento, la vida, de hecho, y enterró el rostro en su cabello mientras abrazaba a su pequeña mujer con fuerza.

―Feliz Navidad, Bella.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad para todos! jeje ¿me cuentan que piensan?**

**Gracias por comentar: OnlyRobPatti,** jajaja esa frase es la mejor,**Tecupi, Karina Jimenez, Gloria!, saraipineda44, paupau1, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, Geraldine, **jajajaja me mori con tu comentario, sí tengo dolores de cabeza, luego pienso ¿porqué rayos me complico tanto?, pero es lo que me gusta y no estás perdida, exactamente así será por eso lo de los tiempos, saludos y gracias por leer pese a la migraña, jaja, **Luanka, **en una de esas y sí :p jaja**Veronica, Marme, **si es tan horrible, mejor déjala por la paz,**Leah De Call, Miop, Julia, Yenix304, Camilla Fava, Julia2, Tulgarita, angryc, Melany, torrespera172, Lupita Calvo, Marce Ortiz, Adriu, carolaap, Chiki, Vale. POTTER, Valeria's Cullen, NarMaVeg, Injoa, Lidia, no se quedaran en el 2012, saludos! Andre22-twi, Maris portenas, Tata XOXO, Michelle, valentina delafuente, KellyJA8, MJ, DanitLuna, Lizdayanna**

**Gracias por comentar a mis chicas guest, les cuento nada de ensañarse, las malas decisiones, una tras otra nos tienen aquí y no nos queda más que asumir las consecuencias en ambos casos, no se lo tomen personal, recuerden que es ficción, un abrazo para todas y gracias por seguir aquí. **


	57. Chapter 57

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Diciembre, 2012.**

―Entonces… básicamente eso fue lo que ha pasado con No Signs.

Edward estudió a su esposa, se veía pequeña y delicada justo ahí, con el cabello revuelto por la almohada, las mejillas sonrosadas… miró sus manos. Estaban preciosas, claro como toda ella. Las recordaba, eran suaves, dulces… pero agresivas cuando se trataba de marcar el ritmo, esas uñas con manicura podían volverse una dulce tortura cuando se enterraban en su espalda. De la nada un recuerdo de ella gimiendo golpeó su mente y…

Por un momento, una fisura de pura conciencia sexual se disparó a través de su espina dorsal, hasta el punto de que una fantasía totalmente inapropiada se le ocurrió: de él y Bella teniendo sexo sobre esta misma mesa rápidamente con casi toda la ropa puesta. Tragándose un gemido, se concentró en sus oscuros ojos. Lo que era adecuado, por Dios, su cabeza no funcionaba bien en las mañanas. Era Bella quien importaba aquí, no su maldita vida amorosa...

Una sensación de inquietud sustituyó a la lujuria.

¿Iba realmente a decir lo que estaba pensando?, eso los haría, de alguna forma, estar juntos de nuevo. Cristo, qué extraño pensamiento el desear tanto conectar con ella a ese nivel de nuevo. No era como si el sexo fuera una buena idea emocionalmente. Podría decirse que era una muy mala. Pero él quería más. Dios le ayudara. Y sí. Tenía que parar con el tren de deseo como en este preciso momento.

Bella había acudido a él por ayuda aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, no porque tuviera deseos de acostarse con él o mucho menos, algo como volver a formar la familia que tuvieron, de eso no había nada. Al parecer, No Signs los estaba llevando directo a la quiebra y no había retorno. La única solución que se le ocurría, por extraña que pareciera: él.

―¿Sabes qué?, lo he estado pensando e iré contigo, no sé si valga de algo mi palabra, pero haré cualquier cosa en mis manos por ayudarte, Bella, lo sabes. Peter fue mi amigo por años, quizás logre que entre en sus cabales… —La miró a los ojos—. Lo único que puedo pedirte a cambio es que me perdones, o al menos considerarlo. No quiero que las cosas terminen hoy, no puedo manejarlo.

Ella desvió la mirada.

―¿Qué te parece si sencillamente nos perdonamos y nos ahorramos todo este rollo? Ambos sabemos que harías esto de ayudarme más que nada por remordimiento.

Edward alzó la cara.

—¿Estás bromeando? ―Sacudió la cabeza―. Dios, ¿cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo no logré que percibieras aunque fuera una parte de lo que siento por ti? ¿O tal vez no quieres reconocer, por razones que solo tú conoces, que quizá yo nunca he querido otra cosa que no sea cuidarte? Durante todos estos años, ese ha sido uno de mis propósitos.

Bella, con su aspecto frío, cubierta de joyas frívolas, pareció de repente muy vulnerable.

—¡Por favor!, si quisieras cuidarme, no me habrías dañado en primer lugar. ―Edward suspiró.

—No cierres todos los caminos con esa áspera actitud —susurró—. Estoy muy triste, Bella. Nunca debí haberte hecho pasar por esto, no tengo palabras para el dolor que siento. Debería haber hablado contigo sobre mis miedos y mis… problemas y buscar una solución contigo. Mi pensamiento... —hizo un gesto hacia su cabeza—… era erróneo. No culpo a nadie más que a mí mismo y no espero que me perdones con facilidad, sin embargo no me voy a cansar de intentarlo. Tampoco tenemos que forzar nada que ya no exista. Pero piensa, por favor: si hay alguna oportunidad, no impidamos que algo florezca entre nosotros. Esta es, tal vez, la única ocasión, aunque sea mínima, de que yo pueda ayudarte. Podríamos empezar por ahí… y ver qué sucede.

Bella comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto, era sumamente femenina y hermosa.

—¿Ya has intentado hablar con ellos? —preguntó Edward, Bella lo miró rodando los ojos, contestando así a su pregunta, por lo que se apresuró a hablar—. Imagino con qué tono, no digo que esté mal, pero a veces la gente necesita que se dulcifiquen las palabras.

—No sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿me permites intentarlo?

—No van a querer.

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo, no tienes nada que perder. Piensa positivo —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Bella suspiró, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?, no lo entiendo de verdad. De hecho, deberíamos estar… divorciándonos o algo.

Él se tensó, pero se negó a cambiar de parecer.

—Quiero ayudarte por la única razón de que eres el amor de mi vida, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

**§ § § § § § §**

¿No era siempre así?, se preguntó Bella mirando esos preciosos ojos de Edward. Claro que él estaría ahí para ella, siempre lo estaba, y justo en ese momento, se sintió una total y absoluta farsante.

Mientras lo miraba, Bella sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una versión de sí misma incluso desconocida para ella. Si bien lo había buscado porque se sentía devastada, ahora sentía que se estaba aprovechando de toda la situación, porque, oficialmente, había cavado la tumba de Swan al estropear todo con Quil, y necesitaba ayuda o Emmett la mataría, la echaría de la empresa.

Y mientras eso pasaba, tenía que lidiar con Edward diciéndole las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en meses. Pero nuevamente, si la amara tanto como decía, ¿por qué estaba esperando un hijo con otra? Suspiró, sabía los porqués, pero no le gustaban. Él estaba tratando de enmendarse, y mientras tanto ella estaba tratando de sacarle provecho a eso. Dios, era una arpía y víctima a la vez. Cerrando los ojos, se masajeó las sienes.

Si Edward tenía éxito hablando con el grupo, tal vez podría recuperar pedazos de lo que había hecho por apresurar las cosas. Tal vez si él lograba hablar con ellos, antes que el imbécil de Quil, lograrían bajar la suma de la demanda, y al menos saldría del nuevo problema que se había echado encima: Evermore, la banda que Quil estaría diluyendo quizás en este mismo instante, dejándola con una enorme deuda por los pases, las camisetas y demás suvenires que había hecho con el afán de presentar al grupo cuanto antes.

O quizás en este mismo instante, Quil no estaba haciendo otra cosa que abriendo los regalos de Navidad con su familia, pero mañana… No podía utilizar a Edward de esta manera, era vil y ruin incluso aunque con ello medio salvara su patético culo.

―Será mejor que me vaya —susurró. El rostro de Edward por otro lado, se ensombreció.

―¿Tan pronto?

―Ya he pasado la noche aquí, y Emmett no ha dejado de marcar, está muy nervioso. Gracias por… ya sabes, solo estar para mí, y por querer ayudarme con todo esto, no puedo expresar lo que significa para mí. ―Edward la sujetó de la mano, tomándola desprevenida cuando depositó un beso en sus nudillos.

―Siempre voy a estar para ti, Bella. No lo dudes. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

En respuesta, Bella se le quedó mirando, seguramente todas sus emociones estaban marcadas en sus ojos, Dios, no podía dejar de amarlo, se preguntó si alguna vez iba a poder hacerlo, sin embargo, ahora no tenía otra alternativa salvo marcharse, salir por la puerta y volver a donde pertenecía. Un mundo lleno de problemas, de eso no quedaban dudas. Con el corazón resquebrajado, miró a su marido.

―Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, sería grandioso. ¿Te puedo llamar pasando Año Nuevo?

―Solo si me dejas darte ahora un abrazo de Año Nuevo. ―Bella sonrió, desviando la mirada.

―Esto es ridículo...

Aun así, Edward dio tres pasos hacia adelante, extendió la mano... y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. El beso fue del tipo que recordaría toda su vida, la conexión forjada con tal fuerza haciéndola consciente de todo, desde la sensación de sus senos aplastados contra su enorme pecho, hasta la calidez de esos labios sobre los suyos, el poder de sus brazos y la sensación familiar se grabó en su mente.

Bella no hizo ningún ademán por separarse. Por el contrario, se aferró deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, dando la bienvenida a la lengua que entraba en ella, devolviendo el beso aunque no entendía qué lo había motivado. Probablemente debería importarle, de hecho, debería apartarse. Él la había…

Lo que fuera.

Era vagamente consciente de que con esto, él pensaría que la puerta a su corazón estaba abierta nuevamente, pero no le importaba, quizás nunca había sido cerrada, a pesar de que las cosas iban a volverse indiscretas bastante rápido si no lo detenía. Excepto que Edward pisó los frenos bruscamente, poniendo fin a la unión de lo que fuera, separándose.

—Lo siento. Esto no se suponía que fuera así, no quiero que pienses que solo deseo esto —dijo con una voz ronca, la respiración acelerada, las frentes unidas.

Bella todavía estaba jadeando, y eso, además de la quemadura de esa increíble mirada verde, fue suficiente para que quizá se le saliera algo en la línea de: "está bien, ¿pero podemos terminar lo que hemos empezado, por favor?", por el contrario, sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Edward.

* * *

**¿Qué tal va su semana?, no me maten las que odian a Edward :p espero les guste!**

**Gracias por comentar: Gloria, Somas, Vale Potter, **jajaja esta mente de lo piors**, OnlyRobPatti, Chiki, Vrigny, Miop, Lizdayanna, Carolaap, Daira AV, **gracias a ti cariño**, tulgarita, Geraldine, **gracias a ti, yo sigo un tanto imparcial jaja**, Leah De Call, Adriu, paupau1, Chica Dixon, nydiac10, rjnavajas, dayana ramirez, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, LuAnKa,torrespera172, **muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen el día :),**Tecupi, **palabras sabias cariño!, **LIly cullen madero, jupy, Tata XOXO, lunaweasleycullen14, **gracias a ti, bienvenida.** Injoa, **un abrazo :3,**valentina delafuente, Lidia, **jajaja ya somos dos, un gusto leerte,**angryc, Camilla Fava, **soy una manipuladora jajaja,**Meemii Cullen, Cobrizo Cullen.**

**Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, los leo con mucho cariño, lo mismo guest y lectoras silenciosas!**


	58. Chapter 58

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Enero, 2013.**

—Fuera.

Bella cerró los ojos, escuchando a su hermano, quien lucía más furioso de lo que lo había visto alguna vez en la vida.

—Emmett…

—¡Te lo dije!, maldita sea te lo dije, sabía que estabas de zorra con el abogado... —Ella elevó la mirada, fulminándolo al instante.

—¡No te permito que me hables de ese modo, idiota!

—¿Entonces de qué modo, Bella? Acabas de llevarnos a la ruina, terminaste hundiendo lo que papá dejó para nosotros, tú, que siempre te las das de perfecta, tan solo por tu jodido despecho o lo que sea que tienes con Edward… —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Fuera.

—Emm…

—¿Crees que no escuché además el rumor en la mesa directiva?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quil estaba intentando sacarme de la presidencia. —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Sí —carraspeó—, Erick me comentó algo de eso.

—Pero no te preocupes, Bella, ¿eh? De verdad que no pasa nada —dijo con sarcasmo, negando—, bueno, no te voy a mentir, me dolió un poquito la puñalada por la espalda, ya sabes, como hermanos y esa insignificante mierda, pero aun así no esperaba tanto odio.

—Así que estás viendo esto como tu oportunidad para devolverme el golpe y sacarme. —Emmett se rio, mirándola de una extraña manera—. Entiendo que estés enojado en este momento por… por mi indiscreción, pero antes de eso, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, estabas llevando Swan a la ruina con tus estupideces, íbamos en declive con tus despilfarros, estabas tirando todo lo que he hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pues… felicidades, hermanita, tú lo tiraste primero.

—Edward va a solucionarlo —escupió de pronto, soltando su última alternativa.

—¿Edward? ―se burló negando―, por favor, ni siquiera puedes verlo.

—Hablamos ayer.

—¿C-Cómo? —la miró estupefacto—, ¿de verdad lograste convencerlo?

—Sí, accedió a hablar con No Signs. —Emmett se acercó, mirándola desde su estatura.

—No sé qué diablos esté pasando entre ustedes, pero sabes que si no lo consigue, estás fuera. —Bella tomó su bolso y, sin decir otra palabra, caminó hacia la puerta—. Pudimos compartir la presidencia, ¿sabes? ―murmuró tras su espalda.

Eso la detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—No pudimos ponernos de acuerdo ni con la frase en la lápida de papá, Emmett.

Él caminó hacia donde ella estaba y se detuvo a su lado.

—Y al final terminó diciendo lo que tú querías, ¿o no, hermanita? Porque hacer lo que tú quieres te ha llevado muy lejos —suspiró—. Espero en Dios que tengas algo más por ahí para empeñar, porque aún te falta cubrir todo el gasto que hiciste con ese grupo Evermore.

Bella lo miró atónita mientras Emmett se adelantaba, saliendo de la oficina.

**Febrero, 2013.**

Edward se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello, mirando a sus ex compañeros.

—Estás absoluta e irrevocablemente tomado por las bolas.

Todos se rieron, asintiendo en acuerdo, antes de que carraspeara.

—No es como ustedes creen…

—Nos robó más de siete años, Edward —dijo Paul, levantándose de la silla y dejando su compostura de lado—. Siete jodidos años, y de pronto vienes y quieres hacer, ¿qué?, ¿un acuerdo?

—Estás loco —lo apoyó Mike, al mismo tiempo que los demás—. Bella te castró hace mucho tiempo, hermano, no pierdas aquí tu saliva hablándonos, de verdad.

—Bella y yo… vamos a divorciarnos.

Eso logró callar las risas, y las miradas de todos se enfocaron en él.

—Estás de broma —dijo alguien, pero Edward negó.

—Voy a tener un hijo con Tanya Denali.

Eso volvió a levantar la voz entre ellos, entre risas y muestras de asombro.

—No estés jodiendo, hombre —aseguró Peter.

—Si les estoy contando esta indiscreción, es únicamente porque quiero que entiendan que mi lealtad definitivamente no está con Swan, también quiero el dinero ―mintió―, pero solo lo que es justo. No algo fuera de toda proporción, de esa forma no vamos a obtener nada.

—Estamos pidiendo lo que es justo, en base a lo que nos hicieron —murmuró otro.

—No, están pidiendo una cifra que va a destruir la única empresa que nos abrió camino en un mundo lleno de mierda, y lo saben. —Algunos se revolvieron incómodos con eso—. ¿Cuántas puertas tuvieron que tocar antes de que Swan los reclutara?, porque Dios sabe que yo toqué muchísimas, y lo poco o mucho que tengo, lo tengo gracias a Charlie, él fue como un… como un mentor para mí —mintió otra vez—, y sé que con ustedes también fue amable, en cambio… Aro… —varios murmuraron groserías ante su mención—, él me engañó, no solo me hizo sentir como si fuera mi padre, sino que además, fingió una amistad en base a mentiras. Me hizo creer que podía confiar en él, me hizo sentir importante, y luego me envolvió para que me creyera cada maldita palabra que salió de su boca. Y aunque me da tristeza, por todo lo que significó para mí su amistad, ahora lo quiero ver tras las rejas. Quiero ver su patético culo derrochador pagando todo lo que me quitó, pero lo quiero ver a él, ¿entienden?, solo a él y nadie más.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó Mike—. ¿Qué olvidemos todo?, eso no va a pasar.

—No estoy pidiendo que quiten la demanda con Swan, solo que bajemos la deuda, y vayamos creando otra directamente contra Aro Vulturi.

Los integrantes se quedaron callados, y en el silencio que siguió, Edward solo oró para que de alguna manera su discurso lograra lo que ningún abogado había conseguido.

**§ § § § § § §**

Bella estaba prácticamente muriendo de ansiedad.

Y cuando Edward abrió la puerta, luciendo pálido y preocupado, su semblante cayó junto con él.

—¿No lo conseguiste, verdad?

—Siempre dudas de mis capacidades —sonrió—, ellos… van a pensarlo y saldrán en unos momentos, así que nos darán la respuesta frente a toda la mesa directiva. —Bella palideció.

—Serán testigos de cómo Emmett me corra frente a todos. —Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué tu hermano haría algo como eso? —Bella negó sin mirarlo.

—Hice algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para ganármelo. —Él continuó mirándola, tratando de escudriñar en sus pensamientos pero no se lo permitiría—. Vamos, esperemos allá.

Edward no necesitaba los detalles de porque la correrían, si No Signs no aceptaba el acuerdo, no quería que Edward se sintiera utilizado, aunque prácticamente eso es lo que había hecho. Utilizarlo una vez más. Jesús, nunca debió permitirle venir a abogar por ella.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Bajo circunstancias normales, bajar caminando juntos habría sido lo normal, ¿ahora?, era ligeramente embarazoso. Edward bajó la mirada.

—Ve tú primero, ellos creen que no nos soportamos más.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuve qué mentir… lo siento.

—Hum… —Bella empezó a caminar—. Soy yo la que lamenta todo esto, gracias por todo.

Luego se echó el cabello al hombro, y caminó por delante, para cuando pisó la oficina de la mesa directiva, parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que habían yacido juntos tan cerca. ¿Había ocurrido lo de Navidad entre ellos?, ¿ese beso?

Dios, estaba empezando a volverse loca.

Al entrar a la oficina, colgó sus cosas sobre el perchero y tomó una silla vacía al azar. No podría decir lo que le habían dicho al entrar, o quién estaba hablando en torno a la mesa, pero supo exactamente cuándo Edward atravesó la puerta. Era inmenso y el traje que llevaba no hacía absolutamente nada para empequeñecer el tamaño de esos hombros. Su corazón comenzó a canturrear y le fue imposible no mirar por encima del hombro. Hubo un inmediato impacto físico cuando se comió con los ojos a ese enorme hombre vestido de negro y chorreando atractivo… como si estuviera sujetando cables de alta tensión en una noche de tormenta.

Cuando Edward saludó a los demás sin mirarla, supuso que eso era parte de su plan… Luego, comenzó a avanzar, pero entonces abruptamente cambió de dirección, y rodeó toda la mesa hacia la única silla del otro lado, aparte de la que estaba junto a Bella, que estaba vacía. Por alguna razón, la ansiedad le rozó la nuca. Edward nunca haría algo como esto, a menos claro, que pensara que oficialmente habían terminado…

—¿Bella? ¿Hola?

Sacudiéndose, echó una mirada a Emmett.

—¿Qué dices?

—No Signs está aquí.

La joven se puso rígida, pero de alguna manera logró levantarse. Paul carraspeó, como siempre era el líder desde que Edward había salido, y la voz del grupo desde que empezaron esta pelea.

—Bueno, como todos saben, estamos hasta las narices de este tira y afloja con Swan. Está por demás recordarles a todos los aquí presentes, lo utilizados que nos hemos sentido a lo largo de estos más de siete años como grupo. Sin embargo, hoy se nos hizo ver… otro punto de vista —murmuró mirando a Edward—, y hemos decidido hacer lo que es justo, no para nuestros bolsillos, sino para nuestra conciencia.

Bella aguardó con el corazón en la mano a las siguientes palabras.

—Bajaremos la deuda de Swan a cuatro años, en lugar de siete. No podemos quitarles toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó, pero el resto lo demandaremos a Aro Vulturi.

Varios directivos contuvieron un grito carraspeando, y en su lugar agradeciendo. Emmett por el contrario, se dejó llevar gritando un improperio, abrazando a James. Bella se quedó clavada en su sitio mirando fijamente a Edward. Pero en lugar de sentirse inmensamente feliz por lo que su aún marido había logrado, se sintió extrañamente vacía. Supuso que así era como terminaba todo entre ellos, no había nada más que los atara ahora, él había resuelto lo único que de alguna manera podía tenerlos juntos en un mismo lugar, a esto se resumía todo.

Vidas separadas, futuros separados. Era difícil pensar que habían estado casados por tantos años, que habían sido tan inseparables… de repente los ojos verdes de Edward se cruzaron con los suyos. Y lo que Bella vio en aquellos ojos la sobresaltó: aquel rostro proyectaba un amor que brillaba inmutable y libre de las restricciones que se había autoimpuesto desde que estaban separados. Edward no desvió la mirada. Y, por primera vez, Bella tampoco lo hizo.

No sabía si esa emoción estaba relacionada con lo que había conseguido con la banda, probablemente era así, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesta a recibirla y se quedó mirando a Edward con la misma intensidad y dejando que todo lo que sentía en el corazón se manifestara en su cara.

Quizás, esto no tenía que ser el final para ellos…

La mágica conexión fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando el celular de Edward sonó, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca antes de que pidiera disculpas mientras salía de la oficina.

Quizás, esto sí era el final para ellos.

* * *

**Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, ¿me cuentan sus teorías?**

**Mil gracias por comentar: nydiac10, OnlyRobPatti, Nisha, **que barbaridad! una disculpa cariño, en esta ocasión quise poner una perspectiva diferente en los personajes, te mando los pañuelos de perdida jaja, gracias por leer!, **maris portenas, Karla, **yo creo que la base en todos lados es hablar, no lo dejes de lado, un abrazo!,**lunaweasleycullen14, Geraldine,** jaja no te reserves nada, **Adriu, MariePrewettMellark, Leah De Call, Karina Jimenez, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Littleblackbitch, Darknsweet, **hola cariño, solo te puedo decir que todos los excesos son malos, ya veremos lo que le toca a cada quién, saludos!,**Camilla Fava, **es que tú y yo somos unas románticas, jaja**, NarMaVeg, Miop, carolaap, Yenix304, **jajajaja,**angryc, Lidia, **te pasas ajaja,**torrespera172, Vale Potter,Andre22-twi, **jajaja nooo, **saraipineda44, paupau1, valentina delafuente, **:3,**injoa, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, LuAnKa, DanitLuna.**

**Gracias también a los comentarios anónimos y lectoras silenciosas!**


	59. Chapter 59

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero, 2013.**

—Entonces… ¿estarán bien con esa cantidad de años que No Signs aceptó reducir?

Bella sonrió, apoyándose contra la mesa.

—Decir bien es un eufemismo, nos salvaste. Es increíble lo que lograste, un enorme respiro, siento mi corazón de nuevo, muchas gracias. Siendo realista, nunca pensé que se bajaran un año siquiera.

Edward sonrió, acercándose.

—Quiero seguir viéndote. —Bella se tensó ante su petición inesperada.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Sabes bien que no es a esto a lo que me refiero, quiero que me perdones realmente.

—Y lo hago, Edward. Ya te lo dije, de verdad.

—Por Dios, Bella, nosotros no somos así. —Edward se movía de un lado al otro de la mesa que los separaba—. Esto no es lo que somos. No puedo soportar que estemos otra vez por alejarnos, te amo más que a nada. —La joven cerró los ojos.

—Pero me engañaste. No vamos a fingir que no ha sucedido. —Bella se sentó en su enorme silla—. No cuando no solo ocurrió eso.

—Pero…

—No, espera, no he terminado, y no estoy hablando solo del bebé que viene en camino. —Se masajeó las sienes, se encontraba repentinamente exhausta—. Déjame… confesar algo. Ya sé que ambos cometimos muchos errores, no creas que solo te estoy culpando a ti de esto, yo... lo arruiné con Quil. Cuando supe que tendrías un hijo, dejé que la humillación me ganara, que gobernara mi vida. Así que, mi primera reacción, obviamente, fue odiarte, vengarme, quería encontrar una forma de hacerte sentir lo mismo, y estuvo mal. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Perdí de vista el contexto y, especialmente, la consecuencia de mis actos. Bien me lo dijo Emmett, destruí en un segundo lo que me tardé toda una vida en construir.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiéndose seriamente intimidada al ver otra vez esa mirada loca en los ojos de Edward.

—Terminé con Quil, ¿entiendes? —Él parpadeó, sin comprender—. Ya no estamos juntos y entonces no le pareció, me… me quitó el apoyo que pensaba darme con Evermore.

—¿Te está amenazando? —preguntó a través de los dientes apretados, Bella se removió incómoda, más que amenaza era un chantaje, lo que de alguna manera resultaba peor.

—Pero no importa si no consigo a esos patrocinadores, ya no importa nada en realidad.

—Fue por eso que me buscaste —dijo con la voz ronca.

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose una absoluta basura.

—Se que así parece, pero en realidad necesitaba apoyo, no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, eres… eres mi mejor amigo, me sentía muy sola.

Edward respiró profundo, parecía listo para saltar encima de alguien, y si sus ojos fueran láseres, estaba segura de que habrían quemado el lugar.

—Quédate con mi parte de la ganancia —soltó de pronto.

Bella levantó la vista de golpe, incluso retrocedió en su asiento, mirándolo realmente sin poder comprender, antes de que la fría realidad cayera sobre ella.

—¿Tan enojado estás que no puedes aceptar el dinero? —balbuceó con la voz rota. Edward suspiró, sin dejar de mirarla.

—El dinero nunca me ha importado, como te dije en Navidad, no me importa qué fue lo que te orilló a buscarme, solo puedo agradecerlo, y aunque quisiera matar a Quil, es más que nada porque te traicionó, así que toma mi parte y saca a ese grupo adelante.

—No, no —comenzó sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Estás loco?

—Me hace muy feliz, por primera vez, poder ayudarte con algo, así que tómalo por favor, Bella.

**§ § § § § § §**

Edward sentía irrefrenables ganas de golpear la pared, otra vez. Destruirlo todo de nuevo… matar a Quil con sus propias manos. Dios, ese bastardo...

—¿Cómo que por primera vez?, siempre me has ayudado —dijo Bella, su ceño fruncido.

—No de esta manera, no realmente, así que por favor, dame un poco de paz mental y acepta mi parte, si no lo haces, no la recogeré de tu oficina de todas formas.

Ella lo miró con los brazos cruzados, con esa mirada que no transmitía nada, porque después de todo, estaba frente a Isabella Swan, no frente a cualquier mujer, y no solo porque la amara locamente, sino porque ella era la reina de los negocios, con una reputación que podría reducir a cualquier hombre a nada más que una bolsa de basura.

—Podemos salir de esto, Bella, solo dame otra oportunidad para demostrarlo. Te quiero dar el dinero porque quiero ayudarte, pero también porque tu bienestar siempre ha sido mi meta, ¿es que nunca pudiste entenderlo?

De repente, Bella dejó caer los hombros y sus ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros como la corteza de los robles, se tornaron muy serios.

—No es justo que me estés haciendo sentir tan culpable, no cuando sería yo la que tendría que esperar a que regreses a casa todos los días después de ver a tu futuro hijo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? —Bella levantó las manos, su voz cortándose mientras buscaba desesperadamente por aire—. Me siento tan frustrada contigo, conmigo, con todo… Ni siquiera sé si lo que digo tiene algún sentido.

Edward frunció el ceño, pues más o menos se encontraba frente al mismo callejón sin salida.

—Tú y yo estamos más allá de todo esto… Nuestro matrimonio no puede romperse por esto, somos más fuertes, Bella, no podemos separarnos y lo sabes, lo sientes con cada respiración forzada que haces y con este constante hueco en el pecho, porque sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, nos pertenecemos, y si puedes perdonarme…

—Eso es lo que quisiera creer. —Ella hablaba con honda tristeza—. De verdad, pero no sé si pueda vivir con todo esto.

De pronto, por un repentino impulso, Edward rodeó el escritorio y se plantó a un lado de la silla y la giró hasta que Bella quedó cara a cara con él. Luego le tendió las manos. Tras unos tensos segundos, Bella puso sus manos sobre las de Edward y, cuando este tiró hacia arriba, ella no opuso resistencia. Después la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él, estrechándola.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, le rozó los labios una sola vez. Al ver que ella no lo golpeaba, ni daba patadas, volvió a bajar la cabeza y puso su boca sobre la de su mujer, haciendo presión con los labios. Ella cedió a la presión y de inmediato Edward fundió su cuerpo con el de ella, besándola apasionadamente como lo había hecho en Navidad. Una de sus manos terminó sobre el trasero de su mujer mientras la otra le sostenía con fuerza la nuca. Un gemido de Bella le confirmó que iba por el buen camino.

Aunque no tenía una solución inmediata y concreta para sus problemas, él sabía que ese tipo de conexión entre ambos no se había perdido. Era su tabla de salvación en un mundo que repentinamente se había llenado de incertidumbres. La besó con más fuerza, restregando su verga contra el vientre de su mujer, antes de interrumpir el beso, devolviendo a Bella a donde estaba, se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí la miró.

—Déjame demostrarte que aún con todo y esto podemos funcionar, voy a darte la distancia y el tiempo que necesitas, pero debes saber una cosa: no voy a rendirme, y no voy aceptar mi parte de la demanda, ese dinero es tuyo.

**§ § § § § § §**

Menos mal que estaba sentada, se dijo Bella cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras él.

Diablos, podía tener bloqueada la mente con respecto a su marido, pero el cuerpo era otra cosa. Uf. El deseo la tenía aún al borde del orgasmo espontáneo. Para qué negar la evidencia. Todavía lo deseaba. Y el idiota también se lo había demostrado. Desde luego estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al menos en lo físico.

Jesús, cómo odiaba las complicaciones que estaba teniendo su vida. ¿Qué hacer con todo esto entonces? Una posibilidad sería… enviar un mensaje a Edward para que regresara enseguida y luego encerrarse juntos en su oficina y hacer todas esas cosas que antes solían... alargó la mano hacia su bolso para sacar el móvil. Y lo sacó, pero al final terminó enviando un mensaje muy distinto.

«La semana entrante beberé un par de copas por mi cumpleaños, en la Terraza, espero puedas ir».

Tras mandar el mensaje dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio, y se dijo que dependía de los dos labrarse su propio futuro, realmente Tanya no parecía buscarlo para nada que no fueran las consultas, y Edward siempre estaba en casa cuando lo buscaba…

Quizás solo habían comenzado y terminado con eso, una parte de ella siempre estaría dolida por el engaño, y le reprochaba siquiera estar intentándolo, ¿pero la otra?, ambos habían cometido errores, un bebé por sobre todas las cosas, no tenía la culpa en esto, y ella sabía a ciencia cierta que si le pedía a Edward olvidarse de Tanya, él lo consideraría y ningún niño merecía no tener a su padre.

Quizás eso le faltó a Emmett; una madre. Renée había muerto cuando era muy pequeño, y él siempre anduvo por ahí vagando solo. Charlie siempre estuvo ocupado, así que de alguna extraña manera, ella asumió el papel de mamá, un papel que obviamente no le tocaba, pero que sin darse cuenta, lo llevaba muy arraigado.

Pensó en todos esos años soportando a Emmett y sus locuras. Bella pasó todo aquello por el simple hecho de que lo quería, y porque no importaba cuántas veces discutieran por tonterías, siempre encontraban el camino de vuelta, Emm, después de todo, era su pequeño hermano. ¿Por qué entonces no hizo lo mismo con Edward?

Realmente se amaban. Eran importantes el uno para el otro. ¿Cómo fue que se perdieron tanto en el camino? Mirando hacia afuera, hacia los últimos rayos del sol poniéndose detrás de las montañas, pensó en lo que Edward iba a darle. Entonces entendió que el amor real no era algo que pudiera expresarse en baladas románticas, o ridículos cheques con muchas cifras, el amor en sí, se expresaba de formas tan banales que casi podían pasar desapercibidas.

Casi.

Porque ella había sentido todo el amor de Edward con un gesto que estaba segura fue por demás desinteresado, y no fue ese dinero, no. Fueron todos esos abrazos que le dio cuando estuvo cayéndose en pedazos.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba equilibrio, necesitaba pensar.

* * *

**Hola, hola, ¿cómo va su semana?, espero que todo bien y que les haya gustado el capi, ¿me cuentan?**

**Gracias por comentar: Lya, **gracias por alcanzarnos, y gracias por tus palabras coincido con ese propósito en la vida ;) PD, no podemos acabar con ella así jaja**liduvina, asielisa123, Geraldine, somas, Karla, Daira AV, Adriu, Jupy, Lidia, torrespera172, Adriana Molina, Diana Hurtarte, nydiac10, carolaap, Vale. Potter, MariePrewettMellark, lunaweasleycullen14, OnlyRobPatti, Miop, saraygarcia08, Yenix304, valentina delafuente, Tata XOXO, Darknsweet, paupau1, Leah De Call, Tecupi, NarMaVeg, saraipineda44, tulgarita, angryc, Injoa, rjnavajas**

Gracias tambien a guest y lectores silenciosos


	60. Chapter 60

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Febrero, 2013.**

—No creí que vinieras.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia arriba para mirarlo, llevaba un pequeño vestido negro de lentejuelas, estaba hermosa. Las rodillas de Edward casi se doblaron ante la necesidad que volvió claro el oscuro hielo de sus ojos. Ella quería esto tanto como él. Pero claramente no iba a ceder. De todas maneras, ¿cuándo ella había cedido en algo? Su corazón se apretó con tristeza, sus vaqueros se apretaron con anhelo. ¿Cómo llegaron a este jodido punto?

—Bueno… —Guardó las manos dentro de la chaqueta, evitando solo por poco que salieran disparadas para sujetarla entre sus brazos—. De verdad espero que te guste.

—Oh, algo me dice que lo hará —murmuró sonriendo mientras rompía la envoltura.

Y luego, ahí estaba. Enmarcada en un sencillo cuadro negro, la servilleta donde ella había anotado su nombre, su teléfono y sus labios impresos en rojo. Bella le lanzó una mirada vidriosa al instante, tampoco era su intención hacerla llorar, pero fue gratificante saber que el recuerdo aún perduraba en su mente igual de fuerte que en la de él.

—No puedo creer que guardaras esto —susurró apretando el marco contra su pecho.

—Hay cosas que solo… solo no se olvidan. —Ella asintió.

—Gracias otra vez. ¿Vas a quedarte? —Edward miró hacia sus zapatos, antes de suspirar.

—De hecho, creo que es mejor que me vaya, se ve que te estabas divirtiendo.

Ella miró alrededor, Victoria estaba cerca, mirándolo de una forma indescifrable, algunos de los chicos de la empresa también lo hacían, James y Emmett parecían entre aturdidos por el alcohol y solo curiosos.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte.

—Pasaré esta vez, que te sigas divirtiendo.

—Gracias por mi regalo es, bueno… —Había una sorprendente nota de tristeza en su voz que lo dejó fuera de equilibrio.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces se estaba yendo. Y mientras bajaba los escalones del lujoso bar, no podía dejar de maldecirse de mil formas. Pero algo tenía muy claro, esta vez haría las cosas bien. Iría lento, de la manera en la que ella dijera; de alguna forma estaban comunicándose de nuevo y no iba a jodidamente estropearlo presionándola, quedándose para intentar besarla o algo peor como observarla coqueteando con otros hombres...

—¡Edward, espera!

Él se detuvo en seco, y cuando se giró para encontrarla, cabello caoba quedó enterrado bajo su nariz cuando se lanzó a sus brazos, y nada nunca se había sentido más cliché y correcto en el mundo. Nada nunca se sentiría como tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo —dijo con una voz temblorosa que lo golpeó en el lugar más profundo que lo hacía hombre.

—Yo tampoco —susurró en respuesta.

—Todo eso con Quil, todo lo que… ha pasado, no soy yo.

Tenía una enorme idea de a qué se refería, además de imágenes de todo lo que ella estaba hablando, cortesía del imbécil que trabajaba también en su empresa, pero no importaba. Él había provocado eso, ¿no?, así que no tenía cara para reclamos, él no era nada. Muriendo por saborearla y alejarse de un tema increíblemente incómodo, bajó su boca a la de ella.

Había pensado que el beso fuera suave. Exploratorio. Casi como de redención, pero ella no iba a aceptar nada de eso. Se movió, plantando una cálida palma en su espalda, y su cuerpo se agitó a la vida repentinamente, excitándose. El deseo lo atravesó, convirtiéndose en un rápido palpitar en su entrepierna que se hizo más intenso cuanto más tiempo permanecían allí, en ese sórdido lugar, ambos frenéticos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Él la deseaba. La había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vio, y nada había cambiado con los años.

Arrojando sus brazos alrededor de él, ella profundizó el beso, su lengua encontrando la suya en un choque violento. Sus piernas se levantaron y se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, haciéndolo sisear ante la sensación de su centro caliente moviéndose contra su dura verga. Ella se retorció salvajemente, sus firmes pechos apretándose contra la pared de su pecho. Hombre, se sentía bien. Tan bien que tuvo que parar la fricción que amenazaba con arruinar todo esto.

—Vayámonos de aquí —ronroneó ella contra su oreja.

—¿Ya no te van los lugares públicos? —Ella se rio.

—Ya no tengo veinticinco, solo llévame a algún sitio, Edward.

No a casa, claro, de eso no quedaba nada.

**§ § § § § § §**

Edward no podía creerse su buena fortuna. Hacía una hora, había estado hundido, perdido, enfadado y un poco resacoso por toda la mierda en su vida, y ahora estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo de su chica, observando con admiración su cuerpo curvilíneo desnudo.

—No, no, no… Sí, sí, justo ahí… _Mierdanotedetengasjamás._

—No voy a hacerlo.

Y como si necesitara reafirmar su punto, Edward se llevó sus piernas a los hombros, sujetándose del cabecero de la cama, empujando más fuerte, más duro, como si de esa forma pudiera grabarse en su piel, enterrarse para siempre en ella, en su memoria, en su corazón, necesitaba estar dentro, muy dentro… Ella jadeó, arañando sus brazos como si lo odiara, quizás lo hacía.

Y mientras arqueaba la espalda, estaba hermosa en su entrega, después de todo, ella siempre lo había estado, solamente ella lograba sacarlo de su zona, robarle el aliento, las palabras, la cordura. Su sangre bombeaba como si estuviera en alguna carrera, la adrenalina le abrasaba las venas y la piel hasta que cada parte de él se sentía más viva de lo que había estado en años. Décadas. Sus bolas palpitaban y se tensaban, mientras jadeando se impulsaba más contra ella.

Con cada caricia y cada gemido, con todo el arqueamiento y los suaves jadeos, estaba completamente con ella y a la vez en otro lugar. En todo lo que Edward podía pensar, era que ambos estaban en un lugar intermedio, algo así como su propio limbo, y no había forma de saber lo que iba a quedar de cualquiera de ellos cuando todo este frenesí hubiera terminado.

¿Porque si ella decidía que esto en realidad era un cierre? Jesús, la demencia que había padecido en los últimos meses no iba a ser ni la mitad.

—Casi… —gimió, arañándole la espalda, trayéndolo de vuelta.

—Estoy en ello, Torpe, no te preocupes.

Ella, quien había mantenido sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, los abrió entonces, y algo ahí casi logró que desacelerara por completo para preguntarle qué rayos pasó, pero entonces, con las miradas trabadas y el cuerpo fuera de sí mismo, lo golpeó de la nada.

—Maldición…

Y entonces se estaba corriendo, tirándose al olvido, el torrente saliendo de él sin control, ella sonrió satisfecha, tocándose a sí misma y arqueándose lo mandó directo a otro espasmo, y entonces ella también estaba llegando, arañándole los brazos, envolviéndolo dentro de su calidez, colisionando con él. Minutos después, ambos se estaban riendo, en una maraña de cuerpos, respiraciones aceleradas, sudor y cabello.

—Dios, esto fue…

—El mejor-sexo-nunca-antes-visto —canturreó. Edward se soltó riendo, enterrando la nariz en la curva de su cuello, la vida no tenía ningún sentido sin ella, siempre lo había sabido, solo que ahora lo estaba reafirmando.

—Siempre ha sido de esta manera.

—Tienes que aceptar que he aprendido algunos trucos.

Lentamente, para no despertar sospechas, se movió a un lado sobre sus brazos rígidos, deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo. No podía ponerse celoso, no… no, solo… no. Sin embargo, un frío entumecimiento encapsuló su cuerpo entero.

—Sí, ya veo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, recuperando el aliento, él particularmente, recuperándose del golpe, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Dime una cosa… ¿esto dónde nos deja? —Ella suspiró, evadiendo su mirada.

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Por favor… —Sujetó su mano—. No sé qué más hacer para que me creas y puedas perdonarme.

Bella lo miró, y había otra vez eso que no podía descifrar, un velo en su mirada…

—Creo que con esto, queda claro que te perdoné.

—¿Pero?

—Ese no es nuestro único problema.

—Bueno, al menos déjame entonces seguirte demostrando que esto puede funcionar —besó sus nudillos—, estos últimos días han sido muy buenos, Bella. Hemos platicado mucho, hemos incluso trabajado juntos, podemos funcionar.

Hubo un silencio, uno largo que se sintió como si le hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo, como una patada en el esternón, y con cada respiración era más y más complicado meter algo de aire en los pulmones, hasta que ella suspiró mirándolo.

—Supongo que… necesitaríamos verlo —dijo con una tímida sonrisa, que le calentó el corazón más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Gracias —susurró besándole suavemente la comisura de los labios. Su corazón latió con facilidad por primera vez en eones, su vida adquiriendo sentido de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, no te crees falsas expectativas… estaremos como a prueba.

—Lo sé —dijo apoyándose en un codo, sin dejar de mirarla—. Quizás… si pusiéramos toda esta situación en una perspectiva diferente… ¿crees que ayudaría?

—¿Cómo harías eso? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Bueno, supongamos que me acabas de conocer. Ya sabes, un tipo treintón, soltero, con un hijo. ¿Me dedicarías una mirada? —Bella rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa aún estaba instalada en sus labios.

—Se ve que los cuarenta te sentarán muy bien —murmuró tirando un poco de las mantas sobre sus pechos—. Tal vez me fijaría en ti, suponiendo que yo estuviera ya sabes, soltera, exitosa y sin hijos todavía, podría pensarlo, podríamos hacer nuestros propios hijos.

—Por supuesto —dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Solo que ese no es nuestro caso. —Bella se incorporó en la cama, acomodándose el cabello tras las orejas, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Ya lo sé. —Edward se dejó caer en la cama, tomando una respiración profunda, miró el techo solo unos segundos antes de incorporarse de nuevo, y abalanzarse sobre ella, robándole un grito—. Bella, sabes bien que no puedo borrar lo que nos pasó, pero puedo asegurarte que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que a pesar de que estuviste saliendo con Quil, incluso si lo amaras, yo… yo seguiría estando aquí para ti. Siempre. ¿Eso no sirve de nada?

—Supongo que sirve de algo —sonrió, empujando el cabello fuera de sus ojos—, supongo que sí. Pero me lastimaste muchísimo, me duele hasta respirar.

—Lo siento. —Su voz era tan áspera, que no sonaba como la suya.

—No lo hagas de nuevo.

—No lo haré.

Después de sondear dentro de sus ojos, Bella enterró los dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo a sus labios, Edward la besó de vuelta con todo lo que tenía, poniendo toda su alma, su corazón, su vida misma en esto, porque al final de cuentas, Bella sería siempre y para siempre el amor de su vida. Y no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, incluso minutos después mientras entraba de nuevo en su cálido interior, y con cada embate profundo que daba contra ella, esperaba de alguna manera poder hacérselo entender, grabárselo en la piel.

Porque estar dentro de ella nunca fue el problema, nunca estaban mejor que cuando estaban dentro el uno del otro. Y sabía que no era algo precisamente romántico, sino… depresivo.

Porque cuando no estaban compartiendo esta intimidad, estaban sin ser consientes, haciéndose daño. Edward sabía que tenía que buscar en lo más profundo de su relación, aquello que lograba conectarlos como pareja, aquello que de alguna manera en el camino se había destruido. Nunca habían sido perfectos, se amaban incluso a través de los errores, él la había amado a través de los cotilleos de sus diferentes clases sociales, la había amado a lo largo de su pasión por el trabajo, la había amado en su furia y en su entrega. Ella lo había amado a través de todo eso también, más sus tropiezos y fracasos.

Bella siempre había sido mejor que él, quizás su único desliz fue mirarlo. Así que mientras ella quisiera, afrontaría las consecuencias, admitiendo culpas y dejándose de mamadas. Porque dentro de toda esta confusa situación, solo algo le quedaba claro: No concebía vivir en un mundo donde ella no fuera parte de su vida.

* * *

**A lo largo de la historia me he topado con muchas opiniones, las respeto todas, son el punto de vista de cada quién, la manera en la que cada uno de nosotros actuaría si estuviera viviendo algo como esto, he crecido con ustedes respecto a perspectivas, así que gracias por permitirme conocer un poco de su mente, así como yo les abro la mía con cada historia que saco. Siempre es una aventura leerlas también, entonces dicho eso, les cuento que a estas alturas de la historia, me parece justo decirles que estoy por terminarla, espero disfruten lo que falta conmigo!**

**Gracias por comentar**: **Lya, Lidia, **cada vez que leo tus rrs me muero de risa, muchas gracias por existir, creo que has dicho la esencia de la historia, eso fue lo que pensé durante todo este tiempo mientras la escribía, espero mi respuesta te deje comer a gusto, saludos!,** liduvina, Vrigny, Geraldine, Tecupi, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, OnlyRobPatti, Karla, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, Adriu, Esal, Leah De Call, Somas, Adriana Molina, Tulgarita, rjnavajas, paupau1, Santa, torrespera172, Vale Potter, valentina delafuente, Chiki, carolaap, Teffycs, **esta historia es antes, durante y después de Resistance, jaja pero más concretamente en los inicios, cuando recién había conseguido la banda y comenzaba a catapultarlos al estrellato, no sé si recuerdes en Beautiful, cuando Dylan describe que conoció a Jeremy (que es Edward) dice que lo conoció en un bar de mala muerte, así que ya vimos esa parte, saludos!,** injoa, angryc, Andre22-twi, Yenix304, LuAnKa**

**Gracias también a todas las personas anónimas y lectoras silenciosas por andar aquí.**


	61. Chapter 61

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Marzo, 2013.**

Las manos calientes de Edward tocando su piel desnuda, era la cosa más normal y natural del mundo. El sonido de los gruñidos que Edward hacía contra su oreja, mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella, era lo más natural del mundo, la necesidad vehemente que sentía por acercarse a él lo más posible, era tan básico como respirar.

Edward deslizándose dentro de ella era la cosa más natural del mundo, aunque decirlo nunca le haría justicia a la experiencia en lo absoluto. Aunque decir "natural" solo describía la familiaridad de todo el acto, la forma en que las caderas de Edward sabían exactamente qué punto tocar, o la manera en la que ella misma sabía cómo contonearse para llevarlo más profundo, la manera en la que él empujaba con la cantidad justa de fuerza para hacerla sentir casi demasiado... No podía describir el profundo consuelo que se apoderaba de ella, solo por estar de nuevo cerca de él, ni cómo se sentía como la primera vez, cada vez.

No, ni siquiera podía poner en palabras cómo se sentía arañando la espalda de Edward, mientras él se mecía contra su cuerpo, y sentía su aliento en cálidas bocanadas contra su cuello, o cuando cambiaban posiciones y ella lo cabalgaba dentro y fuera, o escuchando su nombre saliendo de sus labios cuando llegaba, provocando que su propio cuerpo revoloteara duro y delirante a su alrededor.

No había nada natural en la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba cuando la soltó, vertiendo todo lo que tenía sobre ella. Cuando Edward la arrastró a sus brazos, emocionalmente agotada, no había nada natural en la forma en que su corazón latía aún desbocado mientras lo escuchaba tararear una cálida y suave melodía contra su oído. Esa, la que tanto le recordaba a ella.

Nada sobre hacer el amor con Edward era algo natural, algo pasajero o remotamente normal. Pero que la condenaran por no poder dejar ir algo como esto, ahora estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin esto, porque "esto" eran ellos. Pero como toda burbuja, la suya se rompió con el sonido de un celular repiqueteando en la mesita a su lado, arruinando la sensación post coital en la que todavía se encontraban sumergidos.

—Disculpa —sonrió con pena, soltándola—, necesito contestar.

Bella suspiró sin decir nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se escuchaba un murmullo, pero Bella realmente no podía entender nada, aunque por el semblante de Edward, y por lo extrañamente rígido de su cuerpo, pudo entender de qué iba—. Lo olvidé por completo… no, de hecho voy para allá.

Colgando, inmediatamente se giró para verla. La culpa estaba por todo su rostro.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —preguntó. Él la miró, con los ojos cargados de remordimiento—. Está bien, de todas formas tengo que hablar con Emmett sobre Evermore, el grupo está como en el limbo por… algunas cosas —murmuró tirando de las sábanas contra su pecho.

—Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, vas a salir adelante con ellos, los llevarás al estrellato. Todo estará bien.

Bella miró hacia otro lado e intentó ocultar el pequeño rayo de sol, inesperado y desconocido, que floreció en su rostro. Ella no se lo iba a decir... pero ese cumplido significaba más para ella que cualquier frase basura sobre ella siendo guapa o muy buena en la cama.

—¿Te puedo ver más tarde? —susurró, delineando con cuidado uno de sus brazos. Casi como si tuviera miedo a su respuesta.

—Eso suena bien. —Edward sonrió, su rostro iluminándose cuando se inclinó a sus labios para besarla.

—Te amo, lo haré.

**Abril, 2013**

—¿Crees que Derek algún día pueda superar eso? —preguntó Bella esa tarde, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—No lo creo, si tú… —Edward respiró profundo, besando sus nudillos antes de hablar—: si tú murieras, me moriría contigo, Bella.

—¿Es eso una estrofa de canción? —bromeó inclinándose hacía él, poniendo su pequeña mano contra su pecho, contra su corazón más específicamente.

—Es solo una constatación de un hecho. Es por eso que quizás soy… —hizo una mueca—, muy condescendiente con su situación, los chicos lo han sacado una cantidad risible de veces de la banda, entra y sale de centros de rehabilitación, la verdad es un tipo por el que yo no daría una segunda mirada, pero está roto. He estado en su lugar, sin ti —la atrajo contra su pecho y la besó—, por eso lo comprendo.

Bella suspiró, apoyándose contra su pecho mientras se relajaban en el sofá de su oficina, Edward había viajado a Portland después de haber pasado toda la semana con Resistance, y había venido directamente para estar con ella, así que aquí estaban, escuchando una melodía, no de su disco favorito, sino del nuevo disco de Evermore. Bella lo había puesto, contándole que varios inversionistas les habían dado la espalda, y la verdad tenía demasiadas trabas que Edward aún no entendía, porque realmente eran buenos. Tantas puertas cerradas, tantas negativas, no le parecía normal.

—Es muy extraño que los inversionistas habituales te estén negando apoyo —suspiró mirando el techo—. Es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para negarte todo... —dijo riéndose por lo absurdo que sonaba, pero se extrañó cuando sintió a Bella tensa entre sus brazos—. Estoy bromeando, sé que no habría manera de que cabrearas a medio mundo.

—Si supieras… —murmuró pareciendo realmente apesadumbrada. Pero Edward no podía solo creer eso, a menos que el bastardo de Quil tuviera algo que ver…—. En fin —dijo Bella sacándolo de conjeturas más que nada, celosas—. ¿Crees que son buenos? —susurró contra su pecho—. Claro, sé que no son como Resistance, supe que su último sencillo fue el más descargado en la historia de las plataformas digitales, y que el video ha sido de lo más visto en el año, pero…

—Oye —sujetó su mentón—, Evermore es increíble, son géneros totalmente diferentes, todo será cuestión de que los conozcan y entonces volverás a poner a Swan en el mapa, así de asombrosa eres.

Tendría que acudir nuevamente a Rosalie, a pedirle que moviera algunos cables, que tocara incluso puertas para que Bella pudiera progresar con esa banda, porque una vez que esos chicos se dieran a conocer, el resto sería pan comido, podía verlo. Eran sumamente talentosos.

—¿Eso crees? —ronroneó, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando se montó sobre él, colocándose a horcajadas.

—No lo creo, lo sé —medio balbuceó.

Ella sonrió, por lo que la arrastró a sus labios, besándola con apremio, enterrando una mano dentro de su cabello para profundizar el beso, mientras su otra mano se colaba entre sus piernas, hasta sus bragas. Bella se contoneó contra su ahora rígida erección, pidiéndole no tan sutilmente que incrementara la presión en su sexo al seguir restregándose contra sus dedos. Mierda, él quería tanto poner su boca en lugar de sus dedos ahí, quería beber lo que ella podía darle, quería devorársela por completo… De hecho, si ella no estuviese tan agarrada a él, con tanta fuerza, Edward habría cambiado de posición enseguida, girando ciento ochenta grados para tocarla con sus labios. Pero por el momento no podía moverse.

—Edward —le suplicó con la voz entrecortada, totalmente centrada en su placer.

Iba a responderle que estaba justo ahí, listo para darle cualquier placer que ella estuviera buscando, cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. Mierda. Edward apretó con más fuerza la mano que tenía enterrada en los rizos de Bella, obligándola a profundizar el beso, ignorando el sonido del jodido celular, bombeó con más fuerza, pero de alguna manera sabía que la magia se le estaba yendo de las manos, hasta que ella se separó de su boca, apoyando la frente en su hombro con la respiración acelerada, dejó escapar una risa corta, sujetando también su mano que estaba dentro de sus pliegues.

—Contesta, seguiremos con esto en otro lado.

Edward respiró con alivio, eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido. La besó una última vez mientras ella se movía para dejarlo levantarse, y después de arreglarse la falda, caminó hacia su escritorio, dándole, aunque sea, una privacidad que no sabía que necesitaba.

—Cullen —medio gruñó sin molestarse en ver el número.

—_¿Edward?, ¿interrumpí algo?_ —La voz suave de Tanya se sintió como un balde necesario de agua helada.

—No —bajó la voz—, ¿cómo estás?

—_Bien, comiendo bastante, de hecho ya debería de controlarme. El doctor dijo que los kilos que estoy subiendo, ya no corresponden al embarazo. Me hizo sentir horrible._

—No le hagas caso, y no eres horrible.

—_Igual_, _creo que debo hacerlo porque las contracciones están siendo unas hijas de perra esta vez, quiero que lo sepas porque quizás en algunas semanas tengamos a nuestra hija con nosotros_. —Edward respiró entrecortadamente, era un alivio y una condena a la vez.

—¿Puedes comer las mismas cosas? —Mierda, no quería que sonara como una exigencia—. Es decir, no te estoy diciendo lo que debes comer, pero pensé...

—_Oh, no, está bien. De hecho, he estado comiendo más bien pechugas de pollo, estoy tratando de controlarme con el peso._

—¿Necesitas algo más? Puedo llevártelo.

—_Pues sí._

—Dilo y es tuyo.

—_Háblame._ —Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó mirando nerviosamente alrededor, Bella estaba entretenida con unos papeles, pero no se cegaba, muy probablemente estaba escuchándolo.

—_Has estado algo distante últimamente, y me preguntaba si todavía quieres al bebé._

Las palabras de Tanya salieron tan rápido que su cerebro tuvo que trabajar para descifrar lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué? —Ante el silencio que quedó colgando en medio de los dos, Edward tuvo que caminar fuera de la oficina, necesitando un poco de privacidad, una vez que cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra la pared, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Estoy muy emocionado por el bebé. Ya estoy enamorado de ella.

Sí. La bebé, de hecho, era el único lugar seguro donde poner su corazón, en lo que a él se refería. Porque aunque estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con Bella, esto era muy distinto.

—Me crees, ¿verdad? —dijo estridente—. Tienes que hacerlo.

—_Muy bien. Lo creo. —_Tanya se rio del otro lado del teléfono—. _Pero entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado en estas semanas? ¿Qué ha sucedido?_ —Edward respiró profundo, sabiendo bien cómo iba a lastimar a Tanya lo siguiente que diría, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Ella no era ingenua, lo descubriría de cualquier manera.

—Estoy… estoy hablando de nuevo con Bella, no sabría decirte en dónde nos encontramos pero… sí, quiero estar con ella otra vez —carraspeó—. Pero no importa mi estado actual, lo que necesitas saber es que estoy en esto contigo.

—_Estoy muy agradecida por ello. Y en lo que a Bella respecta, espero que los dos se encuentren bien, de verdad lo deseo. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, y… ¿a quién quiero engañar?, al menos, ya no a mí misma, nosotros no habríamos funcionado de todas maneras, __siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, amigos que se confundieron en un mal momento... sin embargo esa conexión entre nosotros nos hará educar bien a nuestra bebé. _

—Gracias, Tanya —dijo sintiéndose terriblemente aliviado.

Aunque no estaba enamorado de Tanya, pensó qué, quizás en algún universo paralelo, ella sería exactamente a quien habría deseado como la madre de su bebé. Era una gran e imponente mujer, leal y protectora, y eso era lo que cualquier pequeño necesitaría como ejemplo para crecer. Eso y su amabilidad innata la hacían noble para él, incluso aunque lo que hicieron no fue en la mejor de las circunstancias.

Ahora daba igual, porque sabía que con ella ya no tenía que andar como en un campo minado, lo suyo de alguna manera estaba cerrado.

* * *

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi, ¿me cuentan?**

**Gracias por comentar**: Karina Jimenez, OnlyRobPatti, Adriana Molina, asielisa123, Lya, Tata XOXO, Heart on winter, Lidia, Karla, Vrigny, somas, Lizdayanna, Miop, valentina delafuente, Diana Hurtarte, NarMaVeg, lunaweasleycullen14, bealnum, Tecupi, jupy, bbluelilas, tulgarita, torrespera172, paupau1, nydiac10, carolaap, MariePrewettMellark, Vale Potter, saraipineda44, Adriu, rjnavajas, angryc, Andre22-twi, injoa.

**Gracias también guest y lectores silenciosos!**


	62. Chapter 62

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Abril, 2013.**

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bella en cuanto Edward volvió a entrar a la oficina.

—¿Eh? —La miró sorprendido, antes de sonreírle—. Sí, lo siento, era… Tanya, pero me supongo que ya sabías.

—¿Le ocurrió algo al bebé? —inquirió, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan amarga cada vez que él la nombraba.

—Solo está preocupada por las contracciones, ya está al final del octavo mes y… sí, podemos tener a Alessia entre nosotros pronto.

—¿La llamarán Alessia? —Edward sonrió, de una forma tan radiante y orgullosa, que incluso tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para no irse de espaldas.

—Sí, es italiano. Tanya es extranjera, ya sabes.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —carraspeó desviando la mirada—. ¿No deberías estar con ella en estos momentos?

—No —dijo acercándose a ella—, Tanya me hablará cuando algo pase, siempre nos hemos manejado así, y en otro tema… Sé que no va a parecerte, pero le voy a pedir ayuda a Rosalie, ella sabe más sobre bandas que yo, y estoy seguro de que podrá conseguirte algún estadio donde presentar a Evermore —sujetó sus manos—, lo harán a lo grande, son muy buenos, verás que no necesitan más que un empujón.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso… ya me has ayudado demasiado.

—No es una sugerencia —dijo sonriéndole de esa forma arrogante, calentando su corazón.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —sonrió, negando con algo de pena de que él tuviera incluso que involucrar su reputación con una compañía que solo estaba dando patadas de ahogado.

—Nunca podría dejarte sola con todo esto, Bella.

Ella miró sus profundos ojos, y suspiró. Ahí estaba justo frente a ella, el hombre de quien se había enamorado.

—Gracias, Edward… —susurró besándolo.

—¿Interrumpo? —Ambos se separaron cuando Emmett asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina.

—¡No! —chilló Bella, haciendo sonreír a Edward—, solo estábamos hablando.

—De hecho, voy a llamar a Dylan, tengo una llamada perdida suya, los dejaré un momento a solas. —Y dicho eso, Edward salió de la oficina, Emmett lo miró hasta que cerró la puerta tras él, y luego se precipitó hacia ella.

—Dime, por favor, que no estás acostándote con él. —Bella dio un paso atrás, mirando a Emmett.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Anthony Kiedis, ¿con quién más, Isabella?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Emmett suspiró, apoyando la cadera contra el escritorio.

—Solo me pregunto si sabes lo que estás haciendo, en estos meses has tomado desiciones más descabelladas de lo normal.

—Realmente no lo sé, Emmett. No te voy a negar que tuve con Edward etapas muy bellas —confesó—. Pero al final lo nuestro, supongo, se armó mal desde el principio. Ambos pudimos haber escogido compañeros más afines. Con el trabajo, con nuestros sueños, que sé yo, estoy muy confundida, no sé todavía dónde nos encontramos ahora.

—¿Pero todavía lo quieres? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Ya no sé lo que quiero, a veces pienso que no debimos casarnos nunca, no estábamos predestinados, solo fui yo haciéndome ideas ingenuas, vi demasiada televisión...

—Permíteme detenerte ahí, Bella. ¿Acaso crees que Rosalie y yo somos perfectos? —resopló—. Si piensas así, no me conoces nada.

Bella se masajeó las sienes. Al parecer, ahora resultaba que no conocía a nadie.

—Para mí eso es lo que son, veo que la amas, y sé que nunca tendrías miedo a tener hijos y no saber cómo criarlos.

—¿Y es por eso que no trajiste a mi sobrino al mundo?, ¿para que no pasara por esto?

—No estoy diciendo eso…

—Mira, no me voy a meter más en ese asunto —la interrumpió—, ¿pero el matrimonio?, ¿escoger al hombre o la mujer perfecta? Por favor, eso déjamelo a mí, que tengo oportunidad de escoger; pero tú ya estás casada, si crees eso realmente, Bella, estás frita desde hace tiempo. Voy a decirte algo que seguramente te va a incomodar, pero trata de oírlo y entenderlo: todos al elegir pareja en primera instancia, nos equivocamos, algunos más que otros, por supuesto.

—Como yo. —Emmett resopló.

—Nadie se casa con su alma gemela, porque, para que eso pase, tendríamos que materializar esa imagen ideal de nosotros mismos que llevamos dentro y convertirla en un ser de carne y hueso. Verás, a veces nos enamoramos perdidamente de alguien y creemos que es nuestra pareja ideal, "nuestra otra mitad", pero realmente solo estamos poniendo en él las cualidades del sueño que hemos idealizado. Es solamente cuando conoces bien a esa persona, que te das cuenta que no era lo que esperabas, y ella también se dará cuenta de eso, porque ninguno era el sueño del otro. ¿Me entiendes? Algo así hizo papá conmigo, tuve que ir a terapia a causa de eso, él me idealizaba, quería vivir a través de mí, y me hizo sentir como un fracasado por años.

—¿Fuiste a terapia? —Emmett asintió.

—Durante meses me sentí devastado por su muerte, me culpé por haberme portado como un idiota durante toda mi vida. Rosalie me hizo ver que quizás tenía un problema y me presentó a Alice, su mejor amiga, quien también resultó ser terapeuta, ella me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, deberías ir conmigo. Tú también te viste afectada por papá y no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo pensaré —susurró todavía asombrada por el cambio en su hermano.

—Ahora, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con esto que estás atravesando. Seguir basando tus juicios en el romanticismo soñador de que Edward no compartía tus metas, es una terrible falta de madurez. Si sigues viendo a Edward con resentimiento y dándote golpes porque te casaste con él y no con otro, o por el futuro engendro que va a tener, es firmar tu sentencia de muerte. No se trataba de quién estaba conviviendo con quién, sino de cómo lo estaban haciendo. —Del otro lado de la puerta, escucharon que Edward terminaba la llamada—. Edward es un buen tipo, pero que la cagó como nunca, tú sabes lo que haces con esto, solo te digo que si sientes que no puedes perdonarlo del todo, tengas cuidado, porque el resentimiento es una mancha disfrazada de condescendencia.

**§ § § § § § §**

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Edward después de que Emmett saliera.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa, poniéndose de inmediato su máscara de todo-esta-bien en el rostro.

—Por supuesto. —Se acercó a él—. Entonces… ¿dices que podemos intentarlo?

—Es lo único que quiero —sonrió, olvidándose por completo de cualquier cosa, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues viviendo en Seattle?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que regrese a Portland? —Bella sonrió, antes de suspirar.

—No lo sé, ya vendí nuestra casa… y no porque no quisiera recordar nada de lo que pasó ahí, yo… —suspiró—, necesitaba el dinero.

—Lo sé —dijo acariciándole la mejilla, tratando de calmar sus inquietudes.

—Tendríamos que buscar una nueva.

—Sería increíble empezar de cero contigo otra vez… solo tendría que ocuparme de algunos asuntos primero.

—Claro —susurró desviando la mirada.

—No estoy hablando de Tanya o el bebé, compré un sitio para mi taller mecánico.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró atónita.

—Sí, tengo algún tiempo con él, pero no había empezado a buscar mobiliario, permisos, personal, hasta hace poco.

—O sea, vas muy en serio —sonrió mirándolo con asombro.

—¿Está mal?

—Por supuesto que no, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Pero… —Ella suspiró, la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Qué exactamente no te dije?

—Bueno, o sea, sí me dijiste lo del taller, pero no… que ya estabas casi inaugurándolo… nunca pensé que tú… —sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza—, no importa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward.

—Gracias —dijo inclinándose y besándola con suavidad—. Eso es algo que siempre quise escuchar.

Bella lo miró perpleja, como si no hubiese esperado que él quisiese escuchar eso, por favor. Edward rodó los ojos, estrechándola entre sus brazos y demostrándole cuánto le hacía sentir a todo su cuerpo esas palabras.

* * *

**¿Qué tal va su fin de semana?, espero que todo este muy bien y libre de enfermedades peligrosas 😣, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció?**

**Mil gracias por comentar:** Tecupi, Vrigny, asielisa123, Lidia, Jupy, Miop, nydiac10, Adriana Molina, Julia, Lya, lunaweasleycullen14, OnlyRobPatti, rjnavajas, Tata XOXO, Daira AV, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Camilla Fava, angryc, carolaap, Paupau1, Chiki, Yenix304, NarMaVeg, torrespera172, Adriu, valentina delafuente, Patty, Karina Jimenez


	63. Chapter 63

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Mayo, 2013**

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Bella cerró los ojos conteniendo un escalofrío, mientras Edward deslizaba uno de sus largos dedos desde su cuello, deteniéndose justo debajo de su ombligo. El suave viento primaveral que se colaba por la ventana, movió su cabello cobrizo, haciéndole a Bella cosquillas en la nariz.

—Supongamos que… nos mudamos juntos otra vez. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para no cometer los mismos errores?

Él suspiró, tirando de su cuerpo como si no fuera más que una simple muñeca debajo de él, y se posicionó sobre ella, colocando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

—Bella, lo que tuve con Tanya fue la cosa más baja y vil que he hecho en mi vida, te juro que nunca más lo voy a volver a hacer.

Ella asintió, deslizando un dedo por su áspera mandíbula, la barba que había crecido solo de un día para otro lo hacía lucir increíblemente varonil, todo él en sí mismo era bastante varonil. Suspiró enfrentándose al verde intenso de sus ojos.

—No solo me refiero a eso… ¿tú quieres vivir en Portland? —Eso pareció tomarlo desprevenido, parpadeó un par de veces antes de posicionarse a su lado.

—No sé, igual y sí. Estoy acostumbrado a viajar mucho últimamente… no sería mucho problema.

—¿Y podrías hacer lo de tu taller desde acá?

—No, eso no creo… —dijo absorto—. Pero podría aguantarme con la inauguración un poquito más, de cualquier manera, estoy muy enfrascado con Resistance ahora mismo.

Bella desvió la mirada, sintiendo que algo se oprimía en su pecho. Edward dejando sus sueños por seguirla, ¿no sería nada nuevo, no?, tragó saliva duramente, sin saber muy bien qué decir a eso, pero entonces él continuó.

»Pero dime algo, si por algún motivo Evermore no diera… el ancho que necesitas, y Swan termina de hundirse, y no tuvieras nada más que te atara aquí, ¿te vendrías a vivir conmigo a Seattle?

—Igual y sí —asintió pensativa—, ¿por qué no?, ya no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer aquí. —Y eso era un hecho.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en esto entonces? —Ella asintió.

—Sí. ¿Quieres tener más hijos?

—Sabes que sí —dijo besando su cuello—, me encantaría tener más hijos, pero solo si es contigo, aunque… —sujetó su mejilla, haciendo que lo mirara—, si no se pudiera, no pasa nada, ¿lo entiendes?, esa nunca ha sido mi meta en nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Estás seguro?, porque… —Él la besó.

—Te lo juro. Ser adoptado es complicado. Muchas veces estuve buscando el sentido de pertenencia, pensaba que si tenía algo que fuera realmente mío, encontraría… no lo sé, siempre me había sentido solo, con mis padres todo el tiempo me sentí como un estorbo. La verdad solo quería formar mi propia familia, pero nunca me di cuenta que ya la tenía contigo, no necesitábamos más. ¿Me crees? —Ella suspiró, besándolo con suavidad—. No quiero presionarte más con intentarlo de nuevo. —Bella parpadeó, hundiéndose en todo el amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

—No lo estás haciendo, soy yo la que quiere intentarlo, vayamos por otra ronda.

—Gracias, Bella —respiró aliviado, besándola—, eres lo único que quiero en la vida. —Bella había estado sonriendo, pero ante eso último su sonrisa se marchitó, y él pudo verlo al instante—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues nada… me tenías, y te metiste con Tanya.

—Y ya te dije que fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida.

—¿Pero por qué?, no me veas así, antes, cuando estaba cegada por los celos y todo el resentimiento no quise escuchar tus razones, pero ahora necesito que me digas de verdad por qué pasó esto, para no volver a caer en los mismos errores, de verdad, no voy a enojarme ni quiero discutir, solo quiero comprenderte, es una nueva oportunidad no solo para ti, sino para mí también.

Edward respiró profundo, dejándose caer a su lado. Bella se apoyó en un codo observando como su pecho subía y bajaba en grandes inhalaciones, mientras él contemplaba el techo.

―Como te dije, siempre deseé formar mi propia familia, cuando no quisiste tener a nuestro hijo, fue un duro golpe para mí, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que me lanzó a otro lado, fue la estupidez de nuevamente sentirme vacío. Estabas tan enfrascada en tu trabajo, mientras yo estaba tratando de construir una banda, tenía muchos problemas, la presión era mucha y la soledad aplastante… ―suspiró―. Sé que en realidad solo se resume a que fui un cobarde, y como si eso no fuera poco, voy y me hundo más al engañarte, sumergiéndome en una aventura sin darme cuenta que estaba firmando cheques en blanco; mitigando de momento mis problemas contigo, buscando en otros brazos sentirme… no lo sé ―se revolvió el cabello―, ¿querido? En realidad solo disfracé el verdadero problema, empeorándolo, en lugar de encararme con toda sinceridad diciéndote lo que se venía construyendo en mi interior, y asumiendo los riesgos, incluso si eso implicaba divorciarnos. Debí aceptar el resultado fuera el que fuera de forma adulta, así no hubiera hecho que tú pagaras el precio de mi cobardía. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Y te creo —dijo ella con la voz ronca—, de verdad lo hago. También lo siento, por haber puesto en segundo lugar nuestro matrimonio… lo que teníamos.

—Pero en esta segunda oportunidad, siempre te voy a decir todo, y te tendré por encima de cualquier cosa.

—¿Por encima de lo que sea?

—Te lo juro, lo que busco no es "hacer las paces" contigo y luego volver a las andadas. Mierda, de verdad ansío que hagamos lo que te he dicho. Así es como espero que sean las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y como ya te he dicho, las palabras no significan nada, así que déjame demostrarte con actos lo que acabo de decirte.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a otra ruptura contigo? No puedo. Es demasiado duro.

—Lo siento tanto… Lo he llevado tan mal… Me gustaría que nos mudáramos juntos otra vez. Pero cuando tú digas, cuando tú quieras hacerlo.

Bella vio en sus ojos que no mentía, y aquello la sacudió. Sí, ¿verdad?, siempre había sido así, de todas maneras él había sacrificado mucho por ella a lo largo del camino, de eso no le quedaban dudas.

—¿Estás seguro, Edward?

—Siempre, Bella, por encima de cualquier cosa —murmuró sujetando su mejilla, arrastrándola hasta su pecho.

Bella hubiera querido decirle algo más, algo se le estaba escapando, podía ser incluso transcendental, un cambio en su pecho, una nueva fisura, pero no pudo detectarla porque Edward estaba ahora sobre ella, besándola con todo lo que tenía. Y a decir verdad, la situación creada entre ellos los estaba matando a los dos. Se encontraban estancados. No podían hacer que las cosas funcionaran, pero tampoco eran capaces de poner punto final, era tiempo de avanzar. De seguir adelante.

Las manos de su marido se aferraron a su cuerpo, acariciándole los pechos y siguieron hacia abajo. Al tiempo que abría sus piernas un poco más de lo que ya las tenía, Bella cerró los ojos, sintiendo los dedos de Edward invadiendo su sexo, acariciándolo, llevándola hasta el borde del éxtasis, pero sin empujarla aún.

—Adoro besarte —gruñó contra su boca—. Pero no puedo esperar más.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Edward se separó un poco y… Bella gritó su nombre mientras lo sentía abrirse paso en su interior. Edward dejó caer la cabeza al lado de la de ella mientras se fundían, convirtiéndose en un solo cuerpo. Sus caderas arremetían contra las de ella y sus manos le apretaban la cadera mientras sus bocas se encontraban. Era como hundirse en lava, una pasión que calcinaba todo a su paso, pensamientos, hechos, palabras, incluso el corazón. Nada podía existir cuando estaba de esta manera con Edward, y mientras empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez contra ella, Bella sentía que su mente no podía procesar nada más, ni siquiera podía respirar.

Estalló en placenteros pedazos que quedaron dispersos alrededor, mientras él continuaba sin clemencia con los embates, llevándola de nuevo a la cima aunque no pudiera meter oxígeno a sus pulmones ni siquiera para recuperarse. Nunca había sentido nada igual, con nadie. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, o cuánto se dijo que no era nada, solo con Edward podía alcanzar esta felicidad, y ahora lo sabía, a esto la reducía Edward.

**§ § § § § § §**

Por la mañana, Bella había hecho desayuno para los dos, se veía absolutamente increíble en su camisa, pequeña, femenina, la recordó con el cuerpo desmadejado entre las sábanas y se excitó. Bella tenía una belleza increíble, remarcada por la soltura de su carácter, Dios, era lo que siempre había querido, iba a tomarla justo ahí, contra la barra del comedor, cuando llamaron a la puerta, robándole un gruñido.

—No abriré —murmuró tras ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello, Bella se rio, pegándole en las manos.

—Puede ser importante, ve a ver, cuando regreses tendré el desayuno listo.

Con otro gruñido de inconformidad, la besó antes de ir a su alcoba y medio vestirse, poniéndose unos chándales y una camiseta al azar. Abrió la puerta y casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡Tanya! —gritó apenas alcanzando a sujetar a la mujer. Ella estaba pálida y parecía a punto de vomitar—. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Te estuve marcando —balbuceó, tenía la frente perlada de sudor—. Rompí fuente, o eso creo, no quería ir sola al hospital y pensé… pensé que no querrías perderte esto, llamé a Dylan, dijo que estabas en casa.

—Mierda —siseó ayudándola—. Iré contigo al hospital, solo déjame ir por mi cartera.

Edward se precipitó adentro y se congeló al ver a Bella en el umbral de la sala.

—¿Qué paso?

—Tanya va a dar a luz. —Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Entonces ve, ¿qué esperas?

—¿Podrías acompañarme?

—Edward…

—Sé que es estúpido, e inmaduro, pero… Bella, por favor, te necesito a mi lado.

* * *

**Chicas, esperando se encuentren todas sanas y salvas, acá les dejo capi, y para las que no sabían, en Amazon encuentran mis libros Enséñame a Quererte y Beautiful (primero de la serie Resistance) de manera gratuita, como forma de aportar algo para esta cuarentena forzada, recuerden que Edward de Termina conmigo, se llama Jeremy en mis libros originales, todavía tienen tiempo de descargarlo, solo les pido me regalen algún comentario en la plataforma, ¡gracias!**

**Gracias también por comentar:** Jupy, nydiac10,saraipineda44, Gloria, Lya, Nisha, Karina Jimenez, Tecupi, Vrigny, Lidia, Melany, MariePrewettMellark, Tata XOXO, Somas, paupau1, lunaweasleycullen14, valentina delafuente, Veronica, Esal, Miop, torrespera172, OnlyRobPatti, rjnavajas, NarMaVeg, Karla, Daira AV, Adriu, Diana Hurtarte, Geraldine, angryc, carolaap, , tulgarita, Yenix304, Lizdayanna.

**También gracias guest y lectoras silenciosas, espero se encuentren bien.**


	64. Chapter 64

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Mayo, 2013**

Lo que realmente era estúpido, era que hubiera accedido.

Bella había pasado como en un trance los últimos minutos, mientras viajaba en la parte trasera del auto y escuchaba los quejidos de Tanya, y después cuando se había hecho a un lado al ver a un enfermero corriendo hacia ellos para ayudarlos apenas poner un pie en el hospital. La verdad se sentía un poco estúpida e incapaz de ayudar con nada.

Después, permaneció donde estaba, sentándose en la sala de espera observando el ir y venir de una cantidad absurda de personas, y ahí entre el bullicio de la gente pensó que no quería estar ahí para el nacimiento del hijo de Edward con otra. Su tolerancia tenía un límite, si lo iban a intentar, no empezarían por aquí. Quizás con el tiempo ella podía ver a esa bebé de otra manera, ¿pero justo en este momento?, no había palabras para describir cómo se sentía. La última vez que había estado en una clínica, había sido por motivos diferentes que justo ahora la carcomían de una manera que no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Le diría a Edward que se vieran después, y no lo haría sentir culpable con nada, estaba segura de poder manejar esto de forma madura. Así que, colándose entre los pasillos, llegó a la habitación de Tanya en busca de Edward, ya que con las prisas él no llevaba su celular.

Iba a tocar, pero por la pequeña ventana de cristal vio a Tanya desmadejada con Edward a su lado, a pesar de que la rasgó en pedazos, no pudo evitar seguir mirándolos a los dos juntos, la mano de Edward imposiblemente suave mientras alisaba el cabello rubio lejos de la cara de Tanya. Él le estaba diciendo algo, algo suave y tranquilizador, que la hizo asentir mientras continuaba respirando aceleradamente. Tan diferente la escena a como había sido cuando ella había estado también embarazada de él.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, estaba fuera en el vestíbulo, caminando a alguna parte, cualquier lado fuera de todo ese lugar. Tenía la respiración desbocada y un dolor extraño en el pecho cuando llegó a la calle. Mirando hacia todos lados como un cervatillo asustado, optó por sentarse cerca de unas jardineras, intentando meter algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones, quizás a su cerebro también, sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento y no podía darse el lujo de morir por hipoxia. Tan difícil como era aceptar que Edward tendría un bebé… era absolutamente imposible presenciar cómo todo ese cariño era impartido a otra persona… incluso si se lo merecía más. La idea de que Tanya hubiese conseguido darle exactamente lo que ella le había negado, hacía que su pecho ardiera.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Edward fue un shock. Una podía imaginarse que el tipo se había quedado con la mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo. Bella se limpió las lágrimas torpemente, aunque de cualquier forma él ya las había visto.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo imaginé que querrían algo de privacidad.

—Lamento mucho que… —Edward suspiró, pasándose una mano ansiosa por el cabello—. Gracias por estar aquí para mí, es un verdadero alivio… ¿Bella? —Se acercó hacia ella—. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?, no debí pedirte que vinieras.

—No es eso...

Ella miró alrededor, los jardines brillaban demasiado junto con las flores iluminados por la luz que proyectaba el sol sobre ellos, haciendo que incluso el muro de cemento que rodeaba el hospital pareciera fosforescente. De pronto todo era tan verde. Contemplando el lugar, Bella pensó que había mucho que observar. Todo estaba preparado ya para la inminente llegada del verano: las jardineras cubiertas con llamativas flores, si no fuera por el olor a polen...

—Bella, ¿qué rayos sucede?

—Necesitas estar con ella. —Él parpadeó.

—Sí, lo sé. —Edward suspiró, con las manos en la cadera mirando hacia el suelo—. Pero aún no entrará en labor, todavía no tiene la dilatación adecuada. Esto puede llevar horas. Lamento haberte hecho venir, soy… bueno, soy nuevo en todo esto.

¿Cómo podía explicar lo que sentía?, se preguntó mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

—No solo es eso —susurró pasándose el cabello tras las orejas—. ¿Sabes?, nunca te lo conté, pero mi papá… no estuvo en el último aliento que dio mi mamá, porque estaba de gira con un grupo.

—Eso es terrible, Bella. —Intentó tomarla de la mano, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? Deberías estar con ella, no conmigo. —Él frunció el ceño, bajando las manos y pareciendo ligeramente derrotado.

—Está bien, lo siento, yo… iré a verla. ¿Te veré en Portland?

—No, Edward, no. Tú tienes que estar con tu hija, ¿lo entiendes?, _realmente_ estar con ella y para ella.

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Yo… no sé lo que estás queriendo decir.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí lo sabes... —Al ver que Edward se restregaba la cara como si le doliera la cabeza, Bella continuó—: Tienes que estar con ellas.

Lo miró de nuevo, había tanto que decirle, tanto por lo que morirse un poco. Ese de ahí era el amor de su vida, nada nunca se sentiría como tenerlo alrededor; de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, era una presencia que necesitaba incluso para poder sentirse completa, casi desfalleció solo de pensar que iba a terminar algo que había sido tan precioso en un mundo tan duro y frío, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los ojos de Edward se cristalizaron, preciosos ojos como del color de un profundo bosque, llenándose de lágrimas no derramadas mientras la miraba, luego carraspeó, pasándose las yemas por debajo de estos.

Dios, Bella sintió que sus piernas se doblaban al verlo llorar. Quería desmoronarse ahí junto con él, porque no podía creer que su vida juntos estaba terminando justo en este lugar, en medio del ajetreo de personas ajenas a su colapso y con el zumbido de sirenas llegando como banda sonora. Tomó una fuerte inhalación. Tenía el resto de la vida para perder la compostura en privado.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que ya no me amas?, ¿es eso? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡todavía estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti! Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que me engañaras, o con el hecho de que nos distanciamos, esto tiene que ver con que, te ame o no, vas a ser papá, y esa niña de ahí te necesita veinticuatro-siete, ¿lo entiendes? Debe ser tu mayor prioridad, no yo. Toda esta situación está terminando conmigo, Edward, me ha sobrepasado, estoy en un punto donde siento que nuestro amor está muy desgastado y a pesar de que todo iba, relativamente bien, en el fondo está deshecho. Una vez me dijiste que quizás no te conocía después de todo, ¡y tienes razón, no lo hago!, ¿cómo hacerlo si no me conozco ni yo misma en estos momentos?

Edward se quedó momentáneamente perplejo y lo único que podía hacer era mover los párpados. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró.

—No iba a funcionar, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

El problema era… que ella ya había vivido eso con Edward. Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse o algo ahí frente a él, todo estaba tan claro para ella ahora. A pesar de despertarse con él, súbitamente algo dentro de ella le recordaba que no estaban funcionando y estaba tan cansada de intentar seguir adelante. Aunque para ser totalmente honesta, el problema también era que ella no sabía estar sola, sin la empresa, sin un padre, sin un marido o un tipo que estuviera guiándola.

—No pasa nada —carraspeó desviando la mirada—, yo nunca fui la persona que realmente necesitabas, en algún punto me convertí en una versión de Jacob, ese tipo que no daba un comino por lo que yo pensara o quisiera, por eso no se me hace justo estarte pidiendo que dejes de lado tus sueños por mí, _otra vez_, no quiero ser como él. No quiero que me antepongas con nada, ¿no puedes ver que nunca te voy a dejar crecer realmente a mi lado? Has hecho tanto por mí que ya no hay más por cubrir.

La forma en que los ojos de Edward se clavaron en los suyos llegó al fondo de su alma. Por eso el hospital, los pacientes y familiares, el bullicio de las sirenas, todo desapareció y lo único que veía era a Edward, con unos ojos tan atormentados que sabía que la perseguirían por el resto de su vida. ¿Y cómo no estar tan devastado?, saber que la persona a la que amas se encuentra en el planeta pero no formará más parte de tu vida, tendría a cualquiera lanzándose por un acantilado.

—Te amo, Bella, por siempre. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo sé, yo también te amo.

Edward dio un paso más en su dirección y tiró de sus manos, engulléndola en sus fuertes brazos, la besó en la mejilla y se quedó ahí con ella, abrazándola fuerte en lo que sin duda era su despedida. Podría parecer absurdo que amándose tanto tuvieran que tomar caminos separados. Después del shock, de la negación y de todo el caos emocional, vendría la calma y sabía que había hecho lo correcto para los dos. Para ella misma.

Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente, incluso aunque lo quieras más que a nada en este mundo, y sin darnos cuenta podemos solo tener resultados negativos para nosotros mismos. Y ahí, mientras dejaba ir al amor de su vida, Bella supo que para seguir adelante, creciendo y aprendiendo, no tenía otra opción más que soltar a la otra persona, porque ahora sabía que una relación debía completar su identidad individual, no dañarla o destruirla. No era que ya no lo amara con cada fibra de su ser, era que lo que tenían estaba transmutando, y ahora lo que necesitaba, era reconectar consigo misma, aprender más sobre su soledad y aceptarla.

Después… quizás en otro momento de su vida, en otro lugar, llenos de amor propio y con toda la dignidad, Edward y ella podrían conversar de esa experiencia tan maravillosa que compartieron por años.

Enterró el rostro en su pecho una última vez, lista al fin para dejarlo ir.

Aun así, solo quizás, Bella albergaría la esperanza de que si algo era para ti, estaba destinado a volverse a encontrar.

Y con suerte, esta vez quedarse.

* * *

**Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ha sido un trayecto lleno de aprendizaje y crecimiento, tanto para mí como para mis personajes, con altas y bajas, un camino que puede gustarles o no, la vida solo es así, de todas maneras como soy romántica a muerte y esto es ficción, acompáñenme al epilogo, un fuerte abrazo para todas y en estos tiempos de cuarentena, nos sirvan para reflexionar como estamos llevando nuestra vida, y a qué le estamos dedicando más importancia de la que merece.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	65. Epilogo

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

**Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con la corrección de capis, y a lo largo de esta historia tan diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas!

**Las invito al grupo: **Erase una vez... Edward y Bella** en Facebook**

* * *

**Julio, 2018**

—No puedo creer la cantidad de personas, eres increíble.

Emmett se soltó riendo, pasando uno de sus enormes brazos sobre ella.

—Gracias por confiar en mí con esto, hermanita. Las cantantes vestidas de princesas siempre, _siempre_ serán un éxito.

—Y para mi desgracia, los reguetoneros —dijo Bella, riéndose antes de mirar a la chica frente a ellos—. Solo tengo una duda, ¿Arianna de verdad necesita esas alas?

—¿Ves todas esas niñas vestidas con alas allá afuera? —comentó apuntando con un gesto de cabeza—. Mercadotecnia, es un ganar-ganar. Tienes que seguir confiando en mí.

—¿De verdad no prefieres que te devuelva la presidencia? —Emmett la miró falsamente horrorizado, o eso creía.

—Me gusta justo como estamos ahora.

—Quieres decir, ¿tú haciéndome la segunda a veces?

—Admítelo, estamos perfectos así, tú como presidenta, yo como tu suplente y encargado de mercadotecnia. Así, si te quieres largar a esos viajes a las montañas, o hacer tu jodido yoga en la playa, o hacer de lesbiana con mi terapeuta…

—Está bien, está bien. Y nunca me voy a cansar de darte las gracias porque me presentaste a Alice —dijo agitando la mano, como si no estuvieran hablando de la mejor terapeuta del mundo—. Ahora, ¿vamos a dar por iniciada esta conferencia, o qué?

Con una sonrisa, se enganchó al brazo de su hermano, y juntos subieron al escenario que habían dispuesto, donde al lado de Arianna dieron una conferencia sobre su nuevo disco, así como las fechas de su gira. Además, Swan tenía una sorpresa bajo la manga, la cual era pases para regalarle a las niñas y niños mejores vestidos como hadas o duendes, se podrían tomar fotos con la princesa, entre otras cosas… sí, Emmett y toda su mercadotecnia.

—Entonces, ¿si yo digo Ta, tú dices…?

—¡Ran! —gritaron los niños al unísono—. ¡Taran, taran, taran!

—Necesito un respiro —dijo Bella rodando los ojos, antes de bajarse de la tarima donde había estado con Arianna y Emmett.

Sentía el cabello esponjado, los tacones la estaban matando, y… bueno, ver a tantos padres sonrientes y familias unidas, de alguna manera todavía calaba hondo en su corazón.

Un fracaso matrimonial es algo para lo que comúnmente no se está preparado. Sin duda alguna, la decisión de casarse viene siempre acompañada de una fuerte carga de ilusiones y sueños… ¿Pensar en el divorcio?, no. Eso era un infortunio acontecimiento que solo le sucedía a los demás, a los que no se amaban, a los que descuidaban a su pareja… Es de lo más común pensar que eso nunca te ocurrirá, ¿y los hijos?, ah, claro, esos vendrían con los años y la estabilidad necesaria, por supuesto. Bella no pudo menos que sonreír con infausta melancolía. Los hechos, a veces, eran tan distintos de los anhelos…

Mientras la multitud se congregaba cerca de la princesa Arianna, no pudo evitar pensar que era como otro recordatorio de cuánto tiempo había estado sola. De hecho, apenas podía recordar lo que se sentía al ir emparejado a algún lugar, ya fuera a un partido o al cine, o al parque en un día agradable.

¿La última cita que había tenido…?

Oh, cielos, tenía que haber sido aquella trampa que Emmett había arreglado para ella, un amigo que recién había hecho en su maestría en mercadotecnia. El tipo se había portado como un caballero, educado e inteligente de una manera que salvó la conversación, pero no. No, gracias. ¿Volver a conocer los gustos de alguien?, ¿pasar otra vez por la mierda sobre cómo le gustará el estofado?, nop. Bella siempre había sido muy exigente, ¿y ahora?, de verdad prefería quedarse fosilizada en esto del amor. Con disgusto, dejó salir un suspiro al ver la enorme fila para entrar a los baños, Jesús, por qué no solo…

—Es un poco abrumador, ¿no?

Una inyección de puro terror fue directo hasta su corteza cerebral, congelándola. No podía estar escuchando esa voz. Esa que podía despertarla llorando en las noches, y que la tenía a veces soñando despierta en el trabajo. No se había permitido pensar en él seguido, ni googlearlo, ni mucho menos buscarlo de alguna manera. De todas formas, era imposible no saber de él, no cuando manejaba la banda más reconocida y exitosa del funk, mucho menos cuando salía a relucir en algunas notas que se destacaba por sus arranques de ira en contra de la prensa, o su carácter altanero con algunos reporteros.

—Lo es —carraspeó intentando guardar la compostura.

Claro, tenía que toparse directamente con Edward Cullen, tarde o temprano. Y por supuesto, cuando se giró para mirarlo casi se fue de espaldas. Él estaba más impresionante que la última vez que lo vio hacía cinco años, algunas canas solo le daban un toque más maduro, y pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus profundos ojos lo hacían todo un hombre misterioso, su semblante sin embargo había cambiado, y no por el paso de los años… era duro y frío de una extraña manera.

—Al principio me pasaba lo mismo, tantos niños, tantos globos, tanto ruido y risas, es… es aterrador a decir verdad —se rio, logrando que su cuerpo se aligerara un poco—, se siente como meterte de lleno al preescolar, pero oye, felicidades, Arianna es… bueno, es el mayor éxito en la industria desde hacía muchísimos años. Los niños no tenían en realidad un ídolo al que seguir desde hacía eones.

—No fue precisamente idea mía.

—Emmett —dijo con una sonrisa.

—La verdad tiene excelentes ideas, solo no sabe encausarlas… es ahí donde entro yo.

—Felicidades también por la presidencia, Swan nunca había estado mejor, recuperaron todo su prestigio. Me alegra que por fin entendieran quién debía llevar las riendas. —Bella se ruborizó, era obvio que él sabría que ahora era la presidenta, pero antes de que le agradeciera, una pequeña voz los interrumpió.

—¡Papi, corre, ella está por salir! —Un pequeño tornado de largo cabello rubio se acercó a ellos, llevaba alas y un hermoso vestido azul brillante.

—Por eso estaba aquí afuera, no pude entrar con ella al tocador, y la verdad me tenía muy nervioso —explicó Edward con una tensa sonrisa, antes de ponerse en cuclillas al lado de la niña, la levantó del suelo y la abrazó, frotando la nariz contra la suya—. Tardaste mucho ahí, pequeña, pensé que Arianna levantaría el vuelo y no la alcanzaríamos, ahora tendremos que correr tras ella.

—¡Llévame pronto! No quiero que se vaya… —Ante la evidente angustia en su pequeño rostro, Edward se echó a reír, poniéndola de vuelta en el suelo.

—Claro, pero antes, quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Bella se envaró en su sitio. No quería conocer a su hija, pero por favor. Tenía que parar con esto. Años de terapia con Alice, yoga, y un montón de mierda retrospectiva que había hecho, le habían enseñado que al final, Edward y ella habían tomado malas decisiones que los habían dejado en un mal lugar. Fue difícil darse cuenta de qué tan condenadamente patética había sido con todo ese anhelo y optimismo por heredar una empresa para demostrar de qué era capaz. Al asumir por fin la presidencia, no había habido a quien demostrarle nada, nadie con quien compartir ningún éxito. Solo estaba ella, y eso la hacía feliz también, era lo que siempre había soñado, pero fue duro entender el alto precio a pagar por esa inocente concepción de ser la dueña de Swan, que empezó cuando era niña.

—Ella es Bella.

La niña levantó la mirada hacia ella, y Bella por poco retrocedió. Tenía hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello rubio. Era una perfecta combinación de Tanya y él, era sencillamente una de esas criaturas que podrían salir anunciando juguetes, o champú para el cabello, o lo que le diera la maldita gana. Era hermosa a un nivel que resultaba incluso doloroso de ver, Emmett la reclutaría para comerciales de Arianna, sin duda.

—Mucho gusto —dijo con la voz ronca, y agitando la mano como alguna clase de tonta.

—Me llamo Alessia.

—Que bonito nombre, ¿vienes a conocer a Arianna? —Sus pequeños ojitos se arrugaron en una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Es mi princesa favotita!

—¿Quisieras ir a saludarla?

—Bella, no es necesario, la veremos junto con el resto… —comenzó Edward, pero ella lo ignoró, mirando a la niña.

—¡Por favor! —canturreó contenta, corriendo hacia ella y sorprendiéndola como el infierno cuando sujetó su mano.

Bella se sintió descolocada, de hecho, se sentía como un enorme monstruo alrededor de una niña tan pequeña y tan bonita, parecía una pequeña muñequita y tenía miedo de romperla. Y luego estaban esos increíbles ojos, su estómago se contrajo mientras la miraba, ella podría haber sido una réplica de Edward de haber sido pelirroja. Y era realmente aterrador la manera en que la miraba fijamente con absoluta confianza, aunque después de todo, era una niña, ¿qué iba a saber ella de toda la historia entre ellos?

Un frío sudor bajó por su espalda, por lo que con piernas inestables, marchó tras bastidores, siendo muy consciente de la presencia de Edward detrás de ella, así como de su propia respiración cada vez más agitada por todo lo rápido que estaban pasando las cosas. Finalmente encontró a los cinco niños que habían ganado un pase para conocer "la casa de Arianna", en realidad era un gran montaje, acoplado como un palacio, con algunos duendes por ahí y un montón de bailarines disfrazados de hadas que aventaban brillantina, globos y dulces, y todo era muy colorido y horrible, pero encantador para los niños al parecer. Alessia soltó su mano y se lanzó directamente hacia donde estaba Arianna.

—Cariño, espera… —Edward parecía alterado mientras se precipitaba hacia su hija, la alcanzó en tres zancadas—. ¿Qué te he dicho de correr así?

—Que no debo alejarme de ti o mamá —balbuceó mirando hacia sus zapatillas brillantes.

—Así es, cuando termine estaré aquí para ti, ¿lo entiendes? —Ella asintió.

—Te amo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se lanzó de nuevo en una loca carrera hacia los bailarines. Edward dio un par de pasos, pero Bella lo detuvo con una mano.

—Déjala, estará bien. Arianna le dirá a los otros bailarines cuando se termine el acto, y entonces la traerán de vuelta.

—No la conoces, se escapa de todo mundo…

—Confía en mí, ella estará bien.

Y parecía ridículo pedirle algo tan importante como la confianza, sobre todo con lo que sin duda era lo más preciado para él. Edward suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, antes de asentir. Y luego… oh, silencio incómodo.

**§ § § § § § §**

Edward había pasado por algunos aros del infierno en todos estos años. Se había vuelto duro, a un nivel incluso desconocido para sí mismo. Teniendo a la banda más exitosa de todos los tiempos en su espalda, la vida le había enseñado que no había un arcoíris al final del camino. Se había vuelto, francamente, de piedra.

O eso creía hasta que vio a Isabella.

Y tal como la primera vez que la vio en esa compañía, una fuerza inexplicable tiró de él hacia ella. Se había cortado el cabello, lo llevaba arriba de los hombros y el pequeño vestido oscuro la hacía la cosa más deliciosa en todo el recinto. Lo más sano es que hubiese seguido oculto, mirándola a la distancia, guardando la compostura desde las sombras, pero como siempre y como solo con ella le pasaba, el raciocinio quedaba de lado.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Bien —carraspeó, al parecer tensa—, ¿y tú?, quiero decir… ¿cómo han estado ustedes?

—Alessia está muy bien, ya la has visto, es una niña inquieta, alegre, preguntona, risueña… es mi vida.

Y no mentía en lo absoluto, jamás se hubiera imaginado que después de que Bella le arrancara el corazón en aquel hospital al terminarlo, le hubiera sido devuelto minutos después. Se había sentido desahuciado cuando regresó con Tanya, pero entonces nació Alessia, y nunca se imaginó que solo verla cambiaría tanto su vida. Fue impresionante darse cuenta de que en unos instantes, uno madura años.

Esa misma noche se fue a cenar solo a un restaurante. La música de fondo le hacía experimentar la sensación de estar flotando, de estar en otro mundo. ¡Era padre! ¡Había tenido una hija! Una de sus máximas ilusiones… y sin embargo, la sombra de la desilusión y el desasosiego también estuvo sentada en su misma mesa. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza de esos recuerdos tan turbios y duros, retomó la compostura al mirar a Bella.

—¿Y tú?, ¿qué has hecho en estos años?, te ves increíble.

—Asumir la presidencia, no era algo que pensé que en realidad fuera a pasar pero… —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Emmett y yo al fin nos estamos entendiendo.

—Es tu hermano después de todo, tarde o temprano tenía que entrar en sus cabales —sonrió antes de suspirar, palmeando sus vaqueros y sacando una cajetilla—. Eh… ¿crees que podríamos ir al área para fumadores? Entre este gentío y Alessia mirándome mal cada vez que me ve fumando, me estoy cociendo en mi propia piel.

—Así que ese mal hábito llegó para quedarse. —Edward sonrió con pena.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —comentó mientras caminaba a su lado.

—¿Y Tanya?

Una parte de él casi se tiró al suelo de la vergüenza, pero la otra, la más madura, niveló sus ojos con los de Bella, era de lo más casual que ella preguntara por la madre de su hija, ¿no?

—También lo odia.

—Me imagino, pero me refería más bien a… ¿pensé que estaría por aquí? —susurró, mirando alrededor.

—Ah, no. Este es mi fin de semana con mi hija. Ella vive en Vancouver, no queda tan cerca de mi residencia en Seattle, pero bien podría haberse regresado a Italia, así que no me quejo para nada, de alguna manera nos las ingeniamos con Alessia para que yo pueda verla todo el tiempo posible cuando no estoy de gira con Resistance.

—¿No te… —carraspeó—… no te casaste con ella?

Edward la miró unos segundos, antes de soltar una corta carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no, solo haría eso una vez. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿estás con alguien? —Dada la expresión de Bella, supo que algo de lo que dijo logró lastimarla, pero no podía concentrarse en exactamente qué fue, porque acababa de preguntarle una de sus peores pesadillas.

En realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero vamos… Aun así no podía verla a la cara mientras aguardaba, así que miró hacia el frente, la explanada se extendía frente a ellos, grande, colorida, llena de niños alegres y familias bulliciosas.

—No, en realidad estoy…

—¿Ocupada? —Ella sonrió, negando mientras se sentaban en unos comedores para exterior.

—No es por el trabajo, de verdad que no. Tenía un problema, era adicta al trabajo y finalmente entendí que trabajo para vivir, no vivo para trabajar —dijo sorprendiéndolo—, solo… de hecho, estuve saliendo con Jasper durante poco más de un año... pero, la verdad es que me he vuelto un poco quisquillosa con los tipos. —Edward no pudo evitarlo, y una risa escapó de sus labios; corta, algo áspera—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, lo sabía. No tenía novia, pero tampoco había sido ningún santo, era un hombre de cuarenta, divorciado, con dinero y un montón de fiestas cada fin de semana. Edward nunca pensó que de alguna manera su vida terminaría siendo eso, pero lo era, y no estaba orgulloso. Sin embargo, aunque había estado con mujeres sin rostro, nunca dejó de pensar en la misma. Habían pasado años y él parecía estar estancado, así que se dio a la tarea de intentar dejar ir su recuerdo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los enajenantes efectos de un posible enamoramiento desaparecían cuando llegaba a conocer a la persona, siempre toda magia se esfumaba. Así que no esperaba nada de nadie. Tal vez estaba condenado.

—Un poco. La verdad he intentado ser un buen padre, pero quizás no he sido… el mejor modelo a seguir —carraspeó avergonzado—, quizás Alessia se avergüence de mí en un futuro, no lo sé en realidad. Es muy difícil ser padre, realmente entiendo que nadie tiene un manual para esto, pero trato de ser lo mejor para ella. No le he presentado nunca a nadie, salvo a ti.

Bella se tensó, pero no le importó mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarro, para luego hacer anillos de humo que se desplazaban hacia la luz que provenía de todos esos reflectores frente a ellos. Había otras personas sentadas alrededor y varios meseros trayendo bebidas.

—Hum… gracias, supongo.

—Ahora sé qué fue lo que dije que te sentó mal —murmuró después de un silencio incómodo, dando otra calada a su cigarro—. Pero no es lo que te imaginas, no es que no me casaría otra vez porque eso haya sido una especie de error, es simplemente que lo que compartí contigo, esos votos, no los quiero compartir con nadie más. —Soltó el aire lentamente, el humo haciendo esas extrañas figuras en el aire.

—Es… es curioso cuánto me conoces aún —dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada—, tengo que admitir que me quitas un peso de encima. Sería horrible que después de todo este tiempo, te dieras cuenta ahora de que solo fuimos un error, eso realmente me habría herido —suspiró, jugueteando distraídamente con su cabello.

—Nunca fuiste un error.

—Gracias —dijo pareciendo aliviada.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, solo digo la verdad. —Ella suspiró.

—Gracias también por… por ser sincero, yo… a decir verdad, durante estos años, no he hecho otra cosa más que intentar seguir, ¿sabes? Tampoco estuve enfocada en superar nada, sino más bien en aprender de todo ello —dijo mirando hacia el frente, ninguno en realidad era capaz de mirarse a los ojos—. Pero te lo juro, los recuerdos felices son los que más duelen. Pensar en ti, me hace sentir como si intentara respirar a través del agua, cada respiración se siente como cuchillos afilados clavados en el esternón o algo por el estilo. Al principio pensé que era por lo reciente de todo, después… solo he intentado acostumbrarme.

Edward inhaló profundamente, y sin pensarlo asintió, sintiendo aquellos cuchillos como… en este preciso momento. Sí, los recuerdos felices eran los que dolían más. Levantó la mirada hacia Bella mientras ella se pasaba nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras las orejas. Odiaba esto. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse acercado a ella otra vez?, Bella le había dejado claro que no podían seguir, lo había terminado. ¿Pero ahora? No sabía qué hacer con ella de nuevo hablando de la vida que llevaron.

—Sí… ¿y qué fue de Evermore?

—Las boy bands que ahora tienen éxito tienen que ser coreanas —dijo riéndose.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas, esquivando así el casi descalabro. Sin embargo, Edward odiaba que cada pequeño segundo ansiaba poder verla, pero sabía que debía parar con eso. Era un tormento, las ansiedades rivalizando constantemente, agitándolo, jugando un tira y afloja entre lo que quería su corazón y lo que sabía era lo mejor. Para cuando se terminó el par de cigarros que le quedaban en la cajetilla, se sentía agotado de robarle vistazos cuando era consciente de que no debería, y luego tratando de ser distante cuando ella sacaba cualquier otro tema a colación. No podía esperar para escapar, así podría volver a respirar bien. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto duraba el show?

—Lamento lo de hace rato —dijo de pronto, en una voz tan baja que casi esperaba que no la hubiera escuchado.

—No, está bien… solo me tomaste desprevenido.

—No lamento lo que dije, sino el no haber sido capaz de luchar por lo que nos prometimos después de reconciliarnos, por hacerte falsas ilusiones, creí que podríamos, de verdad, pero cuando iba a nacer Alessia yo… —sacudió la cabeza—, era demasiado para manejar, no sabía cómo actuar, y de pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba lista.

—Y lo entiendo —dijo con voz tensa—, yo también lamento no haber mantenido todos los votos que te hice cuando estuvimos casados. Todo lo que siempre he querido para ti, es que seas feliz, Bella, y que permanezcas de esa manera. —Lanzó la colilla del cigarro—. Eso es todo. Es por eso por lo que... simplemente no te busqué más, por lo que te dejé ir esa tarde en el hospital, merecías ser feliz.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio, hasta que Bella logró aclararse la garganta.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por mí?

Edward se ahogó, y no porque hubiera tomado una mala calada.

—Bella, yo…

—Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos acabamos de decir, creo que te puedes dar el lujo de ser honesto. Y necesito... necesito saber. De una manera o de otra, incluso aunque sea un no.

—¿Por qué?, sabes que no era la mejor relación…

—Lo sé, tampoco la más perfecta.

—¿Entonces entiendes que lo correcto sería que dejemos las cosas como están, a intentar volver a avivar algo? —Ella suspiró, sujetando con fuerza su bolso.

—¿Pero qué es lo correcto, de todos modos? Estoy… estoy segura de que nos queríamos y eso hacía que valiera cada segundo la pena —sonrió con tristeza—, igual gracias, ahora puedo darle a todo esto un cierre.

Edward la miró cuando se puso de pie, era esbelta, hermosa a morir y aunque parecía dura como la piedra, pudo ver sus brillantes ojos. Supuso que eso era lo que pasaba con el amor. No eliges cuándo quieres que entre en tu vida, ni tampoco a la persona que quieres amar. No tienes decisión en si te van a querer o no. Simplemente sucede. Mirando los profundos ojos marrones de Bella, pensó que tenía que elegir sabiamente. El suyo nunca fue un amor perfecto, de ninguna manera. Ambos lo sabían. Conocían el dolor que inevitablemente venía con él.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Bella. Siempre.

Imperfecto, cuestionable, ilógico. Pero, era _su_ amor. La respuesta fue fácil después de todo. Cuando se trataba de Bella, siempre daría la misma respuesta.

**§ § § § § § §**

Bella parpadeó, intentando nuevamente no llorar frente a él. Ya se había puesto de pie lista para huir, pero ante sus palabras, caminó hasta él y le dio un suave apretón a su mano. Él se puso de pie, todavía sujetando su mano, y en un segundo esa corriente que siempre quemaba todo alrededor, surgió fuerte entre ellos, igual de intensa y sin fisuras, antes de que el celular de él sonara, interrumpiéndolos. Edward apretó los dientes, sacando el celular.

—Cullen —suspiró mortificado—. Dylan, ya te dije que no la he conseguido, ¿por qué no solo aceptas un chef _hombre_? —recalcó, antes de hacer un gesto de mano, pidiéndole que esperara mientras seguía con la llamada.

Mientras lo observaba, haciendo anotaciones rápidas en una pequeña libreta que llevaba, Bella se percató cómo ahora él parecía engullido por su trabajo, y eso la entristeció.

—¿Papi? —Alessia estaba en medio del tumulto de personas, claramente perdida y asustada, Bella se sorprendió al ver como la niña se había escapado de alguna manera, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero de pronto Edward la sujetó de la mano.

—Siempre hace lo mismo. Me tengo que ir, Bella.

Él había finalizado la llamada al mirar a su hija, dándole a entender que incluso con todo el trabajo, había prioridades, lo que le dio esperanza de que no se hubiera convertido en su versión. Bella miró la punta de sus Louboutin, y luego hacia el frente, hacia todas esas niñas con halas y esos duendes. Dios, parecía que estaba teniendo una mala noche en un cuento de hadas.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —preguntó con voz ronca, pero lo suficientemente alta como para detenerlo en esa clase de escapada.

—No solo soy yo ahora —dijo aún mirando hacia su hija, antes de hacer una mueca—. Tampoco soy el tipo que conociste.

—Lo sé, tampoco soy la misma.

Él se quedó callado unos instantes que parecieron eternos, antes de que carraspeara.

—Entonces… todo depende, supongo —dijo solo girándose parcialmente para verla.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—De si tú me llamas, te acabo de pasar mi número, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Bella parpadeó sintiendo en su mano una nota de la que no se había percatado. Lo miró, encontrándose con una lenta sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, antes de que reanudara el camino hacia su hija, Bella lo observó recogerla en brazos, la niña enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, pareciendo aliviada de encontrarlo. Edward se puso de pie entonces y reanudó su camino sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

Durante estos años, ella no había hecho otra cosa salvo cuidar de sí misma, poniendo primero sus necesidades por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de Swan.

Así que mientras lo veía internarse entre todas esas personas hasta perderlo de vista, sabía que la opción más saludable, era dejarlo ir, y quizás reevaluar la relación que tuvieron. Pero ya lo había hecho. Con la distancia vino la perspectiva. Y ella no había sido ningún ancla a la que él pudiera realmente sujetarse alguna vez, no había sido realmente un matrimonio de dos, muchas cosas habían estado entre ellos. Perder a los hombres de su vida le hizo entender que algunas separaciones eran más dolorosas que otras, pero justo de ahí es donde surgió el conocimiento… el aprendizaje acerca de ella misma, del mundo que la rodeaba así como de las demás personas.

Por cinco años, no paró. No en el sentido del trabajo, sino en el sentido de encontrarse consigo misma, dándose cuenta de que no había sido nada más que un vil reflejo de lo que su padre hubiera querido, ¿cuando se quedó sola?, se dio cuenta de que solo era un caparazón vacío, sin identidad, sin una meta real, sin rumbo. Así que se exigió el máximo, se sacó provecho a sí misma y se hizo más fuerte, con la fuerza que viene no solo de la pérdida material, sino del dolor, de la ausencia, de la decepción.

Se había vuelto la presidenta, no solo porque era lo que siempre había querido, sino porque ahora estaba segura de que sabía lo que era mejor para la empresa, para ella, sin egoísmos, sin rivalidades, y ahora estaba aquí de nuevo, poniéndole cara al presente, siendo bien consciente de que había soltado algo que consideraba suyo, y que de alguna forma estaba quizás obteniéndolo de vuelta, y pese a todas las apuestas, por primera vez estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

Esta vez haría lo correcto.

* * *

**¡Hemos llegado al final! Quiero dedicarle esta historia, a todas esas personas que han sido juzgadas por amar demás y que erróneamente se les cataloga de codependientes, a todos aquellos que fueron engañados, que perdonaron, que no perdonaron, que siguen sus instintos, que solo se lanzan al vacío, en fin, a todos los que se hayan sentido identificados.**

**Por último les comparto una frase que escuché y que es muy cierta: "No permitas que los que amas, determinen cómo amas"**


End file.
